Mi fiel traidor
by ItrustIbelieve
Summary: Voldemort ha triunfado y ha convertido el mundo en su reino particular a base de matar a todos los que se le oponen. Sólo un prisionero cuya identidad se desconoce sigue con vida y encerrado en los calabozos del Lord. Iliana, una joven secuestrada por los mortífagos para ser llevada al harén de su fortaleza, deberá alimentar al prisionero, descubriendo así su identidad. SS/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Cuando Snape comprendió que iba a morir, tomó la decisión. Otros tendrían que protegerlo a partir de entonces.

A la desesperada, lanzó el hechizo silencioso justo en el momento en que lo golpeaba el cruciatus más brutal que había sentido en la vida. Mientras el mundo se nublaba y después se perdía de vista para sus ojos, sólo pudo pensar en una cosa:

—Que haya funcionado. Merlín, que haya funcionado.

OoOoOoO

Capítulo 1

Hacía tiempo que no se veía tanta agitación en el harén. Las mujeres estaban muy alteradas, pero era comprensible, recibir la noticia de que habían perdido a dos de sus compañeras despertaba toda clase de rumores.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del salón común, las conversaciones se apagaron de golpe y todas las cabezas se giraron en la misma dirección para ver entrar a Olga, muy seria y cabizbaja. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ella, su expresión cambió, alzó la vista y sus ojos centellearon durante un segundo con intensidad y excitación.

—¡Ya sé lo que ha ocurrido! —dijo.

Se oyeron numerosas exclamaciones de sorpresa y Olga se vio inmediatamente rodeada por sus compañeras. Ella se sentó sobre sus talones en el suelo alfombrado para explicar lo que había descubierto.

—Resulta que Hevia cometió la imprudencia de revelarle a Adele la identidad del prisionero.

Tres o cuatro chicas se taparon la boca con la mano, atemorizadas, parecía que quisieran silenciar sus propios secretos.

—Pero... pero está prohibido —musitó una joven pelirroja en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírla. Todas sabían las consecuencias de romper una prohibición.

—Pues eso —dijo Lorna, con el aire satisfecho de quien ha advertido muchas veces de un peligro que termina por volverse realidad—. ¿Y sabéis qué hizo Adele? —Algunas muchachas negaron con la cabeza con vehemencia, igual que niñas escuchando fascinadas un cuento antes de ir a acostarse—. Pues la muy zorra fue a denunciarla a los centinelas.

Se oyeron gritos indignados y sonoros insultos por toda la sala.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó una.

—Por Pandora, que se lo ha oído decir a los centinelas. Parece que la intención de Adele era cambiar esa información por duchas con agua caliente durante todo un mes —más murmullos indignados—, pero le salió el tiro por la culata, porque cuando los centinelas se enteraron de que ella conocía la identidad del prisionero, decidieron matarlas a las dos.

Gritos de horror, alguna lágrima por la incauta compañera que había sido traicionada y más insultos hacia la traidora.

Entre todas las voces, un susurro apagado llegó a la oreja de una sola mujer.

—No puedo creer que condenara a muerte a su protectora por ducharse con agua caliente durante un mes. ¡Ni siquiera para siempre! Sólo durante un mes. ¿No te parece horrible, Nadine?

— _Es_ horrible —aseguró la aludida—. Pero aquí estamos todas desesperadas.

La joven se giró a observar el rostro de su protectora con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Es que tú serías capaz de hacer algo así? —dijo horrorizada.

—No, te estoy diciendo que todas las que estamos aquí lo seríamos, tú también, si llegaras a tu límite. Por más que griten y se escandalicen por la traición de Adele, ellas hubieran hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Todas tenemos un límite a partir del cual seríamos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿En serio? ¿Por una ducha caliente?

—No necesariamente por eso, puede que por un trozo de chocolate o por una tarde libre… la desesperación te lleva a hacer cosas de las que jamás te creíste capaz, Iliana. Todas tenemos nuestro límite y también nuestro precio.

Iliana la miraba con espanto. Podía entender la lógica de su protectora, pero no podía compartir en absoluto su opinión.

—Eso es precisamente lo que quieren que creamos —dijo en un susurro irritado, pero convencido—. Nos encierran aquí y nos obligan a entregar nuestros cuerpos a los mortífagos, pero eso no nos convierte en prostitutas, sino en esclavas, aunque ellos quieran que pensemos lo contrario. Por eso nos dan ropas bonitas y nos mantienen bien alimentadas, para que creamos que estamos en deuda o por lo menos que hacemos esto por interés personal, pero lo cierto es que no tenemos otra opción, ¿no? ¿O acaso alguna de nosotras está aquí por voluntad propia?

Nadine sacudió la cabeza, como si hubiera intentado en vano hacer entrar en razón a una niña demasiado testaruda para querer entender la verdad, pero no insistió. Iliana se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amiga hasta que otras voces la distrajeron.

—Ahora escogerán a otra para alimentar al prisionero —dijo una.

—¡Por el falo de Merlín! A mí que no me miren —exclamó otra.

—¡Ni a mí! —gimoteó una tercera.

Pronto, casi todas las voces se elevaron en un mismo clamor, rogando a los antiguos druidas no ser ellas las elegidas para la tarea, pero Iliana, que sólo hacía tres meses que estaba allí, no sabía a qué le temían tanto. Dar de comer a alguien no podía ser peor que las otras cosas que estaban obligadas a hacer.

—La encargada de alimentar al prisionero —le explicó Nadine— está siempre vigilada muy de cerca por el amo Malfoy, y a veces también por lady Bellatrix. —Ese nombre provocó un escalofrío en la espalda de la chica. Todos conocían y temían a la bruja que era la mano derecha del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso desde que el traidor cayó—. Además, según dicen, ese lugar está maldito —susurró Nadine, refiriéndose a los viejos calabozos que antaño habían estado abarrotados de prisioneros y ahora albergaban solamente a uno—. Dicen que sólo traspasar el umbral te entra un frío que se te cala hasta los huesos y nunca más te abandona. Dicen que los lamentos del prisionero pueblan tus sueños desde la primera noche y que a partir de entonces una sombra oscura pesa sobre tu corazón para siempre.

—Eso no puede ser cierto —dijo Iliana—, nunca vi que Hevia tuviera pesadillas.

Nadine la miró molesta.

—Eres una descreída, Iliana. Esa actitud tuya te traerá muchos problemas. Yo sólo te digo lo que sé, ahora que si quieres presentarte voluntaria para el puesto, allá tú…

—¿Voluntaria? ¡No, claro que no!

Todas las conversaciones fueron interrumpidas de nuevo cuando un centinela entró de repente en el harén.

—A ver —dijo con voz autoritaria—, necesito a diez de vosotras. Tú, tú, tú… —Señaló con un dedo a varias de las presentes, la última de ellas, Iliana—. Seguidme —dijo, y salió de la sala con paso firme. Las diez chicas salieron tras él y recorrieron varios pasillos hasta que el centinela se detuvo ante una gran puerta que daba a una de las salas de celebraciones—. Esperad aquí —dijo el hombre, y se alejó pasillo abajo.

De pronto, una puerta se abrió a la derecha y aparecieron dos figuras discutiendo distraídamente.

—¿Qué más da, Lucius? Cualquier fulana servirá.

La que hablaba era Bellatrix Lestrange. Iliana dio un respingo de miedo al verla, pero la bruja pareció interceptar su mirada acobardada, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, la agarró por el pelo y la hizo caer al suelo, arrancándole un pequeño quejido de dolor por el golpe a sus rodillas.

—Ésta misma. ¿Ves? Ya está. Solucionado.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejármelo a mí? —El hombre sonaba impaciente y furioso.

—No, Lucius, no quiero. ¿Para qué tanta minuciosidad? La última vez te llevó dos días escoger a la adecuada. ¡Dos días! ¿Y de qué sirvió? No supo mantener callada su asquerosa lengua. Será ésta o bajas tú mismo a llevarle la comida a esa basura. Si esta también desobedece nuestras órdenes, daremos un ejemplo con ella que ninguna olvidará.

Iliana sintió otro escalofrío. El hombre apretó los puños, le echó una larga y profunda mirada, evaluándola, y volvió a mirar a la mortífaga, sin replicar. Al fin y al cabo, la mujer estaba por encima de él en la jerarquía mortífaga, no superada por nadie, excepto por el mismo Lord.

—Está bien, Bella. Tú ganas.

—Como siempre —se mofó ella, soltando por fin el cabello de Iliana.

—Tú. Sígueme —ordenó Lucius Malfoy, y, a pesar de que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, Iliana supo que se estaba refiriendo a ella, por lo que se puso en pie.

En ese momento apareció el centinela que había llevado a las chicas hasta allí.

—Mi… mi señor —dijo temerosamente, inclinándose hacia Malfoy—, esta mujer… iba… iba a ser usada para la fiesta que está a punto de celebrarse y…

—Pues más vale que te des prisa en buscar otra puta para la orgía, ¿no crees? —dijo la gélida voz de Bellatrix.

—S-Sí, Milady. Ahora mismo voy.

Y, sin añadir nada más, el centinela desapareció del lugar, Bellatrix hizo otro tanto, y Malfoy se alejó de allí seguido de cerca por Iliana, que temblaba como una hoja.

Entraron en un lujoso despacho lleno de sobrecargados adornos dorados y verdes. Encima de una mesa de caoba había un retrato familiar que mostraba al dueño del despacho, a su mujer y a su hijo. Todos rubios, todos hermosos, todos con la misma pose altiva. Ninguno sonreía.

—Bien —dijo el hombre, sentándose tras la mesa—, parece que a partir de ahora tú tendrás que hacerte cargo de llevarle la comida a nuestro prisionero.

Iliana, que se había quedado de pie porque no la habían invitado a sentarse, se estremeció imperceptiblemente y guardó silencio. El hombre la escudriñó largamente.

—Esta responsabilidad tiene unas reglas que hay que cumplir —dijo Malfoy sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—. Primero, no está permitido bajar al calabozo ningún objeto o alimento que el carcelero no te haya suministrado expresamente para ese propósito. Segundo, no está permitido, bajo ningún concepto, llevar una varita al calabozo —Iliana se mordió el labio ante lo que parecía un insultante cinismo por parte del hombre: si lograra hacerse con una varita, en lo último que pensaría sería en bajarla al calabozo. Se largaría de allí más rápido de lo que se tarda en decir "evanesco"—. Tercero, no te está permitido comunicarle al prisionero ningún tipo de noticias del exterior, ni tampoco darle la fecha o la hora actuales. La conversación tiene que reducirse al mínimo posible. Cuarto, ahora que tienes esta nueva responsabilidad, no podrás participar en ninguna fiesta o celebración antes de las trece horas. Dado que tu horario en el calabozo es de doce a trece horas, sólo tienes una hora para cumplir con tu tarea, y no debes saltarte este trabajo por estar ocupada en otro rincón de la Fortaleza. Quinto y último, está terminantemente prohibido hablar con nadie sobre la identidad del prisionero. Cualquier incumplimiento de alguna de estas normas supondrá tu ejecución inmediata. ¿Lo has entendido?

Iliana se sacudió en un violento escalofrío y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, amo —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Bien —concluyó el mortífago, juntando las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos sobre la mesa—. Ahora te llevaré al carcelero y él te entregará los alimentos. Tendrás que bajar una vez al día, siempre a la misma hora, como te he dicho. Sígueme —ordenó, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la puerta con paso firme. Sin embargo, antes de abrirla, vaciló un segundo y preguntó:

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Iliana, amo.

—No, me refiero a tu nombre real.

Iliana lo miró extrañada. Cuando la llevaron allí le aseguraron que todo rastro de su vida anterior había quedado atrás y que debía olvidarse de su antiguo nombre, porque a partir de aquel momento formaba parte de su pasado.

—Sandra Perkins, amo —dijo.

Malfoy asintió, abrió la puerta y los dos salieron al pasillo. La condujo hasta la entrada a los calabozos, donde aguardaba el carcelero.

—Esta será la nueva encargada de la comida —explicó Malfoy. El hombre asintió, le dijo a Iliana que esperase allí y se marchó.

Malfoy se fue también y, al cabo de unos instantes, llegó de nuevo el carcelero acompañado de un elfo doméstico que traía una fuente con alimentos. La joven cogió la bandeja y, cuando el carcelero abrió la puerta metálica, se adentró temerosamente en la semioscuridad del otro lado.

Nada más traspasar el umbral, Iliana notó cómo la temperatura caía en picado y, recordando lo que contó Nadine sobre que el lugar estaba maldito, se detuvo a escuchar por si oía los lamentos del prisionero, pero sólo había silencio absoluto. La única luz venía de una débil antorcha colgada en lo alto de la escalera que iluminaba escasamente los primeros cuatro peldaños, con lo cual debía avanzar con cuidado si no quería patinar y romperse el cuello en los húmedos y resbaladizos escalones de piedra. Tanteó con un pie en busca del primer escalón, sin apenas ver nada, y empezó el descenso sacudida por violentos temblores, mezcla del miedo y el frío, que a cada peldaño se volvían más intensos. Cuando llegó abajo, buscó la pared con la mano, reprimiendo una mueca de asco al encontrarla helada y viscosa, y continuó despacio por el pasillo.

Iliana no recordaba haber estado nunca en ningún sitio tan tétrico y repugnante. Un penetrante hedor parecía impregnar cada centímetro de aquel lugar, le parecía que le sería imposible quitarse de encima aquel olor por más duchas que se diese.

A mitad del pasillo había otra limitada antorcha, que le permitió entrever diversas celdas abiertas y oscuras por las que pasó de largo hasta que llegó al final de aquel corredor infernal, donde una única celda permanecía cerrada, y cuya oscuridad parecía más densa que la de las demás.

Nada más llegar allí, la puerta de la celda se abrió y una tenue luz iluminó el lugar lo suficiente como para poder vislumbrar una figura derrumbada y encadenada contra la pared del fondo. También distinguió diferentes criaturas correteando por el suelo en busca de un improvisado escondite, pero Iliana prefirió borrar este detalle de su mente. No había ninguna antorcha en la celda y, aunque buscó de dónde procedía la fuente de luz, no logró averiguarlo.

El hombre, si es que era un hombre, ya que de momento ella no lo tenía muy claro, no se movió ni reaccionó de ninguna manera ante la repentina iluminación ni ante la presencia de alguien más en su celda.

Iliana estaba muerta de miedo, aquel lugar era verdaderamente horrible, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería estar allí prisionero, a oscuras y solo, durante días sin fin. Se acercó al hombre con paso temeroso, depositó la bandeja en el suelo, a su lado, y se agachó ante él.

Estaba sentado en el frío suelo de piedra con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza gacha. Sus largos cabellos negros caían enmarañados sobre su rostro, tapándolo por completo, y estaban tan mugrientos como el resto de su cuerpo y como el resto de cosas en aquel lugar.

Ella alargó las manos hasta el hombre, apartó la cortina de pelo y le levantó la cabeza, sujetándola por la barbilla. En cuanto lo hizo, Iliana cayó hacia atrás, se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito y se arrastró por el suelo para apartarse de él, horrorizada porque le había reconocido.

A pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, de que una barba espesa y descuidada cubría su mentón y de que su cara estaba horriblemente demacrada, no había duda posible. El preso era Severus Snape, su ex profesor de pociones y Traidor del Lord Tenebroso.

Cuando pudo apaciguar el ritmo de su corazón, se acercó de nuevo a él y, con mano temblorosa, volvió a apartarle el cabello, intentando comprobar que no había sido una mala pasada de su imaginación. No se había equivocado, el hombre seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados y seguía siendo Severus Snape.

—Prof… ¿profesor?

No reaccionó. Iliana le tomó el pulso y vio que, aunque extremadamente débil, todavía vivía. Examinó su cuerpo en busca de heridas y encontró demasiadas. Todo tipo de cortes y laceraciones de diferentes antigüedades cubrían su piel; algunas ya curadas, otras, todavía abiertas.

Un escaso trapo gris lleno de desgarrones que quizá en alguna época había sido una túnica constituía toda su vestimenta. Estaba helado como si fuera de mármol. No era de extrañar, con la poca ropa y el frío devastador que hacía allí abajo lo sorprendente era que no tuviese una pulmonía.

Cuando se recuperó del shock inicial, Iliana hizo algo que nadie le había pedido que hiciese y que, probablemente, le costaría muy caro si los mortífagos lo descubrieran: se abrazó a él, pegando su cuerpo al del hombre y frotando sus manos por toda la esquelética espalda para proporcionarle algo de su propio calor corporal. Al rodearle con sus brazos notó la delgadez extrema en que se encontraba, el hombre era poco más que piel y huesos.

Estuvo varios minutos en esa posición hasta que, lentamente, notó los delgados dedos del hombre tantearle la espalda hasta poder aferrarse a ella cómodamente, con dedos débiles, pero decididos, buscando el calor que tanto necesitaba.

Al cabo de un rato de estar así, Iliana pensó que debía darle de comer, porque si no lo hacía se pasaría la hora, y el hombre no estaba en condiciones de saltarse una comida. Se apartó un poco para alcanzar la bandeja, pero los dedos de él presionaron débilmente para que no se alejara.

—No se preocupe, profesor, todavía no me voy, pero tengo que darle de comer —susurró suavemente.

Estiró el brazo cuanto pudo para apartarse lo mínimo posible del cuerpo del hombre y acercó la bandeja, procurando no fijarse demasiado en el asqueroso aspecto de aquello con lo que tenía que alimentarle, cogió un trozo de carne con los dedos, ya que no le habían suministrado cubiertos, y lo llevó a la boca del preso.

—Aquí tiene. Coma, por favor.

El hombre masticó débilmente pero con ansia, intentando tragar rápido la comida para que ella le diera más, pero sin dejar de aferrarse a la mujer para disfrutar del abrigo que le proporcionaba, y ella no dejó de frotar su espalda ni un segundo mientras le alimentaba o le daba agua para calmar su sed.

—No tan rápido, profesor, se va a atragantar —murmuró preocupada—. Tiene casi media hora más para acabárselo todo, hay tiempo.

Snape hizo un pequeño ruido que sonó como un gruñido y la joven se preguntó si alguna vez le habrían dejado a medio comer por alguna razón, o quizá sin ella, sólo para atormentarle más. Le pareció muy posible que así fuera y, vista la magra ración que había en la bandeja, la única comida diaria que se le concedía, no era de extrañar que estuviera medio muerto.

Medio muerto. Y eso era el doble de lo que ella había creído. Estaba conmocionada, jamás hubiera imaginado que Severus Snape pudiera seguir vivo. Nadie lo imaginaba. Desde que se perdió la guerra, las noticias no habían dado pie a dobles interpretaciones: Harry Potter, la esperanza del mundo mágico, había muerto; y Severus Snape, el mayor traidor del Señor Tenebroso, el Traidor, con mayúsculas, había sido descubierto y ejecutado de inmediato.

De eso hacía ya tres años —¿llevaría todo ese tiempo ahí encerrado?—, y nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacer circular rumores que sugirieran lo contrario, pero ahora se encontraba con que Snape estaba allí encerrado, casi muerto, pero no del todo.

El único preso del Lord. No le extrañaba que le prohibiesen revelar su identidad. Desde que la guerra acabó, el Señor Tenebroso decretó que no se tomarían nunca más prisioneros. Todos aquellos que hubieran de ser castigados, por el motivo que fuera, serían ejecutados. Así sofocaba las revueltas antes de que empezaran siquiera.

Sólo había una excepción. Un único preso, la identidad del cual era un secreto que sólo conocía un reducidísimo número de personas. Y ella ahora acababa de acceder a ese selecto club.

Acababa de darle el último bocado del plato cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Iliana se apartó bruscamente del profesor, asustada, y las manos del hombre quedaron extendidas ante él, anhelando el calor y el contacto humano de los que acababan de privarle.

—Lo siento, profesor —susurró Iliana—, tengo que dejarle, pero mañana volveré.

A la mujer le pareció que el hombre emitía un débil gemido, pero no estaba segura, porque en ese momento apareció el centinela detrás de ella.

—Se acabó el tiempo —graznó.

Iliana recogió la bandeja del suelo y se marchó de allí, girándose una última vez para ver al hombre cautivo antes de que su celda volviera a quedar a oscuras.

Mientras desandaban el lúgubre corredor en silencio, el corazón de Iliana estaba encogido en un apretadísimo puño en su pecho. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—El prisionero…

—No se habla del prisionero, ¿no te lo han dicho ya? —la cortó con rudeza el carcelero.

—¿Con quién puedo hablar sobre él? Sobre… sus necesidades.

El carcelero se detuvo en seco y la miró con asombro.

—¿Sus necesidades?

De pronto estalló en una estridente carcajada.

—Creía que sus "necesidades" ya estaban suficientemente cubiertas. Se le da de comer y de beber una vez al día y los excrementos son eliminados mediante un hechizo programado cada noche, aunque si quieres encargarte tú de esa tarea…

Iliana apretó los labios e ignoró el comentario.

—Necesita alguna prenda de abrigo —insistió—, si no, poco más va a durar. Supongo que si no lo han ejecutado ya, quiere decir que lo quieren con vida. Además, su cuerpo debería ser aseado. El riesgo de infección a través de alguna de las heridas es altísimo. ¿Es con el amo Malfoy con quién debo hablar respecto a esto?

La expresión divertida del hombre mutó rápidamente en un gesto de impaciencia y le dio un brusco empujón que casi la derribó.

—Anda, camina y déjate de estupideces. Si sigues soltando inconveniencias como esa pronto desearás que no te hubieran asignado esta tarea.

Iliana reemprendió de mala gana su camino. Cuando cruzaron la puerta de entrada a los calabozos, el carcelero se quedó allí apostado y la mujer continuó hasta llegar al harén.

Al abrir la puerta, las conversaciones cesaron de golpe, como era habitual, pero al ver que sólo se trataba de ella, las mujeres siguieron charlando como si tal cosa.

Nadine se asombró al verla aparecer.

—¿No te habían llevado a una fiesta con las demás? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero ha pasado algo… me han encargado que alimente al prisionero.

Al decir esto, todas las conversaciones volvieron a quedarse atascadas en los labios de las presentes y todas las cabezas se giraron a mirarla, algunas con miedo, otras con asombro y otras, la mayoría, con algo parecido a la compasión.


	2. Chapter 2

Bienvenidos de nuevo a mi historia.

Mi fiel Snape's Snake me ha hecho notar que en el primer capítulo no dejé nota introductoria, así que en este segundo he decidido corregir mi error.

Aquellos que me conocéis de fics anteriores sabéis que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que publiqué mi última historia, pero Severus ha estado susurrándome otra vez a la oreja con su voz profunda y oscura, y aquí estoy yo con una nueva aventura que quiero compartir con vosotros.

Espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirla.

Por último, quiero dar las gracias a Snape's Snake y a GabrielleRickmanSnape por sus comentarios, así como a todos los que dedicáis parte de vuestro tiempo a leer lo que escribo.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Lucius Malfoy se dirigió con paso rápido a los archivos de la fortaleza, el centinela de la entrada se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su amo y este entró en la sala y se acercó al archivero, que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, escribiendo en un pergamino.

—Quiero ver los informes de Sandra Perkins —dijo sin preámbulos y sin perder tiempo en saludar.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo, señor? —preguntó el empleado.

—¿Ahora debo darte explicaciones, Leonard? —dijo el mortífago en tono desagradable.

El hombre se encogió bajo su escritorio.

—N-no, por supuesto que no, señor, yo sólo…

—Dame lo que te he pedido. Lo quiero ya.

—S-sí, señor, de inmediato.

El archivero se levantó rápidamente, se giró hacia una jaula que colgaba del techo detrás de su silla y abrió la portezuela para liberar a un cuervo de plumas negras relucientes y pico afilado.

—Sandra Perkins, Scruff, rápido —le susurró el hombre al pájaro.

Scruff salió volando para recorrer los larguísimos pasillos de estanterías repletos de cajas de cartón que conformaban el archivo. Ambos hombres lo siguieron hasta que se posó sobre una de las cajas y empezó a picotearla suavemente.

—Muy bien, Scruff, buen chico —susurró el archivero, y el pájaro se posó sobre su hombro.

Leonard sacó la caja de cartón y se la entregó a Malfoy.

—Aquí tiene, señor.

Malfoy la cogió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí sin pronunciar ni una palabra más.

Una vez en su despacho, el mortífago abrió la tapa y empezó a extraer los pergaminos que contenían toda la información sobre la mujer.

Soltera, 27 años, sangre limpia, toda su familia resultó muerta en la guerra. Estudió en Hogwarts y trabajaba de dependienta en Flourish & Botts. Había sido capturada hacía solo tres meses, cuando una patrulla mortífaga había asaltado las cuevas donde se escondían ella y cinco personas más: un anciano, dos niños, otra mujer y un hombre. El anciano y el hombre fueron ejecutados, la mujer murió al intentar escapar y los niños fueron vendidos. Sandra fue transportada directamente a la Fortaleza para que entrara en el harén. No había dado ningún problema desde que había entrado.

Malfoy resopló de frustración, no había nada de utilidad, ninguna pista sobre sus inclinaciones políticas antes de ser capturada. Ni siquiera especificaba a qué casa había pertenecido en Hogwarts, cosa que a menudo podía servir de indicio. Además, si no le quedaba familia, no tenía ninguna ventaja sobre ella, nada con qué amenazarla, aparte del maltrato físico, cosa que había comprobado que no siempre resultaba eficaz cuando la víctima ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a él.

Cierto era que el carcelero le había comentado que la chica mostraba interés por cubrir ciertas "necesidades básicas" del preso, pero no sabía muy bien qué pensar respecto a eso.

¡Maldita Bellatrix! Si su cuñada no se hubiera empeñado en escoger una mujer cualquiera él habría podido estudiar cuál le convenía más, como hizo con Hevia, hasta que la muy estúpida decidió desvelar la identidad del prisionero.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, pensativo. Tendría que buscar otras maneras de asegurarse la lealtad de esa mujer.

OoOoOoO

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que Iliana bajó por primera vez al calabozo y se moría de ganas de hablar con Nadine sobre el profesor Snape, preguntarle todo lo que supiera sobre él y sobre cómo se suponía que había muerto en la guerra, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo por si su repentino interés despertaba alguna sospecha en ella.

Por otro lado, tampoco había podido hablar con nadie sobre bajarle una prenda de abrigo. El carcelero se había cerrado en banda y no se atrevía a preguntarle a nadie más. Si hubiera podido ver al amo Malfoy quizá hubiera reunido valor para preguntarle a él, al fin y al cabo él era quien le había explicado las normas de su nuevo trabajo. Pero no era frecuente verle por aquella parte de la Fortaleza y no sabía cuándo podría hablar con él.

Faltaba poco más de una hora para que tuviera que bajar a alimentar al prisionero de nuevo y estaba tan impaciente que no paraba de estrujarse las manos. No podía dejar de pensar en lo solo que debía encontrarse allí abajo, a oscuras, sin compañía, sin ningún sonido, abandonado a la miseria, al hambre y a ese frío de muerte que le mordía los huesos sin compasión.

Se preguntó cuándo podría empezar a hablar de Snape sin que nadie relacionase sus preguntas con el prisionero que moría lentamente en el rincón más tétrico de toda aquella tétrica Fortaleza. Y decidió que no podía esperar más.

—Nadine… —se aventuró. Su protectora la miró con ojos alentadores—. Estaba… verás, llevo unos días pensando en la guerra, y…

—No deberías pensar en esas cosas, sólo son recuerdos dolorosos, ahora todo eso ha quedado atrás.

—Sí, porque nuestra vida actual es de color de rosa —protestó la chica, molesta. La expresión cordial de Nadine se esfumó e Iliana deseó haberse mordido la lengua—. Perdona, no debería haberte contestado así…

—No, si tienes razón, nuestra vida es una puta mierda, ¿es eso lo que quieres oír? ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? ¿Es que piensas que me gusta esto? —Iliana agachó la cabeza, avergonzada por su estupidez—. Aunque tú no lo sepas, provengo de una familia ancestral de sangre pura. Yo antes era una bruja orgullosa de mi sangre y de mi linaje, pero por algún estúpido motivo la familia decidió enfrentarse a los mortífagos, que resulta que ganaron la guerra, y ahora soy yo quién está pagando las consecuencias, así que, por si no lo imaginas, no, no me gusta ejercer de puta. No nos gusta a ninguna de nosotras. Pero ya que estamos tan jodidas, en todos los sentidos, por lo menos evitamos recrearnos en nuestra miseria, recordando cómo nos asesinaron a los seres queridos ante nuestros ojos o rememorando los felices buenos tiempos de nuestro pasado. Cuando llegamos aquí, nos dijeron que todo lo que conocíamos quedaba atrás y hay un buen motivo para eso. Al principio, me parecía una tortura, pero ahora lo considero más bien un regalo. ¿Qué tiene de bueno recordar las desgracias que nos trajeron aquí? ¿De qué nos sirve recordar lo que teníamos antes si nunca lo vamos a recuperar?

—Lo siento… no pretendía… sólo quería… —pero la mirada adusta de su protectora la impidió continuar—. Olvídalo.

Nadine gruñó y se giró de espaldas a ella. No volvieron a hablarse en todo el día.

Le había salido tan mal la primera vez, que no se atrevió a preguntarle sobre el tema a ninguna otra compañera. Ni siquiera había podido mencionar a Snape, con sólo hacer referencia a la vida antes del harén, Nadine se había puesto furiosa, y ella era con quién tenía más confianza de todas. Ignoraba cómo podían reaccionar las demás.

Tenía tantas ganas de hablar del profesor. Quería conocer el relato de su muerte tal como lo habían difundido porque, aunque en su día lo había escuchado, no recordaba bien los detalles. Incluso cuando ella era todavía libre, la gente no solía hablar mucho de Snape, excepto para recordar que fue el Traidor del Lord, el único que había podido engañarle. ¡Y durante tantos años! Cuando Iliana se enteró de su historia sintió tal respeto por su ex profesor que, cuando mencionaba su nombre, lo hacía casi con reverencia. A pesar de que se le creía muerto, su leyenda se había hecho grande entre los que se oponían al Señor Tenebroso y la mayoría le consideraba prácticamente un héroe. Pero un héroe muerto no da esperanzas a la gente y por eso los miembros de la resistencia, o las personas que simplemente intentaban sobrevivir sin ser apresadas por los mortífagos, se concentraban en seguir vivos y no en contar historias sobre héroes trágicos. Por el mismo motivo tampoco se hablaba del también fallecido Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, los rebeldes habían encontrado la manera de honrar su memoria. Incluso se habían incorporado nuevos modismos en el hablar cotidiano de alguna gente, que decía cosas como "el Traidor no quiera que nos descubran", o "por el Traidor que lo conseguiremos". Expresiones peligrosas en un mundo dominado por mortífagos, ya que si alguno te oía hablar así, te ejecutaban de inmediato.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la sacó de estas reflexiones y vio que venían a buscarla, como cada día a la misma hora. Se encaminó al calabozo todavía pensando en cómo hablar de Snape con sus compañeras y también en cómo encontrar la manera de acercarse al amo Malfoy para hablar con él. Aunque tampoco es que supiera cómo abordar el tema que quería tratar con el hombre, así que pensó que tenía demasiadas cosas por resolver y pocas buenas ideas para hacerlo. Al traspasar la puerta metálica que daba a los calabozos, el frío se caló en su cuerpo de inmediato y la desesperanza hizo presa en ella aún con más rapidez.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la celda del cautivo hasta que la tenue luz de inexplicable procedencia iluminó el lugar. Ahí estaba él. El héroe caído del mundo mágico. Derrumbado y desmadejado, como cada día. Todavía no le había oído pronunciar ni una palabra y apenas reaccionaba a nada que no fuera masticar la comida que le daba o abrazarse a ella con sus escasas fuerzas en busca de calor. Empezaba a temer que estuviera más dañado de lo que se veía a simple vista; que el trauma de su día a día lo hubiera dejado mudo o desequilibrado. No le hubiera extrañado en absoluto, no se le podía exigir a alguien que sufría lo que él sufría que mantuviese la cordura.

Iliana, que había convertido en su principal objetivo el cuidar de él, le hablaba siempre con dulzura, en leves susurros, intentando provocar alguna reacción en el hombre. No quería dejar de hablar porque buscaba estimular sus sentidos tanto como pudiera mientras estuviera con él, ya que el resto del tiempo lo pasaba sumido en un aislamiento total, de modo que parloteaba de cualquier cosa que se le ocurría. Le había explicado ya muchas cosas, como que todas las cautivas compartían una misma sala —aunque no especificó cuáles eran las funciones de las mujeres confinadas allí, no se atrevía a confesarle que la habían convertido en una vulgar prostituta—; le detalló cuales le caían mejor y cuales peor, y por qué; y también le contó que ella había sido alumna suya tiempo atrás, aunque no estaba segura de que la recordara, o incluso de que escuchara nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Y cuando se quedaba sin temas, le explicaba cosas de su vida pasada.

Iliana suspiró, se acercó con la bandeja de alimentos y, como cada día, se arrodilló ante él, ignorando la asquerosa suciedad que bañaba cada milímetro de superficie de aquel lugar y el recuerdo de las ratas y las cucarachas que habían huido despavoridas al perder el amparo de la oscuridad.

—Buenos días, profesor. Soy yo, Iliana.

Quizá era estúpido decirle aquello cada vez que llegaba, pero consideraba que la continuidad de sus visitas, la seguridad que brindaba la rutina y la sensación de familiaridad que se generaba podrían resultarle tranquilizadoras.

El hombre no levantó la cabeza ni abrió los ojos, como era habitual. Iliana se abrazó a él, intentando contener el escalofrío que la sacudía cada vez que entraba en contacto con aquél cuerpo gélido, casi como el de un muerto.

—Hoy he intentado hablarle de usted a mi protectora —susurró. Ya que Nadine no quería escucharla, al menos se desahogaría con él—, pero en cuanto he mencionado la guerra se ha cerrado en banda y no ha querido seguir hablando del tema. —Cogió un poco de carne y se la puso en la boca al hombre, que se la tragó casi sin masticar—. Es un fastidio. Tendré que buscar otra manera de…

—Hueles bien… —la voz, rasposa y débil por el desuso, acarició la oreja de la joven, y sintió un escalofrío que esta vez no pudo reprimir.

No era la voz poderosa y autoritaria que recordaba de su profesor de pociones y, ciertamente, no eran las primeras palabras que esperaba oír de sus labios. Por un momento, temió que el hombre hubiera perdido realmente la cabeza, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta.

—¡Ah! Es jazmín… —dijo.

—Lo sé.

—Todo huele a jazmín en el har... en la sala de las mujeres. Y también los perfumes y cremas que nos dan. La verdad, estoy tan acostumbrada a olerlo, que ya ni noto su fragancia.

El hombre no dijo nada y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Ella cogió otro trozo de carne y se lo dio.

—¿Le gusta este aroma, profesor?

Movió la cabeza afirmativamente en un gesto casi imperceptible y la joven suspiró aliviada. Quizá no se había vuelto loco, al fin y al cabo. Estaba preso en un lugar que apestaba de manera espantosa y su perfume debía resultar un cambio agradable para él, a pesar de que Iliana había llegado a aborrecerlo después de las dos primeras semanas en la fortaleza. Los mortífagos las querían limpias, bonitas y perfumadas, pero todas las chicas olían a lo mismo, como si fueran intercambiables, como si fuera lo mismo una que otra, sólo piezas de juego de un tablero, todas iguales; y al cabo de poco tiempo allí, las mujeres realmente parecían acabar perdiendo sus personalidades y se convertían en diferentes copias de un único modelo, hasta tal punto que muchas ya no sabían quienes eran. Pero si al profesor le gustaba ese olor, se rociaría bien de perfume antes de bajar al calabozo para inundar sus fosas nasales con él y hacerle olvidar por un rato el hedor y la inmundicia entre los que se consumía. Al fin y al cabo, ella todavía no había perdido su individualidad y, gracias a compartir aquellos momentos con Snape, ahora se sentía completamente diferente al resto.

Iliana continuó hablando mientras le alimentaba y, cuando se acabó la comida, en un impulso, la joven se llevó un trozo de túnica a la boca para humedecerlo y le frotó la cara a Snape con cuidado, intentando limpiar un poco la mugre acumulada de años.

—Cómo desearía tener una varita a mano —murmuró—, en un segundo estaría limpio del todo. Pero de momento tendremos que conformarnos con esto, ya que supongo que prefiere beberse el vaso de agua que le traigo antes que usarlo para el aseo.

El exprofesor no la miró ni dijo nada. De hecho, aquel día Snape no volvió a pronunciar palabra, y la joven abandonó los calabozos pensativa.

Por la tarde no tuvo tiempo ni fuerzas para cavilar sobre los diversos asuntos que la preocupaban, porque Carrow y Goyle habían pedido a cuatro chicas y le tocó ser una de ellas. Iliana odiaba las llamadas de esos dos mortífagos porque eran muy violentos y, tal como había anticipado, ella y sus compañeras regresaron al harén llenas de moratones y cortes.

Frente al espejo del baño, las mujeres se limpiaban y se aplicaban ungüento unas a otras, en silencio y con pocos ánimos. Como Iliana todavía estaba bajo la protección de Nadine, era ella quien le curaba las heridas, pero ni siquiera su protectora, que no había asistido a la orgía, parecía tener ganas de hablar. Mientras le frotaba el ungüento cicatrizante en un profundo arañazo que tenía en el costado, Iliana reparó en el pequeño cuenco con jazmines que estaba encima del lavamanos y que los elfos domésticos se encargaban de mantener frescos cada día. Esto le dio una idea y, al día siguiente, cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las doce, se dirigió al baño y, procurando que nadie la viera, cogió una de las pequeñas flores y se la puso tras la oreja, asegurándose de que quedase bien oculta por el pelo.

Cuando el centinela vino a buscarla su corazón latía a mil por hora, arrepentida de lo que había hecho, temiendo que la descubrieran, preguntándose en qué estaba pensando para cometer aquella locura. Si la pillaban bajando algo no autorizado la ejecutarían, así de sencillo. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse tanto por una simple flor?

El centinela la entregó al carcelero y ella creyó que moriría de un ataque al corazón allí mismo por no poder soportar tanta tensión, pero nada más traspasar el umbral sin ser descubierta soltó un profundo suspiro y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llegó a sus labios.

Bajó las escaleras mucho más apresuradamente que los días anteriores y nada más abrazarse al prisionero le susurró al oído:

—He traído algo para usted.

Se apartó un poco de él sin dejar de abrazarle, sacó la blanca florecilla y la pasó muy suavemente por debajo de la nariz del hombre. El roce de los pétalos le hizo cosquillas y su cara se contrajo, haciendo sonreír un poco a la joven.

—Lo siento —murmuró, y volvió a colocar la flor bajo su nariz, pero procurando no tocarle con ella esta vez.

Snape aspiró profundamente el agradable olor, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor la sensación, intentando grabarla en su cerebro con todo detalle para rememorarla después.

Viendo el deleite del hombre, Iliana decidió que sí, que realmente había valido la pena el riesgo por verle disfrutar tanto de una cosa tan simple.

—Profesor… —murmuró, y el cautivo abrió los ojos—. Le admiro mucho — no sabía por qué había dicho eso y se sintió algo ridícula al hacerlo, casi como una de aquellas adolescentes que, cuando Celestina Warbeck entrevistaba al grupo Las Brujas de Macbeth, llamaban histéricas a la radio para declararle su amor al cantante. Pero lo cierto era que necesitaba que él lo supiera—. Es usted un héroe.

Al oír esto, Snape frunció levemente el ceño y se la quedó mirando de un modo extraño que la incomodó un poco, entonces ella apartó la mirada y se giró hacia la bandeja para empezar a darle la comida.

Aquel día, el prisionero no dijo ni una palabra. De vez en cuando, Iliana le daba a oler la flor, y cada vez que se la acercaba a la cara, él cerraba los ojos. Cuando la mujer escuchó los pasos del carcelero acercándose, se apresuró a esconderse la flor tras la oreja y él soltó un pequeño gemido.

—No puedo dejársela, profesor —se excusó ella—, si la descubrieran sabrían que se la he traído yo.

Snape agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos definitivamente, sin volver a mirar a la mujer mientras esta se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, donde en aquel preciso momento apareció el carcelero.

OoOoOoO

Los días siguientes Iliana no pudo dejar de pensar en el prisionero que se marchitaba lentamente en aquel sótano putrefacto. Estaba claro que ella no estaba viviendo una vida de ensueño, pero él estaba mucho peor y no se le ocurría qué podía haber hecho para que el destino le deparase un castigo tan cruel. Bueno, no era ningún misterio, pensó para sí, simplemente había humillado públicamente al Lord Tenebroso espiando contra él durante años para el bando de la luz. Harry Potter lo había dejado muy claro durante su duelo con él: Snape siempre había sido de Albus Dumbledore y, aunque ella había estado muy lejos de Hogwarts cuando se produjo la batalla, el rumor de todo lo que ocurrió allí se esparció como la pólvora por la comunidad mágica del país.

—Nadine, quería preguntarte… ¿te acuerdas de cómo dijeron que había muerto Severus Snape? —Ante el fracaso anterior al intentar abordar el tema, había decidido probar con un enfoque más directo.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —dijo la mujer, en un susurro furioso— ¡No debes hablar de ése! ¿Olvidas que traicionó al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso? Está prohibido mencionarle, como te oiga alguien te vas a encontrar en verdaderos apuros. Es el Innombrable.

—En el exterior le llaman simplemente el Traidor, pero yo creo que es un héroe.

—¿Cuándo se te va a meter en la cabeza que ya no estás en el exterior? Quizá fuera pudieras decir cosas como esa, pero aquí no. Hace tres meses que llegaste, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a este lugar. Vas a conseguir que nos maten a las dos con tu actitud.

Seguramente Nadine hubiera seguido increpándola si no fuera porque la puerta del harén se abrió de golpe y un centinela empujó al interior a una joven de cabello castaño alborotado y unos ojos dulces y asustados de color miel que parecían estar mirando directamente a su pasado, que le acababa de ser arrebatado de manera brutal al cruzar la puerta.

Respiraba agitadamente, tenía el rostro contraído en un rictus de terror y las manos se mantenían crispadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Estaba llena de magulladuras y cortes, y la ropa desgarrada por varios sitios. Un silencio sobrecogedor inundó la sala. Siempre que entraba una chica nueva, las mujeres se quedaban mirando a la recién llegada en un silencio largo y casi amenazador. Había una buena razón para ello, y era que las normas del harén dictaban que la primera que hablase con la nueva se convertiría en su protectora y se comprometería a cuidarla, ayudarla y explicarle todo lo que necesitara durante cuatro meses.

El sistema de protectoras y protegidas llevaba siguiéndose desde el mismo momento en que se creó el harén, poco después de la guerra, y por lo que Nadine le había contado, al principio la duración del protectorado era mucho más corta, de sólo una o dos semanas, pero es que en aquellos tiempos las mujeres eran capturadas en grupos mucho más grandes y con más frecuencia, y no podían permitirse el lujo de preocuparse por cada una de ellas durante más tiempo. Una vez el período de protectorado concluía, el vínculo que unía a protectora y protegida se rompía, y aunque su amistad seguiría siendo más fuerte que con el resto de las mujeres, nunca volvería a ser igual.

En realidad era una idea buena y bien intencionada y, normalmente, cuando había una recién llegada, no tardaba en acercársele alguien para aceptar su protección. Las chicas estaban ansiosas por hacerlo, porque preocuparse por alguien más las distraía de sus propias miserias y rompía la rutina. Cuando trajeron a Iliana al harén, por ejemplo, Nadine se le acercó casi inmediatamente para pasarle un reconfortante brazo sobre los hombros y consolarla del trauma que acababa de vivir. Por eso no entendía aquella reticencia general, ni que todas mirasen con ojos gélidos a la temblorosa criatura que seguía de pie, en medio de la sala, sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo.

—¿Por qué nadie habla con ella? —le preguntó en susurros a Nadine tras unos segundos de aquel silencio insoportable.

—Tú no lo sabes, porque hace poco que llegaste, pero cuando sucede algo grave, como la ejecución doble de Hevia y Adele, se produce un efecto que yo llamo "miedo tardío": todas se retraen en sí mismas y se olvidan de lo demás, así que si por mala fortuna llega una chica nueva, ninguna se decide a dar el primer paso, porque de pronto una recién llegada se convierte en una carga demasiado grande cuando lo que cada una quiere hacer es mantener su propio cuello a salvo.

La recién llegada se acercó a hablar con la mujer que tenía más cerca, pero esta le giró la cara sin contemplaciones. Iliana la miró con compasión, la joven era como un cervatillo asustado.

—¿Y si al final no le habla ninguna? —preguntó, mientras veía cómo la muchacha intentaba acercarse a alguien más y obtenía el mismo resultado.

—Si nadie le habla en la próxima hora, no tendrá protectora. Eso quiere decir que tendrá que apañárselas sola. Puede trabar amistad con quién quiera, pero nadie la cuidará ni le enseñará las normas básicas. No establecerá un vínculo especial con ninguna y será siempre una desarraigada.

—¡Pero eso es injusto! ¿Cómo se puede ser tan cruel? Ella no tiene la culpa de haber llegado ahora, ni tampoco de lo que les pasó a Adele y a Hevia.

Nadine se encogió de hombros con una indiferencia pasmosa e Iliana volvió a observar a la aterrorizada joven, a la que todas parecían estudiar como Newt Scamander a uno de los animales fantásticos de su libro.

Entonces se giró hacia las dos mujeres con mayor antigüedad en el harén, Atenea y Pandora, pero ambas estaban concentradas en sus tareas, ignorando lo que sucedía.

La organización allí dentro era muy sencilla, todas las mujeres eran iguales, ninguna mandaba sobre las demás, aunque, debido a su mayor experiencia, esas dos mujeres eran respetadas por el resto y sus decisiones acostumbraban a ser siempre acatadas.

Ambas llevaban tanto tiempo allí, que quizás incluso habían sido ellas mismas las que instauraran aquel sistema de protección y enseñanza, pero las dos veteranas se mostraban últimamente distantes y poco comunicativas. Según le había explicado Nadine, en el último año apenas hablaban con el resto de mujeres, y por eso Iliana no les tenía suficiente confianza como para pedirles que ayudaran a la joven. Además, ellas ya no tomaban nunca a novatas bajo su protección y, de hecho, su actividad en las fiestas que organizaban los mortífagos se había reducido también notablemente desde hacía unos meses. Era habitual verlas sumidas en labores de costura, como en aquel momento, ajenas a todo excepto a ellas mismas. Las otras mujeres rumoreaban que quizá los mortífagos se habían cansado de ellas por tenerlas demasiado vistas.

De modo que a las veteranas no podía recurrir y a Nadine tampoco podía pedírselo, porque era su protectora y estaba prohibido acoger a dos chicas al mismo tiempo. Pero a cada terrible minuto que pasaba, a cada rechazo que recibía la joven, Iliana más deseaba ayudarla. Sólo le quedaba una opción.

—Pues lo haré yo —susurró, empezando a levantarse, pero Nadine la agarró por la manga.

—¿Dónde vas? ¡No puedes! Todavía estás bajo mi protectorado, te queda un mes para ir por tu cuenta y aún no lo sabes todo. Si la acoges a ella, tu vínculo conmigo se romperá.

Iliana vaciló. Era innegable lo mucho que la había ayudado su amiga desde que había llegado y lo reconfortada que se sentía las incontables veces que la mujer la abrazaba mientras ella lloraba su miseria. Y es que, cuando traían a una nueva mujer al harén, significaba que acababa de ser violada por sus captores; transportada como a un animal en uno de los carruajes de carga de prisioneros bajo varios hechizos para que quedase inmovilizada, enmudecida y cegada; introducida en la Fortaleza, de donde le advertían que no podría escapar jamás; y conducida hasta el harén mientras la informaban de cual sería su "trabajo" a partir de entonces. Y como si todo eso no fuese suficiente, aquella pobre muchacha tenía que soportar el miedo de las que serían sus compañeras convertido en crueldad, el recibimiento de un silencio atronador y todos aquellos brazos negándole el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

IIliana no estaba segura de poder renunciar a la protección de Nadine tan pronto, pero ver a la joven indefensa le rompía el alma. Imaginaba lo que estaba sufriendo en aquel momento. Así que no se lo pensó más y se puso en pie, zafándose de Nadine e ignorando sus protestas susurradas, para acercarse a la desconocida, cosa que captó de golpe las asombradas miradas de las compañeras.

La recién llegada no reaccionó de inmediato, sólo siguió temblando y llorando sin hacer ruido, abrazada a sí misma; Iliana puso suavemente una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió, pero ni así consiguió atenuar la mirada de pánico de la joven.

—Hola, me llamo Iliana —dijo en un susurro—. Mientras estés aquí dentro, estarás a salvo.

Algo parecido fue lo que le había dicho Nadine cuando llegó a aquel lugar y ahora le tocaba a ella ayudar a otra mujer en su misma situación.

La chica siguió temblando con violencia, pero Iliana la rodeó con sus brazos con suma delicadeza. La otra se dejó abrazar, permitió que las suaves manos recorrieran su espalda en una cariñosa caricia y finalmente se quebró, aferrándose con fuerza a la persona que ofrecía un leve consuelo a su dolor. Iliana pensó brevemente en Snape y de inmediato se lo quitó de la cabeza. Alguien la necesitaba con urgencia en aquel momento.

Un leve susurro sonó en la oreja de Iliana, pero al principio no entendió las palabras porque la voz salió muy débil. Le pidió a la joven que lo repitiera y entonces distinguió un suave:

—M-me llamo Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, queridas lectoras. Antes que nada, quiero decir que he contestado todos vuestros comentarios, pero fanfiction me ha dado un error y no sé si habréis recibido las respuestas o no. Si alguna de vosotras no la ha recibido, decídmelo, por favor, que os lo volveré a enviar.

Aparte de esto, nos encontramos una semana más con un nuevo capítulo. En el anterior descubrimos que la nueva joven que han capturado los mortífagos es Hermione y seguramente os preguntaréis en qué va a afectar eso a la historia de nuestros protagonistas… pues en mucho, pero ya lo iréis viendo, yo no puedo desvelar nada todavía porque queda mucha historia por delante ;)

Un abrazo a todas mis queridas lectoras, en especial a Snape's Snake, GabrielleRickmanSnape y MoonyMarauderGirl por dejarme sus comentarios.

OoOoOoO

Capítulo 3

Después de que Iliana asumiera el rol de protectora de la recién llegada, las demás mujeres del harén se atrevieron por fin a romper el silencio y ahora hablaban todas a la vez, criticándola por ser tan estúpida de abandonar su protectorado tan pronto, pero Iliana no las escuchaba. Cuando la chica estuvo un poco más calmada, su nueva protectora se apartó un poco de ella y susurró:

—Escucha, Hermione... ese es tu nombre real, ¿verdad? —La joven asintió—. Mira, a mí no me importa que me lo hayas dicho, pero no intentes repetírselo a nadie más, sólo te ganarás problemas.

—¿P-por qué?

—Cuánto más recuerdas, más doloroso resulta —explicó Iliana—; cuanto más te aferras al pasado, más difícil es aceptar el presente. O esa es la creencia general por aquí. Por eso a las mujeres no les gusta que se hable de la vida anterior a la fortaleza. Es uno de los muchos temas tabú.

—Entonces, ¿tú tampoco querías que te dijera cómo me llamaba? —dijo la chica.

Iliana la observó unos instantes y vio una ansiedad incontrolable en sus ojos, la joven necesitaba con todo su ser que alguien supiera cómo se llamaba, quizá por miedo a olvidarlo ella misma, a perder su identidad.

—No, está bien. Me gusta saberlo. Hermione es un nombre extraño, pero bonito. Lo recordaré. —La chica la miró agradecida—. Sin embargo, seguro que cuando te trajeron te asignaron otro, ¿verdad?

—V-violet —dijo ella, con voz quebrada.

—Pues a partir de ahora debes ser Violet a todas horas, ¿de acuerdo? Yo soy Sandra, pero debes llamarme Iliana. Sé que todo te parece horrible en estos momentos y que no quieres perderte a ti misma por un estúpido nombre de… de servicio, pero no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, así que cuanto antes te acostumbres, mejor. Y, al fin y al cabo, adoptar otro nombre no es tan malo, te permite disociarte un poco de lo que ocurre aquí, como si le sucediera a otra persona, ¿entiendes?

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir con "nombre de servicio"?

Iliana se empezó a sentir incómoda.

—Te han explicado a dónde te han traído, ¿no? —La chica la miró sin comprender—. ¿No? ¿No te lo han dicho? ¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó consternada, tener que explicarle aquello no entraba en sus planes— ¿Por qué no te lo han dicho? ¡Se lo dicen a todas!

—Sólo sé que esto es una fortaleza, pero no sé dónde está.

—No me refiero a la ubicación física de la fortaleza, sino al papel que desempeñarás aquí. —La joven negó con la cabeza, sin entender—. Será mejor que te sientes. —Iliana la condujo a un rincón algo apartado de las demás y las dos tomaron asiento—. Violet, estás en un harén.

—¡¿Un harén?! —repitió, espantada— No, no, eso no puede ser. ¿Sabes lo que esos animales me han hecho antes de venir aquí? No, imposible…

—Oh, sí, cariño, por desgracia sí que lo sé. Todas aquí lo sabemos.

—¿Quieres decir que siempre…? ¿Que a todas vosotras…?

Iliana comprendía que le resultase difícil aceptar que toda aquella brutalidad fuera a formar parte de su vida a partir de entonces, por lo que solamente asintió con la cabeza y guardó silencio.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta y uno de los centinelas anunció que el amo Yaxley había organizado una fiesta, por lo que ordenó a varias chicas que lo siguieran, entre ellas, Iliana.

—Ahora tengo que irme —le susurró a Violet—, pero cuando vuelva esta tarde empezaré a enseñarte un poco cómo va todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica la miró horrorizada, como si no quisiera dejar que se marchara a aquella "fiesta", pero Iliana sólo le sonrió con calidez y se dirigió a la salida con las demás, sin saber que ni aquella tarde ni la siguiente iba a volver al harén. 

OoOoOoO

Lucius fulminó con la mirada al portador de la noticia.

—¿Qué quiere decir, que no se ha presentado?

—L-lo siento, mi señor, yo sólo le he repetido lo que me ha dicho el carcelero. No-no sé por qué...

—Lárgate, lo averiguaré por mí mismo —espetó el rubio, y el tembloroso hombre se marchó corriendo de su despacho.

—¿Esa es la clase de formalidad que puedo esperar de ella? —preguntó a las paredes, lleno de rabia. Y, chasqueando la lengua en un gesto furioso, se puso en pie y salió de la estancia con presteza.

Yaxley era un hombre con todo tipo de vicios, por eso en las fiestas que él organizaba se entremezclaban bebida, pociones alucinógenas, sexo y magia oscura a partes iguales, sumiendo a todos los asistentes en una espiral de perversión psicodélica que los conducía ineludiblemente a estados alterados de conciencia a diferentes niveles.

A Iliana no le importaba que la solicitaran para ese tipo de orgías; de hecho, las prefería a todas las demás, porque con esa alucinógena mezcla en su organismo no era plenamente consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor ni de lo que tenía que hacer para aquellos hombres, por lo que podía evadirse y olvidarlo todo por un momento. Podía olvidar que la habían convertido en una vulgar prostituta.

La fiesta para la que la habían convocado el día anterior se probó especialmente desmadrada. Sin saber cómo, había acabado durmiendo cabeza abajo a medio camino entre un sofá y el suelo, las piernas reposando en el mullido asiento y la espalda y la cabeza tiradas sobre la alfombra. No volvió a la consciencia hasta que notó unos golpecitos en las costillas.

Abrió los ojos entre brumas y entraron en foco unos brillantes zapatos de piel de dragón y el bajo de una túnica de color verde oscuro. Se dio cuenta de que los golpecitos que la habían despertado habían sido producidos por la punta de un bastón y, al elevar la mirada, se encontró a Lucius Malfoy con el ceño fruncido y una inconfundible mueca de irritación.

Intentó incorporarse con cuidado; más que nada porque, a pesar de estar tumbada en él, todavía no podía determinar con claridad dónde estaba el techo y dónde el suelo.

Consiguió bajar las piernas del sofá y quedar algo así como sentada.

—¿Sabes qué hora es? —preguntó ásperamente la voz del mortífago.

Ella negó con la cabeza y al acto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque un terrible mareo se apoderó de ella, amenazando con obligarla a vomitar sobre los pies del hombre. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca intentando con todas sus fuerzas evitarlo.

—Son las dos y media —contestó Malfoy en voz muy alta a su propia pregunta, sin importarle el deplorable estado en que se encontraba la mujer.

Ella levantó la cabeza demasiado rápido, cosa que le provocó otro mareo, pero el horror ante lo que acababa de escuchar fue más fuerte y pudo controlar la desagradable sensación.

—¿Las… las dos y media? —Consiguió articular. Con una seca cabezada, Malfoy dio por contestada la pregunta—. Oh, Merlín… es tarde, tan tarde… tengo que… —Intentó ponerse en pie, pero le fallaron las piernas—. Tengo que ir…

—Sí. Tendrías que haber ido… pero ya hace mucho rato que pasó la hora.

La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se inclinó sobre los pies del hombre en un gesto suplicante.

—Oh, no, no, por favor, lo siento, las pociones psicotrópicas me han privado del sentido, ¡déjeme ir! No le castigue a él por mi culpa, no sabía que era tan tarde, se lo ruego, déjeme…

De pronto, con un violento escalofrío que sacudió todo su cuerpo, Iliana se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y su aturdimiento se esfumó en el acto. Lentamente elevó la vista hacia arriba, asustada de lo que pudiera ver en el rostro del hombre que la veía postrada ante él, suplicando que la permitiera ir a alimentar al prisionero como si, en vez de una tarea desagradable, eso fuera lo que más deseara en el mundo.

La expresión del mortífago era indescifrable, pero el brillo de sus ojos indicaba que era consciente de que allí había algo que valía la pena investigar más a fondo. Iliana se quedó muda por el miedo, sin saber cómo arreglar su error.

Malfoy le indicó que se levantara y lo siguiera con un movimiento de su mano. Con grandes esfuerzos, la mujer obedeció, pasando entre los cuerpos de los mortífagos y de sus compañeras, que estaban esparcidos por la sala, medio desnudos todos. Se dio cuenta de que ella misma se encontraba en ese estado, así que recogió una túnica cualquiera y se la puso, sabiendo que el amo Malfoy no tendría intención de esperar a que buscase la suya entre todo el desorden.

Añorando vagamente la feliz inconsciencia que acababa de abandonar, Iliana siguió los pasos del mortífago, recogiéndose el bajo de la túnica, que le iba grande, e intentando encontrar en su mente una explicación plausible sobre su extraño comportamiento de hacía unos instantes.

De pronto, una voz ronca y pastosa retumbó a su izquierda.

—¡Eh! ¿Dónde crees que te la llevas, Malfoy? He pedido a esta fulana para mi fiesta y se quedará hasta que el último invitado se haya despertado y largado.

—Pues tendrás que conformarte con las que tienes por aquí tiradas, Yaxley —tronó el rubio—. A esta me la llevo ahora mismo.

OoOoOoO

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Malfoy, el hombre se sentó tras su escritorio y observó a la joven con ojos centelleantes de furia.

—Creía que te había prohibido expresamente participar en ningún juego o fiesta por las mañanas.

Iliana se encogió sobre sí misma, deseando sentarse, porque sus piernas no parecían interesadas en soportarla de pie por más tiempo, pero sin atreverse, ya que no había sido invitada a hacerlo.

—Lo lamento, amo —dijo con sincera aflicción—. La fiesta empezó ayer, no creía que fuera a alargarse tanto. Si hubiera sabido lo tarde que era…

—Debes estar realmente arrepentida —observó el rubio, con frialdad—. Antes has llegado incluso a suplicarme que te dejara cumplir con tu deber. No me entiendas mal, me parece loable tanta dedicación, pero no deja de intrigarme a qué se debe.

Iliana tragó saliva y se tambaleó ligeramente cuando un mareo hizo que se le nublase la vista.

—Es… es sólo que entiendo la confianza que habéis depositado en mí y lamento profundamente haberla traicionado —logró mentir, rezando por que la dejase marchar de una vez a alimentar al preso.

—Puede que sí… o puede que haya algo más. —A pesar de lo mal que se sentía, Iliana consiguió disfrazar bastante bien el miedo que sintió al oír esto. De pronto, el mortífago se levantó de su silla y se acercó a un armario de pared del que sacó un pequeño frasco—. Toma —dijo—, esta poción te irá bien para la resaca. Si bajas así al calabozo te desmayarás sólo con pisar el segundo escalón.

—Gracias, amo —contestó ella, feliz de saber que iba a bajar allí de nuevo. Abrió el frasco y se bebió el contenido.

—La elaboró hace tiempo un amigo mío —dijo, señalando la poción—. Creo que lo conoces bien, era un maestro en pociones.

Iliana se quedó inmóvil un segundo y después bajó la mano, con el frasco ya vacío. ¿Sería una trampa? Se suponía que no debía hacer ninguna referencia a su vida anterior y mucho menos hablar del prisionero. Decidió ir con cautela.

—¿Milord? —dijo, aparentando ignorancia.

—¡Vamos! No te hagas la estúpida conmigo —gritó el hombre, irritado—, sabes perfectamente de quién te estoy hablando.

La joven, despejada ya por el rápido efecto de la poción, negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no le comprendo, amo. ¿Tenéis un amigo pocionista?

Malfoy bufó con exasperación.

—Estudiaste en Hogwarts, ¿no es así?

La joven reprimió un escalofrío.

—Sí, señor.

—Supongo que recordarás a tus profesores. Que recordarás al hombre que daba clase de Pociones.

—Sí, señor, le recuerdo. Era un ser despreciable que traicionó a nuestro Señor Tenebroso. Desearía no poder recordarle, pero así es.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, estudiándola con desconfianza. ¿Sería verdad que no lo había reconocido? En verdad Severus debía de estar muy demacrado y, si algún día bajase a visitarle, lo más probable era que incluso a él mismo le costase ver en el prisionero al hombre que había sido tiempo atrás, pero aún así…

La chica se mantenía en silencio mientras el hombre cavilaba. Finalmente, el mortífago volvió a hablar:

—Y dime, ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en alimentar al prisionero?

—Porque es una tarea de responsabilidad, milord, por supuesto. Vos me habéis asignado este trabajo y no quiero fallaros. Sé que la última persona que ostentó el cargo fue desleal y faltó a su promesa de mantener la boca cerrada, pero yo me lo tomo muy en serio y no cometeré ese error.

—Pero el carcelero me dijo que habías acudido a él para decirle que el prisionero tenía unas necesidades básicas que deberían ser cubiertas, le pareció que te importaba mucho su bienestar… —insistió el hombre, estudiándola con ojos suspicaces— ¿es que acaso mentía?

Iliana vaciló un segundo. ¡Había estado tan ansiosa por solicitar que le permitiesen asearle y abrigarle! Pedirlo ahora, sin embargo, supondría reconocer un interés en el exprofesor que se acababa de esforzar mucho por negar. Tenía que buscar la manera de no perjudicar a Snape por culpa de su torpeza.

—Bueno, quizá fui un poco egoísta, ya que más bien estaba pensando en mí misma cuando le dije eso. La verdad es que el hedor en la celda es espantoso y el que emana de él cada vez que me acerco para darle de comer no es en absoluto mejor. En ocasiones hasta tengo la sensación de que voy a perder el conocimiento mientras estoy allí abajo. Así que pensé que quizá se me podría permitir asearle un poco cada día.

Buscó una excusa plausible para pedirle también una prenda de abrigo para él, pero no la encontró, así que tuvo que conformarse con aquello. Esperaba no levantar sospechas en el mortífago pero, cuando se atrevió a mirarlo, le pareció que, por algún motivo, estaba un tanto decepcionado con su respuesta.

El hombre dio un suspiro y agitó la mano con indolencia.

—Está bien, puedes marcharte a cumplir con tu deber, entonces. Ten presente que si hoy el prisionero tiene que comer fríos sus alimentos es por culpa tuya. Que no se vuelva a repetir. Me pensaré lo del aseo diario y ya te comunicaré lo que decida al respecto. —Iliana inclinó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para salir, pero cuando abrió la puerta el hombre la detuvo de nuevo—. Por cierto, me gustaría pasar un rato contigo para conocerte mejor.

Iliana vaciló. Malfoy nunca la había solicitado a ella con anterioridad y no sabía cómo sería servirle ni conocía los gustos y preferencias del hombre. Se dijo que eso sería lo primero que intentaría averiguar cuando volviera al harén. Sabía quienes eran sus habituales, siempre solicitaba a las dos mismas chicas: Erin y Famke. Nunca cambiaba, nunca quería a ninguna otra, y ambas eran significativamente similares entre sí: rubias, pálidas, hermosas y con un aire frágil y desvalido que suponía que a un hombre dominante como él debía parecerle irresistible. Iliana no era nada de todo eso, y se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaría para complacer al hombre y evitar que cambiase de opinión y la devolviese al harén despechado, despojándola incluso de la tarea de alimentar al prisionero.

No, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que eso ocurriera, de modo que al volver al harén hablaría con ellas y les pediría consejo. Pondría todo su empeño en darle al hombre cuanto deseara.

—Cuando subas del calabozo ven a verme —exigió Malfoy, sacándola de sus pensamientos—, quiero empezar a conocerte a fondo cuanto antes.

Iliana maldijo su suerte en silencio al darse cuenta de que no tendría oportunidad de hablar con las favoritas del mortífago y que tendría que confiar únicamente en su habilidad y su instinto. 

—Sí, amo —contestó, y salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

OoOoOoO

Se dirigió al calabozo sin poderse asear ni cambiar de ropa siquiera. El carcelero la miró con una sonrisa mordaz y le dijo que no se apurase, que el prisionero la esperaría cuanto hiciese falta, que no iba a ir a ningún lado. Ella no le contestó, bajó los escalones de tres en tres y cuando llegó junto a Snape se arrodilló de inmediato delante de él y le rodeó con sus brazos para calentarle.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Sé que llego muy tarde y debe de tener un hambre atroz, le pido disculpas.

Snape aspiró junto a su cuello y murmuró, con voz áspera por el desuso y la sed:

—Hoy no llevas perfume.

Iliana se tensó un poco.

—No haga eso —se quejó ella cuando él volvió a olerla.

—Quiero oler tu piel.

—No, por favor, hoy no. No es mi piel lo que está oliendo. No es sólo mi piel. No he tenido tiempo de arreglarme.

—Oh —musitó él, como si comprendiera, pero tras sus párpados hundidos, Iliana pudo ver que en verdad no entendía a qué se refería y se preguntó, no por primera vez, si el hombre sabría lo que ella era, en realidad, lo que hacía allí para los mortífagos, lo que la obligaban a hacer.

"Claro que no lo sabe", pensó, "¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Probablemente ha estado aquí preso desde que se perdió la guerra. No sabe nada de nada, ni siquiera en qué día estamos o en qué año. Por eso me prohibieron que hablase con él de esas cosas, quieren mantenerlo en la oscuridad en todos los aspectos". Un arrebato de rebeldía se apoderó de ella de repente y preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerda de antes de que le encerrasen aquí?

El hombre se tomó unos instantes para contestar.

—Nagini —susurró al fin, pero Iliana no sabía qué quería decir eso y temió que estuviera delirando. Entonces añadió—: Y Potter.

Harry Potter. Iliana sintió una punzada de dolor. Cuando el mundo mágico se enteró de que el que debería haber sido su salvador había muerto, todos supieron que acababa de iniciarse una era de terror, pero estaba segura de que nadie hubiera podido anticipar hasta qué punto el dolor y la oscuridad se adueñarían de ellos, abarcándolo todo.

—Entonces desconoce que se inició una caza de muggles —explicó ella. Acercó la bandeja y empezó a darle la comida—. Lo justificaron llamándolo "venganza" por la caza de brujas que ellos llevaron a cabo durante la Edad Media. ¡La Edad Media! Algo que sucedió siglos atrás y que nadie queda que pueda recordarlo ya. Como si alguien pudiera creer que eso era un motivo, en vez de una simple excusa para dar rienda suelta a su sadismo. Los muggles fueron diezmados sin piedad y los supervivientes, esclavizados. Los magos y brujas nacidos de muggles fueron relegados a meros sirvientes y los sangre pura que se enfrentaron a los mortífagos fueron asesinados o sometidos a los más crueles castigos bajo la acusación de traidores a la sangre.—Y los sangre pura rebeldes que todavía eran jóvenes fueron conducidos a harenes para placer de los mortífagos; como ella misma, aunque esto no lo dijo. Ningún squib, muggle, hijo de muggle o mestizo era usado para estos servicios, ya que los mortífagos no se rebajaban a tener relaciones carnales con nadie que no fuera de su propia condición de sangre—. Eso, hasta que el Señor Tenebroso decidió que no cogería más prisioneros, claro. Desde entonces ya no hay más castigos que la pena de muerte.

Pero Snape no parecía especialmente interesado en las noticias del exterior, cogió un mechón del pelo de la joven y lo aspiró con fuerza.

—No lo haga, por favor —rogó ella de nuevo, incómodamente consciente de que todavía debía de llevar impregnado el olor de los excesos de la noche anterior, aunque en el ambiente fétido del calabozo lo más probable era que resultase indistinguible.

Cogió otro poco de comida de la bandeja y se la llevó a los labios.

—Siempre he tenido muy buen olfato —murmuró Snape—. Eso era una ventaja a la hora de elaborar pociones, con sólo acercarme al caldero sabía qué ingredientes faltaban o si fallaba algo. —Iliana se sorprendió de lo comunicativo que estaba—. Me gustaría oler tu piel sin perfumar.

Iliana asintió.

—De acuerdo. Si lo desea, mañana no me pondré perfume. Pero creía que le gustaba la fragancia a jazmín.

—Me gusta, pero aún así…

Se produjo un instante de silencio que Iliana aprovechó para seguir alimentándolo.

—De verdad que siento mucho haber llegado tan tarde hoy. No ha sido decisión mía, perdóneme, profesor. —Snape masticaba despacio, sin decir nada, aferrándose al calor del cuerpo de la joven, como cada día. Las primeras veces que bajó Iliana había comido con desesperación, como si tuviera miedo de que le quitasen la comida; pero en cuanto se acostumbró a ella, adoptó un ritmo más pausado, haciéndose durar cada bocado como si fuese un manjar delicioso que valiera la pena saborear—. ¿Ha escuchado algo de lo que le he explicado antes sobre lo que pasó tras la guerra? Hace ya tres años desde que el salvador murió. Me prohibieron que le explicara nada de todo esto, pero yo quiero que lo sepa.

—¿Tres años? —croó Snape, con genuino asombro—. Creía que habrían pasado diez.

Esta deprimente declaración les sumió en otro breve silencio. El ex profesor parecía bastante abatido con este descubrimiento, pero entonces reparó en algo y volvió a hablar:

—Pensaba que tenías las mañanas libres.

El cuerpo de la mujer se tensó levemente de nuevo.

—Y así es, pero… anoche la cosa se alargó.

—¿Anoche?

—Bueno, es que yo... un momento, ¿creía que tenía las mañanas libres? Eso se lo expliqué hace días. Así que de verdad me escucha cuando le hablo, aunque no diga nada. No estaba muy segura de ello, ¿sabe?

Entonces, algo mágico sucedió: el prisionero curvó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Realmente sonrió! Cansada, diminuta y muy breve, pero una sonrisa tan real como la celda en la que estaba cautivo. Iliana se sintió tan sobrecogida por ella que por unos instantes no fue capaz de reaccionar.

—¡Bueno! —exclamó al fin, haciéndose la ofendida, pero de buen humor—. ¿Qué tengo que pensar de eso, ahora? ¿Que mi conversación no es bastante interesante para que participe en ella o que no se digna a hablar conmigo porque sólo soy la que le trae la comida?

—Me gusta escucharte —contestó él simplemente.

—Ah, bueno, siendo así… —replicó ella, sonriéndole a su vez. Un brillo fugaz cruzó los ojos del hombre—. Entonces, ¿me escuchó también el primer día, cuando le dije que había sido alumna suya?

El rostro de Snape pareció ensombrecerse de golpe.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿De qué?

—Del pasado. Cuando estoy solo —Iliana sabía que eso quería decir todo el día excepto por la hora que ella pasaba allí— no hago otra cosa que pensar en él.

—Está bien… sólo… sólo quería saber si me recordaba, nada más —repuso la joven.

—Te recuerdo.

Por algún motivo, esto la llenó de alegría, aunque enseguida se le apagó un tanto.

—No era muy buena alumna —murmuró. Snape se encogió levemente de hombros e Iliana pensó que tenía toda la razón. ¿Qué importancia podía tener eso en las presentes circunstancias?—. ¿Sabe lo que hago yo aquí? —preguntó entonces en un leve susurro.

No es que le hiciera ninguna ilusión desvelarle la naturaleza de sus labores en aquel lugar, pero no quería engañarle, no quería que él creyera que era una cosa y después descubriese que era otra muy distinta.

—Sí, lo sé.

Iliana puso cara de sorpresa, pero entonces pensó que debía haber una confusión.

—No soy una criada, si es eso lo que cree.

—Sé lo que eres —repitió él—. Eres como la que venía antes.

—¿Hevia? —La joven se abofeteó mentalmente. Claro, ¿por qué no? Quizá su predecesora ya le había explicado esas cosas—. ¿Qué le contó Hevia?

—No me contó nada. Sólo se quejaba por tener que hacer una tarea tan indigna como alimentarme a mí en un lugar tan asqueroso como este, y alardeaba de que era la favorita de tres de los más poderosos mortífagos y de que un día alguno la sacaría del harén, abandonaría a su esposa y ella sería sólo para él. Además, las únicas mujeres que el Lord tolera tener cerca son mortífagas o mujeres de vuestra condición…

—Así que realmente sabe que soy una… —vaciló—. Una prostituta.

—Sólo eres una esclava —la corrigió él, con convencimiento. Iliana sintió ganas de llorar al escuchar por fin en boca de otro el verdadero nombre de lo que eran, una palabra que estaba prohibida en el harén: "esclava".

—No se imagina cuántas discusiones he tenido con Nadine y las demás mujeres del harén por este motivo, ellas dicen que hay que llamar a las cosas por su nombre y que no somos más que prostitutas, pero yo no lo creo, porque nosotras jamás hemos escogido serlo ni cobramos por ello. Para nosotras no es una profesión, sino una imposición.

—¡Qué evidente es la mano del Lord en todo eso! Las sutiles perversiones del lenguaje y de otros tipos son siempre plato de su gusto —dijo Snape—. Como llamarle "harén" al lugar donde os tienen tan prisioneras como a mí y que no es otra cosa que una celda, pero mejor acondicionada.

—Eso es lo que creo yo también —murmuró Iliana, asombrada y agradecida por la comprensión del hombre—, pero estoy comprobando que a los mortífagos les encantan los eufemismos. Es como lo que me ha pasado justo antes de venir aquí: el amo Malfoy ha dicho que quería "conocerme mejor", cuando en realidad lo que quiere decir es que…

—¿Has dicho Malfoy? —Ahora era él quién estaba en tensión. Iliana pudo notarlo rígido entre sus brazos y apartó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Draco o Lucius?

—Lucius. ¿Le conoce?

—Bastante bien. Durante un tiempo fuimos amigos.

—Entonces era cierto… —murmuró Iliana—. Él me lo ha dicho, pero creía que era una trampa para que confesara que había reconocido al prisionero.

—¿Te dijo que había sido amigo mío?

—Me dijo que aún lo era.

De improviso, Snape empezó a estremecerse levemente a causa de una risa baja y áspera que brotaba de su interior.

—Sí, claro —dijo—. Aún somos amigos, por eso me tiene aquí encerrado y ni siquiera ha venido una sola vez a comprobar si estoy vivo o muerto. Maldito cabrón. Y ahora te quiere "conocer mejor", ¿no es así?

—Pues, aunque parezca extraño, creo que en el fondo su intención es buena.

—Sí, claro.

—Quizá piensa que si pasa tiempo conmigo y empieza a conocerme, podrá controlar que no vuelva a ocurrir algo como lo de hoy, para que no vuelva a retrasarme… parecía realmente enfadado por mi demora —aclaró la joven.

—Mmm…

—Lo malo es que me ha dicho que vaya a verle cuando suba de aquí, así que todavía no podré volver al harén. Ayer llegó una chica nueva, Violet, y le dije que por la tarde le explicaría cómo funcionaba todo, pero entonces me llamaron para la fiesta de Yaxley y no pude hacerlo. Debe de estar pasándolo mal. Espero que las demás no sigan haciéndole el vacío.

Mientras iba dándole la comida al preso, Iliana le explicó lo que ocurrió cuando llegó Violet. El hombre se mantuvo en silencio, como si el diálogo que habían mantenido antes hubiera sido una excepción a su habitual mutismo. Pero Iliana no se molestó, siguió hablándole y explicándole cosas, igual que cada día, como la conversación que había tenido con Malfoy concerniente a su aseo. De pronto, Snape volvió a hablar.

—El otro día dijiste que si tuvieras una varita en la mano la usarías para asearme. Espero que te lo hayas pensado mejor. —Iliana le miró unos segundos, sin comprender—. Si consigues una varita, hay muchísimas otras cosas que podrías hacer con ella.

La joven sonrió.

—Cierto, supongo que asearle sería lo segundo que haría —rectificó, con una pequeña sonrisa—, lo primero sería sacarnos de aquí.

Snape la miró con gravedad.

—Me temo que si tratases de huir no llegarías muy lejos. Seguro que hay un fuerte sistema de seguridad en el castillo. Para empezar, como es sabido, nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse dentro de Hogwarts.

—¿Hogwarts? ¿Qué tiene que ver Hogwarts en todo esto?

—No me digas que no lo has reconocido. Es cierto que los mortífagos han hecho un buen trabajo redecorando el lugar, pero no tengo ninguna duda: esta celda era antes mi despacho. Estamos encerrados en la escuela.


	4. Chapter 4

Un nuevo fin de semana, un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia, en especial a vosotras que me habéis dejado vuestro comentario, sois un encanto: Snape's Snake, Diggea, GabrielleRickmanSnape y MoonyMarauderGirl.

OoOoOoO

Capítulo 4

Iliana se dirigió al despacho de Malfoy mirándolo todo con ojos nuevos, todavía asombrada por la revelación que le había hecho Snape. ¿Podía ser verdad que aquello fuese Hogwarts? Cierto era que, desde que la habían llevado allí, no había visto mucho del lugar, tan sólo el harén, el calabozo, el despacho de Malfoy y las diferentes salas a las que los mortífagos las convocaban; de modo que no había podido explorar el exterior ni tenía manera de calcular el tamaño de la fortaleza, pero no reconocía nada de lo que veía: no quedaba ninguna armadura, los tapices y los cuadros habían desaparecido de las paredes, los pasillos parecían haber cambiado de disposición y ni los fantasmas ni Peeves se encontraban en ninguna parte, ¿qué habrían hecho con ellos? Sin embargo, Snape se había mostrado absolutamente seguro de su afirmación.

Cuando Malfoy le abrió la puerta la joven estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que por un momento se mostró aturdida y no supo qué hacía allí.

—¿Esperabas encontrar a otra persona? —Se burló el hombre, viendo su confusión.

—Oh, no… claro que no, amo —repuso con rapidez.

Con una sonrisa mordaz, Malfoy la hizo pasar.

—Bien, Iliana —dijo, sentándose en un sillón individual con las piernas abiertas y una expresión de interés casi profesional—, muéstrame tus encantos.

La joven vaciló un instante y después se empezó a desnudar.

—No he tenido ocasión de asearme, amo —se disculpó—, me temo que estoy...

—Sólo quiero verte, de momento. Acércate.

Dejando la túnica en el suelo, Iliana fue hasta donde se encontraba el hombre que, estirando una mano, empezó a palpar uno de sus pechos como si estuviera calibrando la madurez de una fruta en el mercado.

La joven reprimió el impulso de morderse el labio. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera ni la última vez que la trataban como a una mercadería en aquel lugar, y cuando el hombre pasó a sobarle el otro seno con idéntica indiferencia, sólo mantuvo la vista baja y se resignó a soportar las humillaciones que el mortífago quisiera infligirle.

—Chúpamela —ordenó entonces Malfoy, con brusquedad.

Iliana se arrodilló entre sus piernas, le abrió los botones de la bragueta para sacar su fláccido miembro y se aplicó a conciencia para despertar a la serpiente de su letargo.

OoOoOoO

Malfoy se encontraba relajado y satisfecho. La joven no era su tipo, más bien todo lo contrario: él las prefería rubias y de piel marmórea; no con el cabello castaño y llenas de pecas, como aquella, pero debía reconocer que tenía algo especial.

No se podía considerar que le hubiera hecho la mejor mamada de su vida, pero la chica tampoco era ninguna inútil y estaba seguro de que con un poco de instrucción podía llegar a ser tan buena en el arte de la felación como Erin y Famke, las dos únicas mujeres del harén que se había dignado a tocar hasta el momento.

Pero ese no era el único motivo de su satisfacción. Fuera por la razón que fuera, la joven había mostrado algo de interés por el bienestar de Severus y eso era todo un cambio. Llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en condiciones infrahumanas, pero él no podía pedir ningún favor para Snape sin que resultara sospechoso, así que se alegraba de haber logrado por fin una pequeña mejora para él gracias a Iliana.

Sabía que era una estupidez por su parte, pero no podía evitar seguir sintiendo cierto aprecio por el que una vez había sido su amigo. Durante el tiempo que había estado encerrado, Malfoy había puesto sus esperanzas en las mujeres que le habían alimentado antes que Iliana, pero ninguna había hecho el más mínimo comentario en favor del prisionero a partir del cual pudiera elevar una petición al Lord. Sin embargo, ahora había podido hacerlo y la respuesta había sido positiva, lo que le hizo cuestionarse fugazmente si debería haber hecho la pregunta antes por su propia cuenta. Rechazó la idea de inmediato: pedir cualquier tipo de clemencia para Severus se habría interpretado como una debilidad por su parte. Iliana le había procurado la excusa perfecta sin implicarse él directamente.

—Ha estado a punto de desmayarse en varias ocasiones por culpa del hedor de allí abajo, milord —le había dicho al Señor Tenebroso apenas una hora atrás.

—Así es como se supone que deben oler los sucios traidores, Luciusssss —le contestó.

Sin embargo, sólo le había hecho falta insistir un poco más para conseguir que cediera. Al fin y al cabo, desde que Potter había muerto, el Lord se encontraba de bastante mejor talante que antes y se mostraba más inclinado a complacer los caprichos de su estrecho círculo de hombres de confianza.

Las pocas cosas que podían hacer resurgir su mal humor en esos tiempos eran los contraataques de los rebeldes -los cuales, casi siempre, solían ser aplastados de inmediato-, o los mortífagos que no sabían cuál era su sitio y creían que podían acudir al Lord con exigencias -en cuyo caso, un instantáneo y severo castigo les hacía recordar cuál era exactamente su lugar.

Malfoy se hallaba saboreando con deleite su copa de vino élfico mientras pensaba que, después de tres años, quizá había pasado ya el suficiente tiempo y uno de esos días podría bajar a ver a su viejo amigo sin peligro de manchar su reputación. De pronto escuchó una exclamación ahogada proveniente de su aseo privado, a donde acababa de enviar a la puta para que se duchara. Se levantó corriendo del sillón y fue a ver qué ocurría.

—Oh, lo siento, amo —se disculpó la joven—, no quería molestaros, he resbalado en la bañera, sólo es eso.

Malfoy asintió.

—Ve con cuidado —dijo.

Al fin y al cabo, no quería el problema de deshacerse de una puta muerta en su bañera, y menos aún la molestia de tener que buscar de nuevo a alguien para alimentar al prisionero.

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón y se sumió en la silenciosa contemplación de su copa de vino. Desde sus confines de cristal, el valioso caldo lanzó mil destellos, rojos como rubíes.

OoOoOoO

Por unos minutos, Iliana creyó que había muerto y estaba en el cielo. No tenía otra manera de describir la maravillosa sensación del agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando Malfoy le había dicho que se duchase en su propio aseo, no había caído en la cuenta de que lo más probable era que él no tuviese que apañárselas con el agua helada que salía de las duchas del harén, por ese motivo le sorprendió tanto el contacto con el agua caliente y se le escapó una exclamación de sorpresa. Y por eso, cuando el mortífago apareció para ver qué sucedía, Iliana se inventó que había resbalado para que no creyera que era una estúpida.

Ya llevaba más de veinte minutos bajo el agua y no sabía cuánto más podía quedarse ahí antes de que le llamasen la atención, pero la joven se hubiera pasado el día entero en la ducha. Después de tanto tiempo sufriendo el agua espantosamente fría del harén, aquello era una auténtica bendición.

—Merlín, creo que yo también sería capaz de delatar a una compañera por esto —murmuró para sí, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el chorro presionando contra sus párpados—, o incluso matar…

—¿A quién piensas matar? —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Iliana se dio la vuelta de golpe, asustada, y con el sobresalto estuvo a punto de resbalar, pero Malfoy la sujetó del codo y lo impidió. Iliana no había oído entrar al hombre, pero se hallaba justo detrás suyo en la ducha, desnudo.

—Amo… no… no me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí.

—He pensado que iríamos más rápido si nos duchamos a la vez. Llevas tanto tiempo aquí metida que pensaba que te encontraría arrugada como una pasa.

¿Ducharse juntos? Claro, no todo podía ser perfecto, se dijo Iliana. Disfrutar de una ducha caliente y en privado era pedir demasiado.

—Lo siento, amo, pero es que hacía mucho que no me duchaba con agua caliente.

—¿Y qué decías de matar a alguien? —preguntó él mientras empezaba a enjabonarse.

—Oh, no es nada, sólo una tontería, amo… es que entre las chicas hay un rumor… dicen que Adele delató a Hevia a cambio de poder ducharse con agua caliente…

Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

—¿Eso dicen? ¡Qué pobre concepto tenéis de vuestras propias compañeras!

—¿No fue así, amo? En el harén lo dan por seguro… dicen que Hevia le reveló la identidad del prisionero a Adele y esta la descubrió ante los guardias a cambio de ese favor.

El hombre la miró con expresión grave.

—¿Tan barato vendéis a vuestras iguales? —preguntó, con desprecio—. Por supuesto, ¿qué clase de lealtad se puede esperar de una puta?

La joven se sintió profundamente ofendida.

—¡Yo jamás haría algo así! —protestó airada—. Cuando lo explicaron me pareció indignante y repulsivo, pero… pero dijeron que… creía que era la verdad, eso es todo.

Por algún extraño motivo, al mortífago esta muestra de impulsiva rebeldía le pareció deliciosa. Observó las facciones de la mujer, que tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos; el agua caía sin cesar sobre sus firmes pechos y su vientre plano para perderse más abajo, en el oscuro vello de su pubis. Quizá sí que podría disfrutar plenamente de la joven, después de todo, a pesar de unos rasgos tan distintos a los que él consideraba bellos.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la mordió suavemente en el cuello.

—No deberías creer todo lo que se dice —susurró junto a su oído y, pellizcándole con fuerza un pezón, añadió—: Y ten mucho cuidado, alguien como tú no debe hablarle así a un mortífago, no lo olvides.

Iliana se estremeció, dándose cuenta de pronto de lo que había hecho. No entendía por qué Malfoy no la había castigado de inmediato por su descaro al gritarle de esa manera, pero no podía más que estar agradecida porque el hombre se encontrara de un humor tan magnánimo.

—Lo siento, amo. No debería haber gritado, no debería haberle hablado así.

—Déjalo estar —dijo él, súbitamente excitado—, lo que quiero es que te des la vuelta, apoyes las manos contra la pared y abras las piernas.

Sin decir una palabra, Iliana obedeció.

OoOoOoO

Era bien entrada la mañana cuando Iliana dejó el despacho de Malfoy. El hombre la había requerido toda la noche pero, por suerte, hacia las cinco había caído rendido y ella pudo dormir unas cuatro horas.

A Iliana le había sorprendido descubrir que el despacho del mortífago contaba con una sala contigua que hacía las funciones de dormitorio y no pudo evitar pensar en el retrato de familia que el hombre tenía sobre la mesa. No es que le sorprendiera, suponía que la mayoría de los hombres que iban a buscar mujeres al harén estaban casados o comprometidos de alguna manera, pero hasta el momento, nunca había visto la foto de familia de ninguno de ellos. Por primera vez se preguntó dónde viviría toda aquella gente.

La fortaleza siempre estaba llena de hombres y mujeres, pero Iliana no creía que residieran allí, sólo que pasaban mucho tiempo en aquel lugar; aunque también podría estar equivocada. En cualquier caso, no tenía intención de preguntarlo. Cosas como esa podían ganarle las sospechas de más de uno.

Cuando llegó al harén buscó con la mirada a Violet. Estaba sentada en un rincón, encogida sobre sí misma y rodeándose las piernas con los brazos.

Nadine se acercó a Iliana nada más verla.

—Como no estabas para poder decidir, os hemos asignado aquel rincón —dijo, señalando a donde estaba la joven—. Aunque si no te gusta, puedo intentar hablar con las veteranas.

—No, aquel rincón está bien, gracias Nadine.

—Tu chica sigue muerta de miedo —dijo con tono de reproche—. Te advertí que no era buena idea que la protegieras tú, ¿dónde has estado estos dos días?

—¿Dónde crees que he estado? —preguntó Iliana, súbitamente molesta—. De vacaciones, me he ido a dar un paseo por la playa, me agobiaba estar aquí encerrada, ¿te parece?

Nadine frunció los labios y elevó un poco la barbilla, ofendida.

—De acuerdo, ha sido una pregunta fuera de lugar, pero no deberías hablarme así. La he visto tan desamparada que he tenido que hacerme cargo yo misma de explicarle algunas de las cosas más básicas, ya que tú no estabas aquí, y no tenía por qué hacerlo. Has de saber que ese no es mi trabajo y me he ganado las críticas de algunas compañeras por hacerlo. Todas opinan, como yo, que te precipitaste al acogerla bajo tu protección. Y después de todo lo que he hecho, me lo pagas así.

Iliana suspiró.

—Lo siento, Nadine, perdóname. Gracias por hacerte cargo de Violet durante mi ausencia. Voy a hablar con ella.

—Ah, y haz que deje de hablar del pasado de una puñetera vez, no quiere entrar en razón y todas están molestas con ella.

La joven asintió y se dirigió a la muchacha que estaba acurrucada en el que, a partir de aquel momento, sería su rincón en el harén. Vio que las mujeres habían extendido dos colchones en el suelo para ellas y de reojo comprobó que el que ella había usado junto al de Nadine ya no estaba allí.

Se sentó junto a la chica y puso una mano en su brazo.

—Violet, siento mucho haberte dejado abandonada.

—No me llames así, ese no es mi nombre —dijo la otra, enfadada.

Iliana miró a su alrededor y, bajando la voz al mínimo, contestó:

—Lo sé, Hermione, pero sabes que no puedo llamarte así, está prohibido. —Subiendo de nuevo un poco el tono, añadió—. Creo que has tenido algunos problemas con las mujeres…

—Se han rendido. Todas se han rendido. No sólo son esclavas en cuerpo, sino también en mente. Les pertenecen. Los mortífagos se han adueñado de ellas.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Por primera vez, Violet la miró a la cara—. Se han rendido. Pero piensa que algunas llevan ya tres años aquí, y tú sólo has pasado dos días. Llevan demasiado tiempo prisioneras como para mantener la esperanza de ser liberadas, sólo de pensarlo les hace daño.

—Se han convertido en mascotas —insistió Violet con desprecio—. Y algunas, hasta parecen disfrutarlo.

Iliana volvió a mirar alrededor, inquieta por si alguien las escuchaba.

—Te acostumbrarás —repuso simplemente—. Ahora escucha, siento haberme tenido que ausentar este tiempo. Debes de haber estado muy asustada y lo siento mucho. En realidad creo que debo disculparme por haberte acogido bajo mi protección. No soy en absoluto la más indicada para hacerlo y, desde luego, no te mereces que tu protectora te abandone los dos primeros días. Tendría que haber esperado a que alguna otra…

—No —la atajó Violet—, ninguna lo hubiera hecho. Nadine me lo ha explicado. Estaban demasiado asustadas por esa mujer que delató a su protectora.

—Hevia y Adele... —murmuró Iliana, pensativa.

—Esas. Nadine dijo que, por miedo, ninguna de las mujeres me habría querido acoger, y entonces sí que…

—Ya no estoy tan segura de que eso ocurriera tal como se rumorea, ¿sabes?

—¿No crees que una delatase a la otra?

Iliana negó con la cabeza sin mucha convicción.

—Aún no sé lo que pasó de verdad, así que mejor no le digas nada a nadie de esto.

—¿Y a quién se lo iba a decir? —Y en voz alta, para que todas la escuchasen, prosiguió—. Si cada vez que abro la boca todas me miran como si estuviera loca.

—Antes de hablar, deberías aprender lo que puedes o no puedes decir —replicó una de las mujeres, airada.

—Lo que no voy a aprender a decir son mentiras —protestó Violet—, y parece que eso es lo único que queréis oír.

De pronto, Atenea, la más veterana junto con su inseparable Pandora, se puso en pie y le preguntó qué quería decir con eso.

—Que está claro que no queréis escuchar la verdad, porque cada vez que he tratado de contarla me habéis hecho callar. Y la mayor de las mentiras es que Harry Potter esté muerto.

Todas las chicas enmudecieron de golpe en un único y aterrador silencio. No se oía siquiera respirar, porque las mujeres estaban demasiado ocupadas intentando procesar la explosiva revelación. Incluso Iliana se había quedado boquiabierta.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —susurró.

—¿E-está vivo? —Se atrevió a preguntar una de las mujeres.

—Cállate, estúpida —la increpó Pandora—, no escuches sus falacias.

—Sí, está vivo —afirmó Violet con rotundidad, sin dejar que las palabras de la veterana la afectaran—, aunque por poco… —Una sombra de profunda e inconsolable tristeza se apoderó de su rostro—. A causa de un hechizo nadie puede despertarle y lo tienen escondido en algún lugar que… —Su barbilla empezó a temblar—. Que nadie conoce. Hasta que se encuentre remedio para su condición actual, nadie podrá localizarle.

Esta confesión provocó un alud de preguntas atropelladas entre las mujeres.

—Si nadie puede localizarle, ¿qué pasa si alguien encuentra un remedio? ¿Cómo se le comunica?

—Se le envía una lechuza. Las lechuzas son irrastreables y siempre llegan a su destino, así, los que han quedado a su lado cuidándole pueden recoger el mensaje y salvarle.

—¿Y si el mensaje de la lechuza fuera una trampa para cazarle?

—¿Y si fuera necesario llevar a alguien hasta allí para poder salvarle?

—¿Cuántas personas se han quedado con él?

La chica sonrió débilmente, abrumada por la reacción provocada, y alzó una mano para calmar a las mujeres.

—No lo sé, no sé cuántos se han quedado —respondió ella—, ni tampoco conozco todos los protocolos de actuación. Pero sé que todas las posibilidades han sido contempladas, que las medidas de seguridad son extremas y que Harry despertará un día para salvarnos a todos.

Las mujeres volvieron a murmurar todas a la vez, excitadas ante aquellas revelaciones.

—Eso no es más que una sarta de mentiras —se elevó otra voz, indignada, por encima de las demás. Era de nuevo Atenea—. ¿No lo veis? No da ninguna respuesta concreta, todo son rodeos y ambigüedades: mentiras.

—¡No! —gritó Violet, poniéndose en pie de un salto para acercarse a la mujer unos pasos— No lo son.

—Si fuera cierto, sería un secreto y no podrías estar contándonoslo ahora.

—Al principio se quiso mantener en secreto, sí, pero al ver que la guerra se perdía y que la gente se quedaba sin esperanzas ni ánimos para seguir luchando, se decidió que había que difundirlo, que la comunidad mágica oprimida tenía que saber que aún hay esperanza, que la única persona que puede derrotar a Voldemort aún vive. —Al escuchar ese nombre se produjo un murmullo escandalizado—. Pero los mortífagos procuran acallar todas las voces que intentan propagar esta verdad porque les interesa que cunda la desesperación para que nada amenace su reinado del terror, pero pronto encontraremos una cura para él, vencerá por fin a Voldemort y todo cambiará.

—Mientes —insistió Atenea, con voz gélida y firme.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—No lo sé, quizá por afán de protagonismo, quizá por ser una fanática pro-Harry Potter, pero eres una mentirosa y una farsante.

Violet iba a responder, pero Iliana se situó a su lado y la sujetó del brazo.

—¡Basta! —gritó, indignada. No iba a tolerar que insultasen a su protegida—. Has sido tú quien ha preguntado, para empezar —le dijo a Atenea—, ahora te aguantas. Si no te gustan las respuestas, no las escuches.

La veterana entrecerró los ojos y la miró rezumando odio.

—No sabes lo que significa enfrentarse a mí. Es obvio que no has terminado tus cuatro meses de protectorado, si lo hubieras hecho no serías tan imprudente, pero me temo que eso no te va a evitar las consecuencias de tu inconsciencia.

Iliana no sabía de qué hablaba, pero con un rápido vistazo, se dio cuenta de que las mujeres se habían quedado paralizadas de asombro al oírla responder así a la veterana, por lo que supuso que había hecho algo mal. No le importó.

—Ya me ocuparé yo de mis consecuencias —dijo con firmeza—, pero Violet es mi protegida y no voy a permitir que la insultes. La sesión de preguntas ha terminado.

Atenea le dedicó una sonrisa cruel.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. Hay cosas que no se deben decir y esa estúpida hace rato que ha traspasado el límite de lo tolerable. Como es nueva y tiene una protectora totalmente inadecuada —comentó con desprecio—, a ella podemos perdonarla. Pero sólo si se retracta de sus palabras y reconoce que todo era mentira.

—¡Yo no he mentido! —chilló Violet.

—No tiene que retractarse de nada —intervino Iliana—, quien no quiera creerla, es libre de no hacerlo.

Y con un gesto protector, puso una mano sobre el hombro de la joven y se la llevó a su rincón de la estancia.

Atenea aún se la quedó mirando con rabia unos instantes más y después volvió a sentarse. Cuando todo el mundo volvió a ocuparse de lo suyo, Violet preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te han mirado así?

—No estoy muy segura —admitió Iliana, algo intranquila—, pero lo averiguaré, tú no te preocupes. Lo que sí debo pedirte es que no vuelvas a hablar con nadie de todo esto, ni aunque te pregunten. No puedo pedirte ni quiero que te retractes, pero no saques el tema de nuevo con ellas. Odian hablar del pasado y de lo que ocurre en el exterior y está claro que acabas de herir muchas susceptibilidades.

—¡Pero ellas también necesitan tener esperanza!

—Aquí dentro no es como en el exterior, Vio... Hermione. Aquí la esperanza puede ser venenosa.

La chica no pareció muy satisfecha, pero aceptó el consejo de su protectora.

—Entonces... ¿conoces personalmente a Harry Potter? —preguntó Iliana, intrigada por la familiaridad con la que se había referido a él y lo informada que estaba de su situación.

—Harry y yo somos amigos. Yo era una de las personas que le cuidaba cuando fue hechizado, pero cuando me fui para tratar de encontrar un remedio, el lugar donde está escondido y todas las cuestiones relacionadas fueron borradas de mi memoria a modo de precaución. Por desgracia, me capturaron tras sólo una semana de haber salido de allí y lo poco que he descubierto no nos sirve de nada.

La joven se veía muy triste y decepcionada consigo misma.

—¿Fuiste tú sola a buscar el remedio o te acompañó alguien? —preguntó Iliana, para distraerla de su aflicción, pero en lugar de conseguirlo, la pregunta sólo logró que los ojos de la chica se anegaran inmediatamente de lágrimas.

—M-me… me acompañó… —comenzó a decir, pero un violento sollozo la sacudió y empezó a convulsionarse en un llanto amargo y desgarrador.

—Está bien —susurró Iliana—, no hace falta que sigas hablando, si no quieres…

La abrazó con ternura y le susurró palabras de consuelo mientras le acariciaba la espalda, intentando calmarla. Tras largos minutos, la chica pareció recobrarse un poco.

—La persona que me acompañó está muerta —dijo entonces, mucho más serena—. Dio su vida para protegerme…

No dijo nada más e Iliana no quiso insistir en el tema.

—¿Y cómo cayó Potter víctima de ese hechizo?

Violet le relató lo sucedido, empezando por la historia de los horrocruxes y de cómo habían destruido hasta el último de ellos. Después le contó que durante la batalla final en Hogwarts, Voldemort le hizo una propuesta a Harry: le prometió que si se entregaba voluntariamente proclamaría el alto el fuego y perdonaría la vida de todos los que estuvieran dentro del castillo, pero que si no lo hacía, todos morirían, y el chico, decidido a impedir que una sola gota de sangre fuera derramada en su nombre, se presentó ante el monstruo, dispuesto a sacrificarse.

 _No obstante, cuando llegó ante él, el Lord empezó a ensañarse con Harry, torturándole con crueldad en vez de lanzarle un rápido_ avada kedavra _. Los seguidores del bando de la luz intentaron ayudarle, pero los mortífagos habían creado una cúpula protectora a su alrededor que nadie pudo traspasar._

 _Cuando consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente débil o cuando se cansó de jugar con él, el Lord se acercó al muchacho, que estaba tirado en el suelo en posición fetal, encogido sobre sí mismo y todavía sumido en espasmos de dolor; le agarró del cabello y, tirando hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos, le dijo que por fin había llegado su hora y que se preparase para morir. Pero antes de matarle, entró en su mente para averiguar cómo había logrado escapar de él tantas veces. De pronto, el monstruo profirió un grito desgarrador, soltó al chico, que cayó al suelo medio inconsciente, y se giró de golpe, enfrentándose a uno de sus hombres con una expresión de ira desatada en el rostro._

— _¡Tú! —gritó, señalando con un dedo tembloroso de indignación a Severus Snape._

Iliana dio un brinco en su asiento.

—¿Has dicho Severus Snape? —dijo en un susurro— ¿El héroe?

La chica miró a su protectora con aire algo confundido.

—Sí… bueno, nunca he oído a nadie que se refiriese a él de ese modo, pero es cierto que era todo un héroe, él fue quién protegió a Harry todo el tiempo y quién le dio la información que necesitaba. Al principio no nos fiábamos de él, claro, porque mató a Dumbledore y, aunque aseguraba que siempre había luchado de nuestro lado y que todo había sido un plan del Director para que Voldemort creyese en él, muchos no quisieron escucharle al principio. Pero entonces relató cómo y en qué circunstancias había encontrado Harry la espada de Gryffindor, y ese era un detalle que sólo conocíamos Harry, Ron, yo y la persona que dejó la espada en aquél lugar, por lo que nos dimos cuenta de que tuvo que ser él. Así supimos que Snape siempre había sido un agente doble al servicio de Dumbledore, por más que nos costase de creer.

—¿Así que fue su espía durante todos esos años? —preguntó Iliana, con evidente admiración.

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

—Después de eso, el profesor nos entregó a Nagini, que era otro horrocrux, para que la matásemos y nos facilitó la información necesaria para acabar con Vol…

—No vuelvas a decir el nombre, por favor —la cortó Iliana, estremeciéndose—. Me da escalofríos.

Violet asintió con la cabeza.

—El caso es que, durante su duelo con Harry, ya-sabes-quién entró en su mente y descubrió que Snape había estado trabajando siempre en su contra.

— _¿Severus? —preguntó, incrédulo, pero el asombro fue reemplazado rápidamente por la furia—. ¡Tú, traidor asqueroso! Tú le diste la espada de Gryffindor y le llevaste a Nagini para que la matase._

 _Snape retrocedió dos pasos, sabiéndose en peligro; pero Harry, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas como un río embravecido, y viendo descubierto el secreto, decidió plantar cara al Lord._

— _Sí, Ryddle. Snape siempre ha sido de Dumbledore —dijo—. ¿Qué te parece eso? No lo habías visto venir, ¿verdad?_

 _Sabiendo próxima su muerte, Snape le lanzó un hechizo silencioso a Harry antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar. Entonces la varita del Lord se iluminó con una luz intensa y cegadora y lanzó una maldición que mató a Snape, que cayó desplomado al suelo, inerte._

—No… —Iliana se mordió la lengua con fuerza, había estado a punto de cometer la grave imprudencia de decirle que no había muerto—. Quiero decir… ¿no se sabe qué hechizo le lanzó?

Violet se mostró muy compungida y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Nadie lo sabe, pero al Lord no le preocupó averiguarlo. Suponemos que pensó que se trataba de un _reennervate_ que no dio resultado. Le lanzó un _avada kedavra_ a Harry y, dándole por muerto, ordenó que nos apresaran a todos, pero algunos logramos escapar y, cuando el colegio quedó desierto, regresamos para llevarnos los cuerpos de los compañeros que habían perecido en la batalla. Entonces fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Harry aún seguía vivo, pero no pudimos encontrar la manera de despertarlo. Creemos que el hechizo de Snape lo protegió contra la maldición asesina de alguna manera. Aunque tampoco es que sirva de mucho, si sigue inconsciente y no sabemos cómo sacarlo de su estado…

—¿Y el… cadáver de Snape?

—Cuando volvimos al colegio ya no estaba allí, supusimos que los mortífagos se lo habrían llevado para exhibirlo y que sirviera de escarmiento para cualquiera que pensara en traicionar a quién tú sabes.

—Entonces… el único que podría curarle sería Snape, ¿no? —preguntó Iliana, pensativa.

—Espero que no. Seguimos teniendo la esperanza de encontrar una cura, porque si Snape era nuestra única posibilidad, no tenemos nada que hacer. No podemos revivir a los muertos.

—No —murmuró Iliana, con aire ausente—, no podemos revivir a los muertos…


	5. Chapter 5

Bienvenidas una semana más a mi humilde morada. Espero que la historia os siga gustando como hasta ahora y que disfrutéis al leerla por lo menos tanto como yo al escribirla.

Muchísimas gracias por leerme y muchas y especiales gracias a vosotras que me habéis dejado vuestro comentario: Snape's Snake, Diggea, GabrielleRickmanSnape y MoonyMarauderGirl.

OoOoOoO

Capítulo 5

—Hoy ha sido un día raro… —le comentó Iliana a Snape mientras le daba la comida, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Violet—. Bueno, en realidad empezó a ser raro ayer por la tarde, cuando fui a ver al amo Malfoy.

—Raro, ¿por qué? —La animó a continuar el hombre, que los últimos días se había mostrado mucho más comunicativo.

Mientras le daba la comida, la chica le explicó la conversación que había tenido con el mortífago y también que le había permitido que se duchase en su aseo privado.

—Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de una ducha caliente… —dijo— fue increíble. Una sensación deliciosa… oh, lo siento, no querría dar la impresión de que intento provocarle envidia, ni nada por el estilo, profesor… —se interrumpió de repente, avergonzada.

—No, no, sigue contándomelo. Me gustará recordar lo que es estar bajo una ducha caliente —pidió él—. Si me lo explicas con mucho detalle, quizá pueda llegar a sentirlo yo mismo también…

—¿De verdad? —dijo ella, vacilante—. Bueno, pues… he sentido el agua caer por mi cara, sobre mis párpados cerrados —explicó, cerrando los ojos como para rememorarlo mejor—, las gotas golpeando suavemente mis mejillas y mi nariz; he notado cómo empapaba mi pelo, cómo resbalaba por mi espalda y mis piernas, mientras mis pies chapoteaban en el fondo de la bañera… oh, la deliciosa sensación del agua recorriendo mi piel por entero, sin escatimar ningún rincón; limpiando toda la suciedad; llevándose en un instante por el desagüe todos los malos recuerdos, las frustraciones, los miedos… y todo sin prisa, sin querer acabar rápido porque el agua helada entumece los músculos; al contrario, la calidez de esa corriente continua me provocó maravillosos escalofríos en contraste con la baja temperatura del cuarto de baño. Pero no me importaba el aire frío. No me importaba nada…

Iliana abrió los ojos y miró a Snape, insegura sobre si se habría dejado llevar demasiado con su explicación pero, para su completo estupor, descubrió una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tengo que admitir —dijo el hombre— que lo has descrito de una manera fascinante, casi… erótica.

La joven parpadeó, sorprendida y, sin poder evitarlo, soltó una risita.

—¿En serio? Me alegro de que le haya… gustado, profesor —murmuró, poniéndose colorada—. Es irónico, porque cuando era libre no era capaz de ducharme con agua fría, era completamente incapaz, incluso en pleno verano necesitaba que el agua saliera casi ardiendo, que abrasara mi piel. Es curioso como tendemos a dar por sentadas las cosas buenas, como si tuvieran que estar ahí por derecho y no pudieran cambiar nunca a peor.

—Sí, bueno, yo no podía dar clase si mi túnica tenía la más pequeña mancha o arruga. Y aquí me tienes, entre harapos mugrientos.

Iliana asintió con aire triste y le dio otro poco de comida.

—Es cierto, recuerdo que daba las clases vestido con una pulcritud extrema.

—Pero la mayor ironía de mi vida es que, en realidad, nunca he sido libre. Cuando era niño vivía sometido a mi padre; en mi adolescencia, cambié a un tirano por otro, alistándome en las filas del Lord; y poco después, no contento con eso, me busqué a otro tirano más para que me manipulara a su antojo: Albus Dumbledore.

—Oh… —exclamó Iliana, sorprendida. La joven nunca había oído a nadie llamar tirano a Dumbledore, pero ella no lo conocía lo bastante bien, ya que nunca fue llamada al despacho del director cuando era estudiante y sólo le había visto durante las comidas en el Gran Comedor. Para ella, Albus Dumbledore sólo había sido ese anciano entrañable y bastante excéntrico que daba los discursos en el Gran Comedor al inicio y al final de cada curso, pero estaba claro que había mucho más escondido bajo la superficie.

—Ahora estoy preso en las mazmorras donde he habitado durante media vida, añorando una libertad que para empezar nunca he tenido y sin poder escapar. Y lo peor de todo es que se podría decir que ahora soy más libre que nunca: no tengo ningún amo a quién obedecer, ninguna responsabilidad a mi cargo ni misiones que cumplir; ninguna fachada que mantener; nadie quiere ni espera nada de mí y mi único objetivo es sobrevivir. Quizás toda mi vida sólo haya sido el largo camino que me ha conducido aquí. Quizás este haya sido siempre mi destino y esta apestosa celda sea lo máximo a lo que yo pueda aspirar, lo único que merezco.

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese es un pensamiento horrible. Además, yo no creo en el destino ni en que todos obtenemos lo que nos merecemos —dijo Iliana, tajante.

—Ah, pero crees en la ironía, ¿no?

—Eso sí. —Sonrió—. Y también creo que la vida es cruel por sí misma y que tenemos que sacarle tanto partido como podamos, porque si no, ella no nos va a dar nada. Antes no era tan pesimista, ¿sabe? Pero la esclavitud ha cambiado mi manera de ver las cosas. Aún así, intento conservar la esperanza de que algún día todo pueda mejorar.

—Eres una pesimista optimista que cree en la ironía —resumió el hombre.

Iliana volvió a reír.

—Sí, supongo que eso me puede definir bastante bien —repuso y, recordando una cosa, acercó su cuello a la nariz del prisionero—. Por cierto, huela, profesor —dijo.

Snape aspiró fuerte bajo su oreja derecha.

—No te has perfumado —murmuró.

—No, tal como le prometí —contestó ella, sonriendo junto al rostro del hombre.

—Mmm… —volvió a aspirar él, cerrando los ojos un segundo—. Hueles a limpio y a dulce… y a la ducha caliente de ayer.

—¿En serio? —Sorprendida, la chica rió una vez más. ¿Cómo iba a oler a la ducha caliente del día anterior? Pero si el hombre quería disfrutar también de su ducha, como había hecho ella, Iliana no tenía ninguna objeción.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía reír a nadie —comentó Snape—. Y, desde luego, no recuerdo ninguna ocasión en que yo fuera el causante de la risa. Aunque no es que me importe, tampoco. Siempre he odiado ser testigo de la felicidad de otros.

—Lo siento —dijo Iliana.

—No es necesario que te disculpes, contigo… —Se interrumpió y negó con la cabeza—. Además, tu risa no está siquiera causada por una gran alegría. ¿Sabes lo que siempre me ha parecido incomprensible? Eso que la gente llama "ataque de risa", ¿cómo puede alguien tener tantas ganas de reír que le resulta imposible contenerse?

—Oh, profesor, no puedo creer que nunca haya tenido un ataque de risa. ¿Ni siquiera cuando era pequeño? —Él negó con la cabeza y ella se sintió repentinamente triste—. Me gustaría tanto poder enseñarle lo que es… —dijo, y se quedó mirando sus ojos negros durante unos largos segundos, en silencio. Después se apartó de él para coger más comida y se le volvió a acercar, sin quitarle en ningún momento el brazo que había puesto sobre sus hombros para darle calor y hablándole muy cerca del rostro—. En fin, como le decía antes, el día ha sido raro, y no es sólo por la ducha y la conversación con el amo Malfoy. Cuando he llegado al harén esta mañana me he encontrado con que Violet, mi protegida, había tenido algunos problemas con las demás porque insistía en hablarles del exterior. En el harén, el exterior es equivalente al pasado, aunque las noticias fueran del día anterior, y el pasado es tabú. El caso es que nos ha contado algo extraordinario y que nadie quiere creer: que Harry Potter está vivo.

El hombre contuvo la respiración y la observó con intensidad. Iliana vio sus ojos negros refulgir con mucha más vida de la que le había visto desde que estaba allí y supo que, más que nunca, tenía toda su atención.

—Continúa —la instó.

—Dice que está vivo pero sumido en un hechizo y que no saben cómo despertarle. Que usted... que usted le lanzó un hechizo antes de que el Señor Tenebroso se volviera contra usted (todo el mundo cree que está usted muerto, profesor) y que nadie sabe de qué hechizo se trata ni cómo contrarrestarlo.

—¿El Señor Tenebroso no mató a Potter? —preguntó Snape.

—Le lanzó un _avada kedavra_ y le dio por muerto, pero cuando sus amigos fueron a recuperar el cadáver, vieron que aún respiraba.

—Entonces funcionó… —murmuró el hombre para sí.

Iliana no supo si debía preguntar, pero le pudo la curiosidad.

—¿Qué hechizo le lanzó, profesor?

El prisionero la miró a los ojos, súbitamente suspicaz.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Es sólo que me intriga, no conozco ningún hechizo que deje dormida a una persona sin que pueda despertar.

—¿Cómo has dicho que se llama la chica que os ha contado eso?

—Violet. Dice que es amiga del Chico-Que-Vivió.

—¡Mientes! No había ninguna Violet en el curso de Potter… Si lo que pretendes es engañarme para que...

—Oh, lo siento —se excusó Iliana, sacudiendo la cabeza, molesta por su torpeza—, ese es el nombre de servicio, en realidad se llama Hermione.

Snape apretó las mandíbulas unos segundos.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Hermione Granger?

—No conozco su apellido. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—¿No sabes quién es Hermione Granger?

—¿Debería?

—Quizá… ¿no conoces a los amigos de Potter?

La chica frunció el ceño, confusa.

—¿Sus amigos?

—Salieron en los diarios algunas veces.

—No solía leer la prensa —explicó—. La verdad es que siempre me decían que vivía en mi propio mundo, alejada de las noticias que sacudían la comunidad mágica, y que debería preocuparme más por saber lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, pero al final, "lo que ocurría a mi alrededor" cayó sobre mí como una losa cuando ya era demasiado tarde para buscar explicaciones en los periódicos.

—¿Insinúas que no sabías que había una guerra en marcha hasta que fue demasiado tarde?

—¡Oh, no! Eso claro que lo sabía, todo el mundo hablaba de la guerra; es sólo que no tenía interés en leer sobre ello; consideraba que lo importante llegaría a mis oídos de todos modos por los comentarios de la gente. Y en realidad, sigo defendiendo mi postura de entonces. ¿Qué hubiera ganado con leer las noticias? Nada habría cambiado y sólo me habría llenado de preocupaciones antes.

—De hecho, tienes razón. Al fin y al cabo, la prensa sólo publicaba lo que le interesaba al Ministerio: información errónea, falsas verdades y mentiras descaradas —concordó Snape y, tras una breve pausa, dijo—: Siento haber desconfiado de ti hace un momento.

—No tiene que disculparse. Lo entiendo. Créame que lo entiendo.

—Granger es la mejor amiga de Potter, junto con un Weasley —explicó Snape—. En el colegio iban siempre los tres juntos. Sin embargo, me pregunto por qué la habrán llevado al harén… según me explicaste, allí sólo admiten sangre-puras, ¿verdad?

Iliana asintió.

—Así es, ¿por qué?

—Granger es hija de muggles.

La joven abrió mucho los ojos, asustada.

—¡Merlín! ¿De verdad? ¡Si se enteran la matarán! —susurró, como temiendo decirlo en voz alta.

—Si la han enviado al harén es porque no saben quién es, pero te aseguro que cuando descubran su identidad, ser hija de muggles será el menor de sus problemas.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

—¿Disculpa?

—No podemos dejar que la maten… o peor.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo ya estoy en esa situación de "algo peor", y desde aquí, y sin una varita, no puedo hacer nada para arreglar mis circunstancias ni las de nadie más.

Iliana sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, lo siento, profesor, no quería decir eso, es sólo que me gustaría poder hacer algo para evitar que la descubran.

—Yo de ti no me implicaría demasiado. La situación de Granger es de lo más precaria si por el castillo deambulan sujetos como Malfoy. Él la conoce bien y su hijo aún más. ¿Está también Draco en el castillo?

—¿Su hijo? ¿El joven rubio de la foto? No, no le he visto nunca.

—¿Goyle?

—Sí, ese solicita muchas veces a las chicas del harén.

—¿Padre o hijo?

—El padre. Algunas veces su hijo también pide alguna chica, pero creo que él no está casi nunca por aquí. Desde que yo estoy sólo lo he visto una vez en la Fortaleza.

—Bien, pues si Goyle hijo, alguno de los Malfoy o… Merlín no lo quiera, Bellatrix Lestrange se tropiezan con ella alguna vez, puedes darla por muerta. Y eso, sin contar a los ex alumnos de Hogwarts que se hayan unido a los mortífagos desde que estoy encerrado.

—¡Merlín! —susurró Iliana, horrorizada.

—Más vale que te prepares para la posibilidad de que la descubran, porque es más que probable que ocurra tarde o temprano, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para remediarlo.

Sin dejar de alimentar al hombre, Iliana se sumió en sus pensamientos, calculando las posibilidades de que no descubriesen a su protegida y descorazonándose al darse cuenta de que eran realmente escasas.

OoOoOoO

Después de que Iliana se marchara, de nuevo sumido en la oscuridad, Snape intentó rememorar el olor de la piel de la joven. Hacía años que no olía nada tan delicioso.

El calor de su cuerpo y el tacto delicado de sus manos eran otros de sus recuerdos favoritos en las largas y tortuosas horas de soledad, y también el sonido de su voz y la manera respetuosa que tenía de dirigirse a él, llamándole todavía "profesor", cuando el título más amable que había recibido desde su encierro era "pedazo de mierda".

A pesar de que los primeros días no habló con ella, desde que Iliana bajaba a alimentarle, casi todo el tiempo lo pasaba pensando en ella y deseando que volviera a aparecer por la puerta. Le consternaba darse cuenta de lo mucho que había llegado a depender de aquellas pequeñas cosas: su breve pero luminosa compañía, su conversación intrascendente que casi le hacía olvidar dónde estaba y que en su antigua vida como profesor de pociones lo hubiera desquiciado por completo, su constante preocupación por él... pero, en realidad, ¿qué otra cosa le quedaba? ¿Cómo no iba a aferrarse a ello como un náufrago a una tabla cuando había estado a punto de ceder a la locura en más de una ocasión?

Las mujeres que le alimentaron antes que ella aborrecían la tarea, le aborrecían a él, a la fétida celda en la que se pudría y a la asquerosa comida que le traían, por lo que no solían hablarle si no era para insultarle o para quejarse de su suerte. Y no es que le molestase; el desprecio de la gente era una constante en su vida, así que no le suponía ninguna novedad. Él se había limitado siempre a guardar silencio y a considerar el momento de la comida como una simple y bienvenida interrupción del insoportable vacío de las horas.

Pero ahora era distinto. Iliana –Sandra, su nombre real era Sandra– había llenado sus días de joviales charlas –incluso aunque los encuentros durasen una sola hora, le cundían para el día entero–, de agradables fragancias, de deliciosas sensaciones que le hacían sentir vivo de nuevo. Había llevado vida a aquel lugar de muerte.

En otra época hubiera desdeñado sin dudarlo aquellas atenciones y hubiera hecho cuanto estuviera en su mano por apartar a la mujer de su lado. Estaba centrado en su misión de proteger a Potter y eso era lo único que le importaba, cualquier cosa que amenazase con hacer su existencia más llevadera tenía que ser alejada de inmediato. Era una de las normas que seguía a rajatabla para cumplir la penitencia de la que se sabía merecedor a cuenta de sus pecados. Por eso había acogido casi con gusto que cada nueva misión fuera más peligrosa que la anterior, que cada nuevo encargo le pusiera las cosas más difíciles, más incómodas. No es que tuviera tendencias masoquistas, sólo una voraz necesidad de expiación.

Pero había estado seguro de que el desenlace se produciría en la batalla final, que Potter acabaría con el Lord y él moriría en cualquier momento del combate, pudiendo descansar al fin de su vida miserable. Eso era lo que le había mantenido con fuerzas para seguir adelante, la promesa de un punto final. ¿Cómo pudo ir todo tan horriblemente mal? En vez de morir había sido enterrado en vida, confinado al infierno particular que le había regalado el Lord.

Se había vuelto débil, lo sabía, antaño no hubiera aceptado la bondad de nadie sin rebelarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero cada cosa que hacía Iliana la ejecutaba con tanta naturalidad –como el impulso de abrazarle para darle calor con su cuerpo desde el primer día que bajó allí–, que conseguía que pareciese lógico e incuestionable, como si dejarse atender por ella fuese tan cotidiano como recibir los cuidados de una enfermera o de una madre. Además, ahora todo era distinto. En las circunstancias en que se encontraba, no se sentía con ganas de recuperar su despiadado sarcasmo y estropear la única cosa buena de la que podía disfrutar, la única persona que había demostrado genuino interés por su bienestar desde... bueno, quizás desde siempre, en realidad. Aquella joven era lo único que tenía y pensaba aferrarse a ella con uñas y dientes.

Su larga y tortuosa experiencia como espía, sin embargo, le volvía desconfiado y le exigía que no bajase nunca del todo la guardia, por eso había creído que Iliana intentaba engañarle para sonsacarle información cuando le preguntó por el hechizo que le había lanzado a Harry, y también cuando dijo no conocer el nombre de Hermione Granger, que había aparecido en la prensa por estar en busca y captura por los mortífagos; pero cuando Iliana se explicó le pareció sincera y, de todos modos, necesitaba tanto su compañía que lo cierto era que no le importaba demasiado. Finalmente, creía haber pagado con creces todas sus deudas y ya no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie. De hecho, todos le creían muerto y eso era, en cierto sentido, liberador. Así que tenía intención de sacarle el máximo partido posible. Nadie le observaba, nadie le juzgaba y, si podía esperar tener un poco de suerte por una vez en la vida, nadie se lo iba a impedir.

OoOoOoO

Los días que siguieron, Iliana se dedicó a enseñarle a Violet todo lo que debía conocer del harén y de sus nuevas compañeras. La joven se iba adaptando poco a poco a la vida dura de aquel lugar. Había sido muy requerida por los mortífagos, al ser lo que ellos llamaban "mercancía fresca" pero, por suerte, no había solicitado sus servicios nadie que la conociera.

A Iliana no la inquietaba que la llamase Malfoy, porque sabía que siempre pedía a Erin y Famke –aunque últimamente la buscaba a ella casi cada tarde, en detrimento de sus habituales, que la miraban con aire acusador, ya que lo preferían a él, por sus modales más delicados, a la brutalidad de la mayoría de mortífagos–, pero temía que se cruzase con Bellatrix Lestrange, a pesar de que hacía casi una semana que no se la veía por la fortaleza. Iliana imaginaba que estaría ocupada en alguna cacería masiva de muggles. La amenaza más acuciante aquellos días, sin embargo, era Goyle hijo, que en cualquier momento podía aparecer queriendo probar a la chica nueva, como efectivamente ocurrió una tarde a principios del siguiente mes.

Aunque el joven no solía visitar la Fortaleza, estaba pasando unos días allí, y una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue reclamar lo mejor del harén, la chica nueva incluida. Cuando Iliana se enteró, le dijo a Violet que fingiera estar enferma y, aprovechando que Goyle tampoco la conocía a ella, se presentó voluntaria para sustituirla.

Goyle no se enteró del cambiazo y se dio por satisfecho, y tanto Iliana como Hermione pudieron respirar tranquilas; al menos, por aquella ocasión. Ambas prefirieron no pensar en la posibilidad de que el joven se diese cuenta de que en el harén seguía habiendo una mujer a la que no había probado aún.

Por otro lado, Violet le explicó a Iliana más detalles de cuando fue capturada, como que los mortífagos no llegaron a conocer su identidad porque, cuando los atraparon, el chico que la acompañaba -y que debía ser más que un simple amigo, por cómo hablaba de él- les dio unos nombres falsos, de modo que para ellos se llamaba Lavender Brown y era sangre pura. También le explicó que cuando se la llevaron prisionera, a él lo asesinaron, pero Iliana no se atrevió a preguntarle nada más, porque cada vez que hablaba de ello, la joven se alteraba mucho y acababa llorando; y por las noches se depertaba gritando siempre el mismo nombre: Ron.

Una mañana, a Iliana se le ocurrió guardarse una pequeña mandarina del desayuno para bajársela a Snape y, dado que las túnicas que llevaban las mujeres eran cortas, entalladas y sin bolsillos, se la escondió en el escote, tapada muy precariamente por la tela, oscura, pero traslúcida, que cubría el valle entre sus senos. Se estudió en el espejo del aseo para ver si se notaba. Poco convencida de la eficacia de aquel escondite, estaba a punto de quitársela y dejarlo estar cuando entró Nadine y ya no tuvo posibilidad hacerlo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—El centinela te busca —la informó.

—Gracias —contestó, y las dos salieron juntas del aseo.

Iliana se dirigió a la entrada de los calabozos con un nudo en el estómago. Se maldijo por ser tan imprudente, la mandarina era demasiado grande para pasar desapercibida y estaba segura de que la iban a descubrir. Sin embargo, el carcelero ni siquiera la miró. Le entregó la bandeja de la comida y una palangana con un paño y dijo, con una sonrisa torcida:

—Me han dicho que te dé esto para que asees al prisionero. Tienes veinte minutos más para hacerlo todo. Qué suerte la tuya.

Y le franqueó el paso para dejarla entrar.

Bajó las escaleras todavía sin respirar y sólo cuando llegó a la celda de Snape se permitió dar rienda suelta a su alivio con un prolongado suspiro. Iliana se adentró en la luz mortecina con una alegría que no había experimentado desde que los mortífagos la capturasen meses atrás: además de la mandarina que le llevaba al profesor, podría por fin asearle como era debido. La petición que le había hecho al amo Malfoy había sido escuchada. Mientras depositaba la bandeja y la palangana en el suelo dijo, entusiasmada:

—Hoy tengo algo importante que contarle, profesor, y además le he traído un regalo y una sorpresa.

Se sacó la mandarina del escote y se la enseñó al hombre, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que le heló la sonrisa en el rostro. Snape estaba cubierto de heridas nuevas y sangrantes: cortes profundos, contusiones y quemaduras poblaban todo su cuerpo. Iliana se quedó petrificada, no supo qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar.

—He tenido visita —murmuró el hombre, con voz ronca y rota, posiblemente por los gritos—. El Señor Oscuro no quiere que me olvide de él y suele honrarme con su presencia de vez en cuando. —Iliana seguía muy quieta, incapaz de moverse, y Snape volvió a hablar—. Sandra, necesito que hagas algo por mí. —Registrando vagamente que la había llamado por su nombre real, lo que significaba que se acordaba de cuando le daba clases en la escuela, Iliana asintió con la cabeza—. Necesito que me coloques bien el hombro, está dislocado.

—¿Qué? —dijo entonces, parpadeando sorprendida—. No puedo… no tengo varita.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo sin magia. Tienes que golpear mi hombro con todas tus fuerzas contra la pared.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no puedo hacer eso! ¡No sabré hacerlo y le haré daño!

—No será peor que el dolor que siento ahora. Me está volviendo loco. Por favor.

—Merlín, no… no me pida eso, se lo ruego, lo voy a hacer mal, le romperé algo…

—Sandra, escúchame, no hay nadie más a quien pueda pedírselo. El hombro es una agonía continua, necesito que me lo coloques en su sitio, no puedo soportarlo.

Iliana aspiró profundamente.

—Está bien... ¿cómo lo hago?

Snape le indicó desde qué ángulo debía empujar; ella tragó saliva y, sujetando su hombro, lo golpeó contra el muro de piedra tan fuerte como pudo. El hombre cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un grito entre los dientes apretados.

—¿Ha… ha funcionado? —preguntó la joven, temblando como una hoja; dudaba mucho que pudiera repetirlo si no había salido bien la primera vez. El hombre asintió, completamente lívido, soltó un pequeño jadeo y abrió los ojos para mirarla. Tras unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que Iliana estaba llorando— L-lo siento… —murmuró ella, avergonzada—. Soy una estúpida, usted está… así… y soy yo la que llora. Pero es que… es que… le había traído esto —dijo, señalando la mandarina—, y-y me habían dado una palangana para que le aseara, y me sentía feliz, y ahora… ahora usted está… está… —se le escapó un sollozo angustiado y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza—. Lo siento —repitió, cabizbaja, y, cogiendo el paño que le habían entregado, lo hundió en el agua y empezó a limpiar las heridas del hombre con muchísimo cuidado.

Se dedicó a esa tarea en silencio durante unos minutos, conteniendo por fin las lágrimas, pero sin poder evitar el profundo desconsuelo que se apoderó de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que una mandarina y un poco de agua limpia no cambiaban nada. Que ni su vida ni la de su ex profesor tendrían ningún valor mientras los mortífagos pudieran hacer con ellos lo que se les antojara.

—No hagas eso —susurró Snape, haciendo que la joven le mirase a los ojos—, no estés tan callada. Me gusta escucharte, hay demasiado silencio el resto del día.

Iliana se mordió el labio inferior. Había perdido las ganas de hablar al verle en aquel estado; de hecho, todo su buen humor se había hundido en un pozo de desesperanza, pero quiso complacer al hombre, de modo que le relató lo ocurrido con Goyle y la suerte que habían tenido Violet y ella de que hubiera funcionado su plan.

Cuando acabó de limpiar al fin las heridas del hombre, empezó a darle de comer. De pronto, Snape tuvo un escalofrío e Iliana recordó que no le había dado su calor.

—Oh, discúlpeme, profesor —dijo. Puso la bandeja de la comida en otro lado para que le quedase más a mano y rodeó al hombre con sus brazos, pero no llegó a tocarle—. No… no sé cómo darle calor sin hacerle daño, con tantas heridas…

De pronto Iliana se puso en pie, se quitó la túnica, quedando en ropa interior, y se la puso a él por encima como pudo, teniendo en cuenta que con las cadenas que lo sujetaban era imposible colocársela mejor. Entonces se volvió a agachar junto a él y, con infinita delicadeza, envolvió el gélido cuerpo con el suyo sin hacer ninguna presión, sólo rozándolo ligeramente. Snape soltó un pequeñísimo suspiro y ella le apretó un poco más contra sí.

—¿Está bien así? ¿No le hago daño?

Snape no contestó, sólo inclinó un poco la cabeza para aspirar el aroma del cuello de la joven, que prosiguió la tarea de darle la comida. Cuando el plato estuvo vacío, cogió mecánicamente la mandarina y la empezó a pelar.

—Mmm… —murmuró Snape, sin poder evitarlo.

—Huele bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Iliana, llevando la fruta a la nariz del hombre—. Admito que he estado a punto de dejarla porque tenía miedo de que me descubriesen bajándola —explicó, separando los gajos y dándoselos uno a uno para que le durasen más—, pero he tenido suerte, el carcelero ni siquiera me ha mirado. ¿Le gusta la fruta, profesor?

—A día de hoy me gusta cualquier cosa que se pueda comer —contestó con voz esforzada.

Iliana asintió. Cuando se acabó la mandarina no supo qué hacer con los trozos de piel, así que los puso dentro de sus zapatos.

—Al menos no molestarán demasiado al andar —dijo. Se olió los dedos y sonrió levemente—. Huelen a mandarina. —Los acercó al rostro del hombre, que los olió también—. Hubiera querido asearle un poco, profesor —recordó con pesar—, pero he usado el agua limpia de la palanga…

Se quedó muda de asombro al mirar hacia la palangana y ver que el agua y el paño que había dentro estaban nuevamente limpios y sin rastro de sangre.

—¡Vaya! ¡La palangana estaba hechizada! ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Todavía puedo asearle —exclamó y cogió el paño de inmediato para ponerse manos a la obra.

Cuando quiso lavarle la espalda, le pidió que se echara hacia delante y Snape se movió un poco y estiró los encadenados brazos hacia atrás para dejarle espacio de maniobra.

—¿Así? —preguntó, con una mueca de dolor.

—Oh, lo siento, profesor, el cambio de postura debe de resultarle doloroso por las heridas —murmuró, compungida, afanándose con la espalda del hombre para ir lo más rápido posible—. Y también por la inmovilidad. Tal como está encadenado apenas si puede ponerse en pie. Es… es tan espantoso que le tengan aquí en estas condiciones… —De pronto se le ocurrió una idea—. ¡Pero yo puedo ayudarle! En el harén tenemos unos ungüentos revitalizantes para dar más firmeza a los músculos y evitar los calambres, podría embadurnarme las manos con ellos antes de bajar aquí y untarle los brazos y las piernas con él. Y si pudiese hacer algo de ejercicio… no sé, probar a levantarse y sentarse varias veces seguidas, o estirar y encoger las piernas… ya sé que no es mucho lo que puede hacer así encadenado, pero quizá con ese poco sea suficiente para que en breve vuelva a estar tan en forma como antes.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó él, con acritud—. Aquí encerrado eso no importa. Si pudiera escapar, sería diferente.

—¿Escapar? —Iliana le miró a los ojos, temerosa—. ¿Cree que hay alguna posibilidad?

El hombre tardó en contestar, pero le sostuvo la mirada, inalterable.

—A estas alturas, no tengo otra opción que creerlo, sino más me vale dejarme morir de una puta vez. Tú podrías ayudarme con eso: podrías taparme la nariz y la boca hasta que dejase de respirar, sería sencillo y nadie sabría que lo has hecho tú, pensarían que me falló el corazón o algo por el estilo.

La joven se echó hacia atrás, horrorizada.

—¡No se le ocurra volver a proponer algo así! ¡Nunca! ¿Me oye? No pienso hacerlo, no voy a matarle, de ninguna manera… no… no podría. ¡No quiero! Usted es un héroe… un…

—Un puto prisionero es lo que soy —la atajó—. Y aunque eso no es novedad para mí, estoy llegando al límite de lo que puedo soportar a cada nueva visita del Lord. Necesito que esto acabe, de una manera o de otra, y te aseguro que me da lo mismo cuál sea.

La barbilla de Iliana empezó a temblar, pero cerró los ojos y se obligó a mantener la compostura.

—Entonces encontraré la forma de sacarle de aquí —dijo, con toda la serenidad que pudo reunir.

Y, sin decir nada más, siguió con su labor de limpieza, ambos sumidos en un meditabundo silencio.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, chicas. Nuevo fin de semana, nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias por leerme y muchas y especiales gracias a quienes me habéis dejado vuestro comentario: Snape's Snake, Diggea, GabrielleRickmanSnape y MoonyMarauderGirl.

OoOoOoO

Capítulo 6

Una semana más tarde, Snape ya estaba recuperado casi por completo de sus heridas. Iliana, que cada día le untaba un ungüento para ayudar a cicatrizar, estaba asombrada por aquella rapidez hasta que él le explicó que el Lord se aseguraba de que los daños sanasen con facilidad porque no quería arriesgarse a que una burda infección le privase de su juguete favorito.

Al ex profesor le preocupaba un poco comprobar hasta qué punto se habían derrumbado sus defensas: participaba a menudo en la conversación de la chica e incluso le hablaba de sí mismo, compartía con ella sus pensamientos y emociones, como cuando le había mencionado a su padre o cuando le explicó lo de su servidumbre simultánea a dos amos. Aunque lo cierto era que no se arrepentía de abrirse un poco ante ella. En la situación en la que se encontraba, ya no tenía nada que perder. Además, por una vez alguien se preocupaba por su bienestar sin tener ningún motivo oculto para hacerlo y él acogía de buen grado aquellas atenciones. Incluso, aunque desde luego hubiera preferido asearse él mismo, cosa que le resultaba imposible debido al corto alcance de las cadenas, por algún motivo no se sentía humillado ni avergonzado cuando la joven aseaba concienzudamente todo su cuerpo, incluidas las partes íntimas. Pero es que la forma de proceder de la muchacha, sin mostrar el más mínimo azoramiento o repugnancia, lograba que resultara casi natural, como una medibruja atendiendo a su paciente.

Iliana, por su parte, había llegado a atesorar aquellas visitas diarias al calabozo de tal manera que representaban su momento favorito del día. El profesor no había vuelto a hablar de huir y ella tampoco quiso mencionar el tema, porque en el fondo era absurdo planear nada cuando no tenían ninguna posibilidad de llevarlo a la práctica. No podía engañarse, entre los dos hacían un pobrísimo equipo para enfrentarse a una fortaleza infestada de mortífagos, por lo que se limitaba a seguir adelante lo mejor que podía.

Una mañana se llevó un pequeño susto cuando fue a llevarle la comida al prisionero. Se había guardado una pequeña mandarina en el escote para él, pero aquel día había un carcelero nuevo que, al verla, se permitió el lujo de sobarle los pechos mientras le echaba su fétido aliento a la cara y, temerosa de que descubriera la pieza de fruta, le dio una bofetada. Enseguida se quedó blanca como el papel. "Estoy muerta", pensó. Durante unos larguísimos segundos, tanto ella como el hombre se quedaron mirando sin mover ni un músculo. De pronto, él la rodeó con sus brazos y le apretó las nalgas con fuerza.

—Vaya, eres toda una tigresa, eso me gusta —dijo él entonces, exhibiendo una putrefacta sonrisa, y el cuerpo de Iliana se relajó un tanto. "Parece que a éste le van las que se lo ponen difícil", pensó con alivio—. Creo que no te he probado nunca.

—"No, me acordaría de tu asquerosa cara", pensó Iliana. El hombre presionó sus labios contra los de ella con ferocidad y luego los mordió hasta hacerla sangrar—. ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa? —preguntó tras liberar la boca de la joven, pero sin dejar de sujetar su trasero.

—Iliana —contestó ella, limpiándose la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Pediré por ti la próxima vez.

"¡Yupi!", pensó la joven, mostrando una débil sonrisa. El carcelero le abrió la puerta de metal e Iliana emprendió el descenso de las lúgubres escaleras, todavía con las piernas temblándole por el miedo pasado. Pero aquel pequeño incidente no fue nada comparado con el pánico que experimentaría apenas unos días después.

Una mañana, la joven buscaba por la mesa de la comida algo para llevarle a Snape, como siempre, cuando su vista se posó sobre el cuenco de cerezas y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó sus labios. Comprobó que nadie la miraba, alargó la mano, cogió un par que iban unidas por el tallo y las escondió rápidamente entre sus manos. Volvió a mirar alrededor y repitió la operación con otras dos cerezas gemelas. Cuando se levantó de la mesa tuvo buen cuidado de ocultarlas bien con una de las servilletas de papel. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todas sus precauciones, un par de ojos no habían perdido detalle de sus acciones.

Así, cuando Iliana se presentó ante el carcelero un rato más tarde y quiso coger la bandeja de comida que le entregaba, una voz autoritaria la instó a que se detuviera en seco.

—¡Alto!

Se giró de inmediato y abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Hacia ella, con paso apresurado y rostro severo, se dirigía Lucius Malfoy.

—Amo… —dijo, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas bruscamente por el mortífago.

—He recibido una denuncia contra ti, acompáñame.

Iliana se quedó petrificada.

—¿U-una denuncia?

Malfoy mostró signos de impaciencia y agitó la mano, instándola a que le acompañara.

—P-pero el preso…

—¿Tienes problemas de comprensión? —dijo el hombre, elevando la voz—. He dicho que me acompañes.

La mujer tragó saliva, agachó la cabeza y, frotándose las manos rápidamente en la túnica para limpiarse el ungüento que se había embadurnado para Snape, le siguió en silencio por los pasillos de la fortaleza hasta llegar a su despacho, hecha un manojo de nervios. ¿Quién podía haberla denunciado y por qué?

Una vez dentro del despacho, Malfoy cerró la puerta y empezó a palpar el cuerpo de la mujer de arriba abajo, provocando que ella respingara y ahogara un grito de sorpresa. Sin dar ninguna explicación, siguió manoseándola por todas partes y la mujer empezó a temblar, rogando a los antiguos magos druidas para que se olvidara de comprobar sus orejas, de donde colgaban los dos pares de cerezas escondidas por el cabello, pero los magos druidas debían tener otros asuntos que atender.

Malfoy palpó primero su escote y, mientras Iliana se felicitaba por no haber escogido una mandarina aquel día, él le apartó el pelo de la cara y descubrió sus tesoros ocultos. La mujer se quedó lívida, segura de que iba a ejecutarla allí mismo, pero el mortífago se las quitó sin decir nada, fue a su escritorio en dos zancadas, colocó las cerezas en uno de los cajones y lo cerró con rapidez. En ese preciso momento, la puerta de su despacho se abrió con violencia y Bellatrix Lestrange entró como un vendaval mientras Malfoy apoyaba calmadamente las palmas de las manos en el escritorio.

—¿La has registrado ya? —inquirió la bruja.

—No, Bella, he preferido esperar a que estuvieras presente.

El hombre lanzó una mirada cargada de significado a Iliana, una mirada que decía: "cuidado con lo que dices o haces". La joven no entendía nada, estaba aterrada y no sabía por qué el mortífago había escondido las cerezas. ¿La estaría ayudando? Y si era así, ¿por qué?

—Desnúdate —oyó a su izquierda. Esto la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a la mujer y vaciló por un segundo, cosa que exasperó a la bruja.

—¿Es que no me has oído o eres estúpida?

La joven respingó y empezó a quitarse el vestido mientras susurraba un débil "Ahora mismo, milady".

Miró de reojo la puerta del despacho, la bruja la había dejado abierta y de vez en cuando se veía a alguien pasar por delante. La mayoría de ocupantes de la fortaleza ya la habían visto desnuda, pero lo inusual de la situación la cohibía igualmente. Bellatrix le arrebató la túnica de las manos y la inspeccionó con cuidado. Al no encontrar nada, volvió a estudiarla a ella.

—La ropa interior, quítatela.

Iliana obedeció, Bellatrix siguió sin encontrar nada y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, furiosa, haciendo que se recogiera el pelo y levantara los brazos, como si pudiera tener algo comestible adherido de alguna manera a su piel.

La joven se sentía humillada y, al mismo tiempo, asombrada por descubrir que todavía pudiera humillarla algo a esas alturas de su vida.

—Abre las piernas —ordenó la mortífaga.

—Bella, por Salazar, no seas ridícula, —protestó el hombre—. ¿Cómo quieres que…?

Lestrange fulminó con la mirada a su cuñado, que suspiró y guardó silencio. La bruja alargó la mano e inspeccionó la vagina de Iliana, que acababa de decidir que sí, que claramente todavía había cosas que podían humillarla hasta límites insospechados.

Malfoy reprimió las ganas de increpar de nuevo a la a menudo insoportable hermana de su esposa, mientras Iliana, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, se mordía el labio inferior, deseando que todo acabara de una vez, de una manera o de otra.

Al fin, Bellatrix dio por concluido el registro, retiró su mano y recogió el vestido de la chica para limpiársela en él antes de tirárselo de nuevo con un brusco ademán.

—Está limpia —declaró.

—Dime, por curiosidad —dijo Malfoy, con sarcasmo—, ¿qué esperabas encontrar _ahí dentro_?

—Un plátano pequeño, un tubo de plástico con caramelos en su interior, un vial con poción reconstituyente… nada me sorprendería ya —contestó la aludida con indiferencia—. Pero está claro que tu informadora te ha mentido. Castígala.

Al oír esto, Iliana se quedó sin aliento. ¡Una de las mujeres del harén era una informadora de los mortífagos!

—No dudes que lo haré, Bella —contestó el hombre.

Bellatrix se giró para marcharse, pero se lo pensó mejor y volvió a encararse a la joven.

—Aún queda un asunto pendiente. Ha llegado a nuestros oídos la mentira de que el comemierda de Harry Potter está vivo. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

El corazón de Iliana se detuvo en seco en su pecho y sintió una repentina oleada de pánico. Si lo negaba, era muy probable que quisieran comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras dándole _veritaserum_ o usando legeremancia con ella y cualquiera de las dos opciones resultaría fatal, porque descubrirían tanto sus conversaciones con Snape como la identidad de Violet.

—Es… es sólo un rumor sin fundamento. Nadie ha dado crédito a esa tontería.

—¿Quién lo ha propagado?

—Es… no… creo que Hevia se lo oyó decir a uno de los guardias y lo comentó luego en el harén…

Echarle la culpa a un muerto no era muy honorable, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió, y si con eso lograba evitar más muertes, se daba por satisfecha. Bellatrix, no obstante, no parecía muy convencida. Entornó los ojos y se le acercó un paso más.

—Es muy conveniente, ¿no? ¿Que la persona a la que acusas no pueda defenderse?

—No pretendía acusarla de nada, estoy segura de que ella no lo dijo con mala intención. Sólo quería… matar el aburrimiento.

—Ahora ya no tiene que preocuparse de eso, ¿verdad? Ya no volverá a aburrirse nunca más —dijo la mortífaga, con una sonrisa desagradable y desquiciada.

Malfoy, harto de aquello, intervino para romper la tensión del ambiente.

—¿Querías algo más, Bella, o ya has conseguido todo lo que venías a buscar?

Su cuñada lo miró de arriba abajo y frunció los labios.

—Sí, Lucius, creo que ya está todo, puedes seguir haciendo uso de tu nueva puta. Por cierto, ¿ya sabe Narcissa cuánto ha empeorado tu sentido del gusto?

Y, sin más, se largó de allí cerrando con un portazo. Un silencio pesado se instaló en el despacho.

—Vístete —dijo Malfoy al fin y la joven obedeció con rapidez.

No sabía si ya podía respirar tranquila, temía que el peligro no hubiera pasado al marcharse la bruja. Al fin y al cabo, ignoraba por qué el hombre la había ayudado. Malfoy abandonó su escritorio y se plantó delante mismo de ella.

—¿Estatus de sangre? —inquirió, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Soy sangre limpia, amo.

El mortífago la observó impasible.

—Estudiaste en Hogwarts… ¿a qué casa perteneciste?

—A Hufflepuff, amo.

Una mueca sarcástica curvó los labios del hombre.

—Eso explica tu estupidez. —Iliana no supo qué decir—. ¿Todavía insistes en afirmar que no conoces al prisionero?

La joven se removió incómoda en el sitio, comprendiendo que sería una imprudencia persistir en su mentira. Tragó saliva y decidió arriesgarse; al fin y al cabo, el hombre la acababa de salvar de la ira de Lestrange.

—Sí, amo, lo conozco. Al principio, con la barba y un aspecto tan distinto no lo reconocí, pero al final me he dado cuenta de quién es. —No especificó más y tampoco hizo falta.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Porque... porque está prohibido hablar del prisionero.

—También está prohibido propagar el rumor de que Harry Potter está vivo. ¿Por qué le has mentido a Bella?

Iliana se puso de nuevo en tensión.

—No… no he mentido, amo.

Malfoy lanzó una mano hacia su cuello y apretó lo suficiente para hacerle daño.

—Más vale que lo siguiente que salga de tu boca sea la verdad, Iliana, no quieres verme enfadado. ¿De dónde ha salido el rumor?

La joven consideró sus opciones y vio que eran escasas. El mortífago sabría si estaba mintiendo, no le cabía ninguna duda, así que no tenía más remedio que decir tanta verdad como le fuera posible sin poner en peligro a su amiga.

—Lo… lo dijo la última chica que ha entrado en el harén. Es nueva y no sabe todavía las reglas. De hecho, tiene la desgracia de que yo soy su protectora y estoy cumpliendo muy mal mi papel. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, es toda mía, porque tendría que haberle enseñado mejor. Pero sólo se trata de un rumor estúpido y ya la he convencido de que no es cierto.

—¿De dónde sacó la supuesta información?

—No… no es ninguna información. Sólo… me oyó a mí decir… fui una estúpida, amo, lo sé. Pero a veces finjo que no estoy aquí… finjo que estoy en Londres, en mi hogar, que todo esto es una pesa… un sueño, que Harry Potter sobrevivió y…

—¿A dónde quieres llegar a parar?

—Pues que me oyó decir algo sobre que estaba vivo, pero era mentira, era un juego en mi mente… una ilusión. No era real, pero ella se lo creyó y lo repitió a otra compañera. Como he dicho es todo culpa mía. —Empezó a temblar. Dudaba que el mortífago pudiera creer aquello, así que se obligó a sincerarse para que leyera la verdad en sus ojos—. Sé que no está bien, que seguramente eso también está prohibido, pero es que a veces es muy duro estar aquí, amo. —Se le quebró la voz y los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas, pero no llegó a llorar—. Hay algunos mortífagos que… hay compañeras que no vuelven nunca tras haber estado con ellos. Tenemos miedo constantemente…

El hombre observó sus ojos con atención y después la soltó. Iliana se masajeó suavemente el cuello con una mano.

—Está bien, te creo.

La estudió durante unos instantes más, asintió y volvió al escritorio, donde abrió otra vez el cajón y, recuperando las cerezas, se acercó de nuevo a ella.

—Hablando de cosas prohibidas, también lo está bajar al calabozo cualquier objeto no autorizado. ¿Sabes con qué se castiga esa falta?

—C-con la muerte, amo.

Malfoy volvió a asentir.

—Con la muerte, exacto. Entonces, mi pregunta es: ¿por qué lo has hecho? Ser una Hufflepuff puede justificar tu poco juicio, pero no implica ser una suicida. Dices tener siempre miedo y después haces esto. No tiene sentido. Y encima por un profesor que nunca se ha caracterizado por ganarse las simpatías de sus alumnos.

—Yo… él…

Iliana no supo qué decir. ¿Cómo iba a explicar por qué había puesto en peligro su vida cada día por alguien que durante su época escolar la había humillado y despreciado ante el resto de la clase como a cualquier otro alumno que no perteneciera a Slytherin? ¿Por alguien a quien días atrás tuvo que denostar ante este mismo mortífago por haber sido el traidor del Lord Tenebroso?

Por un momento, la joven tuvo el demencial deseo de decir lo que pensaba de verdad: que ese insoportable profesor de pociones era mucho más hombre que cualquiera de los mortífagos lameculos del Lord y la mayoría de los miembros del extinto bando de la luz. Sólo él había logrado engañar al Lord Tenebroso durante tantos años sin ser descubierto, arriesgando su vida en incontables ocasiones para intentar destruir al monstruo. A sus ojos, tal asombrosa hazaña por sí sola eclipsaba cualquier detalle negativo de su personalidad, todos sus defectos dejaban de tener importancia: era un auténtico héroe. ¿Qué más daba que tuviera mal carácter? ¿Cuántos hombres simpáticos y bonachones se hubieran cambiado por él para cumplir la difícil misión de espionaje que era su vida entera? ¿Cuántos lo sacrificarían todo por una causa como él?

Volviendo a sus sentidos, sin embargo, Iliana se contuvo de confesar nada de esto. Por más que Malfoy hubiera encubierto su falta –por motivos que aún no comprendía–, era impensable referirse en términos tan elogiosos al Traidor delante de él: al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser un mortífago.

—Porque está desnutrido y temía que muriese de hambre —dijo al fin.

Malfoy resopló.

—¿Y qué importancia tiene eso para ti?

—Me… me dio lástima…

—Repito —insistió el hombre en voz más alta, perdiendo la paciencia—, ¿por qué te has arriesgado a que te ejecuten en el acto por llevarle unas cerezas a un antiguo profesor que nada tiene que ver contigo?

—Bueno, amo, mi vida tampoco es algo a lo que valga mucho la pena aferrarse con uñas y dientes, la verdad… —murmuró en un impulso, agachando la cabeza.

Eso tampoco era ninguna mentira, pero la respuesta causó gran impacto en el mortífago, que se la quedó mirando con expresión extraña. La recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada, estudiándola, como si intentase comprenderla, o quizá tratando de descubrir sus intenciones ocultas, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido.

—Está bien —dijo y le entregó las cerezas de nuevo. Ella las observó un instante, sin comprender lo que esperaba que hiciera, y después levantó la vista hacia él—. Guárdatelas y llévaselas a Se… al prisionero. —Iliana las cogió para volvérselas a colgar de las orejas, como si fueran pendientes, y las tapó de nuevo con el pelo—. Y no vuelvas a llevarte comida de la mesa, tengo una informadora que podría verte.

—¿Os referís a una informadora de dentro del harén?

El hombre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que la obligó a guardar silencio.

—Cuando acabes en la celda, quiero que vengas inmediatamente a mi despacho, ¿me has entendido?

—Sí, amo.

—Ahora lárgate —la despidió, y la joven obedeció de inmediato.

Mientras bajaba la escalera de los calabozos, Iliana no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había descubierto. ¿Quién sería la informadora? Se dijo que tenía que averiguarlo a toda costa y, mientras no supiera su identidad, evitaría hablar con Violet de cualquier cosa que pudiera resultar comprometida, incluso aunque pareciese que nadie las escuchaba.

La joven se felicitaba mentalmente por no haberle contado a su protegida su intención de fugarse y sintió un escalofrío de pensar que la estuvieran espiando mientras lo hacía.

—Profesor, hoy tengo una mala noticia —dijo nada más entrar en la celda.

Mientras le hacía entrar en calor con su abrazo, le explicó que ese día no podría untarle el ungüento y que tampoco sabía si en adelante podría volver a bajarle una pieza de fruta adicional.

—¿Dices que Lucius te ha protegido de Bella? —preguntó el hombre, cuando ella acabó su relato.

Iliana asintió y empezó a darle la comida.

—¿Cree que es de fiar, profesor?

—¿De fiar?

—Sí… me refiero a que… cuando le pedí que me permitiera asearle se mostró de acuerdo, en cambio se enfadó conmigo aquel día en que la fiesta de Yaxley me hizo retrasarme en bajarle la comida, y hoy me ha avisado de que hay una informadora en el harén, además de salvarme de una muerte segura mintiendo a Lady Bellatrix. Quizá él…

—Escúchame bien, Sandra —dijo Snape, y a la joven, el tono enérgico y firme en el que habló le recordó por primera vez al profesor temible que había sido en Hogwarts—: no debes confiar en nadie. ¿Me oyes? En nadie.

—Pero el amo Malfoy no...

—Lo conozco bien —la atajó—. Conozco a todos los Malfoy como a mis libros de pociones. Draco debe de estar tan lejos de aquí como puede, escondiéndose igual que un cachorro asustado que no quiere darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Seguro que no se acerca a este lugar a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario. Narcissa estará en casa, fingiendo que todo va bien, que este mundo de horror es justamente lo que quería. Nada le importa a menos que afecte a su familia. Y Lucius... Lucius debe de sentir de vez en cuando unas pequeñísimas punzadas de remordimientos por el que en otros tiempos fue su amigo. Durante los días todo parece estar en orden, pero por las noches, cuando dormir le cuesta un poco más de lo normal, se acuerda de mí y piensa que quizá debería visitarme en algún momento, que lleva tres años sin bajar a comprobar como estoy y que no pasará nada por hacerme una pequeña visita. Pero después vuelve a amanecer y encuentra mil nuevas excusas para no hacerlo. Siempre ha sido muy bueno convenciéndose a sí mismo de cualquier cosa que le convenga. Pero no te engañes, ninguno de ellos es capaz de arriesgar nada por nadie más que por sí mismos. Y aunque a primera vista parezcan menos sádicos que Greyback o que los Carrow, y más civilizados, precisamente eso los hace más peligrosos y su traición, más letal. He visto cómo sucedía muchas veces, créeme.

Iliana asintió, asombrada por su vehemente explicación y también algo cohibida.

—De acuerdo, profesor, haré lo que me dice. No me fiaré de él.

Continuó dándole de comer hasta que no quedó nada en el plato y después le dio las cuatro cerezas, una a una. Cuando le puso la última en la boca, no obstante, tardó un poco más en retirar la mano y Snape acabó chupándole la punta del dedo durante un segundo, tiempo más que suficiente para que la joven sintiese un inesperado estremecimiento. Él lo notó y la miró interrogante.

—Hace tanto frío aquí abajo… —se disculpó ella, sin poder evitar quedarse mirando esos finos labios fijamente durante unos instantes.

—Sí que lo hace —dijo él, con tono lúgubre—. Un frío que te hiela el alma. Creo que por más tiempo que viva nunca podré quitármelo de encima.

Iliana lo observó con atención y se dio cuenta de que para sobrevivir a todo aquello, el hombre necesitaba un objetivo, una ilusión por la que seguir luchando. Y, aunque estaba convencida de que huir de allí era poco menos que imposible, supo que él necesitaba creer en ello.

—Es horrible verlo en estas condiciones, profesor. Cuando escapemos de aquí no tendrá que soportar algo así nunca más —dijo entonces y, como si hubiera perdido todo control sobre su mano, esta subió de _motu propio_ hasta el mentón del hombre para acariciarlo delicadamente con sus dedos—, nunca más pasará frío. Cuando escapemos, lo primero que haré será afeitarle esta barba; y después le prepararé un baño caliente. No una ducha, sino un baño largo y relajante. Podrá volver a vestir sus austeras ropas negras, si lo desea; dormirá en una mullida y cómoda cama; y comerá y beberá hasta hartarse. Pero para eso tiene que recuperar fuerzas como sea, ¿de acuerdo?

Snape la miró con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

—¿De verdad crees que podemos conseguirlo? —parecía necesitar que ella le dijera que sí, y la joven no tenía intención de defraudarlo.

—Claro que sí, pero tenemos que hacerlo con cautela y con inteligencia. Y, sobre todo, usted tiene que mantenerse con vida, profesor, debe recuperar fuerzas y hacer ejercicio en su celda para ponerse en forma, porque con la inactividad los músculos se atrofian y necesitamos que sea capaz de moverse con facilidad. Usted manténgase con vida y yo le prometo, profesor, que haré cuanto esté en mi mano por hacerlo posible.

La vehemencia de sus palabras, la intensidad de la emoción que las impregnaba y la caricia continuada a su rostro resultaban tan hipnotizantes, que por un instante Snape no supo qué decir. Y en ese momento de duda, lo más extraordinario ocurrió: Iliana se inclinó hacia él y le besó la demacrada y hundida mejilla.

—Se lo prometo —repitió en un susurro y, apartándose un poco de él, se giró a coger el paño y la palangana para asearle.

OoOoOoO

Malfoy llevaba un rato hablando, pero Iliana no le escuchaba. Una parte de ella le decía que eso era un error, que no debía ignorar al hombre si no quería meterse en problemas, pero el resto de su mente estaba demasiado ocupado en otros pensamientos.

Le había hecho a Snape una promesa que tenía toda la voluntad de cumplir, pero no tenía ningún medio para hacerla realidad. Deseaba liberar al ex profesor de su encierro, lo deseaba con tanta intensidad como no recordaba haber deseado nunca nada antes, y aunque no entendía por qué le resultaba tan importante, sabía que no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Pero ahora que no lo tenía en sus brazos, ahora que sus labios no atraían su atención y no sentía el impulso de reconfortarle a toda costa, Iliana se preguntaba cómo diablos iba a poner en marcha las cosas. No tenía ni idea de cómo moverse dentro de la fortaleza, no sabía cómo conseguir una varita ni cómo salir de allí sin ser descubiertos y ni siquiera tenía un plan, para comenzar. Además, había decidido que cuando escaparan se llevarían a Violet con ellos: no podía dejarla allí sabiendo que en cualquier momento podrían descubrir su verdadero estatus de sangre y matarla de inmediato.

—¡Iliana! —gritó Malfoy, devolviéndola al presente con una fuerte bofetada que le dejó la mejilla ardiendo—. Después de tu gravísima falta con las cerezas, todavía te permites ignorarme cuando te hablo. No sé qué tienes en la cabeza, muchacha, pero has de saber que tu vida pende de un finísimo hilo y soy yo quién lo sostiene. Si te he ayudado antes es por un motivo muy concreto. Estoy harto de tener que cambiar cada poco tiempo a la persona que le lleva la comida al prisionero, sólo por eso no he permitido que Bella te descubriese, pero no creas que tengo ningún interés en salvar tu patético culo de ahora en adelante. Te he ayudado una vez y eso te ha de servir de advertencia para no volver a cometer un error semejante. ¿Queda claro?

Con la mano sobre la dolorida mejilla, Iliana contestó:

—Sí, amo, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Más te vale.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato. Malfoy la obligó a apartar la mano y miró su mejilla caliente y enrojecida con cierto brillo de placer en los ojos.

—Hay algo en la carne castigada que resulta muy atractivo, ¿no crees? —dijo. Iliana pensó en el cuerpo maltratado de Snape y se estremeció. No, a ella no le resultaba en absoluto atractivo. Malfoy siguió contemplándola con lascivia, pero la joven mantenía la vista baja y la pose humilde. Esto no pareció satisfacer al hombre, que le ordenó que lo mirase a la cara. Ahí estaba, ese pequeño destello de rebeldía en sus pupilas, esas mandíbulas apretadas en actitud desafiante. El mortífago sonrió—. Eres orgullosa, ¿verdad? —siseó, agarrándole el mentón con fuerza para que no pudiese girar la cara—. Te resistes con todas tus fuerzas a someterte por completo. Una parte de ti sigue luchando por una libertad que nunca volverás a tener.

Sus palabras se acercaban tanto a lo que había estado pensando que Iliana sintió que se le retorcía el estómago, pero intentó mantener el tipo como pudo.

—Ya no me queda orgullo, amo —negó, sin apartar los ojos de los de él—. Ya no me queda nada.

—Oh, sí que te queda, sí. Eres como una yegua de thestral, indomable. ¿Sabías que las hembras de los thestrals no se pueden adiestrar? Son unas criaturas extraordinarias. Salvajes y tercas. Igual que tú. Pero que no se puedan domar no quiere decir que no se pueda obtener placer intentándolo.

Malfoy lamió la mejilla dolorida, soltó la cara de la mujer y la instó a seguirlo a la cama. El mortífago se desnudó él mismo, le arrancó la túnica a ella en dos rápidos movimientos y le ordenó que se pusiera a cuatro patas sobre el colchón.

Iliana obedeció y, cuando lo sintió empujando contra ella, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada para sujetarse mejor, agarrando la manta con los puños. Malfoy se cansó de la postura y se estiró boca arriba, pidiéndole a la joven que lo cabalgara "como la thestral salvaje que era". Ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y se apoyó en el cabecero. Cerró los ojos un segundo, descendió sobre la erección y, en el momento en que sintió una boca cerrándose sobre su pezón derecho, le vino a la memoria la imagen de los finos y resecos labios de Snape. Iliana gimió y abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida. Malfoy la miró con una expresión extraña mientras la joven se mordía el labio inferior.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, se apoyó en sus hombros para sostenerse mejor y comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, buscando en el rostro del hombre los rasgos cetrinos y demacrados del ex profesor de manera inconsciente. No había nada allí que pudiese evocar el recuerdo de Snape: el rostro saludable de Malfoy, la piel suave y cuidada, la resplandeciente melena rubia, los labios carnosos y los ojos plateados eran el paradigma de la vitalidad y el bienestar. Y, sin embargo, cuando las manos del mortífago se anclaron a sus caderas, Iliana imaginó que se trataba de las manos huesudas y delicadas que se aferraban a su espalda cada día en la celda, ávidas de su calor. En las mejillas del rubio, encendidas por el esfuerzo y la excitación, quiso ver la palidez y los pómulos prominentes de su ex profesor; y en la estrecha y afilada nariz, la otra, grande y ganchuda, objeto de tantas burlas en su día por parte de sus alumnos.

La joven sintió el deseo crecer en su interior como no había ocurrido ni una sola vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la fortaleza y volvió a gemir sin poder evitarlo, esta vez más fuerte, al tiempo que sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, más urgentes, como si realmente fuera un équido galopando en libertad por las llanuras; mirando sin verlo al mortífago que se clavaba en ella con asombrado regocijo y viendo sin tenerlo delante al hombre que se marchitaba día tras día en su celda de las mazmorras.

La mujer gritó su orgasmo con la desesperación que otorga el deseo por mucho tiempo adormecido y, acto seguido, Malfoy se derramó en su interior con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Merlín —jadeó el hombre, cuando pudo hablar—. Ha sido… intenso.

Iliana volvió a la realidad como quien despierta de un sueño particularmente vívido y, parpadeando varias veces seguidas, volvió a enfocar a Malfoy, que la miraba como si la viera por primera vez. La chica sintió que se ruborizaba y descabalgó de su montura, apartándose de Malfoy como si quemara.

—Lo siento —murmuró y, en un arrebato de pudor absurdo, se tapó con la sábana.

Malfoy se incorporó y le apartó la tela con un gesto brusco, decidido a que aquel cuerpo no se le ocultara a la vista, e Iliana permaneció inmóvil, con las manos apoyadas en el colchón a ambos lados del cuerpo y la cabeza agachada.

—Lo he conseguido, ¿no es así? —dijo el hombre, con un matiz triunfante en la voz—. He conseguido que llegaras al orgasmo de verdad. Hasta ahora sólo lo fingías, como las demás. Creía que era cierto, sois buenas actrices y habíais conseguido engañarme, pero después de esto… ah, no, después de esto ya no tengo ninguna duda…

Iliana no supo qué decir. Sabía que era fácil engañar a un hombre en eso, pero… ¿qué había de la mujer que aparecía en el retrato familiar? ¿También ella había fingido todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos?

—¿Nunca…? —Empezó a preguntar, pero temió provocar la ira del hombre y se calló.

—¿Nunca, qué? —preguntó él, sin embargo, y la joven no tuvo más remedio que proseguir.

—¿Nunca antes había sentido a una mujer… llegando al orgasmo?

Malfoy apoyó la espalda en el cabecero de la cama y la miró con expresión divertida.

—No seas estúpida, claro que sí. Pero hacía tiempo que no sentía a nadie gozar como tú hoy. Creo que causo algo de temor en las mujeres —dijo, con una mueca cruel que pretendía ser una sonrisa—, y no soléis ser muy receptivas al sexo cuando estáis asustadas. Ven aquí —ordenó y la joven se puso de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él, apoyando su peso en el vientre del hombre.

Malfoy chupó y mordió sus pezones mientras sus manos acariciaban las suaves nalgas de la mujer; después lamió su cuello y hundió la lengua entre los carnosos labios, que se abrieron dócilmente para dejarle paso.

—Quizá es que tú no me tienes miedo... —insinuó, con voz suave.

—Sí, amo —contestó ella y buscó el equilibro sosteniéndose en el torso del hombre con las manos—. Lo tengo.

—Y aún así te he llevado al clímax… o tienes tendencias masoquistas o soy un amante excelente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven, que se sintió aterrorizada de pensar que el mortífago diese rienda suelta a su sadismo con ella.

—Sois un magnífico amante, amo —se apresuró a decir.

Malfoy rió.

—¿Y no podría tratarse de ambas cosas? —dijo, con tono insinuante. Iliana negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y el hombre volvió a reír—. Ha sido delicioso sentir cómo te contraías de esa manera alrededor de mi polla —susurró, mordiéndole suavemente la oreja—, pero ahora tengo asuntos importantes que atender, así que es hora de que te vayas. —Iliana se apartó de él e hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero en el último segundo, Malfoy se lo pensó mejor, la agarró del brazo y la derribó contra el colchón—. Claro que quizá tengamos tiempo para otro polvo —dijo y empezó a acariciar el sexo de la joven con una mano mientras mordía su cuello con ansia—. ¡Ah, Iliana, Iliana! Debo reconocer que estoy empezando a sentir cierta debilidad por ti y no lo acabo de entender, ¿sabes? No eres mi tipo en absoluto.

Se acomodó sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer y se dedicó a besarla a conciencia, mientras su mano trabajaba sin cesar entre sus piernas. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un joven rubio entró en la estancia. El joven que Iliana había visto en la foto familiar. El asco y la estupefacción se reflejaban con claridad cristalina en el rostro de Draco.

—Veo que no nos has echado de menos mientras estábamos fuera… —escupió, arrastrando las palabras—, padre.

Pero Malfoy no pareció particularmente inquieto ni por la presencia de su hijo ni por sus palabras impregnadas de desprecio.

—Mira por dónde —dijo, con tranquilidad—, creo que los "asuntos importantes" han venido a mi encuentro. Será mejor que te largues de aquí.

Iliana no se lo hizo repetir. Como una exhalación, recogió su ropa y se marchó de la habitación, sintiendo a su paso la mirada asesina del recién llegado clavada en ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Bienvenidas de nuevo a mi historia.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leerla y gracias especiales a quienes me habéis dejado vuestros amables comentarios: Mac Snape, Snape's Snake, Diggea, GabrielleRickmanSnape, MoonyMarauderGirl y Genna Lotto.

OoOoOoO

Capítulo 7

Antes de entrar en el harén, y a pesar de estar aún algo confundida por lo que acababa de ocurrir con los Malfoy, Iliana recordó las palabras de Snape y decidió estudiar la reacción de sus compañeras cuando la viesen. Quien la hubiera denunciado debía de suponer que la habían ejecutado en el acto, por lo que esperaba detectar la sorpresa en su rostro.

Entró en la sala y recorrió las caras de sus compañeras con atención. La mayoría la miraron un momento y después volvieron a sus quehaceres; algunas ni siquiera se giraron hacia la puerta a ver quién había entrado, como Nadine, que estaba hablando con otra de las mujeres; y Violet la saludó con una mano y le hizo una seña para que se acercase. Iliana la ignoró y siguió mirando a su alrededor; a su derecha, apoyada contra la pared, estaba sentada Atenea, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta, pero esa expresión le duró sólo un segundo y luego la mudó por su habitual mueca de desdén.

Iliana le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Pareces sorprendida de verme —dijo, con aire fingidamente dulce—. ¿Esperabas que me hubiera marchado a algún sitio?

—No sé de qué me hablas —saltó la mujer, con su tono más arisco.

Violet, que no se había dado cuenta de que ocurriese nada inusual, se acercó para hablar.

—Iliana, me han dicho que… —pero ella la hizo detenerse de golpe con un gesto imperativo de su mano.

—Debe de ser un error de apreciación mío —repuso Iliana, sin dejar de sonreír a la veterana. Desvió la mirada hacia Pandora, que estaba sentada junto a su inseparable amiga y la observaba con evidente hostilidad—. Hace tiempo que nadie solicita vuestros servicios, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Es curioso que os sigan manteniendo aquí…

—¿Qué insinúas?

Las mujeres que estaban más cerca interrumpieron sus charlas, interesadas de repente en la singular conversación.

—No insinúo nada, sólo digo que es extraño que tengan en el harén a alguien que no ofrece sus servicios como todas las demás. ¿Qué utilidad tenéis vosotras dos para los mortífagos?

Más voces se apagaron a su alrededor y Nadine se acercó a ver qué ocurría.

—¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar nuestra utilidad? —saltó Pandora, ofendida.

—Que no nos hayan solicitado últimamente no quiere decir que no sigan considerándonos útiles —indicó Atenea, con el mismo tono exaltado.

—¿De qué manera? —preguntó Iliana—. Desde que llegué al harén no os he visto participar en ninguna de las actividades que organizan los mortífagos. No os han solicitado ni una sola vez. ¿En qué les servís, si puede saberse?

—No es asunto tuyo —dijo Atenea, con ojos entrecerrados y voz venenosa.

—Lo es, si vuestro trabajo consiste en delatar a vuestras compañeras.

Las dos mujeres se pusieron en pie de un salto, todos los ojos de la sala puestos ahora en el pequeño grupo que formaban.

—Yo de ti cuidaría esa lengua —le advirtió Pandora—, si no quieres que te la corten.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —intervino Nadine, mirando a Iliana con intensidad.

—Que sé que Hevia no delató a Adele; y si no fue ella, otra tuvo que hacerlo. —Un murmullo escandalizado recorrió el harén—. ¿Quién te explicó lo que había ocurrido con ellas, Lorna?

La chica que difundió la noticia de la ejecución de las compañeras se puso en pie y dijo, con aire de sospecha:

—Pues, ahora que lo dices... fue Pandora, Iliana.

—Qué curioso, que tú te enterases antes que nadie, ¿no? —dijo la joven, mirando a la veterana—. ¿Y por qué no nos diste la noticia directamente? ¿Por qué se lo contaste a Lorna para que ella nos lo explicara a las demás? ¿Quizá pensaste que así la atención no recaería sobre ti?

—¡Ya está bien, Iliana! —dijo Nadine—. No tienes ninguna prueba de lo que estás diciendo y son acusaciones muy graves.

—No, no tengo ninguna prueba —reconoció—, pero sé que es verdad. Sé que hay por lo menos una espía entre nosotras, si no dos, y estoy segura de que son ellas. ¿Por qué otro motivo iban a estar aquí, como las demás, sin tener que sufrir las penas de nuestra vida de servidumbre? —Se dirigió por última vez a las dos mujeres antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse a su rincón—: Espero que disfrutéis de los lujos que os han proporcionado las muertes de Hevia y Adele.

Las veteranas empezaron a increparla a sus espaldas, pero Iliana no se giró ni quiso escuchar nada de lo que le decían. Se sentó en su colchón y se puso a coser el roto de una de sus túnicas, que hacía días que quería arreglar, pero no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

Nadine y Violet llegaron a su lado al mismo tiempo.

—¿Es que te has vuelto completamente loca? —le preguntó su ex protectora—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte así a las veteranas?

—No son diosas, sólo dos mujeres más —contestó Iliana—, y de las malas.

—No puedes ir lanzando acusaciones de ese tipo tan alegremente.

—Ocurre que sé, sin ningún género de duda, que los mortífagos tienen espías aquí dentro y quiero que todas lo sepan para que puedan evitar confiar en quién no deben. No voy a permitir que vuelvan a ejecutar a nadie por culpa de una asquerosa rata traidora.

Nadine la miró con una expresión extraña.

—Te has precipitado, Iliana, parece que no hayas querido aprender nada de lo que intenté enseñarte. No puedes enfrentarte a ellas de esa manera y esperar salir impune del combate. Tienen influencias.

—Ya sé cómo han conseguido esas influencias —dijo la joven, con desprecio—. Mira, ya sé que te preocupas por mí, pero no les tengo miedo.

—Pues deberías —le advirtió la otra mujer—. Deberías.

Y, sin añadir nada más, se fue a su propio rincón de la estancia.

Violet, que había estado escuchándolo todo, pálida como la cera, se sentó junto a Iliana.

—Ya sé que llevo poco tiempo aquí —dijo—, pero, ¿crees que eso ha sido prudente?

—¿A ti también te parece mal?

—No, no es eso, es sólo que… creo que ha sido arriesgado. Por un momento me has recordado a mi amigo Harry, él es muy impulsivo y a veces eso le ha causado problemas o le ha conducido a tomar decisiones equivocadas.

Iliana suspiró, comprendiendo que a la chica no le faltaba razón.

—No he podido evitarlo. Cuando he visto la cara que ha puesto al verme me he sulfurado. La muy arpía seguro que pensaba que ya me habían ejecutado.

—¡¿Ejecutado?! —preguntó Violet, espantada—. ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?

Iliana estudió durante unos instantes el rostro de la joven. Snape le había aconsejado que no se fiase de nadie y había tenido razón, pero aunque Violet hacía poco que estaba en la Fortaleza –o quizá precisamente por eso–, la mujer sentía que podía confiar en ella. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie las escuchaba y se acercó más a la muchacha para susurrarle.

—Alguien me ha delatado al amo Malfoy.

—¿Delatado? ¿Por qué?

—Eso da igual, el caso es que ha sido algo muy serio que ha estado a punto de costarme la vida y no tengo ninguna duda de que ha sido cosa de Atenea. Ella y Pandora son informadoras de los mortífagos.

—¡Merlín!

—No debes fiarte de nadie, Hermione. De hecho, creo que será mucho más seguro para las dos que a partir de ahora te llame Violet, como todo el mundo.

—¡Por supuesto! —accedió la chica—. No querría que te la jugases por eso; y no te preocupes, iré con cuidado. —Las dos se sumieron un instante en un silencio meditabundo, que Hermione terminó por romper—. Merlín, si tan solo pudiese recuperar mi bolso, quizá…

Iliana la miró sin comprender.

—¿Después de lo que te he explicado te preocupa tu bolso? —dijo, anonadada.

—No lo entiendes, en el bolso guardo algo que… bueno, es una locura, pero… —la miró como intentando averiguar si podía explicarle aquello tan importante y al final decidió que para conseguir algo tenía que arriesgarse. Bajó aún más la voz para confesar—: he estado pensando en huir…

Iliana se quedó estupefacta. Tal como estaban las cosas, la casualidad de que la joven le dijese eso, después de haberlo hablado ella también con Snape, le hacía desconfiar.

—¿En serio? —murmuró, cautelosa—. ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? —Violet vaciló. Estaba claro que a las dos les resultaba difícil hablar sin tapujos por miedo a ser traicionadas. Iliana tomó una decisión—. Mira, este es un tema muy delicado, así que lo mejor será que lo tratemos en el aseo mientras te preparas para la tarde. Supongo que te habrá solicitado algún mortífago, ¿no? —preguntó, poniéndose en pie.

La chica asintió, imitándola, y ambas se dirigieron al baño.

—Tengo que ir a una fiesta con Yaxley… de hecho, eso era lo que te quería decir cuando has llegado: estoy algo preocupada, ¿es muy violento?

—No, tranquila, Yaxley es bastante fácil de llevar cuando está colocado… —contestó distraídamente, mientras ayudaba a desvestir a la joven y cogía los tarros de crema perfumada de jazmín.

—¿Colocado?

—Sí, le gusta tomar sustancias alucinógenas en las fiestas y lo dejan suave como la seda. Tú también tendrás que tomarlas.

Iliana empezó a untar la espalda de Violet con la crema.

—¿Yo? ¡No quiero! ¡No he tomado drogas en mi vida!

—Cielo, eso no es algo que puedas negociar, tendrás que hacerlo. Pero créeme, es mejor así; en realidad yo preferiría estar colocada con todos…

—Pero…

—Escúchame —dijo, bajando la voz y agarrándola de los brazos para darle la vuelta y quedar de cara a ella—, deja eso ahora, lo que tenemos que hablar es otra cosa, aprovechando que estamos solas… sé que en nuestra situación es difícil confiar en nadie, pero si no lo hacemos no llegaremos a ninguna parte. Yo te diré por qué me denunció Atenea y tú me explicas cómo crees que podrías huir de aquí, ¿qué te parece?

Violet asintió y la mujer le contó que la veterana la había delatado porque se había escondido una pieza de fruta para bajársela al prisionero.

—¿Y quién es el misterioso prisionero? —preguntó.

—No puedo decírtelo. —La muchacha la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. En serio, no puedo. Pero te he contado lo prometido, ahora te toca a ti.

La joven cogió aire y lo exhaló lentamente, como para darse valor.

—Dentro de mi bolso guardo una capa de invisibilidad. Si pudiera hacerme con ella quizá podría escapar de aquí.

Iliana se quedó impresionada. Una capa de invisibilidad era realmente una muy buena noticia. Su mente trabajó rápido: si pudieran conseguir la capa, ellas dos podrían andar por los pasillos con el pretexto de que las habían solicitado y Snape podría ir oculto por ella; y si, además, se hacían con una varita, mucho mejor. Se sintió más optimista de lo que nunca se había sentido desde que la capturaron.

—Merlín, eso es realmente estupendo —susurró.

—Lo sería, si supiera donde han dejado mi bolso —dijo Violet, no tan feliz—. Me lo requisaron cuando me atraparon.

—No desesperes. Encontraremos tu bolso y recuperaremos la capa, después sólo nos faltará conseguir también una varita.

—Lo haces sonar muy fácil.

—Fácil no lo será, pero es necesario. Tienes toda la razón en que no puedes quedarte aquí, corres un peligro gravísimo si alguien descubre quién eres. Pero si te ayudo a escapar, yo me iré contigo… y alguien más, también.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Violet, alarmada.

—No puedo decírtelo. Aún no.

Violet negó con la cabeza, nerviosa.

—Esto es un error. Me dices que no debemos confiar en nadie y acto seguido me pides que comparta mi plan de huida con alguien que ni siquiera sé quién es?

—Violet, no tienes plan de huida, ni siquiera sabes dónde está situada esta Fortaleza ni lo que es.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Yo sí —dijo con seguridad, dejando boquiabierta a la joven.

—¿Conoces este lugar?

—Sí, pero eso no importa ahora mismo, hay muchas cosas que planear antes, como la manera de recuperar tu bolso. Sé que te pido mucho y no te doy ninguna información, pero piensa esto: si quisiera hacerte mal, le podría haber dicho a los mortífagos quién eres, y no lo he hecho.

Violet quiso replicar algo, pero no pudo. Su argumento era aplastante. Suspiró.

—Está bien, confío en ti. Pero, ¿estás segura de que esa otra persona no nos va a delatar?

—Absolutamente.

—Piensa que estamos poniendo nuestras vidas en sus manos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Es Nadine?

—No.

—Entonces… —antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, la puerta del baño se abrió y entró un centinela.

En un impulso, Violet agarró una toalla y se tapó como pudo con ella, pero Iliana se la quitó y la dejó fuera de su alcance. La chica la miró con ira mal contenida, pero entonces la voz del centinela se impuso.

—Vaya, vaya… la puta se ha vuelto pudorosa —se mofó.

Se acercó a ellas y recorrió de arriba abajo el cuerpo desnudo de la joven. Ella quiso taparse con las manos, pero Violet se las sujetó con fuerza a ambos lados del cuerpo para impedirlo.

—Iliana… —siseó, furiosa, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

—Estate quieta, es lo mejor —susurró la otra.

—Sí, estate quieta, será lo mejor —repitió el centinela, burlándose. El hombre levantó una mano y pellizcó uno de sus pezones con tanta fuerza que la hizo gritar—. Lástima que ahora eres requerida en otra parte, porque sino me encantaría perder un poco de tiempo contigo —dijo con tono de desprecio—. Acaba de arreglarte, te esperan en la sala grande.

Y, sin añadir nada más, el hombre salió del aseo.

Iliana soltó a Violet y esta, con lágrimas de humillación en los ojos, se giró para darle una bofetada.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —gritó.

La mujer suspiró.

—Si te tapas es peor —explicó—, no debes taparte cuando entre un hombre, aunque estés desnuda, no te sirve de nada y sólo consigues que se fijen más en ti. Es natural que tengas ese acto reflejo, pero debes intentar controlarlo. Hace un rato yo misma he cometido ese error y por suerte he salido del paso, pero sé de una chica que también lo hizo y los guardias la exhibieron en cueros por toda la Fortaleza durante dos días enteros.

Violet la miró horrorizada.

—¡Merlín!

—Exactamente.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Iliana.

—Lo sé. Pero ahora será mejor que acabes de ponerte las cremas y vayas a donde te esperan.

OoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, cuando fue a llevarle la comida a Snape, Iliana casi no podía mirarlo a la cara. Se moría de vergüenza de estar junto a él, como si pudiera adivinar sólo con verla las vívidas fantasías que había tenido con él mientras Malfoy la poseía. Pero si dificil le resultó contenerse mientras le daba la comida, fue mucho peor cuando tuvo que asearle. En cuanto hundió el paño en el agua de la palangana y se dispuso a ello su voz flaqueó y terminó por guardar silencio, ya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la noche anterior. Frotó con suavidad el rostro y el pecho del hombre, creyendo sentir todavía sobre su piel las manos que se aferraban a sus caderas y que no eran las de Snape, pero que ella había imaginado que lo eran. Lavó con cuidado las partes íntimas del hombre, notando como sus mejillas ardían con intensidad por el azoramiento y agradeció en silencio que la luz de la estancia fuese tan escasa. Cuando terminó con estas tareas se dedicó a abrazar al hombre para darle un poco más de su calor y disfrutar de paso de la sensación de tenerle tan cerca. Tenerle de verdad, sin necesidad de echar mano de la imaginación. Tenerle sólo para ella.

Snape, sin embargo, al verla tan callada, notó que algo le ocurría, así que cuando le preguntó si se encontraba bien, Iliana se obligó a recomponerse para que no se procupara.

—No es nada —dijo—, sólo que ayer fue un día... interesante.

Le explicó primero su enfrentamiento con las veteranas, pero a Snape no le hizo ninguna gracia que se hubiera expuesto de aquella manera.

—Debes ser más precavida —le advirtió, con el ceño fruncido y rostro sombrío—. No te conviene crearte más enemigos de los que ya tienes. Hay toda una fortaleza llena de ellos.

—¡Pero es que no puedo soportar sus caras de suficiencia!

—Sólo te pido que vayas con cuidado, Sandra.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero… pero a veces me cuesta morderme la lengua. Ya tengo que hacerlo con todos los mortífagos, callarme también ante mis compañeras del harén es… dificil.

Iliana pasó entonces a explicarle su conversación con Violet y Snape se mostró fascinado por el relato.

—Una capa de invisibilidad... —dijo—. No puede ser otra que la del maldito James Potter. Sería paradójico que ahora esa misma capa me ayudara a escapar. Eso, si de verdad esa chica la tiene y si es cierto que es realmente Hermione Granger.

—¿Y por qué iba a mentir sobre eso?

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que asegurarnos y se me ocurre cómo hacerlo. Sólo tienes que averiguar algo muy sencillo.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon los pasos del carcelero aproximándose, de modo que Snape le dijo rápidamente lo que tenía que averiguar y después Iliana besó por segunda vez la velluda mejilla del prisionero en un gesto que a partir de aquel momento sería habitual cada vez que llegaba la hora de irse.

OoOoOoO

Iliana obedeció a Snape y en cuanto vio a Violet le preguntó lo que le había dicho. Al día siguiente, Iliana le relató al prisionero su respuesta.

Para que Violet no sospechase nada raro, Iliana decidió que tenía que descubrir lo que quería dando un rodeo.

Le explicó que no siempre lo había pasado bien en Hogwarts, que a veces había sufrido humillaciones, como cuando un chico de Gryffindor le lanzó un hechizo que le quemó el pelo y la dejó calva durante una semana. Y que lo peor de todo fue que el profesor Flitwick no se creyó que ella no hubiera hecho nada y los castigó a ambos por igual. Tenía pensadas otras historias tristes de su época de estudiante por si era necesario echar mano de ellas, pero no hizo falta, porque a continuación Violet le contó lo que quería saber.

—Me ha explicado que una vez un Slytherin le hizo crecer los dientes como los de un castor —le repitó después a Snape— y que usted, cuando la inspeccionó, dijo que "no veía ninguna diferencia".

Snape sonrió.

—Es Granger —dijo.

—Fue usted muy injusto con ella, profesor —repuso Iliana.

La sonrisa del hombre se esfumó y la miró con expresión inescrutable.

—Quizá —dijo simplemente—. La vida no es justa.

—Lo cierto es que fue usted muy cruel mientras era profesor —continuó ella, pensativa, y el humor del hombre empeoró visiblemente.

—Tienes razón, lo más probable es que merezca el castigo de estar aquí prisionero. He hecho muchas cosas terribles en mi vida y no siempre para mantener la tapadera como espía.

—Oh, no, en absoluto. Nada de lo que hizo le hace merecedor de esta situación.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! —estalló él con ferocidad, haciéndola respingar, y la joven se echó un poco hacia atrás—. ¿Cómo sabes que no me lo he ganado a pulso? No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí. Crees que sí, pero no es cierto. Crees que lo que te han contado es la única verdad, que soy un héroe… ¡vaya héroe! Cruel y despiadado, rencoroso, vengativo... un héroe al que le importan una mierda las desgracias ajenas. He torturado y matado, incluso he violado a mujeres tan indefensas como lo estabas tú cuando te capturaron los mortífagos. Sus gritos y sus llantos no lograron hacerme parar, sus súplicas no me conmovieron ni hicieron que les mostrase clemencia. Las injusticias que cometí durante mi faceta de profesor eran amabilidad pura comparadas con mis acciones como mortífago.

Iliana sintió un peso terrible en la boca del estómago. ¿Sería posible que estuviera cuidando y que incluso sintiera afecto por alguien no muy distinto de cualquiera de sus captores? ¿Podría ser que se equivocase al volcarse en alguien que había cometido semejantes atrocidades?

Se mantuvo apartada de él unos instantes para reflexionar, durante los cuales el hombre la observó con expresión ansiosa, como esperando su sentencia.

Iliana trató de ser objetiva, pero le costaba centrarse con las palabras de Snape resonando en su cabeza. En su opinión, el mero hecho de que considerase que merecía ser castigado por sus actos ya le diferenciaba del resto de mortífagos. Todos los que conocía se pavoneaban de un lado a otro como si el mundo les perteneciera y el resto de la humanidad les debiera pleitesía, satisfechos y felices con su situación de poder. Ninguno de ellos se mostraba arrepentido en lo más mínimo por esclavizarlas para su propio placer ni por convertirlas en esclavas; ninguno de los que la había capturado pareció asqueado por aquel salvajismo, como Snape lo estaba mientras hablaba, ni tampoco se mostraron incómodos por matar a todos los hombres que se ocultaban en la misma cueva que ella. No, de ninguna manera podía compararle a aquellas bestias. Pero lo que había confesado era realmente terrible.

—¿De... de verdad ha violado a mujeres? —preguntó, desolada.

—Desearía poder decir que no, pero sería mentira. Lo he hecho tres veces. Todavía recuerdo sus rostros y sus gritos, los insultos que me dijeron, sus uñas clavadas en mi piel...

—¿Por… por qué...? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Quiero creer que no tenía alternativa, pero la verdad es que fui un cobarde. Mis compañeros me instaban a hacerlo y no sabía cómo quitármelos de encima, de modo que hice lo que me decían. Esa fue la primera vez, cuando acababa de unirme a los mortífagos. Se llamaba Evangeline Starking. Cuando acabé con ella, Lucius Malfoy le lanzó un avada kedavra. Las otras dos veces ya estaba espiando para Dumbledore, pero no podía permitir que lo descubrieran y fui demasiado débil o demasiado estúpido para encontrar una salida a la situación. Eran Abigail Hooper y Denise Trevanian. También fueron asesinadas después.

—Pero entonces no lo hizo voluntariamente...

—No te engañes, quizá eso no fue voluntario, pero fui yo, no otra persona quien lo hizo. Y también hice cosas igual de malas o incluso peores y sin coacción. Antes de que Dumbledore me rescatara de mí mismo estaba muy perdido en mi propia oscuridad. Quizá Albus nunca llegó a ser la figura paterna que él creía ser, pero lo cierto es que sin él, probablemente ahora sería la mano derecha del Lord.

—Eso no me lo creo. Seguro que hubiera encontrado su camino hacia la luz, aunque hubiese tardado un poco más —dijo ella, con voz suave—. Sé que hay bondad en usted, profesor. La diferencia principal con respecto a los demás mortífagos es que usted sabe que todo eso está mal. Tiene una conciencia que le hace recordar los nombres y los rostros de esas mujeres, y que en su día le llevó a sacrificarlo todo (su integridad física, su paz espiritual, su vida entera) por enmendar sus errores pasados. Entre usted y los demás media un abismo —afirmó, con solemnidad—. Y si no le importa, prefiero no volver a hablar de esto; me duele pensar en las cosas que tuvo que hacer cuando estuvo en las filas del Lord.

—No quieres reconocer la verdad —la acusó él.

—La reconozco —se defendió ella—. No pretendo negar los hechos, soy perfectamente consciente de lo que significa llevar esa marca —apuntó, señalando el brazo izquierdo del hombre—, yo misma he sufrido sus consecuencias, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste regodearme en ello. Profesor, su cuerpo está atrapado en esta celda, pero veo que su mente se halla cautiva de una prisión aún peor que usted mismo se ha creado, donde los recuerdos son su condena y los remordimientos sus carceleros. Y tengo intención de liberarle de ambas cárceles.

El hombre estaba asombrado, toda la furia de momentos antes se disipó tan rápidamente como había aparecido.

—Eres una inconsciente —murmuró.

Para su estupor, Iliana sonrió.

—Es posible —admitió—, de otro modo no se explica que esté pensando en escapar de una fortaleza plagada de mortífagos sin tener la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

Volvió a coger el plato de la comida y acabó de alimentar al prisionero, que se quedó un buen rato sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes? —dijo de pronto, mirando a un punto indefinido de la oscuridad—. En todo el tiempo que llevo encerrado y a pesar de las frecuentes visitas que me hace, la verdad es que el Lord nunca ha sabido cómo quebrarme. Él piensa que toda la gente es como él, y que el reconocimiento y el temor o la admiración pública son las únicas cosas que anhelamos los mortales, así que él está convencido de que lo que me hunde por completo es ser ninguneado, que nadie sepa dónde estoy ni nunca conozcan cuál ha sido mi destino. "Ya no eres nadie", me dice en cada una de sus visitas, "Mi fiel traidor, no eres nadie. Muerto para todos y ya olvidado, estás peor que muerto, estás ignorado". Pero me da igual porque nunca he necesitado ni tenido el reconocimiento de la gente. Lo que de verdad me duele, y es un daño que él consigue infligirme sin siquiera saberlo, es saber que nunca le he importado a nadie de verdad, que nunca he dejado mella en otro ser humano; al menos, no una huella positiva, por la que alguien pudiera querer recordarme sin sentir la bilis subirle a la garganta. Y ahora, en medio de este infierno en el que sobrevivo, apareces tú y me dices que te da igual arriesgarlo todo para sacarme de aquí, me dices que lo más importante para ti es liberarme de esta prisión. Nunca nadie me había puesto por delante jamás. Nunca nadie había puesto mi bienestar por encima de todo lo demás —alzó el rostro y la miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué necesito que tengas cuidado? —Iliana no pudo contestar, el nudo en la garganta se lo impedía, pero asintió con la cabeza—. Si te ocurriera algo… —añadió él—. Eso sí conseguiría quebrarme de tal manera que nada ni nadie podría volverme a recomponer.

OoOoOoO

Después de aquel momento tan intenso vivido con Snape, Iliana se encontraba sumida en un estado de agitación tremendo. Cuando se encontró con Malfoy por la tarde, el mortífago se sorprendió ante la fogosidad de la joven que, a la más leve indicación por su parte, se arrodilló ante él para tomarle en la boca y succionar su miembro con energía. En pocos minutos, el hombre se corrió con fuerza y, tras la última sacudida de placer, la tomó por los brazos, la hizo levantarse y la besó en los labios con frenesí.

Fue el turno de la joven de mostrar su asombro; se quedó rígida como una tabla en sus brazos y abrió los ojos de par en par, sin entender a qué venía aquello; y el hombre, que tampoco se explicaba de dónde había salido el impulso por besarla, se apartó de ella con brusquedad.

—No se puede negar que eres muy buena en tu trabajo —masculló el rubio, que nunca antes había besado a otra mujer que no fuera su esposa.

Iliana apretó los puños. Su trabajo, había dicho. Como si fuera una prostituta vocacional. Sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas de rabia, pero se empeñó en espantarlas.

Malfoy le ordenó que se desnudase y se pusiera a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Ella obedeció con presteza, feliz de no tener que mirarle a la cara mientras la tomaba.


	8. Chapter 8

Bienvenidas un capítulo más a mi historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dedicáis vuestro tiempo a leerla y en especial a las que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme vuestros comentarios: Snape's Snake, Herenetsess, Mac Snape, Genna Lotto, Diggea, GabrielleRickmanSnape y MoonyMarauderGirl.

OoOoOoO

Capítulo 8

A medida que pasaban los días, Malfoy fue obsesionándose más y más con aquella joven pecosa y apasionada que parecía derretirse en sus manos cada vez que la hacía suya. Sabía que era un error, que era una droga de la que debería desengancharse antes de que acabase por consumirle, pero no podía evitar desearla con cada fibra de su ser. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie vibraba en sus brazos como lo hacía ella, como si fuera la temblorosa hoja de un árbol, próxima a caer para ser barrida por el viento y ser arrastrada lejos, muy lejos.

No sabía qué había despertado tan de repente aquella pasión en la mujer, que en sus primeros encuentros con él se había mostrado pasiva y resignada, pero el caso era que se había iniciado en ella un incendio inextinguible y él no se cansaba de arder en sus llamas.

Se levantó de su sillón tras el escritorio y empezó a dar vueltas por su despacho, inquieto, hablando en voz alta para convencerse de que no había nada malo en su deseo de solicitar a Iliana sólo para él. El Lord le había prometido una recompensa si conseguía arrasar cierto pueblo muggle sin dejar una sola rata con vida y había llevado a cabo la misión de manera limpia y eficaz. Ahora sólo se le ocurría una recompensa que pudiera satisfacerle.

Miró el retrato de familia. Narcissa parecía recriminarle su actitud desde la fotografía enmarcada. Su hermosa, altiva y arisca mujer que, desde que Draco había recibido la Marca Tenebrosa para seguir los pasos de su padre, le había hecho el vacío, tanto en la cama como en el corazón.

Sostuvo el portarretratos en una mano unos instantes mientras decía:

—Todo esto es culpa tuya, si no me castigases con tu frialdad no tendría que buscar alivio en otros cuerpos.

Aunque eso no era cierto, por supuesto. La verdad era que siempre había gustado de todo tipo de placeres prohibidos, incluso de recién casado. Pero nunca besaba a las demás, eso era algo que, como si de algún modo lo absolviera de sus fallos como marido, había reservado siempre para Narcissa. Hasta el momento.

Dejó la foto boca abajo sobre la mesa con un golpe y volvió a sentarse.

Ya no llamaba nunca a Erin ni a Famke. Ambas mujeres, que en su día habían constituido su ideal de belleza, habían sido desplazadas ignominiosamente por una joven a la que ni siquiera se habría dignado a mirar si se la encontrase por la calle. Y lo peor de todo era que, para su horror, siendo honesto, tenía que reconocer que incluso había llegado a caer en sentimentalismos absurdos, como apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras yacían en la cama después del sexo, acariciar su cabello distraídamente como si más que una puta se tratase de su amante, o regalarle un relicario de oro, como la tarde anterior, sin ir más lejos. "Quiero que lo lleves puesto siempre", le dijo.

Malfoy cerró los ojos, furioso consigo mismo por su falta de autocontrol. Estaba seguro de que, de estar en su lugar, Severus no tendría esos problemas, él siempre se había caracterizado por el férreo dominio de sí mismo que poseía.

Severus. La otra obsesión que le llevaba de cabeza esos días. Desde que su viejo amigo fue hecho prisionero por el Lord, años atrás, había deseado bajar a verle, hablar con él, comprobar cómo se encontraba. Pero el tiempo fue pasando y su idea se enfrió poco a poco hasta quedar perdida entre los miles de pensamientos que acudían a su mente a diario.

Sin embargo, cuando Iliana se empezó a hacer cargo de su alimentación –Iliana, otra vez Iliana…–, todo cambió, porque ella no se limitaba a llevarle la comida y olvidarse de él de inmediato, sino que cada cierto tiempo tenía la osadía de solicitar mejoras en las condiciones de su cautiverio. Eso era extraño. Ninguna de las otras mostró el más mínimo interés en el prisionero, pero ella era diferente. Primero, solicitó que le permitieran asearle; después, cuando la descubrió llevándole unas cerezas, acordaron que en lugar de coger comida del harén podría llevarle alguna pieza de fruta del cuenco que él tenía en su despacho; y finalmente, hacía unos días, le pidió que le dejase llevarle algún tipo de prenda de abrigo. Sintiéndolo mucho, había tenido que declinar esa última petición, ya que estaba seguro de que no había argumento capaz de convencer al Lord de que mantener al preso abrigado fuese algo necesario. Aún así, le permitió llevarse una prenda extra _para ella_ , para que no sufriera el frío de las mazmorras cuando estuviera allí, seguro de que comprendería la verdadera intención tras ese gesto. Merlín, incluso le había ido a comprar una chaqueta a la tienda del callejón Knocturn donde Narcissa hacía todas sus compras, arriesgándose a que la dependienta cometiese una indiscreción y se lo contase a ella. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

El caso era que toda esa preocupación por parte de la joven hacía que Severus hubiese vuelto a ocupar sus pensamientos de forma recurrente. No podía demorarlo más, tenía que bajar a ver en qué estado se encontraba.

De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea que le hizo sonreír con satisfacción: ¿qué podría ser mejor que satisfacer sus dos obsesiones al mismo tiempo?

OoOoOoO

—No pareces muy feliz con ese arreglo —señaló Snape, con voz ahogada por el sufrimiento.

Iliana se mordió el labio inferior un segundo antes de responder.

—Bueno es que… cuando me lo propuso me esperaba… —sacudió la cabeza con frustración—. ¡Yo qué sé lo que me esperaba! Es una tontería haber pensado que…

Como dejó la frase a medias, el hombre la instó a continuar:

—¿Qué?

La joven siguió limpiando las sangrantes heridas del pecho de Snape con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, como si con sólo verlas también le hicieran daño a ella. Se le hacía muy difícil de soportar, a pesar de que ya debería haberse acostumbrado: cada vez que el Lord hacía una visita al prisionero, que era casi cada semana, este acababa con infinidad de cortes y laceraciones.

—Verá —contestó—, es que me dijo: "a partir de ahora no tomarás parte de ninguna actividad, nadie podrá solicitar tus servicios", y claro, lo primero que pensé era que quería decir que no tendría que entregarle mi cuerpo a nadie nunca más, que no habría de seguir… prostituyéndome. Pero no, se refería a que sólo él tendrá derecho a disfrutar de mí cuando así se le antoje, nada más. A partir de ahora no serviré a los demás mortífagos, pero tampoco dejaré de ser propiedad ajena, pasaré a pertenecer al amo Malfoy en exclusiva.

—Comprendo.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio que fue interrumpido por un suspiro algo impaciente de Iliana, seguramente destinado a alejar unos pensamientos que consideraba estúpidos, o quizá inútiles.

—En fin, supongo que debería considerarme afortunada, en realidad, y no tendría que quejarme. Malfoy es bastante decente conmigo y no puedo negar que es un alivio saber que no voy a tener que acostarme de nuevo con animales como Avery, Goyle… o, Merlín nos libre, Greyback —añadió, con un estremecimiento.

—¿Greyback? —murmuró Snape, horrorizado por la idea—. ¿Tú…?

—No, yo no —aclaró ella—. Por suerte él no suele pasarse mucho por el harén y yo he sido lo bastante afortunada como para no caer nunca en sus garras, pero cada vez que solicita a una chica, la seleccionada vuelve medio muerta y con heridas que tardan semanas en curarse. Algunas ni siquiera vuelven y ya no volvemos a verlas nunca más y, aunque los mortífagos justifican las ausencias con traslados a otras fortalezas del país, ninguna de las mujeres es lo bastante estúpida como para creerlo. Imagino que dispondrán de sus cuerpos con suma discreción. —Otro estremecimiento—. De modo que sí, es bueno que Malfoy me haya solicitado sólo para él. —Tras unos instantes, la joven pareció reconsiderar sus palabras—. Aunque quizá me haya precipitado al decir todo esto. Quizá no sea para siempre y no se trate más que de un capricho pasajero. —El hombre la miró interrogante, pero cada vez que hablaba le costaba un esfuerzo y no formuló la pregunta. De todos modos, ella la entendió—. Lo digo porque no tengo nada que ver con las mujeres que suelen gustarle… las dos chicas a las que solicitaba, aunque más jóvenes, se parecían mucho a la dama del retrato…

—Narcissa —susurró él.

Iliana se encogió de hombros, no tenía ni idea del nombre.

—De todos modos, no sirve de nada especular, no sé cómo piensa el amo Malfoy, así que es inútil intentar comprender sus intenciones. Lo importante ahora es que, aunque me ha costado, por fin he conseguido averiguar dónde está el bolso de Violet.

—¿Has visto el lugar? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

La joven sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, lo he visto y sé volver allí. Como últimamente el amo Malfoy está tan… generoso —explicó, mostrando el relicario que le había regalado y al que ya había dado buen uso al esconder en su interior unos piñones para Snape, aprovechando que era hueco por dentro—. Le conté que cuando me atraparon me quitaron un brazalete heredado de mi abuela y que me entristecía mucho haberlo perdido. Dudaba que funcionara, pero sí. Al principio se hizo el desentendido, pero insistí en ello a lo largo de varios días y al final me dijo que quizá podría recuperarlo para mí. Por un momento pensé que no iba a conseguir la información, ya que no parecía que fuera a detallarme nada más, pero fue mucho mejor: me dijo que lo acompañara y me guió hasta una sala en el cuarto piso, a la que llaman Oficina de Incautación, donde almacenan todos los objetos confiscados por los mortífagos, e incluso cada cosa está clasificada bajo el nombre del mago o bruja al que pertenecían. —Iliana hizo una pausa, sobrecogida un instante por la emoción—. La llaman oficina, pero es más bien un almacén. Es enorme, profesor, no se imagina la cantidad de objetos que hay ahí… la cantidad de personas a las que han despojado de sus bienes… quizá la mayoría estén muertos ya.

—Probablemente —confirmó él.

La chica sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar esos lúgubres pensamientos.

—El caso es que ya sé dónde encontrar el bolso, pero lo malo es que la oficina está custodiada por un guardia y hay un administrador que es el que clasifica y archiva los objetos. El amo Malfoy tuvo que darle mi nombre para que le indicara dónde estaba la caja con mis cosas, así que tendremos que pensar alguna manera de sortear ese obstáculo y también tendré que buscar una excusa para poder volver a subir al cuarto piso.

Snape asintió levemente y se quedó mirando el relicario de oro de la joven.

—¿Te regala muchas cosas?

—Algunas. La chaqueta que le he puesto hoy sobre los hombros, por ejemplo, también me la dio él, dijo que me serviría para bajar a alimentarle sin helarme de frío. Creo que en realidad lo que quería era que hiciera precisamente esto: abrigarle a usted, pero sin decirlo a las claras para no correr riesgos. —Snape enarcó una ceja, escéptico—. Sí, la… —De repente, el sonido de unos pasos retumbó por el pasillo, detrás de la joven, y ella, alarmada, se calló, se apartó del prisionero con rapidez y le retiró la chaqueta de los hombros—. Todavía no se ha acabado el tiempo —dijo, angustiada—. ¿Quién debe ser? Oh, Merlín, ¿no será...?

Una mirada de terror cruzó los ojos de la joven.

—Tranquila, no es el Lord, conozco sus pasos —la calmó Snape, en susurros.

Más sosegada, Iliana lo vio agachar la cabeza, de modo que su rostro quedase oculto por el largo y sucio cabello, adoptando una postura tan desmadejada y derrotada como la primera vez que ella bajó allí. El contraste fue brutal: incluso a pesar de las heridas frescas y del terrible padecimiento del ex profesor, la joven fue consciente en aquel momento de lo mucho que había mejorado respecto al primer día en cuanto a salud física y anímica, y supo que la transformación era obra suya. Una feroz sensación de alegría y orgullo la poseyó por completo y tuvo que esforzarse por espantar la sonrisa de su rostro cuando sintió que alguien entraba en la celda.

Se giró hacia el recién llegado y descubrió con sorpresa que se trataba de Lucius Malfoy.

—Amo Malfoy... —dijo, confundida—. Yo... creo que aún me queda tiempo para...

—Sí, claro, Iliana, puedes seguir con lo tuyo, sólo he venido… de visita social, por así decirlo. Hacía tiempo que quería hablar con Severus.

—Me temo que hoy no... no debe de encontrarse muy hablador, amo.

—Y eso, ¿por qué? —replicó el hombre, contrariado.

—Bueno, es que... —Se giró hacia Snape y le retiró un poco el cabello para que el mortífago pudiese ver las heridas de su pecho—. Está... está lleno de... en fin, que no está en muy buen estado. No es que hable mucho, por lo general, solo para decirme si quiere beber agua o comer algo, pero hoy ni siquiera ha tenido ánimos para eso —mintió, comprendiendo el peligro de que alguien supiera de sus largas conversaciones con el prisionero.

Además, intuía que si Snape hubiera querido hablar con Malfoy, habría levantado la cabeza y habría dejado de fingir estar semiinconsciente.

El rubio se acercó a ambos y examinó aquel cuerpo esquelético y medio muerto. A Iliana le pareció que el mortífago estaba más pálido que de costumbre y, por un segundo, incluso creyó ver un leve temblor en su mejilla.

—Por Salazar, Severus... —susurró, de manera casi inaudible y, para gran asombro de la joven, se agachó junto a ella y llevó ambas manos a la cabeza del hombre para levantarle la cara y verlo bien. Snape tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Está vivo —le informó ella, pensando que quizá era eso lo que quería comprobar—, pero muy malherido.

— _Lumos máxima_ —conjuró el mortífago, sacando su varita, y una potente luz iluminó la estancia.

Iliana se quedó mirando la varita con anhelo. Si sólo pudiera hacerse con ella...

Pero no, era estúpido pensar siquiera en intentar arrebatársela. Aunque lo consiguiera, cosa poco probable, ¿qué podía hacer ella con Snape en aquel estado y una sola varita? Y eso sin contar con que tendrían que ir a buscar a Violet antes de huir.

Descartado el absurdo y efímero plan de evasión, miró la celda a su alrededor. Nunca la había visto tan iluminada y decidió que hubiera preferido no hacerlo, era demasiado deprimente, las paredes llenas de mugre y restos de sangre reseca, y en el suelo, abundantes insectos y roedores que, asustados por la repentina iluminación, corrían hacia todos lados.

Mirar al preso tampoco resultó gratificante, su extrema delgadez parecía burlarse de su anterior felicidad por creer que estaba mucho mejor. El hombre necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes, pero todavía estaban demasiado lejos de tener un plan de huída aceptable.

Iliana centró su atención en Malfoy, que examinaba las pupilas de Snape.

—No pareces tener mucho frío —le dijo el hombre sin mirarla, con una voz acerada que sonaba a recriminación. Iliana no lo comprendió en el primer momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía la chaqueta en la mano—. Si no te la vas a poner, quizá podrías pasársela a él por los hombros, está congelado.

—Sí, amo —dijo ella y rápidamente volvió a tapar al prisionero.

—¿Cómo puedes alimentarle si está inconsciente?

—Al ponerle la comida en la boca la mastica igualmente, amo. Debe ser un acto reflejo a causa del hambre…

—Bien, pues dale de comer. ¿A qué esperas?

Iliana cogió un trozo de carne del plato y se la llevó a Snape a los labios, este los abrió y empezó a masticar.

—Severus —dijo Malfoy, con voz enérgica y sin dejar de sujetar su cabeza en alto—. Severus, ¿me oyes?

El prisionero mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras comía despacio, ignorando al visitante.

—Amo, no creo que…

El mortífago la fulminó con la mirada y la mujer calló de golpe.

—Severus, escúchame, soy yo, Lucius. —No se produjo ninguna reacción y el rubio, exasperado, miró de nuevo a Iliana—. ¿Dices que a veces te ha hablado?

—Sí, pero no justo después de… —Señaló las heridas—. Sólo cuando han pasado ya días y está algo recuperado. Y nada más que para decir sí o no.

—No quiero esperar días, me ha tomado años bajar aquí y hablaré con él ahora —espetó el hombre. Estudió a la joven con detenimiento y dijo—: Si aprecias tu vida en algo, no le contarás a nadie lo que vas a ver.

—No diré nada, amo —aseguró ella.

Malfoy conjuró diversos hechizos curativos que le cerraron de golpe todas las heridas y después le lanzó un _enervate_. Snape parpadeó y miró al rubio a los ojos.

—Severus… —murmuró el otro. Snape no dijo nada, sólo le siguió mirando con expresión inescrutable y Malfoy puso cara de preocupación, creyendo sin duda que no le reconocía o que había perdido el juicio—. Severus, soy Lucius, ¿me recuerdas? —El hombre mantuvo su obstinado silencio, sin apartar la vista de aquellos iris grises. El mortífago parecía sumamente incómodo—. ¿Es que se ha vuelto loco o algo así? —le preguntó a Iliana, impaciente.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, amo, como os decía, sólo me habla para decirme sí o no —contestó—. Pero dejadme probar… —Cogió el vaso con agua y se lo acercó al rostro del prisionero—. ¿Quiere un poco de agua?

Snape miró a la joven y asintió con la cabeza, sin despegar los labios, y Malfoy, irritado, chasqueó la lengua y le arrancó el vaso de la mano justo cuando iba a darle de beber.

—Ahora dímelo a mí, Severus —siseó—. ¿Quieres beber? Sólo tienes que pronunciar sí o no.

El prisionero volvió a centrar su atención en él, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Malfoy? —preguntó, con voz ronca.

Durante un segundo, el rubio pareció asombrado, pero enseguida se recompuso y sus labios formaron una delgada y torcida sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya, así que has estado con nosotros todo el tiempo —dijo, pero como el otro no contestó nada, continuó hablando—. Sólo he venido a ver cómo estabas. Hace demasiado que no sé nada de mi viejo amigo…

Hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y algo del agua se derramó del vaso, por lo que Iliana, sin pensar, se abalanzó a cogérselo para que no se desperdiciara la bebida. Malfoy le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y la joven se mordió el labio inferior, intimidada. Sin embargo, no dejó que eso le impidiera hablar:

—Si me permitís, amo, yo sujetaré el vaso, quizá si bebe un poco se sentirá más inclinado a hablar, debe de tener la garganta y la boca secas.

El mortífago pareció irritado por la osadía de la mujer, pero abrió la mano y permitió que lo hiciera. Mientras Iliana le daba agua a Snape con cuidado de no derramar ni una gota más, Malfoy volvió a sonreír de medio lado.

—Debes de estar muy satisfecho de tener a alguien cuidándote tan bien, Severus. No recuerdo que nadie lo haya hecho antes por ti, debe de resultarte una sensación nueva.

Iliana se quedó congelada de miedo por un instante, siempre que el mortífago hacía alusión a su interés en cuidar del prisionero temía que fuera tomado como algo negativo y decidiera castigarla por ello.

—Me siento como si estuviera en un palacio —croó Snape.

Malfoy se rió como si, en vez de una muestra de amargo sarcasmo, el comentario no hubiese sido más que un chiste de lo más divertido y la joven, considerando que por el momento el peligro había pasado, siguió dándole al prisionero los últimos trozos de comida que quedaban en el plato. Los ojos de Snape se cruzaron con los de ella durante un fugaz instante antes de volver a centrarse en los de Malfoy, acerados y al acecho, cuya risa había dejado en sus labios una sonrisa afilada como un cuchillo.

—Veo que no has cambiado en nada, Severus —comentó el rubio, con un tono tan casual como si lo hubiera encontrado por azar en la calle después de años sin verse—. Sigues teniendo ese punto de mordacidad con el que solías deleitarnos y ese espíritu fuerte e imposible de doblegar. Incluso encontrándote en una situación tan precaria tienes la presencia de ánimo de sacar a relucir tu fina ironía.

Puso la diestra en su hombro en un gesto de camaradería tan incongruente en el contexto en que estaban que Iliana tuvo ganas de gritarle que no lo tocase, que apartase su mano de manicura recién hecha del maltrecho cuerpo del prisionero. No dijo nada, por supuesto, pero aún así Malfoy pareció fijarse en sus puños apretados, ya que le preguntó si le ocurría algo.

—N-nada, amo, es sólo que el prisionero está sucio, no he tenido tiempo de asearle todavía y odiaría que se manchase la mano.

El mortífago la miró con una expresión extraña, pero se apartó un poco de Snape.

—Está bien —dijo—, aséale entonces. ¿A qué esperas?

Snape le dedicó al rubio una mirada cargada de rencor e Iliana vaciló, sintiéndose culpable. No se le había ocurrido que Malfoy pretendiese que aseara al prisionero en su presencia, sólo había sentido rabia al ver posada su mano sobre el hombro de Snape, como si estuvieran conversando tranquilamente en la barra de un bar o como si comentasen el último partido de su equipo favorito de Quidditch; pero no creía que al ex profesor, orgulloso como sabía que era, le hiciese ninguna gracia que otra persona fuera testigo de lo indefenso y desvalido que estaba durante sus sesiones de higiene personal. "Eso es una tontería", se dijo, "como si su vulnerabilidad no fuera evidente por las mismas cadenas que le retienen". Pero aún así, no soportaba ser la responsable de su nueva humillación.

—Amo… —dijo—. Quizá sería mejor… —Hizo una pausa para morderse el labio y pensar la mejor manera de formular la petición.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Creo que… veréis, nunca he hecho esto ante nadie más y sería mejor si pudiera tener un poco de privacidad.

Malfoy la observó estupefacto y después soltó una carcajada.

—Te aseguro, Iliana, que Severus no tiene ningún atributo que yo mismo no posea.

La joven se ruborizó levemente, si de ira o de vergüenza, a Malfoy no le quedó claro. Aún así, no cogió ni el trapo ni la palangana.

—Lo sé, amo, pero debo insistir en que…

Malfoy se abalanzó sobre ella, la empujó contra la pared y, sujetándola del cuello con firmeza, la levantó del suelo hasta que sólo lo rozaba con las puntas de los pies, cortando su respiración.

—No vas a insistir en nada, sólo harás lo que yo te diga, ¿me has entendido? —Iliana asintió, asustada—. Ese punto rebelde tuyo puede resultar excitante en la cama, pero fuera de ahí puede causarte graves problemas si no lo controlas. Yo mando, tú obedeces, es así de sencillo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Sí, amo —dijo con dificultad y, cuando el hombre aflojó un poco los dedos y pudo apoyarse en el suelo de nuevo, empezó a toser convulsivamente.

—A ver si es verdad.

Le soltó el cuello del todo con brusquedad y ella se apresuró a tomar la palangana, sin atreverse a mirarle ni a él ni al ex profesor, y con mano temblorosa empezó a limpiar el torso del hombre, deslizando el trapo entre la harapienta y cochambrosa túnica y la maltratada piel. Malfoy no se perdía detalle del cuidado con que Iliana llevaba a cabo su tarea, y Snape mantenía los dientes apretados y la vista fija al frente, en algún punto de la sucia pared del otro lado de la celda.

—No puedes quejarte, Severus —dijo el mortífago—, te trata con mucho mimo. En vez de frotarte rápidamente y con fuerza para eliminar la mugre, se entretiene en restregar el paño con suavidad, como si más que asearte, te estuviese acariciando. Me voy a poner celoso.

Iliana sintió que sus mejillas ardían y empezó a frotar con más energía, esperando no hacerle daño a Snape, pero Malfoy todavía no se daba por satisfecho.

—¿Ya está? —dijo, cuando la mujer dejó el trapo de nuevo en la palangana—. ¿No piensas lavar sus partes íntimas?

—Amo… por favor —murmuró ella, angustiada, pero el mortífago no pareció conmovido.

—Esa no es manera de asear a alguien —continuó—. Sigue hasta el final, no dejes el trabajo a medias.

Cogiendo el trapo otra vez, Iliana miró un segundo a los ojos de Snape para pedirle perdón en silencio, pero él seguía con la vista clavada al frente. Limpió a conciencia todo su cuerpo y, cuando acabó, miró al mortífago a la espera de más instrucciones.

—Bien, pues ya has terminado por hoy, ¿verdad? —le dijo él, e Iliana entreabrió los labios para preguntar si iba a salir él también, ya que no le gustaba la idea de dejarlos a solas, pero temió que se enfadase de nuevo con ella por su atrevimiento.

—Sí, amo —respondió al fin.

—Entonces, ya puedes irte.

—¿N-no… no queréis que os espere?

—No —respondió él, con tono cortante y mirada de acero.

Iliana tragó saliva.

—D-de acuerdo.

Recogió las cosas y fue hacia la puerta, pero Malfoy la detuvo.

—¿No te olvidas de algo? —Ella lo miró, interrogante—. Despídete de mí como corresponde.

Iliana supo de inmediato a qué se refería. Los últimos días, el mortífago había tomado por costumbre besarla antes de que se marchara de sus habitaciones. Se acercó a él y besó sus labios, pero él tomó su boca al asalto y la besó profunda y ferozmente, como si quisiera demostrar algo. "Que soy su propiedad, supongo", pensó Iliana. En cuanto la soltó, ella salió de la estancia sin mirar atrás.

OoOoOoO

Malfoy no permaneció mucho más en la celda, el frío y la pestilencia del lugar le hacían sentir incómodo, pero no podía marcharse sin cruzar al menos unas palabras con su viejo amigo.

—He estado a punto de bajar a verte muchas veces —dijo—, pero al final siempre me salía algún compromiso más importante que atender. —Hizo una pausa, quizá esperando que el otro dijera algo, pero fue en vano—. Nunca he entendido por qué lo hiciste, por qué arruinaste tu vida por una sangre sucia que te miraba por encima del hombro como si fuera superior a ti. El Señor Tenebroso te hubiera dado todo lo que le pidieras, habrías conseguido tantas mujeres como desearas y mucho más bellas que ella. —Snape siguió sin decir nada y Malfoy empezó a pasearse por la celda, perdido en sus pensamientos—. Ni siquiera recuerdo su cara. Creo que tenía los ojos claros... azules, me parece... pero desde luego no era el tipo de mujer que te giras por la calle para mirarla. Lo cierto es que no lo valía. No te merecía, Severus. —Se puso frente a él y se agachó para quedar a su altura—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tuviste que traicionar al Lord? Por tu culpa se volvió aún más desconfiado. Tu caída manchó a todos los que estábamos cerca de ti y, siendo tú el padrino de mi hijo, mi familia fue la que recibió más sospechas. Durante muchos meses, el Lord nos tuvo relegados a un segundo plano y nos sometió a constantes e insufribles humillaciones. Tuvimos suerte de poder contarlo. He tenido que ganarme a pulso mi puesto actual, con mucho esfuerzo y abnegación. No sabes todo lo que he tenido que hacer para ganarme de nuevo su respeto, su confianza y su consideración.

—Fascinante —dijo Snape, al fin.

Malfoy torció el gesto, soltó un pequeño resoplido y se incorporó de nuevo.

—¿Cómo es que sigues vivo, de todos modos? Pensaba que a estas alturas estarías ya muerto o completamente quebrado, pero te miro y me sorprende ver todavía tu antigua altivez, como si todavía fueras el Príncipe Mestizo, como si no fueras sólo un simple prisionero del Lord.

—Pero es que no soy un "simple prisionero", ¿verdad? Soy su _único_ prisionero.

Malfoy se sobresaltó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que eres el único?

Snape maldijo en silencio su desliz, pero su mente ágil pensó una solución.

—Me lo dijo la mujer que venía antes… Hevia, creo que se llamaba.

—¿Seguro que fue Hevia? —preguntó Malfoy, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Solía quejarse de su suerte porque le tocaba hacer de niñera "del único puto prisionero del Lord". Puedes preguntárselo a ella, si no me crees.

—Ya. Es una lástima que no pueda corroborarlo, porque está muerta. Supongo que eso tampoco lo sabías.

—No —mintió—. Pero no puedo decir que lo lamente.

—Está claro que esa mujer no sabía tener la boca cerrada. Siempre iba diciendo cosas que no debía. No me extraña que acabase como acabó. —Malfoy asintió, con los labios apretados—. Muy bien. Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, no quiero escuchar más —repuso, furioso, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Antes de salir, sin embargo, añadió—: Puede que vuelva a visitarte… o puede que no. Todavía no estoy seguro. —Y, con un gesto airado de su varita, exclamó—: ¡ _Nox_!

OoOoOoO

Lucius Malfoy volvía a pasear por su despacho. Se sentía furioso. Se sentía indignado. Se sentía burlado y humillado. ¿Qué demonios se habían pensado esos dos, guardándole secretos? Porque estaba seguro de que se los guardaban.

Al principio, cuando bajó a la celda, lo hizo con sus mejores intenciones, deseando ver al buen amigo que había sido Severus… al menos, buen amigo hasta que descubrió que era un maldito traidor. E incluso después de eso no había logrado odiarle nunca, no de verdad. No podía olvidar las veces que había ido a tomar una copa de whisky a su casa, o cuando el pocionista visitaba su mansión. Por eso, cuando bajó allí esperaba reencontrar a su viejo amigo, o lo que quedara de él, pero no vio ningún destello de complicidad en sus ojos, sino todo lo contrario. Lo primero que hizo fue intentar hacerle creer que estaba inconsciente, ¡cuando les había oído cuchichear desde el pasillo! No pudo entender las palabras, pero estaba seguro de haber oído dos voces, lo que descartaba que Iliana hablase sola. Y aún así, cuando entró en la celda fingió no estar despierto.

Esto por sí solo no era reprobable, porque al fin y al cabo no sabía quién venía, pero una vez comprobado que se trataba de él, tendría que haber dejado de hacer teatro de inmediato y, por lo menos, dignarse a mirarlo a la cara. No fue así.

Como si eso fuera poco, cuando le lanzó el enervate y ya no tuvo excusa para no mirarle, su viejo amigo Severus le mostró su lado más despreciativo y altanero. Pero ni siquiera eso fue lo peor.

Lo peor fue la actitud de Iliana. Todo en ella le pareció distinto, incongruente con la mujer que él conocía. Empezando por sus mentiras descaradas, diciéndole que Severus sólo le hablaba para decirle si quería beber agua, cuando él estaba convencido de que no era así. Y después cuando su rostro se quedó lívido cuando sin querer derramó un poco de agua; como si fuera ella la sedienta, como si el agua perdida le doliese más que al propio Severus. O cuando puso una mano sobre su hombro, que ella lo miró con algo que semejaba odio. Sin olvidar la manera en que aseó al prisionero, con esos movimientos tan suaves y delicados…

Había bromeado diciendo que se iba a poner celoso de los cuidados que le daba, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de que se tratara sólo de una broma. Entrecerró los ojos y un destello de furia brilló en sus iris grises.

Iliana era suya, el Lord se la acababa de entregar en exclusiva bajo su petición, y él creía que tenía motivos más que suficientes para estar contenta. Sabía que gozaba con él, había una diferencia abismal entre el sexo con ella y con cualquiera de las otras mujeres, incluso entre el sexo con ella ahora y como había sido los primeros días. Estaba seguro de que no fingía. Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan ansiosa por ayudar a Snape? Era casi como si…

Intentó desechar sus absurdas sospechas con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¡Qué tontería! —se dijo—. No se puede haber encaprichado de él, ¡claro que no!

Severus nunca había sido ni remotamente atractivo, para empezar, Lucius no conocía ni una sola mujer que se hubiera interesado por él en lo más mínimo, pero ahora, con el lamentable aspecto que ofrecía, era mucho peor. No imaginaba que nadie pudiera sentir por él algo diferente al asco… o quizá la compasión. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio se interesaría por un desecho humano, en vez de por un hombre de posición y prestigio, como él mismo? Por un momento se acordó de una sobrina de Narcissa, Nymphadora Tonks, a la que le había dado por enamorarse de una criatura despreciable, un lamentable despojo llamado Lupin, mitad lobo, mitad hombre. Junto a Sirius había sido la vergüenza de la familia; no pasaba un solo día en que Bella no jurase que se encargaría personalmente de los dos, que acabaría con aquel bochorno de una vez por todas, pero antes de que consiguiese su propósito, la ridícula muchacha llegó incluso a casarse y tener un hijo con aquella "cosa".

Pero esto era diferente. Iliana no se podía haber enamorado de Snape, eso era seguro. Imposible.

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió y apareció el objeto de sus pensamientos, Iliana, que cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó al escritorio con docilidad.

—¿Me habéis mandado a llamar, amo?

—Sí. Quería que me explicaras, ¿qué parte de "a partir de ahora sólo serás para mí" no has entendido?

Iliana parpadeó, confundida.

—¿A-amo? —titubeó.

—Como parece que no lo has captado aún, te lo explicaré: no dormirás más en el harén ni pasarás más tiempo allí. Te quiero en mis habitaciones, ya sea en el dormitorio o en el despacho.

—Pero, amo…

—¡Silencio! No quiero oír ni una palabra, todavía no he acabado. Te retiro el permiso de bajar la chaqueta a la celda, si tienes frío allí abajo, tendrás que aguantarte. Y tampoco podrás bajar ninguna pieza de fruta, he sido indulgente con tus caprichos por demasiado tiempo.

—Amo, no…

—¡He dicho que te calles! —gritó, golpeando la mesa. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y reprimió una sonrisa perversa a fuerza de voluntad—. De todos modos, no deberías sentir pena por no poder bajarle más comida extra. Al fin y al cabo, Severus no ha tenido ningún remordimiento en traicionarte.

Iliana lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué… qué queréis decir?

—Ha admitido ante mí que le contaste que era el único prisionero que el Lord mantiene con vida. —Las aletas de la nariz de la joven temblaron y empezó a negar despacio con la cabeza—. Y también que Hevia estaba muerta. Como bien sabes, darle al prisionero cualquier tipo de información está terminantemente prohibido.

Malfoy observó con atención a la joven, la vio tragar saliva, nerviosa, y estuvo seguro de que iba a delatarse, que admitiría haberle contado eso a Severus, o que quizá iría incluso más allá y admitiría algún delito que todavía no podía ni sospechar, pero entonces ella se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua y dijo:

—Si el prisionero os ha dicho eso, amo, es que miente. No le he contado nada.

Su voz sonó tan firme que Malfoy casi se sintió tentado de creerla. Reprimió un gesto de rabia y ordenó:

—Te quiero desnuda en mi cama. Ahora.

Mientras la joven obedecía, Malfoy contempló el marco que contenía el retrato de su familia, tumbado bocabajo en el escritorio, y se dijo, con inmensa satisfacción, que qué importaba si Severus compartía un secreto con Iliana: después de haberle insinuado que la había traicionado, lo más probable es que ella no quisiera volver a hablar con él. Además, Severus no tenía nada de ella, más que sus palabras; él, en cambio, poseía el resto de ella y así seguiría siendo mientras lo deseara.


	9. Chapter 9

Bienvenidas un capítulo más a mi historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dedicáis vuestro tiempo a leerla y en especial a las que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme vuestros comentarios: Genna Lotto, Snape's Snake, Equidna, Herenetsess, Mac Snape, Diggea, GabrielleRickmanSnape y MoonyMarauderGirl.

OoOoOoO

Capítulo 9

Se despertó al contacto de una mano sobando su teta izquierda. Un dedo recorría en círculo su areola con un ligero roce, para después acariciar el pezón y pellizcarlo suavemente con ayuda del pulgar.

No quiso abrir los ojos ni hacer evidente que había despertado, porque sabía que el dueño de esa mano no era quién ella deseaba. De modo que ignoró las caricias y los pellizcos cada vez más insistentes hasta que sintió una boca posarse sobre la suave carne y morder ligeramente su pezón. No podía ignorar eso, así que abrió los ojos y parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de girarse hacia el hombre.

Al percibir el movimiento, Lucius Malfoy levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada húmeda de lascívia.

Iliana contuvo un suspiro con todas sus fuerzas. Era agradable despertar en una cama de verdad, sí; era incluso bonito despertar fuera del harén; pero hubiera preferido hacerlo sola. O mejor aún, con…

Pero no, no podía permitirse pensamientos como aquel, no cuando todavía no eran libres para concederse esa clase de lujos. Sí podía, sin embargo, redireccionar sus pensamientos hacia otros asuntos que la preocupaban.

—El harén… —murmuró—. Amo, tengo algunas amigas a las que me gustaría…

Malfoy sonrió de medio lado.

—No sé si lo sabes, pero tus amigas son todas unas putas —dijo en tono jocoso—. Ja, no sabes la de veces que he tenido ganas de decirle eso a mi mujer.

Acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero Iliana ladeó un poco la cabeza para impedir el contacto.

—Necesito refrescarme la boca después de la noche, señor —se excusó.

Malfoy se estiró hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba ella y alargó un brazo hasta la mesita de noche para coger algo. Iliana vio con consternación que se trataba de su varita. ¿La había dejado al alcance de la mano durante toda la noche? Se recriminó no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes. Con Malfoy dormido, ella podría haberle lanzado un _desmaius_ con la varita para que no despertara y él nunca se habría enterado. Podría haber intentado subir al cuarto piso y recuperar el bolso de…

Se vio obligada a aparcar esos pensamientos al sentir una súbita sensación refrescante en la boca y a continuación los labios de Malfoy aplastándose contra los suyos.

El mortífago tiró la varita a su lado del suelo y la abrazó, profundizando el beso ansiosamente, mientras restregaba su miembro endurecido entre los muslos de Iliana. La joven no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar por las atenciones del hombre y olvidar por el momento cualquier otra cosa. Además, ¿qué posibilidades había de que volviera a tener la varita tan cerca durante tanto rato? Por más que lo deseara, no creía que dejarla a su alcance fuera a convertirse en un hábito, de modo que dejó de pensar en ello y volvió a concentrarse en fantasear con Snape, al que, a pesar de la duda que Malfoy había querido sembrar en su cabeza, no podía apartar de sus pensamientos.

OoOoOoO

Malfoy la contemplaba desde el marco de la puerta, desnudo y comiéndose la manzana que había sacado de un cuenco de su despacho.

No sabía qué debía hacer, él no le había permitido vestirse y le había ordenado que simplemente se quedase allí, sentada en la cama, sin hacer nada; pero se sentía cada vez más cohibida por el peso de su insistente mirada.

—¿Queréis que recoja la habitación, amo? —ofreció, cualquier cosa sería mejor que estarse allí quieta, siendo observada.

—No. Ya lo harán los elfos domésticos. Tu tarea es estar preciosa para mí.

Iliana se retiró el pelo para colocárselo tras la oreja y se humedeció los labios, nerviosa. Estar preciosa para él, qué absurdo.

—Y… y, ¿no podría estar preciosa mientras hago la cama o algo así? —insistió, ansiosa por hacer algo, lo que fuera.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado.

—Eres muy descarada, para ser una posesión mía. —La joven se mordió el labio. Odiaba que le dijera eso, lo odiaba con toda su alma—. No, no puedes hacer la cama, ni recoger la habitación, ni hacer ninguna tarea que no te diga expresamente que hagas. Me gusta tenerte así. Es más, podría pasarme todo el día observándote, podría… —Unos golpes en la puerta del despacho le interrumpieron y el hombre chasqueó la lengua, irritado—. Podría matar a quien sea que esté llamando ahora por el simple hecho de interrumpirme mientras te admiro —dijo y, tirando el corazón de la manzana al suelo, se puso un batín de seda verde oscuro y fue a la sala contigua para abrir—. Quédate aquí dentro —le ordenó.

Iliana escuchó una voz de mujer, se levantó de un salto de la cama y se fue a espiar a través de la puerta entreabierta. Su corazón tuvo un sobresalto cuando vio allí a Nadine. ¡Nadine, su protectora! ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? Quizá la preocupaba su prolongada ausencia del harén, aunque ya no estuviera bajo su protección. Al fin y al cabo, desde que el mortífago la había reclamado para sí una semana atrás no había podido volver por allí. La joven estaba muy preocupada por el bienestar de su protegida, Violet, y cada día le insistía al hombre para que la dejase ir allí de visita, pero hasta el momento, Malfoy se había mostrado inconmovible.

Le costaba entender lo que decían, porque hablaban en voz muy baja, pero escuchó que Nadine mencionaba a Cindy, una de las chicas del harén; Malfoy murmuró "Me encargaré de eso" y la hizo salir del despacho con un ademán.

Iliana volvió corriendo a la cama, negándose a creer la sospecha que se había formado en su mente. ¿Podía ser que se hubiera equivocado al acusar a Atenea y Pandora de espiar para los mortífagos? ¿Que la verdadera espía fuese Nadine, la mujer en la que había confiado desde que llegó allí por primera vez? Si eso fuera verdad sería terrible, porque significaría que en aquella otra ocasión su propia amiga la había delatado por guardarse las cerezas, aún sabiendo que podía costarle la vida.

Cuando Malfoy entró de nuevo en la habitación, Iliana preguntó, con tono indiferente:

—¿Era algo importante?

—Nada que no pueda esperar —contestó, metiéndose en la cama con ella.

—Me ha parecido oír la voz de Nadine…

—¿El ratoncito ha estado espiando al gato? —preguntó Malfoy, con voz sensual, besando el cuello de la joven—. ¿No te han dicho nunca que eso está muy feo?

—Supongo que ella debe ser vuestra informadora, ¿no, amo? —insistió, echándole valor—. Es curioso, pensaba que serían Atenea o Pandora.

Malfoy rió contra su pezón derecho, el cual había empezado a succionar.

—¿Esas dos viejas arpías? Están ahí por orden de Bellatrix. Le he dicho mil veces que se deshaga de ellas, pero no me hace caso. No puede haber nada más sospechoso en un harén que dos putas a las que nadie solicita.

—¿Son espías de Lady Bellatrix? —preguntó, horrorizada.

Malfoy la miró con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

—Supongo que ahora no hay problema en que lo sepas, ya que no vas a volver al harén nunca más.

—Amo, respecto a eso…

—No te pongas pesada con el tema —la atajó, con voz amenazante—, ya te dije ayer que no podías ir.

—Pero es que…

—No me hagas repetirte las cosas —dijo, con un destello de furia en la mirada.

Iliana calló, sabiendo que ese día tampoco iba a conseguir nada. Decidió averiguar otra cosa a cambio.

—¿Y qué recibe Nadine por delatar a sus compañeras? ¿Duchas con agua caliente?

El mortífago pareció nuevamente divertido.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Ella se encogió de hombros—. No, si tanto te interesa saberlo, lo único que pide a cambio es quedar exenta de atender a Greyback y a Goyle. Creo que son demasiado rudos para su refinado gusto —se mofó.

Iliana suspiró. Traicionar a sus amigas seguía siendo horrible, pero podía entender que alguien quisiera hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano por librarse de esos dos monstruos. También sabía, porque ella misma se lo había contado, que mucho antes de que ella llegase al harén, Nadine había sido requerida por Greyback y casi no sobrevivió al encuentro. Tardó un mes y medio en recuperarse de las secuelas. A Iliana se le ocurrió que quizá fuese entonces cuando se decidió a espiar para Malfoy a cambio de conseguir aquel favor especial.

—Merlín… —susurró.

—Ahora déjate de tonterías y concéntrate en mí —dijo Malfoy, molesto—. Todavía tengo unos minutos antes de la reunión de esta mañana y quiero aprovecharlos a fondo. Y esta vez, quiero que grites mi nombre cuando te corras.

OoOoOoO

No gritó su nombre, como no lo había hecho las tres ocasiones anteriores en que se lo había pedido, y Malfoy abandonó la habitación profundamente irritado.

Iliana no lo hacía con intención de enfadarlo, era sólo que temía que en el momento de descontrol no fuera su nombre el que saliera de sus labios. Eso, y que no quería que nada empañase las vívidas fantasías con Snape.

Las dos o tres primeras veces lo había imaginado tal como estaba ahora, demacrado, esquelético, con el cabello largo casi hasta la mitad de la espalda, las mejillas hundidas y la barba sin afeitar. No pudo evitarlo, porque su rostro se le apareció de forma espontánea, el deseo manifestándose con la imagen más reciente que tenía del hombre. Pero últimamente ella era la dueña de sus fantasías y lo imaginaba tal como lo recordaba de la escuela: el rostro adusto, las ropas pulcras y severas, la voz suave y profunda…

Iliana soltó un hondo suspiro y empezó a vestirse. Sabía que al final tendría que acabar cediendo a lo que Malfoy le pedía, porque sino corría el riesgo de que se enfadase con ella de verdad y no sólo le prohibiese volver al harén, sino también ir a alimentar a Snape y eso sí que no podía permitirlo.

Malfoy le había dicho que el ex profesor la había delatado y, aunque no podía creer que fuese cierto, no entendía de qué otra manera pudo haberse enterado de que le había hablado de Hevia y que le había contado que era el único prisionero del Lord. "Quizá usó legeremancia", pensó, "sí, tiene que ser eso". Pero ella sabía que Snape era un oclumante de primer nivel, porque de otro modo no hubiera sido posible que engañase al Lord durante tantos años, así que eso no tenía mucho sentido.

Salió del cuarto pasando por el despacho de Malfoy, ya que el dormitorio no tenía ninguna salida directa al pasillo pero, antes de llegar a la puerta, un documento que había encima del escritorio le llamó la atención y se olvidó de sus elucubraciones. Era una autorización para recuperar unos informes de la sala de archivos, firmado por Lucius Malfoy.

Iliana recordó que el mortífago había presentado una autorización similar cuando los dos fueron a la Oficina de Incautación para que le mostraran la caja con sus pertenencias, de donde sacó el brazalete que había comprado meses antes de que la capturasen y que le dijo a Malfoy que era una reliquia familiar.

Una idea cruzó su mente a toda velocidad, dobló el papel y se lo guardó en un bolsillo de la túnica. Era un gran riesgo robar ese documento, pero tenía que intentarlo, quizá no se le volviera a presentar otra oportunidad como aquella y no podía desaprovecharla.

Cuando salió al pasillo, otra oportunidad de oro se le presentó en bandeja cuando vio a Violet doblar la esquina más próxima a donde se encontraba.

—Violet —llamó, y la joven volvió a aparecer por la esquina.

—Iliana —dijo, sorprendida—. Hacía tantos días que no te veía… por lo menos un mes.

La mujer se acercó a ella con rapidez.

—Lo sé y lo siento en el alma, te he vuelto a dejar sola. He intentado volver al harén para hablar contigo, pero no me lo han permitido. ¿Cómo te va por allí?

La muchacha la observó con frialdad. Por algún motivo, parecía reacia a hablar con ella. Iliana se dió y se inquietó.

—Bien —respondió con frialdad—, estoy bien. Nadine ha estado cuidando de mí.

—¿Nadine? —Se asustó Iliana.

—Sí, como tú habías desaparecido, dijo que me haría el favor de tomarme a su cargo. Algunas mujeres rumoreaban que habías muerto, pero Nadine y yo estábamos seguras de que no: los guardias no vinieron a buscar a nadie más para alimentar al prisionero, así que supimos que... sólo habías cambiado de aires.

Esto último lo dijo con un tono que a Iliana no le gustó ni una pizca.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Violet recorrió a la mujer de arriba abajo con la mirada.

—Llevas una túnica muy bonita, ¿es nueva? —preguntó.

Iliana se miró la ropa que llevaba puesta, era uno de los regalos de Malfoy.

—Sí, es... un momento, ¿no estarás insinuando que...?

—Y ese relicario, ¿es de oro? Es precioso. Quizá perteneció a alguna de las mujeres que los mortífagos violaron y mataron porque no servían para traerlas aquí, quizá Malfoy la recuperó de los objetos confiscados para dártela. Qué romántico.

Iliana no pudo evitarlo, cuando fue consciente de lo que hacía, su mano ya se había estrellado contra el rostro de Violet, que se llevó la mano a la mejilla y la miró con resentimiento antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse. Iliana la sujetó del brazo.

—Violet, por favor, perdóname. No quería pegarte.

—Si crees que eso es lo que me ofende, estás muy equivocada.

—Escúchame, por favor, lo que sea que te haya dicho Nadine no es cierto. —Bajó la voz a un leve susurro—. Ella es la informadora de Malfoy.

Violet le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y muy impropia de ella.

—Ese truco ya lo has gastado, la otra vez dijiste que eran Atenea y Pandora.

—Me equivoqué, ellas son espías de Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Ya veo. Te...

De pronto, como si diciendo su nombre la hubiesen invocado, la risa desquiciada de Lestrange atronó en el pasillo y Violet se quedó lívida. Si Bellatrix la veía, podía darse por muerta. Iliana también lo sabía y, estirando del brazo de la joven, se metió con ella de nuevo en el despacho de Malfoy.

—Suéltame —exigió Violet, sacudiendo el brazo con fuerza para librarse de ella—. Tengo que presentarme ante el amo Mulciber, me ha solicitado.

—Si quieres salir ahí y encontrarte con Bellatrix Lestrange, eres libre de hacerlo, pero yo de ti esperaría un poco a que se marche.

Violet la miró con rabia unos instantes y después echó un vistazo alrededor.

—¿A dónde me has traído? —Sus ojos se posaron sobre el retrato familiar y fue hasta el escritorio para cogerlo y examinarlo con más detenimiento—. ¿Al despacho de Malfoy? ¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¡Me conoce!

Iliana, impaciente, se acercó a la joven y la sujetó por los hombros.

—Él no está aquí —espetó—. Y ahora escúchame: no puedes fiarte de Nadine. ¿Le has dicho quién eres, en realidad?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, un brillo desafiante en la mirada, e Iliana suspiró con alivio.

—Entonces, si quieres conservar tu vida, no lo hagas.

—¿Y cómo puedo fiarme de ti? Me has dejado tirada dos veces, sola, sin explicarme nada de lo que necesitaba saber. Dices que quieres ayudarme a huir, pero te presentas en el harén con menos frecuencia cada vez, y cada vez se te ve mejor integrada en el lugar, con tu ropa nueva y tus joyas caras —dijo, señalando el relicario que llevaba y que también le había regalado Malfoy—, ¿por qué ibas a querer huir tú?

Iliana sintió la rabia bullir en su interior.

—Que, ¿por qué? ¿Es que crees que me importa nada de esto? Ten, quédate las joyas, si quieres —gritó, arrancándoselas todas y tirándoselas contra el pecho a la joven—. Son todas para ti. Ea, ¿te resultan tan golosas como para venderte por tenerlas? ¿Tú querrías quedarte aquí a cambio de joyas y ropas nuevas? ¿Entonces por qué asumes que yo sí? —La joven no contestó, pero tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada—. No, no me he vendido por cuatro baratijas, lo que pasa es que Malfoy se cree mejor persona porque me trata con más delicadeza que los demás y me regala cosas que ni he pedido ni quiero para nada. No es consciente de que es tan cruel y malvado como los demás. Si quisiera hacerte daño, sólo tendría que denunciarte ante él, pero no lo he hecho, ¿verdad? Necesito estar cerca de él para llevar a cabo mis planes, mira —le enseñó el papel que acababa de robar del escritorio—, si puedo modificar este documento con éxito, podré ir a la Oficina de Incautación y recuperar tu bolso. Sé dónde está, es en la cuarta planta, la he visto con mis propios ojos, pero hay un guardián, y por eso necesito la autorización.

Violet miró boquiabierta el papel ante sí, sin saber qué decir.

—¿De verdad has visto la sala? —preguntó al fin.

Iliana asintió, más calmada.

—Y no sólo eso. Esta mañana he descubierto que Malfoy dejó su varita en la mesilla al lado de la cama toda la noche. Es una lástima que no lo viera antes, pero como vuelva a dejarla, no desaprovecharé la oportunidad.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Aún no lo sé del todo, pero tenemos que huir cuanto antes del castillo, eso seguro.

—¿Estamos en un castillo?

—Violet, ¡estamos en Hogwarts!

La joven abrió mucho los ojos e Iliana le explicó que, aunque habían cambiado la decoración, la disposición del mobiliario y que incluso habían hechizado los muros de piedra para cambiarlos de sitio y hacer más difícil reconocer el lugar, no tenía ninguna duda de que se encontraban allí, se lo había dicho una fuente muy fiable.

—Pero, entonces... —dijo Violet—. No podremos desaparecernos aunque consigamos tener una varita, lo sabes, ¿no?

Iliana chasqueó la lengua.

—Sí, eso es un problema, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo para...

—¡No hace falta! Yo sé cómo podemos huir. Si en verdad esto es Hogwarts podemos usar la misma salida que usó el Ejército de Dumbledore durante la batalla final.

—¿El Ejército de Dumbledore? ¿Qué...?

—Eso no importa ahora, el caso es que sí que hay una manera de huir —dijo, con voz esperanzada—. Pero me tengo que ir o vendrán a buscarme. —De pronto, se puso seria de nuevo y sus mejillas se encendieron de rojo—. Iliana, siento haber dudado de ti, es que...

—No te preocupes, no tienes que disculparte.

—Sí, sí que tengo que hacerlo, he sido muy injusta contigo y lo lamento, pero es que... verás, Goyle me solicitó hace unos días.

Iliana se llevó una mano a la boca, asustada.

—Merlín… —susurró.

—No te imaginas el miedo que pasé. No sabía si me encontraría al padre o al hijo, así que intenté fingir de nuevo que estaba enferma, pero el centinela entró y me arrastró ante su presencia agarrándome por el pelo. Por suerte, se trataba del padre, pero eso fue lo único bueno de todo aquello…

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero no llegaron a caer e Iliana la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo entiendo. Ese hombre es una auténtica bestia y lamento profundamente no haber estado contigo después para curar tus heridas e intentar consolarte de la experiencia, pero te prometo que haré lo posible para que huyamos de aquí los tres, cuanto antes, mejor.

—Los cuatro —le corrigió Violet.

—¿Cuatro? ¿A qué te refieres?

—He encontrado a alguien. Alguien a quien tenemos que llevarnos con nosotras cuando huyamos, no podemos dejarlo aquí.

—Pero Violet, ya te lo he dicho, no puedes fiarte de…

—De él sí. Me lo encontré por casualidad en uno de los pasillos. Es un viejo amigo mío y también lo tienen aquí retenido. ¿Sabías que hay un harén masculino en la Fortaleza?

Iliana se quedó de piedra.

—No, no lo sabía… —dijo—. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tiene su lógica, ¿no? Hay muchos mortífagos que son mujeres y, además, no todos los mortífagos varones tienen los mismos… gustos.

—Bueno, pues te aseguro que Neville no comparte esos gustos y tampoco aprecia a las mortífagas.

—¿Neville?

—Longbottom. Odia esta vida, ¿comprendes?

—Todos la odiamos.

—Sí, pero él está desesperado. Cuando lo vi me pareció que estaba al borde de hacer una locura. Tenemos que ayudarlo.

—Pero, Violet, ya es bastante peligroso de por sí…

—¡No lo entiendes! —la interrumpió—. Neville es un amigo bueno y leal; durante la guerra luchó con valentía por el bando de la luz, no puedo abandonarlo.

—Está bien, si estás segura de que podemos confiar en él, pero...

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció en el despacho Draco Malfoy. Iliana se quedó congelada en el sitio, pero Violet se giró rápidamente de lado y se tapó la cara con la mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el recién llegado, mirando a Iliana con desprecio.

La chica estuvo segura de que todo había terminado. Él la denunciaría por entrar en el despacho sin permiso, las denunciaría a ambas, y entonces todo se descubriría y no tardarían en ser ejecutadas. Al fin y al cabo, había sido afortunada de que no usaran legeremancia con ella hasta el momento, porque si algún mortífago lo hubiera hecho ya los habrían descubierto; pero su suerte no podía durar para siempre, ¿no? Era consciente de que la única razón por la que no intentaban leer su mente era porque los mortífagos habían descubierto que una exploración constante de un subconsciente ajeno provoca que los datos se tergiversen y se corrompan a causa de un exceso de información, por lo que no resulta un método del todo fiable. Por eso sólo usaban la legeremancia en casos puntuales. Pero si tenían la sospecha de que estaba haciendo algo que no debía no dudarían en usarla contra ella.

Estaba a punto de inventar alguna excusa cuando Draco añadió:

—¿No deberías estar calentándole la cama a mi padre?

Iliana suspiró con alivio al ver que el joven no estaba extrañado de verla allí, sólo molesto por encontrarse de nuevo con la amante de su padre. Eso le dio una pequeña esperanza de salir airosa de la situación, pero entonces él posó sus ojos sobre Violet y esa esperanza quedó aniquilada.

—¿Granger? —preguntó—. ¡No es posible! ¿Eres tú?

Viéndose descubierta, la chica se destapó la cara.

—Draco, por favor, no nos delates.

Él no se movió ni contestó nada. Se había quedado boquiabierto, sin poder creer lo que veía. Se oyeron unos pasos acercándose y las dos mujeres se miraron, preocupadas: él no reaccionaba, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y cada vez se hallaban más cerca de que las viese quien fuera que se acercaba por el pasillo.

—D-draco... —dijo Iliana—. Señor Malfoy... por favor...

De pronto él pareció recobrarse y cerró la puerta del despacho.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó y, de inmediato, negó con la cabeza—. No, no me lo digáis, no quiero saberlo. ¿Qué haces _tú_ en la Fortaleza, Granger? Este no es lugar para ti. Y mucho menos, el despacho de mi padre.

—Estoy... soy una de las mujeres del harén —confesó.

—¡No me mientas! —dijo él—. No hay sangre sucias en el harén.

—¿Crees que me inventaría algo así porque estar ahí encerrada es el mayor deseo de cualquier mujer? —contestó ella, irritada—. Los que me capturaron cometieron un error. No saben quién soy, creen que soy una sangre pura.

Él no acababa de creerla, la miró con reticencia y en silencio, mientras a las dos chicas los segundos se les hacían eternos. Iliana se moría por intervenir, pero temía que hacerlo fuera contraproducente: era evidente que ambos se conocían bien y de ella, en cambio, sólo tenía como referencia que ocupaba la cama de su padre. Al final, Violet volvió a hablar.

—Draco, si nos delatas será como si nos matases con tus propias manos. Sabes que es verdad. No te pido que nos ayudes, pero si te queda algo de decencia, vete y olvida que nos has visto.

—No puedo hacer eso. Si te descubren y averiguan que yo lo sabía y no dije nada…

—No se lo diremos a nadie.

—Sabes muy bien que no hace falta que lo digáis en voz alta para que os sonsaquen la verdad. —Negó con la cabeza—. No, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo. Este es un mundo en el que cada uno debe cuidar de sí mismo.

—Sigues siendo un cobarde —lo acusó ella, indignada—, igual que en la escuela.

—¡No tienes ni idea de nada! Tengo que proteger a mi madre, ¿sabes? No puedo esperar que mi padre lo haga por mí —dijo, lanzándole una mirada de rencor a Iliana—, está demasiado entretenido con los placeres de la Fortaleza.

—¡No te atrevas a culparla a ella por las faltas de tu padre! —gritó Violet, furiosa—. ¿Acaso crees que estamos aquí por gusto? ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos hacen tus _amigos_ los mortífagos? Claro que lo sabes, si quizá tú mismo hayas participado también en sus orgías más de una vez.

—¡Jamás! —gritó a su vez el chico, fuera de sí—. ¡Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré! ¡Es repugnante, es...!

—Es el mundo que tú ayudaste a crear.

Draco dio media vuelta para no mirarla a la cara, se llevó las manos al cabello y empezó a peinárselo hacia atrás sin darse cuenta, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Yo no quería esto. Yo nunca quise nada de esto...

—¿Qué esperabas que sucediera una vez el Lord estuviese al mando? ¿En serio creías que las cosas podrían acabar de alguna otra manera?

—No imaginé que... jamás hubiera pensado que pudiera ser así —dijo, derrotado—. Ha muerto tanta gente… mi madre tampoco lo está llevando nada bien. Últimamente está muy delicada de salud, apenas habla y ya casi no prueba bocado. —Negó de nuevo para sí—. Ya tengo suficientes problemas, Granger, no pienso ganarme más ayudándote.

—Pobrecito Draco, pedirle que guarde silencio cuando tiene tantas otras cosas en la cabeza —dijo Violet, con los puños apretados y temblando de indignación—. ¡A mis padres los asesinaron los mortífagos! Yo ni siquiera me enteré hasta que fui a buscarlos para llevarlos a un sitio seguro.

—Merlín… —dijo Draco en un susurro.

—Violet, lo siento mucho —dijo Iliana—. No lo sabía.

Pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, intentando consolarla.

—No es culpa tuya —murmuró—. Cuando los encontré, tumbados en el suelo del salón, ya llevaban varios días muertos, descomponiéndose. Te aseguro que no fue nada agradable… —se interrumpió, incapaz de seguir hablando. Las lágrimas rodaban libremente por sus mejillas, pero no emitió ni un solo sollozo. Estaba demasiado cansada para eso.

Iliana estaba horrorizada ante la confesión de la joven y Draco también parecía estarlo.

—Granger… —dijo—. Eso es terrible, pero yo…

—Tus _amigos_ también mataron a Ron —lo interrumpió Violet. Su barbilla temblaba violentamente y la voz sonaba inestable—. No sé si te llegó la noticia, con todos esos problemas tan terribles por los que estás atravesando, pero murió salvándome la vida, como el héroe que era aunque ni él mismo lo supiera. —Lo miró directamente a los ojos y repitió—: Ron, que siempre se creyó un cobarde, me salvó la vida a costa de la suya.

—Yo... —empezó Draco, pero no supo qué decir y dejó la frase a medias, impotente. Al cabo de unos instantes, suspiró y dijo—: Está bien. No te delataré, podéis estar tranquilas.

—Gracias —dijo Iliana. Violet se quedó callada.

Se produjo otra larga pausa durante la que nadie habló y, luego, mirando a los ojos a su ex compañera de colegio, Draco dijo:

—Aquí dentro no tienes posibilidades de supervivencia, Granger. Ninguna. Lo más caritativo sería denunciarte ahora y acortar tu sufrimiento, pero veo que prefieres creer que tienes alguna manera de sobrevivir . —Se detuvo un instante para mirar a Iliana de arriba abajo y prosiguió—. No sé qué pinta ésta mujer contigo ni qué estáis tramando, pero si tiene que ver con escapar de aquí, tenéis que saber dos cosas: la primera, que es altamente improbable que tengáis éxito en vuestra huida; y la segunda, que si lo vais a intentar de todos modos, mejor será que lo logréis al primer intento, ya que no tendréis otra oportunidad.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta con la intención de salir, pero se detuvo un instante, volvió a girarse hacia ellas y sacó la varita de su bolsillo.

—Más os vale mantener las bocas cerradas sobre esto —dijo—. No hagáis que me arrepienta. —Conjuró un hechizo y apareció en su mano un pergamino de papel, enrollado sobre sí mismo, que entregó a Violet. Era un mapa de la Fortaleza tal como estaba en la actualidad—. No sé si os servirá de algo, pero aquí lo tenéis. Buena suerte, Granger —se despidió. Vaciló un instante, asintió levemente con la cabeza y repitió—: De verdad. Buena suerte.

Y se marchó, dejando a las dos jóvenes solas en el despacho.

OoOoOoO

—Llegas tarde —indicó el carcelero.

—El amo Malfoy es muy fogoso —se excusó Iliana, y trató de ignorar la mirada lujuriosa del hombre.

—Parece haberse encaprichado mucho contigo, debes ser una auténtica fiera en la cama. Lástima que no te hubiera probado cuando estabas libre…

—¿Por qué no le pides al amo Malfoy que te haga el favor? —se mofó ella, sabiendo que alguien de tan bajo rango jamás se atrevería a pedirle nada a uno de los hombres del círculo íntimo del Lord.

El carcelero hizo una mueca desagradable y le entregó la bandeja y la palangana.

—Algún día me meteré entre tus piernas, no lo dudes —aseguró, mientras le abría la puerta.

Iliana hizo una mueca de asco, pero él no lo vio porque ya se había adentrado en la tenebrosa escalera.

Mientras bajaba los tétricos peldaños recordó de nuevo lo que Malfoy le había dicho, intentando sembrar en ella la semilla de una duda, igual que Nadine había hecho con Violet, y la avergonzaba reconocer que no había podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Cómo podía saber Malfoy lo que ella habló con Snape si él no se lo había contado? Su propia desconfianza la molestaba como un insecto persistente zumbándole en el oído.

Después de un rato dándole la comida sin decir nada, ni siquiera para saludar, el prisionero le preguntó qué la preocupaba.

—¿Se quedó mucho rato más el amo Malfoy, ayer? —preguntó ella, en vez de responder.

El profesor entrecerró los ojos.

—No mucho.

—Ya.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Y habló mucho con él, profesor? Debían de tener muchas cosas sobre las que ponerse al día…

—Sandra, ¿qué te ha dicho?

Su tono de voz fue tan firme y sereno, que la ya de por sí endeble frialdad de la mujer se acabó de desmoronar.

—Es que él dijo... me dijo que sabía que yo le había contado a usted que Hevia está muerta y que el Lord no mantiene más prisioneros. Dijo que usted me había delatado.

—Es mentira —afirmó, rotundo—. ¿Me crees?

Iliana lo miró a los ojos, profundamente avergonzada, y asintió con vehemencia.

—Sí, sí. Claro que sí. Lamento haber dudado, pero es que… es que no se me ocurre cómo se ha podido enterar.

—Tengo que reconocer que sí se me escapó que el Lord no tiene más prisioneros, pero le dije que fue Hevia quién me lo contó. Debió desconfiar de mí y utilizó mis palabras para manipularte. Quería pillarte, pillarnos a ambos, en falta.

—Lo siento mucho, profesor, usted me dijo que no me fiara de él y he permitido que me engañase por un instante…

—Pero es que su engaño resultaba muy creíble, ¿no? Lucius ha sido muy astuto. Te soltó algo que sólo podíamos saber tú y yo... ¿cómo no lo ibas a creer? Y tú, ¿qué le dijiste?

—No le conté nada, profesor. Si pretendía engañarme para sonsacarme información, no lo consiguió, porque le aseguré que era mentira.

Snape sonrió.

—Buena chica —dijo, e Iliana, por algún motivo, sintió que su pecho se hinchaba con orgullo.

Aclarado el asunto, procedió a explicarle con todo detalle el motivo de su retraso y él la escuchó con atención.

—Entonces Draco os ha dado un mapa del castillo… —murmuró—. ¿Y Granger está segura de saber cómo salir? Los hechizos de protección deben ser inexpugnables.

—Parece muy convencida de ello.

—Esperemos que tenga razón. Quién sabe lo que puede haber ocurrido con la vía de escape que tiene en mente desde que los mortífagos se apoderaron del colegio. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

—De todos modos, no tenemos más remedio que intentarlo, ¿no? No podemos seguir como hasta ahora —resolvió Iliana, aunque sus palabras la preocuparon un poco. ¿Qué situaciones inesperadas tendrían que enfrentar en su huida? Ni siquiera el plan más meticuloso podía estar totalmente exento de imprevistos. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que el miedo a lo desconocido los bloquease y les impidiese actuar—. Piénselo, profesor: pronto saldremos de aquí, ¿no es maravilloso?

—Lo es —dijo Snape, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que realmente estaba dejando entrar un atisbo de esperanza en su cansado corazón. Eso podía resultar muy peligroso y lo sabía, pero ya no había vuelta atrás: cuando la esperanza llegaba, arraigaba muy rápido. Recordó sus primeros días de reclusión, cuando parecía que el mundo se hubiese acabado para él y conceptos como "esperanza" o "libertad" hubieran sido obliterados de la existencia—. Al principio, cuando me encerraron aquí, no lograba dormir —explicó—. Nunca he vivido rodeado de lujos y comodidades, pero este lugar que antes era casi mi hogar se convirtió de repente en un infierno que estaba un paso más allá de lo que mi cuerpo y mi mente podían soportar. No tengo ni idea de cuántos días transcurrieron. Aquí, en la oscuridad, sin nada con lo que medir el paso del tiempo, es imposible distinguir el día de la noche. Estoy seguro, además, de que al principio me traían la comida a horas diferentes para que ni siquiera pudiera hacer una estimación basándome en la frecuencia de las visitas. Pero, tras caer por fin rendido y sumergirme en un sueño tan profundo que casi pareció la muerte, desperté desconcertado y sin saber dónde me encontraba. Durante esos segundos de confusión fui libre de verdad, ya que no recordaba mi situación. Pero entonces la realidad irrumpió de golpe y mi corazón se hundió todavía más profundamente de lo que ya estaba.

—Oh, profesor…

—La libertad no es algo que haya abundado en mi vida, a decir verdad, por eso el impacto de redescubrir dónde me encontraba fue tan duro. Primero fue el frío, después el hedor. Por último, la humedad y la persistente oscuridad me confirmaron lo que mi cerebro se resistía a aceptar: que no había sido una pesadilla, que realmente estaba prisionero y no iba a poder escapar.

—Merlín…

—Este tira y afloja con la realidad se repitió durante varios despertares. Por unos segundos lo olvidaba todo y casi podía creer que me encontraba en mi cama de la calle de la Hilandera. Después, rápidamente, la ilusión estallaba como una burbuja y regresaba a este agujero inmundo.

Se produjo un pesado silencio en el que cada uno se sumió en sus propios y terribles recuerdos. Al cabo, fue Sandra la que habló.

—Cuando me atraparon, yo también me resistía a creerlo. Iba negando todo lo que ocurría, como si cerrando los ojos todo lo malo fuera a desaparecer. Primero me dije que me soltarían de inmediato, que yo no les interesaba para nada. Al comprobar que no fue así quise creer que mi situación como prisionera sería solo temporal, que se darían cuenta de que no les era de ninguna utilidad y al final me liberarían. Cuando comprendí que me equivocaba, me convencí de que no me llevarían a un harén; a mí no, quizá a otras mujeres, pero no yo. Al ver que ese era precisamente mi destino, me juré que no me doblegarían, que siempre me resistiría, que no permitiría que me convirtieran en una puta. Pero ya ve, profesor, por cada realidad que rechazaba, aparecía otra aún más cruel y difícil de aceptar. Hasta que llega el momento en que te das cuenta de que eso es lo que hay, que tus opciones se reducen a vivir con ello o perder el juicio.

—Y ahora nos enfrentamos a una nueva realidad, ¿no es así? —intervino Snape—. Una que nos dice que si queremos ser libres, tenemos que salvarnos nosotros mismos, porque no hay nadie que pueda rescatarnos. Somos nuestro propio equipo de rescate.

Mientras asentía en silencio, la joven recordó algo de pronto.

—Oh, hablando de eso. —Sacó el pergamino que había robado y se lo mostró al hombre—. Si logro falsificarlo para que parezca una autorización para sacar un objeto de la Oficina de Incautación podré recuperar el bolso de Violet.

—Para ello necesitarías una varita, está redactado con tinta mágica.

La joven sonrió.

—Puede que eso no resulte tan difícil, después de todo —dijo. Y le explicó el incidente de la varita de Malfoy.

—Es extraño que se haya descuidado tanto como para dejarla a la vista… —razonó Snape—. ¿Estás segura de que no te estaba poniendo a prueba, para ver si podía confiar en ti?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Si es así, he aprobado con matrícula de honor, porque cuando la he visto ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada, así que ni siquiera la he tocado.

—Ve con mucho cuidado con él y no te fíes de sus aparentes despistes.

—No se preocupe, seré precavida. Hay otra cosa importante que le tengo que comentar, profesor. Violet quiere que saquemos a alguien más de aquí cuando huyamos.

—No, eso no es posible, no podemos confiar en nadie y, además, cuantos más seamos, más complicado será que todo salga bien.

—Pero, profesor, le he dicho a Violet que iríamos a buscarlo. Ha insistido mucho, según ella es de toda confianza, un amigo suyo del colegio. Usted debe de conocerlo, se llama Neville Longhorn, o algo así.

Snape resopló ante la mención de ese nombre.

—Longbottom. Sí, lo conozco. En el colegio era un desastre andante. Durante el último año de la guerra pareció mejorar bastante en cuanto a confianza en sí mismo y habilidad con la varita, pero aún así es muy arriesgado contar con él para una huida eficaz. De entre todas las personas que podrían arruinar nuestro plan, él es el peor.

—Pero, ¿cree que es de fiar?

—Antes lo era, pero... después de estos años y sin saber por lo que ha pasado es imposible de asegurar. En aquella época… sí, en aquella época era de fiar. Era torpe, pero honesto.

—Entonces, profesor, creo que deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros.

El hombre lo consideró durante unos instantes y después asintió con una cabezada.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Confío en tu criterio.


	10. Chapter 10

Bienvenidas un capítulo más a mi historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dedicáis vuestro tiempo a leerla y en especial a las que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme vuestros comentarios: Genna Lotto, Snape's Snake, Equidna, Herenetsess, Mac Snape, Diggea, GabrielleRickmanSnape y MoonyMarauderGirl.

OoOoOoO

Capítulo 10.

—Puedo hacerlo yo si lo deseáis, amo —se ofreció Iliana.

Hacía días que intentaba encontrar la manera de encargarse de alguna de las tareas burocráticas de Malfoy y acababa de vislumbrar una oportunidad al escuchar cómo se quejaba de tener que tratar con el guardián de la sala de suministros.

Él la miró suspicaz.

—¿Por qué habría de encargarte a ti esta gestión? Puedo pedírselo a algún elfo doméstico.

—Amo, mientras estáis fuera yo no tengo con qué entretenerme en vuestros aposentos y me vendría bien algo de distracción.

—¿Es que echas de menos tu _trabajo_ en el harén? —se mofó, con crueldad.

Iliana ni siquiera apretó las mandíbulas, había aprendido ya a soportar con indiferencia los desprecios del hombre.

—No, amo, claro que no, pero me gustaría seros útil en… otros aspectos.

El mortífago pareció considerarlo un instante y después negó con la cabeza.

—Ya tengo bastante lío de papeles sin alguien revoloteando a mi alrededor y tocándolo todo. El otro día se extravió una autorización y tuve que redactarla de nuevo. Por suerte no era nada importante ni urgente.

Iliana sabía perfectamente dónde estaba dicha autorización, doblada en dos partes y escondida detrás del primer cajón de la mesita de noche, justo donde ella la había dejado días atrás.

—Quizá os podría ayudar a mantener vuestro despacho en orden, también —repuso ella—. Así no se volvería a extraviar nada.

Malfoy la observó con detenimiento unos instantes.

—De acuerdo —cedió al fin, con un suspiro—. Sube a la segunda planta y lleva estos documentos a la sala de suministros. El guardián es Urich, dile que vas de mi parte. Creo que lamentarás haberte ofrecido voluntaria para esto: Urich es un hombrecillo completamente repugnante, pero tú te lo has buscado.

—Lo haré ahora mismo, amo.

—No. Irás cuando me haya ido, quiero que estés siempre conmigo mientras yo esté en el despacho o en la habitación.

—Sí, amo —contestó Iliana.

Lamentaba que los documentos no tuvieran que ir a la cuarta planta, pero estaba satisfecha de haberse ganado la confianza del hombre para esos asuntos. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacer algún encargo en la cuarta y para entonces esperaba haber podido conseguir la varita del mortífago, aunque fuera por unos segundos, para falsificar la autorización que necesitaba.

La ocasión le llegó sólo un par de días más tarde. La jornada había sido bastante dura, porque el Lord volvió a visitar a Snape, probablemente sólo unos minutos antes de que ella misma bajase a la celda, y le había dejado en un estado mucho peor que las otras veces que Iliana atendió sus heridas. Sin duda estaría enfadado por algún ataque de los pocos rebeldes que quedaban con vida o por un error cometido por sus hombres, sospecha que quedó confirmada cuando por la tarde apareció Malfoy, sucio, sudoroso y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ponte de rodillas y chúpamela —dijo, nada más entrar—. Y más vale que te esmeres, porque llevo un día horrible. —Mientras Iliana se situaba frente a él y le bajaba los pantalones, el hombre siguió hablando—. Ya ha empezado torcido, cuando un grupo de rebeldes encabezado por esa metomentodo de Minerva McGonagall ha atacado un convoy propiedad del Señor Tenebroso y se ha apoderado de toda la carga. Han matado a todos los mortífagos que la transportaban. ¡Hatajo de inútiles! Les está bien empleado por dejarse vencer por una vieja chocha y cuatro críos estúpidos. —Iliana aceleró el ritmo de sus succiones, satisfecha por la noticia, y Malfoy bajó la vista hacia ella—. Seguro que tú te alegras de oír esto —dijo—, pero no te equivoques: tarde o temprano, todos tus amiguitos de la resistencia irán cayendo, uno tras otro. Con Harry Potter muerto, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Iliana no tenía ningún "amiguito" en la resistencia, pero aunque lo hubiera tenido, no se habría inquietado. Ella, a diferencia de Malfoy, sabía que Potter no estaba muerto y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por liberar a la única persona que podía devolverlo a la lucha.

—El caso —prosiguió el hombre—, es que entre este asunto y que además no hemos conseguido los resultados esperados con determinada poción en la que el Lord tenía puestas muchas esperanzas, ha pasado todo el día de un humor de perros y, como siempre, los que estamos más cerca de él somos los que pagamos los platos rotos, por así decirlo. —"Que se lo digan a Snape", pensó Iliana, pero entonces Malfoy la apartó de un empujón, malhumorado, y la distrajo de sus pensamientos—. ¡Déjalo ya, zorra estúpida! Está claro que tú también tienes un mal día, hoy no vales ni para hacerme una mamada como es debido.

La mujer pensó que quizá si hablase menos de muertos, de rebeldes y del Lord, habría conseguido una erección, pero se guardó mucho de decirlo y tampoco lamentó dejar el trabajo a medias.

Se incorporó, atusándose la túnica con cuidado, y mantuvo la vista baja. Malfoy ni siquiera la miró, se quitó la ropa y fue a darse una ducha rápida.

Iliana recogió las prendas que el hombre había tirado por el suelo para doblarlas y dejarlas en una silla y se quedó de piedra al ver que, en medio del montón de tela, estaba su varita.

Con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza en los oídos, la joven la tomó en su mano derecha y se la quedó mirando, hipnotizada; sólo logró reaccionar tras unos largos segundos de incredulidad. Aguzando el oído para tener controlado el sonido de la ducha, se acercó a la mesilla de noche y sacó el pergamino escondido. Pronunció una serie de hechizos en voz baja para cambiar algunas palabras del documento. Cuando todo estuvo a su gusto, volvió a doblar el pergamino, lo ocultó de nuevo tras la cómoda y dejó la varita sobre la ropa del hombre.

El sonido del agua cesó y a Iliana le entró la angustia: si veía la ropa plegada y la varita encima sabría que la había tocado y quizá sospecharía que la había usado para algo. Si se le ocurría realizar un _priori incantatem_ , estaba perdida.

En un impulso, cogió todas las prendas y las volvió a tirar al suelo en un montón desordenado, dejando la varita entre ellas, y justo en ese momento Malfoy salió del cuarto de baño.

—He decidido que me des un masaje —dijo—, quizá eso consiga relajarme.

Se tumbó desnudo bocabajo sobre la cama y esperó que ella obedeciera, y la joven, con el corazón todavía latiéndole desbocado, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a masajear su espalda.

—Mmmm… sí —murmuró el mortífago—. La verdad es que tienes unas manos de oro. Supongo que antes estaba demasiado tenso para dejarme llevar, pero lo podemos volver a intentar cuando termines, ¿no? —comentó, y soltó una despreocupada risa que quedó medio sofocada por la almohada—. Sí, creo que quiero que vuelvas a intentarlo…

Iliana siguió con lo suyo en silencio, mirando varias veces de reojo el bulto de ropa y rogando que el hombre no se diera cuenta de nada.

OoOoOoO

Ya tenían mucho avanzado. Había falsificado el documento de Malfoy, sabía dónde ir a buscar el bolso de Violet y esta tenía incluso una idea para salir de la Fortaleza. Iliana estaba convencida de que en poco tiempo podrían llevar a cabo su evasión conjunta, pero entonces, de la manera más absurda, cometió un error.

La mañana había empezado bien. Aprovechando que Malfoy tenía cosas que hacer fuera de la Fortaleza, la joven había hecho acopio de todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir y, con el documento falsificado en la mano, subió a la cuarta planta. El guardián de la Oficina de Incautación la miró con aire de sospecha, pero el pergamino no dejaba lugar a dudas: Lucius Malfoy la autorizaba a extraer del almacén un bolso de la caja de las pertenencias requisadas a Violet, una de las jóvenes del harén. El documento estaba firmado y rubricado con su sello.

La dejó pasar observándola con recelo y la dejó en manos del administrador, que tras inspeccionar el documento le indicó el pasillo en el que debía buscar. Nerviosa, pero intentando aparentar calma, buscó el número que le había dado entre las numerosísimas cajas y se encontró con que la de Violet estaba en una de las estanterías más altas. No queriendo pedirle ayuda al guardián, se agarró a las baldas, que parecían bastante resistentes, y escaló la estantería hasta conseguir su objetivo. Desde arriba, abrió la caja y extrajo un pequeño bolso de tela, la volvió a cerrar y, cuando estaba a punto de bajar, una voz áspera y desagradable la sobresaltó.

—¿Es que no sabes pedir una escalera? —la increpó el guardián—. Maldita fulana ignorante, no tienes cuidado de nada.

—No quería molestar —se disculpó ella, saltando al suelo.

El hombre la miró con desprecio.

—Seguro —rezongó—. Y ahora que ya tienes lo que querías, lárgate de aquí.

Iliana no se hizo de rogar, salió de allí corriendo y se fue directamente a los aposentos de Malfoy, donde examinó el bolso en busca de la capa invisible. Para su profundo alivio, la prenda estaba en su sitio. Envolvió el bolso en ella, de modo que no fueran visibles ninguna de las dos cosas, y dejó el pequeño hatillo encima del armario ropero donde el mortífago guardaba sus túnicas.

El rato libre que le quedaba antes de bajar a alimentar a Snape lo pasó elucubrando sobre la conveniencia de buscar la varita de Malfoy mientras estuviera dormido, incluso aunque no la dejase a la vista. Iliana no sabía dónde la guardaba, ya que él se cuidaba de no hacerlo delante de ella, pero, en todo caso, la lógica le decía que no debía de dejarla muy lejos de su alcance. Quizá en el cajón de la mesilla de noche o bajo la cama. O quizá incluso bajo la almohada. Si ese era el caso, le sería mucho más difícil conseguirla.

Fuera como fuese, la joven se sentía tan contenta al ver encaminados sus planes que, cuando fue a bajar a ver a Snape, no pudo resistir la tentación de coger una manzana pequeña del cuenco de fruta del despacho de Malfoy, a pesar de que él le había prohibido expresamente que lo hiciera.

OoOoOoO

Llevaba ya un buen rato en la celda. De hecho, Iliana ya había acabado de asear a Snape y estaba a punto de llegar la hora de recoger, por lo que decidió aprovechar los últimos minutos envolviéndole en uno de los abrazos destinados a proporcionarle calor. Nada más llegar, la joven le había contado a Snape la noticia y todavía le duraba la sensación de euforia que la invadió cuando sostuvo la capa invisible entre las manos.

Estrechó su abrazo aún más, sintiendo cómo el hombre aspiraba el aroma de su cuello.

—Lo siento, profesor, tengo que ponerme perfume —se disculpó la joven—, el amo Malfoy lo prefiere al aroma del jazmín.

—No importa —dijo él—. Es placentero oler tu piel, tanto si está perfumada como si no. Tanto si huele a jazmín como si sólo huele a ti.

Iliana sonrió y se apartó ligeramente del prisionero para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Esa fue su perdición porque, embriagada por la intensa emoción que suponía el saber que la huída estaba próxima, la joven no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Contempló los finos y resecos labios del hombre y, sin pensar siquiera, los besó con suma dulzura, notando aún en ellos el sabor de la manzana que le había dado como postre.

Snape no hizo nada para apartarla de sí pero, sorprendido como estaba, tampoco reaccionó a tiempo al beso, no entreabrió la boca ni incentivó que la cosa fuese más allá; y ella, frustrada y excitada a partes iguales, se separó de él con las mejillas encendidas por la turbación.

—Profesor, yo… —susurró—. Lo siento, no...

—Shhhh... —la acalló Snape, y estaba a punto de añadir algo más cuando de repente se tensó. Con el ceño fruncido y expresión alerta miró a algún punto detrás de ella, e Iliana se apartó de inmediato y se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que le inquietaba.

De entre las sombras emergió Lucius Malfoy, que les observaba con una mezcla de rabia y asco. Iliana se puso en pie de un salto.

—Amo Malfoy…

El mortífago no le dio tiempo a añadir nada más, en tres furiosas zancadas llegó hasta donde estaba ella y le dio una fuerte bofetada con el dorso de la mano que la hizo tambalearse y retroceder un paso.

OoOoOoO

Malfoy contempló a la mujer con ojos rebosantes de ira. El punto de la mejilla en el que había impactado su gran anillo de oro se abrió y empezó a sangrar, pero ella se mantuvo inmóvil y con la cabeza gacha, probablemente intentando no alimentar su furia.

El hombre sintió sus entrañas removerse en violentas sacudidas. Por un instante estuvo seguro de que vomitaría. ¿Qué hacía ella abrazando a Snape? ¿Qué hacía besándole? Él, que hizo cuanto estaba en su mano para asegurarse de que su antiguo amigo estuviera lo más cómodo posible, dadas las circunstancias, y que apartó a aquella joven del trabajo de puta, veía su confianza traicionada de aquella manera por los dos. Seguramente se habían echado unas buenas carcajadas a su costa, pero eso se acababa en aquel momento, no iba a tolerar que se burlasen más de él.

Estudió al hombre sentado en el suelo, que le miraba desafiante aún en su deplorable estado y su situación de inferioridad.

—Lucius. Cuánto tiempo sin verte —dijo con sorna.

Pero el mortífago no se sentía de humor para cortesías, ni de las sinceras ni de las cargadas de ironía.

—¿Os estabais divirtiendo? —preguntó sin preámbulos—. Quizá he interrumpido un hermoso momento de intimidad entre los dos. Os ruego disculpéis mi descortesía.

—Sólo estaba… —empezó Iliana.

Malfoy se giró hacia la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados y la volvió a golpear, esta vez con el puño en el estómago. La joven se dobló hacia delante, boqueando desesperada en busca de aire.

—¡Silencio! —siseó el mortífago—. Hablarás cuando yo te lo diga. Creí haberte dejado claro que _no_ podías coger fruta del cuenco —dijo—. Pero, claro, también creí haberte dejado claro que ahora eras mía, _mía_ , y de nadie más. Veo que tendré que hablar con mayor precisión, de ahora en adelante.

Volvió a encarar a Snape y se acercó más a él, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

—Y tú, maldito hijo de puta, ¿te crees que puedes arrebatarme lo que es mío? Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

Ante estas palabras, el prisionero empezó a reír por lo bajo.

—¿Lo que has hecho por mí?

Sus risas se intensificaron y Malfoy se incorporó de golpe con una expresión de odio contrayendo todo su rostro.

—Yo diría que has ganado peso en los últimos tiempos, amigo, tsk, tsk —comentó, en tono de reprimenda, y la risa de Snape se apagó de golpe—. Porque estés encerrado para toda tu jodida vida no quiere decir que tengas que dejar de cuidarte. Si tú no eres capaz de controlar tu dieta, me temo que tendremos que hacerlo los demás por ti. Has estado alimentándote más de la cuenta, así que voy a tener que racionarte la comida.

Sandra se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada.

—Amo, por favor…

Malfoy se giró hacia ella de nuevo y se le acercó despacio, observando atentamente su expresión y su lenguaje corporal. Estaba asustada y preocupada pero, ¿preocupada por quién? ¿Por ella misma o por el asqueroso despojo humano al que, cuando él entró, estaba adherida como si le fuera la vida en ello?

—Amo… —repitió, en voz más baja y temblorosa—. Si come menos, morirá de hambre…

Eso resolvía el misterio. El mortífago sintió el sabor a bilis en su boca. Sí, la muy estúpida estaba preocupada por Snape en vez de por ella misma, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de lo precaria de su situación?

—Iliana, Iliana… —dijo, en tono falsamente dulce.

Por la mejilla herida pasó el dorso de su mano, que se manchó de sangre. La joven no se apartó, ni siquiera se estremeció ante el contacto, a pesar de que Malfoy estaba convencido de que le tuvo que doler. Bien. Al menos sabía cómo comportarse.

Colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y se inclinó un poco hacia ella, descansando su frente en la de la joven.

—Regreso a mis aposentos después de un día de mierda en el que mi mujer me ha pedido el divorcio, ¡la muy hija de puta se ha atrevido a pedirme el divorcio! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Y, tras mantener una soberana pelea con ella y con mi hijo, que dice que quiere irse con ella, llego a mi despacho y, ¿con qué me encuentro? Me encuentro con que mi _fiel_ putita me ha desobedecido y ha tocado el cuenco de fruta de mi despacho. Y, ¿por qué razón? No es porque haya tenido un repentino acceso de hambre y le haya dado pereza llamar a un elfo doméstico para pedirle comida, no, sino para dársela a un bastardo desagradecido que apesta a inmundicia y al que me encuentro comiéndole la boca como si después del festín todavía se hubiera quedado con apetito —dijo, con voz venenosa—. ¿Es que todos van a traicionarme? ¿Es que no hay lealtad en este puto mundo?

—Por favor, amo —imploró ella—, ha sido cosa mía, él no tiene la culpa de nada.

Malfoy puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que callara.

—Ah, Iliana… ignoraba que te gustasen estas cosas —susurró junto a su boca entreabierta, sujetándole la barbilla firmemente con la mano para que no se apartase—, si lo que te excita es revolcarte entre la suciedad y las cucarachas sólo tenías que decírmelo y habría procurado satisfacer tus deseos.

La mujer se sacudió en un escalofrío.

—Sólo estaba dándole calor, amo… —murmuró en un hilo de voz.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

—Y calor le has dado, de eso estoy seguro.

—Yo no…

—Shhhhh… —la acalló, rozando los labios de la mujer con los suyos.

Su mano izquierda resbaló del hombro de ella y recorrió su brazo de arriba abajo hasta llegar a la muñeca, entonces se deslizó hacia la cadera y la rodeó suavemente, acercándola más a su cuerpo, mientras la mano derecha aferraba ahora la nuca de la mujer para besar su boca lenta y profundamente, sintiendo los ojos de Snape clavados en su espalda como puñales. Cuando se separó de ella, el mortífago dio un paso atrás y se la quedó mirando con rostro inexpresivo.

—Así que te gusta la suciedad —repitió—. Apuesto a que te mueres por chupársela, aún con toda la mugre de estos años de cautiverio acumulándose capa a capa sobre su piel, ¿a que sí? ¿A que deseas lamer su cochambrosa polla hasta que explote en tu boca y así poder tragarte todo su semen y toda su roña? ¿A que sí, puta? ¿A que te pones cachonda sólo de pensarlo?

Malfoy volvió a pegarse al cuerpo de Iliana, que ahora temblaba incontrolablemente, y dirigió su mano derecha al sexo de la mujer, sobándola por encima de la escasa tela de su vestido, hundiendo en ella un par de dedos.

—Creo que cometí un error al apartarte de tus obligaciones en el harén —dijo en voz suave y clara—. Pensaba que te hacía un favor, pero está claro que naciste para esto, disfrutas entregándole tu cuerpo a cualquiera que se te ponga delante; de modo que a partir de hoy volverás a cumplir con tus obligaciones con el resto de mortífagos. Pero antes de que vuelvas allí, quiero que te pongas a cuatro patas para mí una última vez. Voy a follarte mirando a la cara de este cabrón al que una vez creí mi amigo.

OoOoOoO

Temblando, Iliana obedeció las órdenes de Malfoy y se puso a cuatro patas de cara a Snape. No tenía otra opción, había cometido un grave error y ahora era absurdo intentar rebelarse contra ello. Desde que había llegado a aquel lugar infernal, todas sus posibilidades se habían reducido a una sola: abrirse de piernas cada vez que se lo pidieran. Era eso, o añadir dolor a la humillación. Solo que en aquella ocasión, aún sin resistirse, también hubo dolor.

Malfoy empujó su cabeza hacia el suelo, forzándola a restregar la mejilla herida contra la inmundicia que recubría la celda. El insoportable fuego que abrasó su interior la obligó a gritar de dolor, pero él la mantuvo inmovilizada con fuerza mientras la penetraba con furiosas embestidas que le hundían en ella hasta el fondo, una y otra vez, sin dejar de mirar desafiante a Snape durante todo el tiempo, hasta que se corrió con un sonido gutural que precedió a la súbita relajación de los músculos de todo su cuerpo.

En total, no debió durar más de cinco minutos, pero cundieron como siglos. Un sórdido sarcasmo cruzó la mente de Iliana cuando pensó que aún podía considerarse afortunada, porque bien sabía que Malfoy no siempre era tan rápido.

El mortífago se puso en pie, se arregló las ropas, lanzó una última mirada despreciativa a Snape y salió de la celda sin decir ni una palabra.

Iliana tardó unos instantes en moverse. Parecía mucho más fácil permanecer allí quieta en el suelo, aunque fuera en esa incómoda postura, que levantarse y asumir que había llegado la hora de enfrentarse al mundo de nuevo. Si cerraba los ojos y lo deseaba con mucha fuerza, quizá podría creer por unos segundos que nada de aquello había sucedido. Además, cualquier movimiento, por lento y cuidadoso que fuera, le iba a causar más sufrimiento; y tampoco podía olvidar que, cuando se incorporase, encontraría una mirada azabache clavada en ella, viendo a través de todo su dolor y su vergüenza.

Sin embargo, por más tentadora que fuese la idea de quedarse allí sin mover un solo músculo hasta morir de muerte súbita, no creyó que su deseo se fuese a cumplir, así que, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, tanto físicas como anímicas, apoyó las palmas en el suelo y se impulsó hacia arriba hasta quedar sentada sobre sus talones con una mueca de agonía.

Tal como anticipó, Snape la estaba mirando, pero no como ella pensaba. No vio en sus ojos ni vergüenza, ni desprecio, ni asco, ni lástima. Sólo vio una rabia intensa que parecía proceder de algún lugar muy oscuro y recóndito de su interior, una rabia tan poderosa que casi la hizo echarse hacia atrás, a pesar de saber que no iba dirigida a ella.

—Le mataré —dijo, su voz apenas un susurro pronunciado con toda la pasión de su alma—. Te juro, Sandra, que un día le mataré por lo que te ha hecho.

Ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero, cuando lo hizo, negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Eso es absurdo —dijo, intentando que su voz sonase tan firme como fuese posible—, no voy a tomarle la palabra con ese juramento, profesor, sería un riesgo innecesario. Si tuviese que matarle por haberme tomado a la fuerza, tendría que hacer también lo mismo con la mitad de los hombres de la Fortaleza.

Snape fue a decir algo, pero entonces se oyeron pasos acercarse por el pasillo. Iliana se puso en pie con rapidez, sin poder evitar un pequeño quejido involuntario, y se acercó al hombre para recoger la bandeja de comida.

—Tienes que curarte esa herida o se te infectará —dijo Snape, mirando el pómulo ensangrentado y sucio de la mujer.

—No se preocupe por mí, estaré bien —le aseguró ella.

Dudó unos segundos, deseando besar la mejilla del hombre, como cada día, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo; finalmente, el carcelero asomó por la puerta y ella se incorporó con la bandeja para salir de allí con pasos vacilantes.

OoOoOoO

A medida que se acercaba al harén, la realidad de lo sucedido, junto con todas sus posibles y nefastas consecuencias, se fueron haciendo patentes en la mente de Iliana. Que Malfoy no quisiera tenerla de nuevo en sus aposentos suponía un gran inconveniente para sus planes y, sobre todo, para recuperar la capa invisible que había guardado allí. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con el mortífago como fuera.

El centinela le abrió paso, un poco sorprendido de verla de vuelta allí, pero no preguntó nada. Sin embargo, cuando entró en la sala, las miradas de todas las mujeres se posaron en ella y unas cuantas empezaron a cuchichear a su paso. Le dio igual. No le importaron las risas de algunas, ni la mirada crítica y satisfecha de Atenea y Pandora, ni las dagas que salían disparadas de los ojos de Famke y Erin. Le fue indiferente que una de las mujeres más maduras del harén se felicitara por el regreso de la "hija pródiga", como la llamó, ni que otras coreasen la ocurrencia con pequeñas risitas.

Suponía que la mayoría de ellas había envidiado su situación de exclusividad con Malfoy mientras había durado, y por eso se alegraban de su vuelta al redil; quizá incluso la acusaran de prepotencia por haber sido su "favorita" durante un tiempo. Pero todo eso le traía sin cuidado. Nunca había sentido la más mínima alegría por pertenecer al rubio, sólo le servía para sacar adelante sus planes de evasión, aniquilados ahora por su soberana estupidez.

Mientras se castigaba mentalmente por su terrible equivocación, se fijó en que algo había cambiado: Violet no estaba sentada en el rincón que ambas solían compartir, sino en el de Nadine. Se acercó a ella, la tomó por el brazo y la instó a levantarse.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Nadine, con aire reprobador.

—Me llevo a mi protegida a mi rincón.

—¿Tu protegida? La has abandonado a su suerte para coquetear con uno de los mortífagos de mayor rango, ¿y ahora es tu protegida?

—Si no recuerdo mal, tú no querías hablar con ella el primer día que llegó. Ninguna de vosotras quiso.

—Eres una desagradecida —le espetó su antigua protectora—. Todas nos preocupamos mucho por ti, pensábamos que te habían matado, pero después nos enteramos de que sólo estabas follándote a Lucius Malfoy para ganarte sus favores.

Un amargo sabor de bilis le subió a la garganta. Hubiera deseado poder soltarle a Nadine todo lo que pensaba de ella por vender a sus compañeras a cambio de mejoras para su propio bienestar, pero sabía que sería un error y ya lo había jodido todo bastante por un día. Ya había acusado antes a dos compañeras de lo mismo y no estaba muy segura de que las mujeres la hubieran creído; si volvía a hacerlo, sabía que la situación se volvería en su contra.

Miró a Violet, que parecía asustada e indecisa. Era comprensible, no quería enfrentarse a Nadine ni a ninguna de las demás mujeres; al fin y al cabo, tenía que pasar mucho tiempo con ellas en la misma sala, de modo que decidió facilitarle las cosas.

—Tú les dijiste que estaba con Malfoy —le dijo, con tono desagradable—, eres una puta chivata. Pero supongo que la culpa es mía, aún no he podido enseñarte todo lo que debía, como a no traicionar a tus compañeras, ¿no? —La joven pareció sumamente acongojada, pero la voz de Iliana no se suavizó—. Ve a nuestro rincón de inmediato, no es una opción: tú eres mi protegida y yo seré quién me haga cargo de ti. ¡Andando!

Violet terminó de ponerse en pie y se fue a su rincón compartido, afligida. Nadine miró a Iliana con una sonrisa de desprecio.

—Eres una insensata egoísta, si no le enseñas a esa chica cuanto tiene que saber, lo va a pasar muy mal aquí dentro, te lo aseguro. Y tú no puedes enseñarle nada, ni siquiera llegaste a aprenderlo todo cuando eras mi protegida. Deberías dejarla conmigo.

—Quizá soy mejor profesora de lo que imaginas.

—No das esa impresión.

Iliana se encogió de hombros.

—No eres tú quién tiene que juzgarlo.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar, con mucho cuidado con sus movimientos, al lado de Violet.

—Iliana, siento mucho…

Con tono suave, la mujer la acalló.

—No hagas caso de lo que te he dicho, sólo estaba fingiendo. No quería ponerte en un aprieto con Nadine, así que lo mejor era que yo te obligara a venir conmigo, en vez de que vinieses voluntariamente.

—¿De verdad no estás enfadada? Les dije que estabas con Malfoy, pero no fue con mala intención, es que algunas chicas estaban diciendo que habías muerto y…

—Eso da igual, no me molesta que lo dijeras. Además, ahora ya no tiene importancia, nuestro plan se ha ido a la mierda.

—¿Por qué?

Iliana negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

—He sido una estúpida, Violet. He cometido un error terrible que no sé si voy a poder solucionar. Malfoy está furioso conmigo y no podré recuperar la capa si no me llama para ir a su dormitorio, ya que la ahí es donde la escondí.

Violet se llevó una mano a la boca, consternada.

—¿Y no puedes hacer nada para contentarle y que vuelva a solicitarte?

—Yo diría que no: se ha tomado su "contento" a la fuerza hace unos minutos y no le ha aplacado en lo más mínimo.

—Oh, Iliana…

La mujer meneó la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo un poco dolorida, nada más. Sobreviviré, he pasado por cosas peores. Hay mortífagos mucho más sádicos que Malfoy. Lo único que me preocupa ahora es cómo recuperar la capa. Si no lo conseguimos, no podremos salir de aquí.

—Y el bolso.

—¿Cómo dices?

—El bolso es importante, dentro guardo las dos partes de una varita rota —explicó—. Ya sé que una varita rota no es mucho, pero siempre es mejor que ninguna varita.

—Supongo —dijo Iliana, pensativa—. ¿Crees que se podría extraer magia de ella?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero se podría intentar.

Iliana asintió despacio, pensando que si lo hubiera sabido, habría practicado con la varita rota durante las largas horas que pasaba sola en el dormitorio de Malfoy. Sin embargo, no quiso recriminárselo a la joven, ella tampoco lo había pasado bien. Aún recordaba sus primeros días en el harén: el dolor y la humillación de aprender de golpe y a las malas que tu opinión ya no vale para nada, ni tampoco tu voluntad; que te han convertido en un juguete con el que pueden hacer lo que se les antoje; que no eres nadie, menos que nadie; y que tu vida está continuamente sujeta a los caprichos de los muchos amos que te someten a diario.

—En todo caso —dijo—, lo único que me preocupa ahora es encontrar la manera de entrar de nuevo en el cuarto de Malfoy. Hasta que no lo consiga, no podremos hacer nada.

Y, cuando ese parecía ser el único problema, de manera inesperada, Iliana se tropezó con otro motivo de preocupación. Al día siguiente, cuando se dirigía a la celda para alimentar al prisionero, el carcelero no quiso dejarla pasar.

—Nuevas órdenes, preciosa. A partir de hoy no serás tú quién tenga "el honor" de echarle la comida al perro.

—Pero, ¿cómo que no? ¿Quién lo va a hacer, sino?

—Yo —dijo una voz a su espalda, y se giró para encontrarse de cara con Nadine, que llegaba justo en aquel momento—. Una vez más, tengo que hacerme cargo de lo que tú dejas a medias, Iliana. Esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre muy fea por tu parte.

La joven se quedó tan estupefacta que no supo reaccionar y permaneció en su sitio, completamente lívida y muda por el asombro, mientras su compañera cogía la bandeja de las manos del hombre y accedía a la oscura escalera que ella había llegado a conocer tan bien.

—Alegra esa cara, mujer —se mofó el carcelero—. Todo tiene su lado positivo: ahora que estás libre de nuevo por fin podré probarte. —Se acercó a ella y le sobó las nalgas con ambas manos—. Esta misma tarde solicitaré tus servicios y averiguaré de una vez por todas qué es lo que tenía a Malfoy tan embobado —aseguró, con tono jocoso, y soltó una risotada que retumbó por todo el pasillo, encogiendo el corazón de la joven hasta que no fue más que un pequeño y apretado nudo en medio de su pecho.


	11. Chapter 11

Bienvenidas un capítulo más a mi historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dedicáis vuestro tiempo a leerla y en especial a las que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme vuestros comentarios: Genna Lotto, Snape's Snake, Equidna, Herenetsess, Mac Snape, Diggea, GabrielleRickmanSnape y MoonyMarauderGirl.

OoOoOoO

Capítulo 11

A Iliana, los días siguientes se le hicieron insoportables. La joven había entrado en un estado depresivo del que no podía salir.

No dejaba de pensar en Snape y en cómo estaría ahora que ella no podía cuidarle. Se culpaba por todo lo que había pasado y, por más que se esforzase por buscar la manera de solucionarlo, no se le ocurría cómo hacerlo. Intentó conseguir información a través de Nadine, pero la mujer se negó en redondo, le recordó que estaba prohibido hablar del prisionero y la amenazó con denunciarla si se lo mencionaba aunque fuera una sola vez más. Iliana sabía que no bromeaba.

Violet intentaba animarla diciéndole que no se preocupara, que Malfoy volvería a solicitarla y podría recuperar la capa, pero la joven estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas y apenas si probaba bocado a causa de los nervios.

Una tarde, sin embargo, el mortífago la mandó llamar y la esperanza prendió de nuevo en su corazón. ¿La habría perdonado? ¿Podría acceder una vez más a su dormitorio y recuperar los objetos que escondió allí? ¿Le dejaría volver a llevarle la comida a Snape? Todas esas preguntas se agolparon en la mente de Sandra mientras corría nerviosa por el pasillo para encontrarse con Malfoy. Pero cuando llamó a la puerta y una voz le gritó que entrase, se encontró al mortífago desnudo en la cama, flanqueado por Erin y Famke, también desnudas, que lo estaban acariciando y besando con mucha dedicación. Sin dejar de mirar a Iliana, Malfoy se giró hacia Erin y sacó la lengua en su dirección. La mujer se abalanzó sobre ella para chuparla como si se tratara de un fruto delicioso. Después, con una mano dirigió la cabeza de Famke para que descendiera sobre su miembro erecto y la chica comenzó a lamerlo en toda su extensión, obediente.

Las esperanzas de Iliana se hundieron de golpe. No sabía qué había esperado

encontrar, pero desde luego no aquella escena.

—¿M-me… me habéis mandado llamar, amo?

Desprendiéndose de la voluntariosa succión de Famke, Malfoy agarró las caderas de Erin e hizo que se sentase sobre él, deslizándose en el interior de la mujer con suma facilidad mientras Famke pasaba a pellizcar con suavidad sus pezones.

—Sí, Iliana —contestó él—. Sólo quería demostrarte cómo se debe comportar una buena puta. Espero que te haya servido para algo esta lección.

Iliana sintió ganas de llorar. Estaba claro que no la había perdonado y ahora ya estaba segura de que nunca iba a recuperar lo que se escondía en aquella habitación, tan cerca de ella y tan lejos de su alcance. Sin poder evitarlo, lanzó una pequeña mirada a la parte alta del armario, pero entonces Malfoy le dijo que ya podía marcharse y ella no se lo hizo repetir. Salió del dormitorio como una exhalación, medio asfixiada porque le faltaba el aire, y volvió a maldecirse por haber cometido aquel error terrible que podía haberles costado a todos la libertad.

OoOoOoO

Tras la profunda decepción que supuso aquel encuentro con Malfoy, el humor de Iliana decayó aún más. Se volvió taciturna y melancólica, apenas hablaba con nadie y comía muy poco. La tan anhelada libertad parecía más lejos que nunca y había perdido toda la alegría de vivir.

Para distraerla, Violet la obligó a mentalizarse de que solucionarían aquello y la animó a empezar a hacer planes para el día en que recuperasen los objetos del dormitorio de Malfoy.

—Tendremos que ir agachadas, porque somos demasiado altas para que la capa nos cubra por entero y…

—Nosotras no _teníamos_ que ir bajo la capa —dijo Iliana, con voz átona.

Violet la miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo? Entonces, ¿para qué…?

—La capa _era_ para cubrir al prisionero —explicó—. Nosotras podemos movernos con relativa libertad por el castillo con sólo argumentar que nos han solicitado para una fiesta, pero él no puede ser visto bajo ningún concepto fuera de la celda.

—¿Entonces crees que podremos salir sin ocultarnos? —preguntó Violet—. No sé, no me parece muy seguro. El pasadizo que lleva al exterior está en una sala de la cuarta planta. Nadie nos solicita nunca para ir allí.

Los ojos de Iliana se cubrieron con un velo de tristeza.

—Si no lo hubiera estropeado todo, podríamos haber dicho que tenía que hacer algún encargo para el amo Malfoy, pero ahora…

—No te preocupes, encontraremos una excusa convincente —se apresuró a consolarla Violet.

—Y lo peor es no tener noticias del prisionero. No sé nada de él. ¿Y si por algún milagro logramos huir y cuando voy a buscarlo se encuentra en carne viva porque le ha visitado el Lord? No podremos escapar si apenas se mantiene en pie, ¿no?

Violet la abrazó con ternura. Desde que la conocía, Iliana se había mostrado siempre fuerte y animosa, cosa que le daba fuerzas a ella misma para seguir adelante, pero ahora se la veía apagada y triste, como si al privarla de ir a visitar al prisionero, Malfoy hubiese destruido al mismo tiempo su razón de ser. Más que nunca, sintió curiosidad por saber quién era el misterioso ocupante del calabozo. Tenía que ser alguien muy especial para que su amiga se desviviese por él de aquella manera.

—Nos las arreglaremos —le aseguró, intentando animarla—. Ya lo verás.

OoOoOoO

Repicó con los dedos sobre la mesa, insatisfecho. Sí, le ponía buen empeño, tenía que reconocerlo, pero no era lo mismo. Terminó apartando a la mujer de un empujón y esta cayó al suelo de culo, sorprendida.

—Amo Malfoy, ¿no… no os ha gustado? —preguntó Erin, con voz temblorosa.

La mujer lo había cabalgado durante largos minutos mientras él permanecía sentado en su sillón del dormitorio, gimiendo ella sus mejores gemidos y acariciándolo con manos expertas que sabían exactamente lo que a él le gustaba, pero no apreció sus esfuerzos. Ya nada era como antes y las atenciones de las dos hermosas rubias, Erin y Famke, se le antojaban artificiales y sobreactuadas. El teatrillo que montó días atrás con las dos perseguía el único fin de atormentar a Iliana, para que comprendiera lo mucho que perdió al comportarse como lo hizo, pero lo cierto era que él se sentía también perdido sin ella. Su mente estaba siempre en otra parte últimamente y, cuando se abrochó los pantalones, encerrando en ellos su todavía demandante erección, y la mandó salir con un escueto "¡Lárgate!", la mujer supo que ese día tampoco conseguiría seducirle para ser su favorita de nuevo.

Cuando se quedó solo, se puso en pie y empezó a rondar la habitación, inquieto. Llevaba tres semanas sin verla y a cada día que pasaba su ausencia se hacía más palpable, más pesada e insoportable. ¿Qué le había hecho aquella maldita fulana para que no pudiera dejar de pensar en ella aun cuando tenía a su alcance a otras mucho más bellas, complacientes y adecuadas a sus gustos?

Pero es que su ausencia se hacía notar en todos los aspectos de su vida e incluso estaba afectando también a su trabajo. Se había vuelto descuidado, se distraía con facilidad y le costaba concentrarse en lo que hacía. El día anterior, sin ir más lejos, estuvo a punto del desastre en una reunión con el Lord. No había estado atento a lo que su amo decía y, cuando Él le hizo una pregunta, no supo qué responder. Lo salvó el hecho de que justo en aquel momento apareció Greyback con noticias sobre un asalto a un pueblo del norte de Francia que él había encabezado y la pregunta del Lord quedó olvidada. ¡Esa maldita mujer lo estaba consumiendo vivo!

Le dio una patada furiosa al armario, que se sacudió entero, y el pequeño hatillo de tela que estaba oculto en la parte superior se movió un poco, pero no llegó a caer y el mortífago no se dio cuenta. Abrió las portezuelas de madera y encontró allí una de las túnicas que le había regalado a Iliana, perfectamente limpia y doblada. La cogió y se la llevó a la nariz, intentando percibir en ella su olor, pero después de tantos días no quedaba ya nada.

—¡Maldita furcia barata! —rezongó, arrojando la prenda a un lado.

Los había encontrado abrazados, ¡abrazados y comiéndose la boca el uno al otro! ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Traicionarlo por un mugriento ex profesor a quien todo el mundo desdeñado siempre y al que nadie echaba de menos.

¿Cómo pudo besar aquellos repugnantes labios finos y resecos y después besarlo a él, que se había desvivido por complacerla, que le había regalado joyas, vestidos y todo lo que cualquier mujer podría desear y hasta le había hecho un hueco en su cama?

¿Cómo pudo besar a Snape, ese ser traicionero, repulsivo y eternamente amargado; cuando lo tenía a él, que era atractivo, elegante, rico, sangre pura, deseado por todas, envidiado por todos y con una magnífica posición en el nuevo orden social?

Y, ¿por cuánto tiempo se habría prolongado el infame engaño si no los hubiera descubierto _in fraganti_?

Se trataba de una ofensa demasiado grande para quedar impune y se daba cuenta ahora de que devolverla al harén no era castigo suficiente. Lo mejor era hacerla llamar de nuevo, pero esta vez no se limitaría a mostrarle lo que había perdido, sino que la haría venir para rendir cuentas. Además, era preciso averiguar cuántas veces le había traicionado, en cuántas ocasiones mancilló sus labios con el sabor de otro hombre mientras se suponía que era sólo suya.

Tenía que –¡necesitaba!– hablar con ella para aclarar unas cuantas cosas, eso era todo. No se trataba de que la echase de menos, ¡qué idea tan absurda! Era sólo que tenía que saberlo. ¡Estaba en su derecho!

Cuando el elfo doméstico llegó con Iliana, Malfoy observó con inmensa satisfacción las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos y el aspecto desmejorado que ofrecía en general. Estaba claro que no dormía bien, y también que había perdido peso. Sin embargo, cuando entró en la habitación, un brillo esperanzado pareció refulgir en sus pupilas. Consideró cuestión de principios aplastar esa esperanza sin contemplaciones. Al fin y al cabo, cuanto más la quebrase, más desesperada estaría y se mostraría más complaciente.

—Estás más delgada.

—No he tenido mucho apetito, amo.

El hombre asintió, le complacía saber que también lo estaba pasando mal, quizá incluso añorándole tanto como él a ella.

—No te sienta bien. Me gust… estás mejor con algo más de curvas. De hecho, tienes un aspecto horrible, como sigas adelgazando más ningún mortífago va a querer solicitarte, ni siquiera Greyback, que tiene gustos muy... amplios. Y, ¿de qué sirve una puta a la que nadie solicita?

Iliana no respondió y se produjo un silencio pesado en el que Malfoy se la quedó mirando sin mostrar ninguna emoción. De pronto, levantó la mano con un movimiento de fastidio.

—No sé ni para qué te he llamado, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría follarse la piltrafa en la que te has convertido? —dijo, aunque ni de lejos tenía tan mal aspecto. De hecho, a pesar de los kilos perdidos y el rostro demacrado, el cuerpo de Iliana le seguía resultando irresistible, pero el mortífago acababa de descubrir que el placer de humillarla le resultaba tan estimulante como el de hacerla gozar y una creciente erección se fue formando bajo su túnica.—. Dime, ¿alguien ha tenido estómago para requerir tus servicios desde que te devolví al harén?

—Lo siento —dijo la joven, con aire atormentado.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes, exactamente? ¿Haberte convertido en una piltrafa? ¿Traicionar mi confianza como lo hiciste? ¿Perder los privilegios que tenías siendo mi favorita?

—N-no pretendía traicionaros, amo.

—Ah, entonces quieres decir que no fue premeditado, sólo un impulso del momento, ¿es eso? ¿O quizá un accidente? ¿Te tropezaste con la boca del prisionero?

—Yo... —vaciló un momento y, como si considerase que cualquier cosa que dijera sólo serviría para incriminarla aún más, cerró la boca de nuevo.

Malfoy vio que desviaba la vista un instante hacia el armario y después de nuevo hacia él y recordó que lo había dejado abierto y que la túnica seguía tirada en el suelo.

Se acercó al mueble en silencio, cerró las portezuelas de madera y se agachó a recoger la prenda para lanzársela a ella, que la atrapó en el aire.

—Esto es tuyo, lo he encontrado mientras me deshacía de tus cosas, puesto que ya no me sirven para nada —mintió.

Ella avanzó un paso hacia él y murmuró, con gesto humilde:

—Amo, la verdad es que llevo días deseando disculparme por haberos ofendido como lo hice. Lamento mucho lo que pasó en la celda.

Malfoy se sintió complacido ante la actitud sumisa de la joven, pero no tenía ninguna intención de demostrarlo.

—¿Y qué es lo que pasó en la celda? —dijo, con tono áspero—. Porque si te soy sincero, no puedo entender lo que vieron mis ojos.

Iliana titubeó.

—Me avergüenza reconocerlo, pero la verdad es que sentí morbo —dijo al fin.

Malfoy se quedó de piedra con la respuesta.

—¿Morbo?

—Sí... quería demostrarme a mí misma que era capaz de despertar el deseo en un prisionero con apenas energías suficientes para mantenerse con vida.

La observó con interés un instante y finalmente sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Y lo conseguiste?

—No lo sé, no tuve tiempo, fue entonces cuando entrasteis vos.

—Lamento haberos interrumpido —dijo con sorna.

—No, amo, no pretendía decir eso, en absoluto. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, eso lo tengo claro. Por algo dicen que la curiosidad mató al elfo doméstico.

Realmente era una mujer muy intrigante. Nunca reaccionaba como uno se esperaba. Reprimió una nueva sonrisa, no quería demostrar cuánto le complacía hablar con ella de nuevo.

—Besarlo fue una traición imperdonable, sea cual sea el motivo por el que lo hiciste. Si te solicito para mí, has de ser para mí _en exclusiva_. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir eso? Significa que nadie más puede tenerte; y menos un miserable prisionero zarrapastroso que además traicionó al Lord.

—Lo comprendo, amo, y deseo fervientemente ganarme la oportunidad de reparar mi error.

—Ganarte la oportunidad, ¿eh? —repitió malfoy en un murmullo ronroneante, satisfecho por la sutil formulación de la frase. No sólo deseaba enmendar su error, sino también ganarse el derecho a hacerlo. Tal vez los días de separación le habían sentado bien y habían ayudado a domar su carácter. ¿Sería él el primer hombre en domesticar a una yegua de thestral? Su erección comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y comprendió que no iba a dejar que se marchara de su habitación sin poseerla una vez más—. Pues quizá puedas empezar a ganártela más pronto de lo que imaginabas… ven aquí.

Iliana obedeció y se situó justo delante del hombre, muy cerca de él, para quedar a su alcance. Malfoy rodeó su cintura con las manos y la besó con brusquedad, con apremio, magullando sus labios con los dientes y atacando su lengua sin tregua. Más que un beso, parecía un asalto, pero ella se dejó hacer con absoluta docilidad hasta que el hombre dejó de pensar y cedió el control total de su cuerpo a su propio deseo salvaje.

OoOoOoO

Había sido más violento que las otras veces; seguramente, para dejar patente su poder sobre ella, pero no le importó. Iliana tenía la mente concentrada en un único propósito: recuperar la capa y, si podía, hacerse con la varita de Malfoy. Ni siquiera se permitió sentirse mal por la excusa que había puesto para justificar el beso que le dio a Snape. Estaba dispuesta a todo para conseguir su propósito y, durante todo el tiempo que pasó en la habitación del mortífago había estado pendiente del armario ropero, como si perderlo de vista fuera a hacer que desapareciera.

Pero aquel día no tuvo oportunidad de acercarse a los objetos que tanto necesitaba, porque el mortífago la despachó en cuanto se hubo saciado con ella.

Tardó una semana en volver a llamarla, pero unos días después la solicitó dos tardes seguidas, aunque tampoco estuvo mucho rato en sus aposentos y siempre la hacía volver de inmediato al harén. Ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de pedirle que le permitiera alimentar al prisionero de nuevo. Era un tema muy delicado y no lo podía plantear de cualquier manera si no quería volver a fastidiarlo todo; esta vez, para siempre.

Al cabo de dos semanas, sin embargo, Malfoy la llamó una tarde a última hora. Había tenido que desempeñar una tarea fuera de la Fortaleza, según le dijo, y parecía cansado. Además, había tenido otra agria discusión con su esposa en relación a los términos del divorcio y necesitaba desfogarse. Iliana escuchó sus quejas con disimulada alegría: que le explicase aquellas cosas de nuevo sólo podía significar que se había abierto una grieta en el muro que se había formado entre ellos. Tenía que manejar sus cartas con cuidado, así que lo escuchó con paciencia y se mostró tierna y comprensiva con él, sin dar ninguna opinión personal para no arriesgarse a decir algo que no le gustase. Y, finalmente, a base de mantener aquel pulso continuado con el mortífago, sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados: Malfoy le pidió que pasara la noche con él. Iliana supo entonces que aquella era su tan ansiada oportunidad y se prometió que no la iba a desaprovechar.

Se mantuvo despierta mucho después de que él se durmiera. Apenas sin respirar, totalmente alerta y pendiente de los sonidos que hacía el hombre a su lado, esperó que llegase a la fase más profunda del sueño para que el riesgo de que despertase fuera menor. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y sentía la garganta seca: era el momento decisivo, si Malfoy la descubría de nuevo, no volverían a tener ocasión de escapar.

Cuando llegó el momento, se levantó de la cama con un cuidado extremo y sin hacer ningún ruido, mientras el miedo corría por sus venas junto a su propia sangre. Vigilando en todo momento el sueño del hombre, tanteó encima del armario hasta que notó el bulto de tela y contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Cogió el fardo y se acercó a las ropas de Malfoy. No había visto la varita en todo el rato que habían pasado juntos, pero suponía que debía llevarla encima y lo más lógico era que la guardase en su túnica, por lo que ahí fue donde miró primero, pero no estaba.

Frunciendo el ceño, intentó pensar en qué otro sitio buscar. Se acercó sigilosamente a la mesilla de noche del mortífago. No estaba encima, así que abrió poco a poco el primer cajón. El roce de la madera provocó un pequeño chirrido que le hizo apretar los dientes. Miró con preocupación al hombre y casi se cayó de espaldas al ver que tenía los ojos abiertos y la estaba mirando directamente a la cara. Inmóvil como un cervatillo asustado, esperó a que su furia se desatara sobre ella, pero entonces Malfoy resopló, balbuceó algo incomprensible y entornó los ojos hasta casi cerrarlos del todo. Seguía dormido.

Se tomó un momento para calmarse del susto y después continuó con la inspección de los cajones, todavía más despacio y con más cuidado, pero sin resultado. Maldijo su suerte en silencio al darse cuenta de que el único lugar que le quedaba por revisar era debajo de la almohada de Malfoy. Armándose de valor, rodeó la cama, dejó la capa y el bolso en el suelo y se tumbó junto al hombre, que estaba estirado de lado, de espaldas a ella. Se acercó más a él y pasó una mano por su cadera, como si, dormida, buscase el contacto de su cuerpo. Él se removió un poco y puso una mano sobre la de ella, pero no se despertó, y la joven se incorporó lo justo para pasar la mano izquierda debajo de la almohada con sumo cuidado, tanteando poco a poco con los dedos hasta que encontró la rígida y alargada superficie de la varita mágica.

Una sensación de triunfo inundó el pecho de la joven y su corazón se aceleró. Se humedeció los labios ligeramente y empezó a tirar con suavidad de la varita con la punta de los dedos hasta que salió por completo de su escondite.

Intentó entonces recuperar su mano derecha, pero Malfoy la tenía firmemente sujeta; de modo que tiró de ella con cierta con energía y el hombre se dio la vuelta y se quedó tumbado frente a ella.

—¿Iliana? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, con la voz pastosa por el sueño. Muerta de miedo, la joven sujetó la varita con todas sus fuerzas, preparándose por si tenía que lanzar un hechizo, aunque no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo con la mano izquierda—. ¿No duermes?

—He... he tenido una pesadilla. Con Crabbe.

—Ah. No te preocupes, ese gorila descerebrado no volverá a tocarte —dijo, y se abrazó a ella, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo cuanto pudo.

Iliana metió de nuevo la mano bajo la almohada para esconder la varita sin soltarla y esperó, rígida como un palo, hasta que la respiración del hombre se volvió a normalizar; y después todavía un rato más, para asegurarse de que estaba bien dormido. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se cambió la varita de mano con lentitud y pronunció un _desmaius_ prácticamente inaudible. Con esto hubiera bastado, por supuesto, pero Iliana estaba tan asustada que le lanzó también un _muffliato_ para que no escuchase ningún ruido que pudiese sacarlo de su sopor.

Algo más tranquila tras el segundo hechizo, Iliana pudo regodearse en la incomparable sensación de la magia saliendo de sus dedos. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había añorado practicarla, pero al tener de nuevo una varita en su poder notó lo mucho que le había hecho falta y una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

Sin embargo, todavía quedaba mucho por hacer y la joven no se permitió perder ni un segundo. Se vistió rápidamente, cogió la capa invisible y se la pasó por encima, después agarró el bolso de Violet y, abriendo despacio la puerta que daba al pasillo, se fue hacia el harén.

De pronto, la asaltó una idea horrible: ¿qué pasaría si la chica no estaba allí? ¿Si había sido solicitada por algún mortífago? Sería muy difícil encontrarla.

Pero no servía de nada preocuparse por algo que no tenía remedio, si ese fuera el caso, ya se replantearía la situación, pero mientras tanto, desestimó el pensamiento por inútil y se concentró en lo que sí podía hacer: lanzarle un _imperius_ al centinela que custodiaba la puerta del harén.

Llena de impaciencia y de temor, esperó en el pasillo bajo la capa invisible mientras el hombre entraba en la sala. Poco después, emergió de nuevo de ella seguido por Violet. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de su pecho, se acercó a la chica, la sujetó del brazo y le susurró al oído: "Soy yo, Iliana, actúa con normalidad". Le lanzó un _obliviate_ al centinela y llevó a la muchacha, sujeta del brazo, varios pasillos más allá. Sólo entonces se quitó la capa y Violet pudo ver a una sonriente Iliana mirándola con los ojos brillantes de excitación.

—La he conseguido —susurró con alegría, señalando la prenda—. Tengo la capa, Violet. Esta noche nos vamos.

—Dios mío… —musitó la otra, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo—. Estoy aterrada. Creo que no he tenido nunca tanto miedo, y eso que con Harry pasamos por todo tipo de aventuras horribles. Pero estas semanas aquí encerrada me han… me han… no sé cómo decirlo.

—¿Te han subyugado, sometido, acobardado, apocado? —la ayudó Iliana. La chica asintió—. Lo sé. Créeme que lo entiendo. Pero eso se acaba hoy. Vamos.

—Espera. ¡Tengo que coger el mapa que nos dio Draco!

Violet entró de nuevo al harén para recuperar el mapa que había mantenido escondido a buen recaudo durante todo aquel tiempo y luego volvió al pasillo donde la esperaba Iliana.

—Tendremos que ir muy juntas y agachadas para que no se nos vean los pies bajo la capa —dijo Violet, preocupada—. ¿Qué haremos cuando encontremos a Neville? No cabremos los tres aquí dentro…

—No hará falta, nos cubriremos con la capa sólo hasta que nos reunamos con los demás, después iremos a cara descubierta y actuaremos como si nos hubieran solicitado. Sólo hay una persona a la que no debe ver nadie por los pasillos: el prisionero. El plan es lanzarle un _imperius_ al primer mortífago que encontremos y obligarle a que nos ayude.

—Eso es muy peligroso, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—No más que permanecer aquí encerradas. ¿Eres buena conjurando hechizos?

—Era la primera de la clase —contestó Violet, con orgullo.

—Pues entonces tú le lanzarás el _imperius_ al mortífago. Yo me he atrevido con el centinela, pero contra alguien más poderoso no sé si sería capaz…

—Ehhh… bueno, tengo que admitir que en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no era la primera, sino la segunda… Harry siempre sacaba la mejor nota en eso.

—Pero Harry no está aquí ahora y, aún así, eres más hábil que yo —dijo Iliana, zanjando el tema, y las chicas se pusieron en marcha.

Esperaron en el pasillo a que pasara alguien, pero no contaban con que la primera persona que vieran fuese Bellatrix Lestrange. Iliana miró a Violet y señaló hacia la mortífaga con la cabeza, pero la chica negó histéricamente. Ni loca se atrevería a lanzarle un hechizo a aquella bruja psicópata a menos que fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. Iliana lo entendió y decidieron esperar a que se marchara; pero Bellatrix, que increpaba a uno de sus subordinados por algún error que había cometido, se giró dos veces hacia donde estaban ellas ocultas bajo la capa, sobresaltándolas y haciéndolas temblar.

Sólo cuando desapareció por la esquina las chicas volvieron a respirar.

—¿Tú estás pirada? —preguntó Violet, en un susurro—. ¿Lanzarle un _imperius_ a Bellatrix? ¡Ni hablar! No tengo tendencias suicidas.

—Está bien, está bien, sólo quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes —se disculpó Iliana.

—Pero sería recomendable hacerlo con vida —insistió la otra.

—Sí, tienes razón, perdona. Esperaremos a que pase algún otro mortífago. Ojalá sea pronto.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Mulciber apareció por el pasillo. Iliana miró a Violet, interrogante, y esta asintió de una seca cabezada y se concentró en el hombre, con la varita de Malfoy alzada contra él. Mulciber se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, como ella le había ordenado.

—Y ahora, ¿qué le digo que haga? —preguntó.

—Dile que vaya a buscar a Neville Longbottom al harén masculino y lo traiga aquí.

—De acuerdo.

La chica hizo lo que le había propuesto la otra y el hombre se dio la vuelta y se fue en la misma dirección por la que había venido.

Volvió unos minutos más tarde acompañado de un joven alto y moreno que Iliana no conocía de nada.

—¿Es él?

Violet asintió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí en medio? —le preguntó el chico al mortífago, pero el hombre no contestó, esperaba instrucciones de Violet.

Las dos mujeres se quitaron la capa para que el chico las viera y Neville abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo has conseguido la capa de Harry?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones —le apremió ella—. Vamos a huir de aquí y Mulciber nos está ayudando, aunque de manera involuntaria. Mulciber, dame tu varita —le exigió al mortífago, que obedeció de inmediato, y entonces la joven se giró hacia Iliana—. Y ahora, ¿qué?

—Ahora, nuestro amigo —dijo, señalando al mortífago— nos llevará a la celda, nosotras iremos aún tapadas por la capa, pero Neville puede ir al descubierto, como si Mulciber le condujese a algún sitio. Cuando lleguemos allí, le lanzaré un _imperius_ al carcelero y entraré a buscar al prisionero mientras vosotros esperáis fuera.

—¿Y si pasa alguien? —preguntó Violet. pero como vio que Iliana vacilaba, insegura de qué contestar, se adelantó a ella—. Bueno, no te preocupes, haremos que Mulciber ponga alguna excusa.

—No había pensado en esa circunstancia. Soy patética elaborando planes, ¿verdad? —dijo la mujer, frustrada.

—Si conseguimos escapar, querrá decir que eres excelente elaborando planes —la animó Violet—. Y tiene que funcionar, no podemos fallar.

—En eso tienes razón —concordó, y se pusieron en marcha.

Lo hicieron todo según lo acordado, Iliana hechizó al carcelero para que le dejara entrar y Neville, Violet y Mulciber se quedaron esperando en el pasillo.

Iliana se adentró en la oscuridad llena de temor, si Snape había recibido una visita del Lord en el tiempo que llevaba sin verlo, quizá estuviera demasiado débil para moverse y eso dificultaría muchísimo la huida. Cuando llegó a la celda, no le gustó nada lo que vio. El hombre estaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante y con los cabellos alborotados y grasientos cubriéndole el rostro por completo. Le recordó tanto a la primera vez que había bajado allí que temió que todo lo que habían avanzado se hubiera perdido, por lo que se le acercó corriendo y se arrodilló frente a él para examinar su estado.

—Profesor —dijo, con voz ahogada. La alivió comprobar, al menos, que no se veían heridas recientes en su cuerpo—, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Al oír su voz, Snape levantó la cabeza de inmediato y la miró con asombrada incredulidad.

—¿Sandra? Merlín, ¿eres tú de verdad? Creía que… me dijo… la mujer que me trae la comida dijo que te habían ejecutado.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Se escandalizó Iliana—. ¿Nadine le dijo eso? —El hombre asintió y ella soltó un resoplido exasperado—. Bien, eso ya no tiene importancia, he venido a sacarle de aquí, profesor. Nos largamos. ¿Cree que podrá caminar bien?

—Los últimos días he dejado de hacer ejercicio… —explicó—. Pensaba que ya no tenía sentido, ¿entiendes? Si no iba a poder escapar... pero antes de eso había conseguido ponerme bastante en forma, así que no creo que haya problema.

Para mayor seguridad, Iliana sacó la varita de Malfoy y le lanzó a Snape un conjuro revitalizante y después apuntó a las cadenas que lo retenían para liberarlo, pero cuando lanzó un hechizo contra ellas, la mujer cayó de espaldas con un grito de dolor.

—Diosss… —gimió, encogiéndose en un ovillo en el suelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Snape—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—No… no lo sé. Al intentar abrir los grilletes he sentido como… como si me lanzaran un _cruciatus_ …

—Merlín… están malditos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Han lanzado una maldición contra las cadenas y los grilletes para que si alguien trata de abrirlos sienta el dolor de las torturas que el prisionero ha sufrido mientras estaba atado a ellos. La maldición se llama _reciprocus._ Es una excelente forma de disuadir a cualquiera que intente ayudarme a escapar y uno de los trucos preferidos del Lord —explicó, con una sonrisa amarga—. Lo sé bien, ya que yo la inventé para él.

—¡Oh, no!

—Me temo que sí. El Lord debió de considerar que era una divertida paradoja usar este maleficio conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿no se pueden abrir? —preguntó ella, alarmada.

—Oh, sí, pero sólo después de que hayas sentido en tus carnes cada una de las torturas que él me ha infligido en estos tres años de cautiverio.

—Oh, Dios… y esto que he sentido ahora es…

—Sólo el primero de sus castigos.

—¡Dios mío, profesor! No sé si seré capaz…

—¡Claro que no! —dijo él—. Y jamás te pediría que lo intentaras. Lo que tienes que hacer es escapar con Granger y…

—¿Qué? ¡No! No pienso dejarle aquí. ¿Está seguro de que no hay otra manera de romper las cadenas?

—Lamentablemente, lo estoy.

—¿Y si hago saltar el trozo de pared al que están clavados los grilletes?

—No funcionará, pero pruébalo, si así puedo convencerte de que debes marcharte cuanto antes.

La joven lanzó un hechizo contra el muro de piedra, pero nada sucedió.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Encogeré sus manos para que pasen por los grilletes y después las devolveré a su tamaño natural!

Trató de llevar a cabo su idea, pero tampoco funcionó. Después probó con otros hechizos, pero ninguno sirvió de nada.

—Sandra, es inútil, déjalo estar. El Lord no deja cabos sueltos, habrán pensado en todo. No debes perder más tiempo: huye antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¡No! ¡No me iré sin usted!

—Créeme, no valgo la pena.

—Eso no es cierto. Además, en realidad usted es más necesario que yo: es el único que puede despertar a Harry Potter —dijo y, sin dejarle tiempo a replicar, lanzó de nuevo el hechizo hacia los grilletes, conteniendo la respiración y apretando los dientes con fuerza para no gritar.

—Sandra, no lo hagas —pidió Snape, horrorizado—. ¡No seas estúpida, te va a matar!

La chica conseguió no caer esa vez, pero el dolor era tan intenso que tuvo que doblarse sobre sí misma para agarrarse el estómago. No es que sirviera de nada en cuanto a la agonía que sentía pero, psicológicamente, el replegarse sobre sí misma como aquellos insectos que se convierten en una minúscula bola cuando son atacados parecía ayudar un poco. Sólo un poco.

Después de sostener el hechizo durante varios minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, Iliana hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento. Bajó la varita con mano trémula -en realidad, toda ella temblaba violentamente- y preguntó, entre jadeos:

—¿No… no se han abierto aún?

Snape, con la expresión más consternada que ella le había visto jamás, negó con la cabeza.

—Sandra, escúchame. Esto es una locura, debes parar ahora mismo.

—No —replicó ella—, lo que necesito es algo que me obligue a mantener el hechizo aún cuando todo mi cuerpo me reclame que lo detenga, porque en estos momentos ya no puedo fiarme de mi fuerza de voluntad.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Pero Iliana no contestó, se lanzó un conjuro para adherir la varita a su mano, otro que la mantuviese apuntando a los grilletes y, por último, otro más que le impediría pronunciar el _finite incantatem_ que podría poner fin a su tortura.

—Merlín, te has vuelto completamente loca —murmuró Snape, horrorizado—. ¡Para ya, Sandra, no sabes lo que haces! No entiendes que…

El hechizo contra los grilletes fue acompañado del prolongado grito de agonía de Iliana, que esa vez no consiguió retenerlo en su garganta. Se retorció en el sitio, contrayendo los músculos en un intento por aplacar el dolor, por suavizarlo de alguna manera, pero fue inútil. Inclinada hacia delante, con la frente tocando el sucio suelo de piedra, los alaridos se fueron haciendo cada vez más roncos, más desgarrados, a medida que su garganta se iba irritando por el esfuerzo. Sin embargo, el brazo seguía elevado, apuntando implacable a los grilletes que retenían al hombre, manteniendo su tormento aún a pesar de su deseo de parar y de todos sus agónicos intentos por deshacer los conjuros y acabar con aquello de una vez.

OoOoOoO

Seis minutos más hubieron de pasar hasta que Snape notó por primera vez que los grilletes cedían un poco y empezó a tirar con fuerza de ellos, pero todavía no era suficiente. Miró a Iliana con una preocupación febril; estaba seguro de que no sobreviviría, era imposible. Sin embargo, el hechizo se mantuvo aún varios minutos más, durante los cuales él no dejó de forcejear hasta que, a un mismo tiempo, las piezas metálicas se abrieron de golpe y la joven se desplomó en el suelo, el brazo inerte al lado del cuerpo y la varita rodando por el suelo, libre al fin del hechizo que la sujetaba.

Snape se abalanzó sobre ella, seguro de encontrarla muerta, y la sujetó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Un gemido de alivio escapó de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque apenas, aún vivía. Agarró la varita y conjuró hechizos de primeros auxilios sobre el cuerpo caído, esperando que fueran suficiente hasta que abandonaran la fortaleza. Se puso en pie con la joven en brazos y subió las escaleras que daban al pasillo, algo tambaleante. Por más que hubiera hecho ejercicio y le lanzaran un conjuro revitalizante, la cuestión seguía siendo la misma: había pasado más de tres años encadenado, manteniendo siempre la misma posición, y si ya le costaba andar por sí mismo, cargar además el peso de otra persona le resultaba un esfuerzo considerable. Pero eso no lo detuvo. Nada le impediría seguir adelante. Tenía que hacerlo por ella, la mujer que había estado dispuesta a dar su vida por él de la forma más horrible. Se lo debía.

Cuando llegó arriba, el carcelero le cedió el paso dócilmente y una exclamación de asombro le dio la bienvenida.

—¡Iliana! —Hermione salió de debajo de la capa y se acercó a ellos corriendo—. ¿Qué ha ocu…? —Cuando miró al prisionero de cerca, ni la crecida barba, ni el pelo larguísimo, ni las mejillas hundidas pudieron evitar que reconociese de inmediato aquellos fríos ojos negros. La chica se llevó una mano al pecho como si la hubieran golpeado—. ¡Profesor! ¡No… no es posible!

—¿Profesor? —repitió Neville, sin comprender, pero al dar un paso adelante se dio cuenta de quién era aquel hombre demacrado, sucio y con una barba larga y desaliñada—. ¡Snape! ¡Está vivo!

—Tan perspicaz como siempre, Longbottom —replicó el aludido, que no estaba de humor para obviedades.

Sin embargo, una rápida ojeada al chico le hizo comprender que él tampoco había estado pasando unas vacaciones en el paraíso y sintió cierta afinidad con él. El muchacho nervioso y torpe que había sido su alumno resultaba casi irreconocible en el cuerpo de aquel hombre de rostro atormentado. Su estancia en el harén masculino había dejado huella en él y su mirada reflejaba todo aquel sufrimiento. Snape miró entonces a Hermione y vio idénticos cambios en ella. Ya era toda una mujer, y una mujer hermosa, pero su rostro contenía todo el dolor y todas las desgracias vividas. No había duda de que todos habían perdido mucho por el camino, pero eran los supervivientes de un mundo que se había vuelto aterrador y la lucha todavía no había terminado.

—En marcha, no podemos perder tiempo —los apremió.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Iliana? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Está… está muerta?

—Aún vive, pero por poco.

—Merlín, sabía que ocurría algo malo al ver que tardaba tanto en salir, y luego cuando el carcelero se encontró libre de su _imperius_ y tuve que conjurarle yo otro…

—Ahora no tenemos tiempo para explicaciones, Granger, ¿cuál era el plan de Sandra?

—Pues… insistió mucho en que usted se escondiese bajo la capa invisible, ahora entiendo por qué, claro, y nosotros tres seríamos conducidos por Mulciber hasta la salida secreta.

—¿Qué salida es esa?

—La de la Sala de los Menesteres —contestó Neville—, creemos que todavía puede contener el pasadizo que se abrió durante el año que usted fue director en Hogwarts y que llevaba a Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿Creéis? —dijo el hombre, frunciendo el ceño—. Eso no da muchas garantías, ¿verdad?

—No hemos podido comprobarlo —se defendió Hermione—. Ninguno de nosotros ha ido nunca a la séptima planta y no sabemos qué hay allí ni qué ha cambiado desde que los mortífagos ocupan el castillo.

—Está bien, tendremos que conformarnos con ese "creemos". A Sandra la llevaré yo. Pásanos la capa por encima.

Para que la capa les cubriera mejor, se puso el cuerpo de la joven sobre el hombro, doblada sobre sí misma, en vez de llevarla en brazos. Hermione tendió la prenda sobre ellos y torció el gesto.

—Tendrá que agacharse un poco, profesor, se le ven los pies.

Con esfuerzo, el hombre se agachó hasta quedar completamente cubierto. Caminar así iba a ser aún más difícil.

—Coge la varita del carcelero, borra su memoria y larguémonos de aquí —dijo, desde debajo de la capa.

La chica obedeció y se pusieron en marcha de inmediato: Mulciber, liderando en apariencia la comitiva; Neville y Hermione, siguiéndole muy de cerca; y, por último, bajo la capa, Snape llevando en brazos a Iliana.


	12. Chapter 12

Bienvenidas un capítulo más a mi historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dedicáis vuestro tiempo a leerla y en especial a las que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme vuestros comentarios: Genna Lotto, Snape's Snake, Equidna, Herenetsess, Mac Snape, Diggea, GabrielleRickmanSnape y MoonyMarauderGirl.

OoOoOoO

Capítulo 12

A medida que avanzaban por los pasillos de la Fortaleza, el pequeño grupo se fue encontrando mortífagos a su paso, pero en cuanto veían que era Mulciber quien los llevaba nadie hacía preguntas. Sin embargo, en la cuarta planta se tropezaron con un problema inesperado: una antigua compañera de curso de Hermione y Neville conversaba animadamente con el guardián de la Oficina de Incautación, junto a la que tenían que pasar para llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres.

—Millicent… —jadeó Hermione, blanca como el papel—. Oh, no…

La ex Slytherin dejó de hablar con el guardián y se giró para mirar a los recién llegados.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. —Se acercó en un trote rápido y desgarbado hacia ellos y soltó una brusca risotada—. Pero si son Neville-soy-tan-torpe-que-tropiezo-con-mi-propia-sombra Longbottom y la sangre sucia Granger.

—¿Qué dices, Millicent? —preguntó el guardián con el ceño fruncido, acercándose también—. ¿Cómo va a ser una sangre sucia? Si lo fuera no estaría en el harén, ¿no ves su túnica? Viene de allí, y en él sólo admiten putas de sangre pura.

Bulstrode volvió a reír. Un sonido cacareante y desagradable.

—Pues te aseguro que os han dado orco por elfo, esta es la sangre sucia amiga de…

Millicent Bulstrode cerró la boca de golpe y frunció el ceño; intentó hablar, pero no pudo, incluso se llevó las manos a los labios para intentar abrirlos, sin éxito.

—¿Qué pasa, Mills? —preguntó el guardián, llevando una mano al hombro de la chica—. ¿Te ocurre algo? —Pero antes de que llegara a tocarla, la expresión del hombre cambió y se volvió mansa como la de un corderito—. Ven, Millicent, ven conmigo —dijo, con voz átona—. Vamos a divertirnos.

La agarró del brazo y empezó a tirar de ella, pero la chica se resistía a ser llevada lejos de allí y forcejeaba a un tiempo para liberarse de él y para poder despegar los labios de una vez. Finalmente, sin embargo, el guardián pudo con ella, le quitó la varita a la joven, se la entregó a Hermione, que la aceptó con cara de asombro, y obligó a Bulstrode a entrar en la Oficina de Incautación.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hermione.

—El guardián la mantendrá ocupada un buen rato —dijo Snape, y la joven se giró hacia la incorpórea voz—. Y también me he encargado del administrador de la oficina, así que nadie nos causará problemas. Vamos, no podemos perder tiempo.

—Pero no habrá hecho que… quiero decir, él no la… no va a abusar de ella, ¿verdad? Porque parecía...

—¿Importaría? —preguntó el ex profesor, con tono de impaciencia.

—¡Claro que importaría!

—Es una mortífaga. Estaba a punto de delatar tu condición de sangre. ¿Por qué te preocupa?

—¡Usted no sabe lo que es! —replicó Hermione, con un punto de histeria en la voz—. Eso no se lo deseo a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. No puede permitir que la viole ese hombre. Y, si conoce un poco a Iliana, sabrá que estaría de acuerdo conmigo si pudiera opinar ahora.

Al oír esto, Snape apretó los dientes y dio un pequeño suspiro. La joven tenía razón, a Sandra aquello no le gustaría ni un pelo y, por algún motivo, eso a él le importaba, y mucho. Con un movimiento de varita, hizo un sutil cambio en los hechizos que había conjurado.

—Tranquila, Granger, no le va a hacer daño. Sólo le he ordenado que la ate y la esconda dentro de la sala mientras él y el administrador se echan una siesta, nada más. Además, ahora disponemos por fin de una varita cada uno, ¿no es así?

Algo más tranquila, pero todavía con cierto aire indignado, Hermione cerró la boca y se giró hacia delante.

—Está bien, acabemos con esto —murmuró, y continuaron la marcha hacia el lugar donde solía hallarse la sala de los Menesteres.

Llena de angustia, deseando que funcionara y al mismo tiempo temiendo que no fuese así, la chica paseó arriba y abajo del pasillo, concentrándose en invocar la sala, pero nada ocurrió.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Snape.

—Dios mío… —susurró ella—. No aparece la puerta. ¿Y si los mortífagos la descubrieron y la destruyeron?

—A ver, déjame probar a mí —dijo Neville—, tú estás demasiado nerviosa. —El chico repitió los pasos de su amiga, visualizando en su mente la sala que había visitado tantas veces durante la guerra, pero la pared permaneció lisa y sin puertas—. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué no aparece? —preguntó, empezando a desesperarse.

—La habrán destruido, tiene que ser eso —dijo Hermione, notando como un nudo se le agolpaba en la garganta—. ¡Dios! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Pues tendremos que abrirnos paso varita en mano —dijo Neville, con mirada torva—. Como sea, saldremos de aquí como sea, pero no pienso volver al harén. Antes prefiero morir luchando.

Snape levantó la capa invisible por encima de su cabeza para examinar bien la pared en silencio, se acercó más a ella e hizo un suave movimiento de varita. Después se echó unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de estudiarla. Tras cavilar un rato, empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—No. Esta no es la pared.

—¿Pero qué dice, profesor? —protestó Neville—. La conozco de memoria, la utilizamos mil veces durante la guerra.

"Usted no reconocería su propia nariz si la viera pegada a su cara, Longbottom", quiso decir Snape, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos para verbalizarlo y se limitó a murmurar para sí:

—¿Qué probabilidades hay, al fin y al cabo? Poquísimas, desde luego…

—Profesor, sea lo que sea lo que está pensando, más vale que lo haga rápido —le apremió Hermione, temiendo que les descubrieran, puesto que ya llevaban demasiado tiempo en aquel pasillo.

—Contéstenme a esta pregunta, Granger —dijo el hombre, desempolvando un tono de voz que no había utilizado desde su época de docencia, cuando intentaba "dominar la mente y hechizar los sentidos" de sus alumnos haciéndoles preguntas difíciles con la intención de enseñarles a estar siempre preparados y a pensar por sí mismos—: viendo lo que han hecho los mortífagos con la escuela, la manera en que han alterado la configuración del castillo por entero… ¿qué probabilidades hay de que una sala de estas características se mantenga en el mismo sitio que donde estaba? ¿En el mismo piso, incluso?

Hermione y Neville se quedaron helados. Él tenía razón, por supuesto. Todo en el castillo había cambiado de sitio, ¿cómo iba a seguir igual la sala de los Menesteres?

—¡Merlín, estamos perdidos! —dijo Neville, con aire derrotado.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Hermione.

—Pues yo tampoco pienso volver al harén. Si no tenemos posibilidad de huir, encontraré otra manera de liberarme —dijo sombríamente, mirando la varita que sostenía en la mano.

—Quizá no haga falta adoptar medidas tan drásticas —dijo Snape. Los jóvenes lo miraron esperanzados—. ¿Qué características tiene la sala de los Menesteres?

Reaccionando espontáneamente a aquel tono de maestro que todavía mantenía Snape, Hermione levantó mucho la mano, como si todavía estuviera en su pupitre pidiendo la palabra, y citó de carrerilla la explicación que ella misma recibió en su día:

—Es una habitación a la que sólo se puede acceder cuando se tiene una necesidad real. A veces está ahí y a veces no lo está pero, cuando aparece, siempre está preparada para las necesidades del buscador —recitó de memoria, sin poder evitarlo. Aquel acto reflejo los devolvió a todos, por un instante, a los tiempos en que los dos Gryffindors estudiaban en Hogwarts y Snape era todavía profesor de pociones. Una época que ninguno de ellos podría llegar a calificar de feliz, pero en la que, pese a todas las dificultades, todavía era posible vivir sin miedo. Los tres se miraron sorprendidos, afectados en lo más profundo por idéntica sensación de _dejà vu_. Desde luego, el pasado no era perfecto, pero con todos sus fallos era mejor que el presente en el que se hallaban. Por eso debían esforzarse tanto para cambiar su futuro. Hermione se encogió de hombros en tono de disculpa—. Así se la describió Dobby a Harry, al menos.

—Veo que su insufrible sabelotodo sigue escondida ahí dentro en algún rincón —dijo Snape. Pero, curiosamente, Hermione no se sintió ofendida—. Exacto, es una habitación que se le aparece a quién la necesita de verdad y le ofrece justo lo que precisa. ¿Cómo iba a estar todavía en el séptimo piso si aquí ahora solo hay mortífagos?

Hermione se dio una palmada en la frente, enfadada por su propia torpeza.

—¡Claro! ¡Qué estúpida he sido!

—Pero entonces, ¿dónde podemos encontrarla? —preguntó Neville—. Puede ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

—No necesariamente. ¿Dónde es más probable que se halle una sala así bajo el asedio en que se encuentra el castillo? —inquirió Snape, mirando directamente a Hermione a los ojos.

—En la primera planta —contestó ella, con total seguridad—, entre el harén de los hombres y el de las mujeres, donde están las personas que realmente la necesitan.

Snape asintió en silencio y Hermione hubiera jurado que vio una minúscula sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

—Pues andando. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Calcularon en el mapa de Draco cuál era el punto exacto entre los dos harenes y después volvieron a bajar a la primera planta, donde el ajetreo de personas era más intenso y las posibilidades de ser descubiertos mucho más altas. Pero, tras aquella breve incursión a su pasado en Hogwarts, los tres tenían en sus corazones un ánimo nuevo que los impulsó a seguir adelante y a vencer los obstáculos que se les presentaron por el camino. Se ocultaron, hechizaron y mintieron a lo largo de todo el recorrido hasta hallarse delante de una pared vacía que, según el mapa de la Fortaleza, quedaba justo a mitad de distancia de los dos harenes.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Hermione. Snape asintió con gravedad y Neville empezó a caminar arriba y abajo repitiendo el conjuro que tan bien se sabía. En cuanto terminó, una ancha puerta de madera se materializó enfrente de ellos y el chico estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría.

—Ha funcionado —susurró con asombro Hermione, en voz baja, como si no se atreviera a decirlo en alto para no atraer a la mala suerte.

—Vamos —ordenó Snape. Todos se adentraron en la sala y la pared se cerró de inmediato a sus espaldas.

No había objetos de decoración, ni cuadros ni tapices, y tampoco muebles de ningún tipo. La habitación mostraba las paredes desnudas y el suelo limpio y sin obstáculos; lo único que rompía la monotonía era una camilla blanca en el centro mismo de la estancia, sobre la que se encontraba un vial con un líquido dentro, y una pequeña puerta de color rojo chillón, tan llamativa que parecía querer atraer la atención de cualquier visitante, como si la ausencia total de todo lo que pudiera distraer de su presencia no fuera suficiente.

—Quítenme esto de encima —refunfuñó Snape, agarrando el bajo de la capa con una mano mientras mantenía en equilibrio el cuerpo de Iliana sobre el hombro. Hermione se giró hacia él y le ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda, guardándola de nuevo en el bolso—. Aparten eso de ahí —dijo entonces, señalando el vial, y Neville lo sujetó en la mano.

El profesor depositó a Iliana en la camilla para comprobar si había algún cambio en su estado, pero continuaba inconsciente, con el pulso muy débil y la respiración superficial. No había modo de saber los daños que habría causado el maleficio. _Su_ maleficio, se recordó Snape. Preocupado, conjuró un hechizo de diagnóstico con la varita, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado concluyente. No podía deducir cuándo iba a despertar, si es que lo hacía. Le pidió el vial a Neville y lo observó a contraluz. Después abrió el tapón de corcho y olió el contenido.

—Es una poción revitalizante. Yo le habría añadido unas semillas de adoraviva para potenciar el efecto, pero tendrá que valer.

Incorporó un poco a la joven y abrió sus labios para que tragara la poción. Cuando el vial estuvo vacío, volvió a sostenerla en sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta roja. Neville se acercó para ayudarlo.

—¿Quiere que la lleve yo un rato? —preguntó.

—Lo que quiero es que salgamos de aquí de una puta vez.

El chico asintió, tiró del pomo de la puerta y se adentró en el oscuro túnel, seguido de los demás.

—Mantengan la guardia alta —advirtió Snape—, no sabemos lo que encontraremos al otro lado.

Sin embargo, cuando salieron por el otro extremo no había nadie a la vista. Desde luego, aquello era el Cabeza de Puerco, pero no había mucho que recordase a la antigua taberna: el techo había desaparecido, dejando entrar toda la oscuridad de una noche sin estrellas, y muchas de las paredes estaban convertidas en escombros.

—Caray, hemos tenido suerte de que el muro que da al túnel siga en pie, porque si se hubiera derrumbado como esos, nos habríamos quedado sin ruta de escape —dijo Hermione.

—Desde luego. ¿Qué habrá sido de Aberforth? —se preguntó Neville, mirando alrededor, a las ruinas de lo que en su día fue un oportuno refugio para los que se oponían al Lord.

—Ni lo sé ni tenemos tiempo ahora de averiguarlo —dijo Snape—, en cuanto se den cuenta de que hemos huido, removerán cielo y tierra para encontrarnos. ¿Conocéis algún lugar seguro para escondernos?

—Bueno… —dijo Hermione—. No será muy cómodo, pero…

—¿Qué?

—Están las cuevas en las que se ocultó Sirius Black cuando era un fugitivo, Harry me explicó una vez dónde estaban.

Snape reprimió un gruñido de desprecio y asintió de una seca cabezada.

—Servirá. Dudo mucho que nos busquen ahí.

—Será mejor que nos desaparezcamos todos juntos —propuso Hermione—, ya que yo soy la única que sabe dónde están las cuevas.

Se acercaron todos y la chica agarró a cada uno de un brazo. Cuando aparecieron dentro de una de las cuevas, Snape se tambaleó peligrosamente sobre sus pies. La mala alimentación, el prolongado encierro, el cargar todo el rato con Iliana y la desagradable sensación de la desaparición, hicieron estragos en su estómago.

—Profesor, déjeme ayudarle —ofreció Hermione y le agarró con fuerza para que no se cayera.

—Estoy bien —contestó él con aspereza, cuando se le pasó el fuerte mareo.

La chica lo soltó y empezó a rebuscar en el bolso.

—Tengo por aquí colchonetas hinchables de cuando Harry, Ron y yo… —se interrumpió a sí misma al pensar en Ron, apretó los dientes, intentó apaciguar sus emociones y, cuando estuvo segura de haberlo logrado, prosiguió—. Pondré una colchoneta sobre el suelo y así podrá dejar a Iliana en un lugar más cómodo.

—Sandra —repuso él—, se llama Sandra.

Hermione le miró un instante, sorprendida, y siguió buscando hasta que, con un pequeño "¡Ajá!", extrajo una de las colchonetas y la tendió ante Snape. El hombre depositó en ella el cuerpo de la mujer con sumo cuidado y, de inmediato, se arrodilló junto a ella y empezó a realizar hechizos curativos.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido, profesor? —preguntó Hermione.

Un nudo se instaló en la garganta del hombre y tuvo que tomarse unos instantes antes de contestar.

—Lo que ha ocurrido es que Sandra es la muchacha más estúpida, inconsciente, alocada y frustrantemente valiente que... —Cerró los ojos un instante y negó con la cabeza—. Le dije que no lo hiciera, que podía costarle la vida. Le pedí que huyera con vosotros y me dejase allí, pero no quiso escucharme.

—¿Hubo problemas para sacarle de la celda?

—¿PROBLEMAS? —rugió el hombre—. Había una jodida maldición _reciprocus_ sobre mis cadenas.

—¿Qué es eso?

Snape les explicó en qué consistía y Hermione dio un paso atrás, horrorizada.

—¡Merlín! —susurró—. ¿Y cómo la eliminaron?

—La única manera de eliminar esa maldición es sufrirla.

—¡No es posible! —dijo la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

—Se lo dije: "déjalo, no merezco ese sufrimiento". Le rogué que se marchara, que lo importante era que os salvarais vosotros. Se lo repetí mil veces pero, ¿crees que me hizo algún caso? Se adhirió la varita al brazo y con un hechizo se impidió pronunciar el _finite incantatem_. Hasta que los grilletes no se abrieron, no dejó de sufrir los efectos de todas las maldiciones que me han lanzado desde que me apresaron.

—Merlín, eso es… es espantoso —jadeó Neville, horrorizado.

—¿Usted cree? —se mofó el hombre.

—No… quiero decir… si ha soportado esa maldición de manera tan intensa y prolongada… quizá cuando vuelva en sí…

—Si es que vuelve —dijo Snape, con amargura.

—… quizá entonces… es posible que… haya perdido la cordura. Lo sé, porque es lo que le pasó a mis padres.

El ex profesor miró al chico unos segundos con gravedad y después sacudió la cabeza.

—No, a ella no le puede ocurrir eso.

—Pero, profesor, ya sé que…

—¡He dicho que no! Y no se trata de sentimentalismo barato ni de querer negar la evidencia, me consta que es así. El Lord tuvo buen cuidado en lanzar un hechizo de protección mental junto a los _cruciatus_ para evitar que yo perdiera el juicio cuando me torturaba. Me quería cuerdo y consciente todo el tiempo para que no pudiera refugiarme en la locura. A ella, la maldición le fue transmitida en las mismas condiciones.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¡qué horror! —gimoteó Hermione.

—Pobre Iliana —dijo Neville.

—Sandra —volvió a corregir Snape—. Y ahora dejemos de lamentarnos por aquello que no podemos cambiar y centrémonos en lo que requiere nuestra actuación más urgente. Está muy débil, le he aplicado todos los hechizos curativos que conozco, pero son de lo más rudimentario. Yo no soy medimago ni puedo curarla. Necesitamos llevarla con algún profesional.

—San Mungo es desde hace tiempo territorio mortífago —informó Neville—, imposible ir ahí. Además, la noche es muy peligrosa, los mortífagos sueltan a todo tipo de criaturas de pesadilla, creo que es mejor esperar a la primera luz del alba.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. Respecto a lo otro, en la mansión teníamos dos medimagos —dijo Hermione.

—¿La mansión? —preguntó Snape, con interés.

—Así es como llamábamos al lugar donde hemos escondido a Harry. El problema es que no recuerdo dónde está, cómo es ni cómo volver allí. Como protección, al salir de la mansión recibimos un _obliviate_ selectivo para que no recordemos nada que pueda poner en peligro a los demás.

—¿Y cómo se contacta con la gente de esa mansión?

—Tengo que enviarles una lechuza, pero…

—No tenemos ninguna —finalizó Snape por ella.

—Exacto. Para conseguirla, necesitaríamos acercarnos a Hogsmeade.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué más contiene ese bolso suyo, Granger? ¿Algo de utilidad?

—Sí, tengo víveres hechizados para que se conserven frescos, una tienda de campaña, varias mantas…

—¿Pociones?

—El botiquín elemental: revitalizantes, relajantes, curativas, analgésicas…

—Está bien, está bien. Páseme una lista con el inventario completo. Quizá haya algo que nos sirva para Sandra. Longbottom, vaya al pueblo a conseguir una lechuza, cuanto antes nos movamos, mejor. Y póngase la capa invisible para que no lo detecten las criaturas nocturnas que ha mencionado. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, todavía no se hayan percatado de nuestra ausencia en el castillo. Yo me quedaré junto a Sandra para vigilar cualquier cambio en su estado y, por la mañana, saldré a recoger hierbas para elaborar una poción.

—De acuerdo, profesor —dijeron los dos chicos, a coro, y se apresuraron a llevar a cabo sus tareas con la máxima diligencia.

OoOoOoO

Cuando se hizo de día, mucho después de que Neville regresara de su incursión a Hogsmeade, Snape dejó a Hermione al cuidado de Sandra y se acercó a la entrada de la cueva con intención de inspeccionar los alrededores. Le inquietaba alejarse de la joven, pero era imprescindible que recogiera las hierbas que necesitaba, ya que la poción que quería elaborar, que había inventado en su juventud, era especialmente potente y podría ser decisiva para salvarle la vida. Además, tenía que buscar también alguna fuente de agua potable para todos ellos, puesto que no sabía cuánto tiempo pasarían allí. De modo que, cubierto por la capa invisible, se encaminó con decisión hacia el exterior. Lo que no esperaba era que la experiencia le resultase tan traumática.

Durante la huida nocturna no había tenido tiempo de pensar ni tampoco de contemplar el paisaje; pero, con la luz de la mañana y la calma de no ser perseguidos, tenía ocasión por fin de darse cuenta de lo sucedido y de procesar que había dejado de estar preso en una celda. Pero asimilar su nueva situación no resultaba reconfortante, más bien al contrario. Durante unos segundos interminables le pareció que sería incapaz de dar un paso fuera de la cueva. Para empezar, la brillante luz del sol hería sus ojos, habituados por tanto tiempo a la oscuridad, por lo que necesitó cerrar los párpados casi por completo y hacer visera con la mano para poder ver algo. Pero no sólo eso, sino que después de aquellos años de reclusión en un lugar tan pequeño, la enormidad de aquel espacio abierto, la gran extensión de tierra que los rodeaba, resultaba sobrecogedora.

Sintió una sensación de vértigo en el estómago y a punto estuvo de darse la vuelta y volver a la cueva, a la seguridad de aquel espacio cerrado que le recordaba a lo que había sido su "hogar" los últimos tres años. Pero de pronto comprendió lo que ocurría: tenía miedo. Se había acostumbrado a las torturas, a las humillaciones y a la derrota hasta tal punto que se convirtieron en su rutina, y cambiar la propia rutina, por espantosa que esta fuera, no era cosa fácil. Requería de mucho valor y mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Entonces sintió un soplo de brisa rozarle el rostro y aspiró profundamente el aire limpio y fresco de la mañana, que llenó por completo sus pulmones con la sensación de libertad que se respiraba, y sintió que su corazón se sosegaba y su estómago se asentaba por fin. De pronto un pensamiento apareció en su mente y ya no se lo pudo quitar de la cabeza: aquello no era lo mismo sin ella. El regreso a la libertad, con las esperanzas y los miedos que conllevaba, deberían haberlo experimentado juntos, Sandra y él. Llevaban demasiado tiempo planeándolo. Habían sufrido demasiado por conseguirlo. No poder compartirlo con ella era simplemente cruel.

Se imaginó qué habría pasado si hubieran estado juntos en aquel momento. Quizá él no habría vacilado en salir al exterior. Con ella a su lado, dándole fuerzas, quizá no habría sentido aquella opresión en el pecho, el repentino vértigo que le había debilitado por unos instantes. Quizá Sandra lo habría abrazado, incluso, feliz por verse libre, y él le habría devuelto el abrazo; y sentiría el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, cálido y firme y lleno de vida.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. No servía de nada pensar en qué debería haber ocurrido, lo que debía hacer era solucionar los problemas reales del presente. De modo que se esforzó por serenarse y dio un paso fuera de la cueva. No podía dejarse vencer por el temor a lo desconocido. Sandra le necesitaba y no pensaba fallarle.

OoOoOoO

Era casi mediodía cuando Snape regresó a la cueva, haciendo levitar a su lado seis cubos llenos de agua potable. Neville estaba alimentando a la lechuza que trajo de Hogsmeade y Hermione había dispuesto las colchonetas con unas mantas y una mesa con varias sillas.

—¿De dónde ha salido eso? —preguntó el hombre, refiriéndose a los muebles, mientras hacía que los cubos se posaran sobre el suelo en un rincón.

—Los he transfigurado de unas rocas —explicó Hermione—. Siempre sacaba la mejor nota en Transformaciones.

—Usted siempre sacaba la mejor nota en casi todas las asignaturas —replicó Snape, con la curiosa habilidad de no hacerlo sonar en absoluto como un elogio.

—Profesor… —dijo la chica—. Ahora que somos compañeros de infortunios, ¿no podríamos pasar a tutearnos, por favor? Me sentiría más cómoda.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada como el hielo.

—Claro, porque mi vida gira en torno a hacerle a usted la vida más cómoda, Granger —dijo. La chica frunció los labios, enojada. Snape suspiró audiblemente—. De acuerdo, como quieras. ¿Qué más me da? —cedió. Se fue a sentar en el suelo, al lado del colchón donde estaba Sandra y llevó una mano a la frente de la joven—. ¿Has notado algún cambio en ella?

—Ninguno —dijo Hermione, afligida.

—Eso es bueno —repuso Snape.

—¿Lo es? Creía que tendría que…

—Todavía no debe despertar —explicó él—. Me preocuparía si tuviese fiebre, convulsiones o temblores, pero si sigue igual, de momento es suficiente. Su cuerpo se está sanando lentamente, y su mente, aún inconsciente, también. Todo tiene su proceso. Sería contraproducente que despertase demasiado pronto.

—Entiendo.

—¿Qué hay de la lechuza? ¿Podremos echarla hoy a volar? —Neville lo miró con expresión vacilante—. ¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—La que encontré anoche no parece estar muy sana. Estoy intentando darle de comer, pero no prueba bocado.

Acercó la jaula al hombre para que inspeccionara al animal, tenía zonas de piel desnudas de plumaje y un aspecto completamente enfermizo.

—¿Eso es una lechuza o una rata a la que le has pegado cuatro plumas?

—Recorrí todo el pueblo, pero la mitad de las casas están destruidas y la otra mitad deshabitadas —se justificó—. Encontré a esta pobrecilla posada sobre una valla de madera, hice aparecer una jaula y la metí dentro. Se dejó atrapar sin resistirse… la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de que pueda volar.

Snape apretó los dientes con fuerza unos segundos.

—Más le vale, o nos la comeremos esta noche para la cena.

—Yo ya he escrito la carta para atársela a la pata —intervino Hermione.

—Pues entonces, no perdamos más tiempo, preparad a la lechuza y enviadla a hacer el recado. Y lograd que vuele, no me importa cómo lo consigáis.

Los chicos obedecieron y se fueron a la mesa para maniobrar con más comodidad, y Snape se ocupó en conseguir los materiales que precisaba. Con un poco de arcilla modeló mágicamente un caldero. No era de peltre, como los que le gustaban a él, sino de barro, y tenía un acabado muy rústico, pero funcionaría. Después transfiguró dos rocas en un cucharón y un cuchillo. Este último no le había salido muy afilado, pero tendría que bastar. Rellenó el caldero con agua y la puso a hervir con un hechizo mientras cortaba unas hierbas con el cuchillo.

—¿Qué estás preparando? —preguntó Neville, mirándolo de reojo, intrigado.

—¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara? Una poción.

—Eso me pasa por preguntar —murmuró el chico para sí.

Hermione sonrió, por un momento la invadió una sensación de normalidad que la llenó de alegría; pero enseguida recordó que nada de aquello era normal, se acordó de todo lo que habían pasado y de la oscuridad en la que se había sumido el mundo, y su sonrisa se borró de golpe, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Cuando tuvo todas las hierbas trinchadas, Snape las puso en el caldero y removió la poción hasta que se formó una espuma de color azulado.

—No tendrás por ahí algún vaso, supongo… —le preguntó a Hermione, señalando el bolso.

—Sí, sí que tengo —dijo, sacó uno y se lo dio.

Snape vertió en el vaso el contenido del caldero, lo enfrió con un hechizo e incorporó un poco a Sandra para dárselo de beber.

—Siempre he confiado más en una mala poción, que en un buen hechizo —comentó.

—Si se pueden elaborar las pociones con magia, sin necesidad de fuego real ni nada, ¿por qué no nos enseñan a hacerlas así en el colegio? —preguntó Hermione, como siempre, ávida de conocimientos.

Snape la miró con algo que -de no haberse encontrado en la situación en la que se encontraban- quizá habría podido clasificarse de "diversión".

—En el colegio enseñamos a hacer las cosas bien —contestó, hablando en presente sin darse cuenta, como si el colegio todavía estuviera operativo, él aún fuera profesor y todo lo que había ocurrido los últimos años no fuera más que una terrible pesadilla—. Después, en la práctica de la vida real, cuando uno ya se sabe la base teórica al dedillo, puede tomarse la libertad de coger ciertos "atajos" o de cambiar las reglas a su conveniencia. Una poción hecha con un caldero inadecuado y con fuego mágico, en lugar del real, probablemente no sea tan efectiva ni de efectos tan rápidos como otra elaborada a la perfección según el libro de texto pero, en las presentes circunstancias, no nos podemos poner quisquillosos, ¿no crees?

—No, supongo que no —contestó ella, dedicándole una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

OoOoOoO

Pasaron dos días sin novedad. Habían conseguido echar a volar la lechuza, pero no recibían noticias de la mansión y no podían estar seguros de que el ave hubiera logrado llegar a su destino. Sandra tampoco había despertado.

Cada vez que alguien salía de la cueva para buscar alimentos o agua, tenían que asegurarse de ir ocultos bajo la capa invisible, ya que en varias ocasiones se habían cruzado con expediciones de mortífagos que andaban buscándolos. Por suerte, los hechizos de protección que habían conjurado eran muy potentes y les mantenían bien escondidos.

Snape pasaba todo el tiempo junto a Sandra, observándola con atención, buscando cualquier señal que pudiera significar una mejora o un empeoramiento de su estado. Se sentía responsable por lo que le había ocurrido y le frustraba no ser capaz de acelerar su proceso de curación.

Tampoco podía olvidar la imagen de ella, sufriendo aquel tormento por él, obligándose a soportarlo y negándose con un simple hechizo la posibilidad de echarse atrás si no se veía capaz de hacerlo. Había sido una estupidez, una locura, y no podía entender que Sandra aceptase pasar por todo ello sólo para liberarle a él, un ex mortífago, alguien que no se merecía ni una pizca de compasión. Ella, a quien apenas conocía, pero que por salvarlo había estado dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo: su vida, su cordura, su bienestar. Admiraba su tenacidad y valentía, pero había algo más que admiración, algo que llenaba su pecho de un calor desconocido y a lo que no sabía o no se atrevía a poner nombre.

—Eres una inconsciente —susurró, acariciando su pelo con suavidad.

Se miró la mano con desagrado, su piel era áspera y a veces se enganchaba en el bonito cabello de la joven, pero a pesar de ello, no podía evitar tocarlo de vez en cuando para sentir su sedosidad. Siempre que nadie lo viera hacerlo, por supuesto.

Comprobó que los otros dos seguían durmiendo, todavía faltaba un rato para que saliera el sol, así que incorporó un poco el cuerpo de la mujer para acunarla entre sus brazos, apoyándola contra su pecho con cuidado, para ver su rostro más de cerca a la luz del fuego mágico que habían conjurado. ¿Cuándo despertaría su bella durmiente? Se recriminó la cursilería, pero eso no impidió que la idea arraigase en su cabeza. Su bella durmiente, y ¿él qué era, entonces, su príncipe? Absurdo. Él se consideraba más bien sapo.

Si era príncipe, en todo caso, era gracias a su madre, de eso no había duda. Pero no azul, desde luego, sino negro; negro como el carbón, como su corazón, como la ropa que siempre llevaba, como sus ojos, negros infinitos. Él era la gangrena, negra y mortífera, que acababa infectando a todos los que había a su alrededor y los mataba, uno por uno, hasta dejarlo completamente solo. Ahora esa gangrena se había extendido a Sandra y no sabía si sería capaz de soportar pasar por aquello de nuevo.

Alzó la vista para perderla en algún punto de la oscura cueva, pensativo. ¿A cuánta gente había visto morir? Ciertamente, a todos los que le habían importado alguna vez, pero también a muchos otros. Nadie que se acercase a él quedaba impune por ello.

De pronto, el roce más ligero alcanzó su mejilla y bajó la vista para encontrarse a Sandra con los ojos abiertos y una mano acariciando su rostro.

—Se ha afeitado —dijo, casi sin voz, y la mano cayó sobre su pecho, agotada por el esfuerzo.

—S-sí —contestó él, pillado por sorpresa—, me he quitado la barba con un hechizo. No la soportaba por más tiempo.

—No es justo. Hubiera querido hacerlo yo. Le prometí que una de las primeras cosas que haría cuando fuéramos libres sería afeitarle la barba.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, con cierto asombro. Después de lo ocurrido, ¿cómo podía preocuparse por algo tan trivial como el no haberle afeitado?—. Me alegro de verte despierta. Nos has dado un susto de muerte, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Muy bien, ahora que veo que hemos salido de allí —dijo, pero su voz sonaba de todo menos bien, y su rostro, pálido y cansado, confirmaba el diagnóstico—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Ocultos en una cueva. Esperamos noticias de la mansión, que es donde tienen escondido a Potter.

—¿Violet y Neville?

—Están aquí también, durmiendo. Llevas tres días inconsciente.

—¿Tres días? No creía que hubiera dormido tanto…

—Lo necesitabas. Estabas al borde de la muerte. Lo que hiciste fue tremendamente estúpido, ¿lo sabes?

—Pero hemos conseguido salir de allí. Es lo único que importa.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos instantes en silencio hasta que Snape sintió que se ahogaba en una emoción que no podía controlar y decidió huir del peligro.

—Y después de todo este tiempo durmiendo, lo primero que se te ocurre decir es que hubieras querido afeitarme tú —repuso él, en tono jocoso, apartándose un poco de ella—. ¿Qué debo pensar de ti, que te has hecho la dormida todo este tiempo?

La mujer sonrió débilmente.

—Es que me hubiera gustado mucho hacerlo, profesor. Esa barba era mía por derecho, me la había pedido y me correspondía a mí deshacerme de ella. Ahora me debe una barba.

—No me trates de usted, tus amigos ya me tutean y tú te lo has ganado mucho más que ellos. Severus. Llámame Severus —le pidió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

—Eso _casi_ compensa lo de la barba —dijo—, Severus.

Al escuchar su nombre de labios de ella el vello de su nuca se erizó como electrizado y la sensación irreconocible de su pecho se hizo más intensa; era cálida y expansiva, y le tentaba a contestar a la sonrisa de la joven con otra propia. O, Merlín lo ayudara, con un beso.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, una voz al fondo de la cueva exclamó:

—¡Has despertado!

Al instante siguiente, Hermione estaba arrodillada ante ellos, mirando a su amiga con preocupación. Snape se sintió incómodo por haber sido pillado sujetando a la joven en brazos, pero aún así no fue capaz de dejarla sobre el colchón.

—Violet —dijo Sandra. Intentó incorporarse, pero desistió cuando una punzada de dolor en el costado le hizo torcer el gesto.

—Llámame Hermione, nunca más seré Violet.

—Claro. Y tú puedes llamarme…

—Sandra, lo sé. Snape se ha puesto muy insistente con el tema.

El hombre agradeció la poca luz que había en la cueva, porque así no podían ver claramente su expresion cohibida.

Neville se acercó al pequeño grupo y se agachó junto a ellos.

—Me alegro de ver que la bella durmiente vuelve a estar con nosotros —dijo.

Snape frunció el ceño, molesto porque el torpe y apocado Gryffindor le hubiese robado la imagen mental que él mismo se había formado minutos antes.

—Si soy la bella durmiente, ¿por qué no me ha despertado mi príncipe con un beso? —replicó Sandra, y el corazón del ex profesor dio un vuelco en su pecho.

—¡Pues Snape es un príncipe! —intervino Hermione—. ¿No es así, profesor? Es el príncipe mestizo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Sandra, mirando al hombre con un brillo intenso en los ojos.

Incomprensiblemente, algo que a Snape no le ocurría desde que era un crío sucedió en aquel momento: sintió un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Decidió atajar aquella embarazosa conversación de inmediato.

—Dejaos de estúpidas chácharas. Sandra acaba de despertar, no necesita que la mareéis con tonterías —gruñó.

—Sólo quería comprobar cómo estaba —dijo Hermione.

—Me siento bastante bien, me han quitado una recompensa pero me han dado otra —respondió ella, refiriéndose primero a la barba y después al hecho de poder llamarle Severus. Hermione se mostró confundida, pero Snape, entonces sí, no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vamos, dejadla en paz —exigió—, yo cuidaré de ella. Volved a vuestros colchones, aún no ha salido el sol. —Los chicos se levantaron y regresaron a sus rudimentarias camas, y el hombre volvió a mirar con seriedad a la joven que sostenía en sus brazos—. Tú tambien debes descansar. Lo mejor sería que durmieras ahora un sueño normal, después de haber estado inconsciente tanto tiempo. El sueño ordinario regula mejor que cualquier poción cualquier desajuste físico.

—Pero no quiero dormir, ahora que he despertado. Ahora que podemos hablar todo el tiempo que queramos, sin preocuparnos de que venga el centinela a buscarme.

—Ya has hablado demasiado por el momento, no quiero que agotes tus fuerzas, primero tienes que recuperarte del todo. Además, volviendo a lo que decíamos antes, no creas que te vas a librar de una reprimenda. Lo que hiciste en la celda fue una imprudencia y una temeridad, y no deberías haberlo hecho.

—No había otra opción.

—Sí que la había: podías dejarme allí.

—Eso no lo pensé ni por un segundo.

—Fue una locura, Sandra. El precio por liberarme era demasiado alto, ni siquiera se te debería haber ocurrido, no valía la pena. —La joven fue a protestar, pero él se lo impidió posando un largo y pálido dedo sobre sus labios—. Ah-ah, no digas nada, ya he dicho que no quiero que te esfuerces inútilmente, lo mejor sería que durmieras un sueño normal, después de haber estado inconsciente tanto tiempo, así que ahora me vas a escuchar en silencio y después descansarás. No deberías haberte sacrificado de esa manera. Quizá crees que sabes algo de mí, pero en realidad no me conoces. No merezco que sufrieras todo ese tormento para liberarme. —Ella abrió la boca de nuevo, pero él la acalló—. Ssshhh. Lo sé, quizá creías que yo era el único que podía revivir a Harry Potter y pensaste que valía la pena sacrificarse por eso, pero no es así. Yo no soy imprescindible, tarde o temprano hubieran dado con la forma de despertarlo, así que no tenías por qué pasar por todo eso. —Sandra se removió en sus brazos, intentando incorporarse, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes y él la apretó más contra su pecho—. No te muevas, estate tranquila. Lo que debes hacer es intentar dormir.

—¿Cómo quieres que…?

—Sshhh —insistió él—, no me obligues a dormirte con un hechizo.

—Pero lo que has dicho…

—Se acabó —dijo Snape. Y, con un suave _slumber,_ la puso a dormir—. Descansa, mi bella durmiente —susurró. Contempló el rostro relajado y plácido unos instantes, se aseguró de que ni Neville ni Hermione estuvieran mirando, besó su frente con ternura y la depositó sobre el colchón para arroparla con la manta.


	13. Chapter 13

Bienvenidas un capítulo más a mi historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dedicáis vuestro tiempo a leerla y en especial a las que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme vuestros comentarios: Genna Lotto, Snape's Snake, Equidna, Herenetsess, Mac Snape, Diggea, GabrielleRickmanSnape y MoonyMarauderGirl.

OoOoOoO

Capítulo 13

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose mucho mejor que la primera vez. Cuando había despertado de su estado de inconsciencia, una especie de niebla embotaba sus sentidos y entumecía sus músculos. En cambio, el sueño normal le había sentado bien, tal como predijo Snape, y ese nuevo despertar había sido casi perfecto. Si no fuera por el hecho de que en aquellos momentos él no la abrazaba.

Con esfuerzo, se alzó un poco en el colchón para mirar a su alrededor. La luz del día inundaba la cueva y pudo ver a Hermione y a Neville al fondo, de espaldas a ella, trabajando en algo muy concentrados. Por el olor suponía que se trataba de la comida. Sintió el estómago retorcerse de hambre y se incorporó aún más. Entonces fue cuando vio la silueta de Snape, también de espaldas y recortada al contraluz, a la entrada de la cueva. Estaba mirando al exterior como si esperase algo. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero en el primer intento le fallaron las piernas. Volvió a probarlo, con más éxito, y dio unos tambaleantes pasos hacia él apoyándose en la pared de piedra de la cueva.

—Estoy muy enfadada contigo —se quejó, y el hombre se giró hacia ella con las cejas enarcadas. Por un instante, Sandra se quedó muy sorprendida al verlo. Su percepción de él cuando era su profesor de pociones quedaba muy lejos, y desde que lo había conocido como prisionero no habían estado nunca los dos de pie, uno al lado del otro, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de que fuera tan alto. A la luz del día, además, su rostro mostraba complejidades que habían quedado ocultas en la penumbra de la celda. Sus ojos negros contenían universos enteros.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo él entonces, con aire divertido—. ¿Y eso por qué?

Recobrándose de la impresión, Sandra simuló hallarse ofendida.

—Abusaste de tu situación de superioridad al ponerme a dormir sólo para acallar mis protestas. Yo no estaba en condiciones de defenderme.

Snape sonrió de medio lado.

—Con eso contaba —se mofó—. Por cierto, ¿sabes que no deberías estar levantada?

—Eres un abusón —insistió ella.

—No eres la primera que me lo dice, pero ten en cuenta que tú ayer tampoco estabas en condiciones de decidir lo que más te convenía, así que decidí yo por ti.

Ella consideró sus palabras en silencio y después sonrió de medio lado, satisfecha.

—En ese caso, te perdono. Al fin y al cabo, yo hice lo mismo por ti en la celda —replicó, y el rostro del hombre se ensombreció.

—No es lo mismo, aquello fue una locura —dijo—. Y, tal como te expliqué, totalmente innecesaria.

—Si crees que hice lo que hice sólo por ayudar a revivir a Harry Potter estás muy equivocado, Severus —dijo ella, con total seriedad—. Ayer no me dejaste hablar, pero ahora me vas a escuchar. Lo sé, sé que él es el único que puede derrotar de una vez por todas al Lord, que la profecía de la que hablaba todo el mundo es real y que no hay otro modo de vencer a Voldemort si no es con él, y me alegro mucho de que tú seas el que puede despertarlo, pero lo cierto es que en aquel momento todo eso me daba igual. Cuando vi que no podía liberarte de tus cadenas me desesperé. Yo sólo quería sacarte de allí, era lo único que me importaba. Por eso hice lo que hice. —Iba a añadir algo más, pero entonces Hermione se acercó a ellos y los interrumpió.

—Buenos días, Sandra, o buenas tardes, mejor dicho, ya que falta poco más de una hora para que oscurezca. Me alegro de ver que estás mucho mejor, aunque no sé si deberías haberte levantado todavía.

Snape enarcó las cejas con suficiencia y Sandra puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Es que os habéis puesto de acuerdo, o qué? Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Eso que estáis preparando es la cena?

—Sí —respondió con tristeza—, pensaba que a estas alturas ya estaríamos cenando en la mansión, pero aún no nos ha llegado ningún mensaje, así que...

—Quizá deberíamos ir buscando otra lechuza —intervino Neville desde el fondo de la cueva—. Por si acaso.

—... mientras tanto, tendremos que apañarnos como podamos.

—¿Tienes apetito? —preguntó Snape, con interés.

—¿Apetito? Estoy famélica, creo que sería capaz de comerme cualquier cosa.

—Eso es muy buena señal —dijo él, satisfecho.

—Pues a mí no me extraña en absoluto que tengas hambre. Snape te ha ido dando pociones nutritivas mientras estabas inconsciente, pero no es lo mismo si no se puede masticar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione, con una sonrisa.

—No, no lo es, pero lo agradezco de todos modos —contestó Sandra, mirando al hombre, que había vuelto a girarse hacia el exterior de la cueva.

—¿De qué estabais hablando antes? —preguntó Hermione—. Me ha parecido que mencionábais a Harry. ¿Sabéis cómo despertarlo?

—Es tan sencillo como lanzarle un contrahechizo, Granger. Francamente, me sorprende que nadie haya podido revertirlo todavía; de saber que os costaría tanto, no lo hubiera dejado en letargo. Supongo que por una vez subestimé la estupidez humana.

—¿De qué hablas, Snape? ¿Cómo vamos a saber despertarlo si no tenemos ni idea de qué hechizo le lanzaste?

—Te aseguro, Granger, que no se trata de hechicería cabalística ni de los misterios ocultos de la ciencia mágica ignota. No tendría sentido que fuera tan difícil de descubrir, ya que estaba seguro de que el Lord iba a matarme, ¿de qué hubiera servido mantener con vida a Potter si el único que podía reanimarlo estaba muerto?

—Pues no hemos sido capaces de descubrir cómo hacerlo.

El hombre suspiró con aire frustrado.

—No sé ni por qué me sorprendo. Lo que hice fue lanzarle un encantamiento que, en principio, debía protegerlo de que le afectara cualquier maldición. No estaba seguro de que sirviera también para evitar un _avada kedavra_ , pero no tenía otra opción que arriesgarme y, por suerte, funcionó. Pero lo hice con el convencimiento de que serían otros los que tendrían que ser capaces de despertarlo. En fin, ahora ya da igual. En cuanto vea a Potter le lanzaré el contrahechizo y se habrá acabado el problema.

—Si es que conseguimos llegar a donde está Harry —dijo Neville.

Sandra miró al chico, preocupada.

—¿Es normal que se tarde tanto en recibir noticias? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —dijo Hermione—, nunca...

—No, no es normal. No puede serlo —dijo Neville.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con aire paciente, estaba claro que habían tenido esa discusión varias veces antes.

—Eso no lo sabemos, quizá el camino es muy largo y a la lechuza le ha costado llegar.

—Estoy convencido de que ni siquiera ha llegado —insistió el chico, mortificado—. Sigo siendo tan inútil como cuando estaba en el colegio. No soy capaz ni de encontrar una lechuza en condiciones.

—¡No digas eso! No es cierto. La lechuza llegará, estoy segura —lo tranquilizó Hermione. Y, mirando a Sandra, prosiguió—: La verdad es que no sé cuánto pueden tardar en recibir el mensaje y responderlo, nunca había salido de allí antes, así que no tengo ni idea.

—Yo tampoco me fío ni un pelo de aquella rata voladora, la verdad —apuntilló Snape, sin dejar de mirar al frente—. Es capaz de haber estirado la pata a medio camino.

—¡Ahí, ahí, eso es lo que yo digo! —insistió el chico.

—Albert estará bien —aseguró Hermione, pero parecía preocupada.

—¿Albert? —preguntó Snape.

—Me ha parecido que, si iba a entregar un recado tan importante para nosotros, bien podíamos dignarnos a ponerle un nombre —se excusó Hermione.

—Ya tenía un nombre que le resultaba muy apropiado —dijo Snape—: rata voladora. —Y, dirigiéndose a Sandra, añadió—: Aquí, nuestro compañero de cueva, que no sabe distinguir un ave de un roedor.

—Era la única lechuza que pude conseguir —saltó Neville, defendiéndose del tono acusador—, no había ninguna más en todo el pueblo.

—Estaba un poco maltrecha, la pobre —explicó Hermione.

—Medio muerta, diría yo —rezongó Snape.

—Sí, ya lo sé, no paro de decirlo, por eso creo que deberíamos ir a por otra, pero…

—¡Silencio! —susurró el hombre de pronto, y el chico obedeció—. Oigo algo…

Los cuatro prestaron toda su atención a los sonidos que llegaban de fuera, Neville acercándose a los demás para escuchar mejor.

—Es como un zumbido… —murmuró.

En efecto, un zumbido grave y continuo se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, pero no eran capaces de identificar qué era. De pronto, la luz del sol se apagó como si una nube lo hubiese tapado y, unos segundos más tarde, como si la hubieran invocado al hablar de ella, la lechuza que habían enviado días atrás apareció delante de ellos. Aleteó fuera de la cueva sin moverse del sitio, como si quisiera exhibirse ante ellos para declarar con orgullo que había sido capaz de cumplir con su misión y, al cabo de unos instantes, entró en la cueva. Llevaba una nota en la pata que decía sencillamente: "Agarraos bien a la escalera".

—¿Qué escalera? —preguntó Sandra.

Echaron una ojeada afuera, pero no vieron ninguna.

—¿Tú sabes algo de esto? —preguntó Snape, mirando a Hermione, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando me fui se me borró la memoria de todo lo referente a la mansión: qué clase de lugar es, dónde está, cómo se accede, etc. Sólo recuerdo cosas que pasaron allí dentro, pero nada del lugar en sí mismo para no comprometer la seguridad de los que lo habitan.

—¿Qué hacemos, entonces? —preguntó Neville—. ¿Y si es una trampa?

—Creo que no tenemos más remedio que arriesgarnos —dijo Snape, con voz lúgubre—. Lo mejor será que salga sólo uno de nosotros para investigar qué hay ahí fuera. Iré yo, oculto por la capa invisible.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Sandra. Él asintió de una cabezada.

Hermione le acercó la capa y el ex profesor se cubrió con ella.

—No salgáis a menos que os lo diga.

Al cabo de unos segundos, lo oyeron susurrar desde fuera:

—Aquí arriba sólo hay una nube gigantesca flotando muy bajo, pero sigo sin ver ninguna escalera, no sé qué demonios…

—A lo mejor, si no ven a nadie, no la hacen aparecer —dijo Neville, y salió para comprobar su teoría.

—¿Qué haces, estúpido? Si es una trampa…

—Mire, ahí está. ¿Lo ve? Sólo ha aparecido cuando me han visto.

El hombre gruñó audiblemente, se quitó la capa invisible y se acercó a Sandra para sujetarla y ayudarla a llegar hasta la escalera de cuerda que se había desplegado ante ellos y que ascendía, como si flotara en el aire, hasta perderse en la inmensa nube gris.

—Así que esta es la vía de acceso —dijo Neville—. ¿Estamos seguros de lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo podemos fiarnos si no sabemos quién hay arriba?

—Una cosa está clara —dijo Snape—: a menos que hayan cambiado mucho desde que me encerraron, esto no se parece en nada a las trampas típicas que utilizarían los mortífagos para cazar a alguien.

—¡Un momento! —dijo Hermione, volvió a entrar corriendo en la cueva y con un hechizo recogió todas las pertenencias que habían dejado allí y se las guardó en el bolso—. Ya está, podemos irnos.

Se acercaron los cuatro a la escalera y se aferraron a ella.

—¡Ven, Albert! —llamó Hermione. Y, como si la lechuza supiera que se refería a ella, el ave se posó sobre su hombro derecho.

—Será mejor que tú te agarres a mí —dijo Snape, y pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Sandra para sostenerla a ella y la escalera al mismo tiempo—. Pon los pies en el primer peldaño.

La chica obedeció y después se abrazó a él con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sí, gracias.

De inmediato, les invadió la mareante sensación de ser transportados por un traslador, pero sólo duró un par de segundos, y entonces la escalera desapareció y se encontraron en un camino de piedra que llevaba a la puerta de una impresionante mansión victoriana.

—¡La mansión! ¡Es la mansión! —gritó Hermione, contenta, y echó a correr por el camino de piedra hasta abrazarse al hombre que les daba la bienvenida desde el umbral—. Buenos días, capitán Shultz, no sabe cuántas ganas tenía de volver.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Hermione —la recibió él, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Como la escalera había desaparecido, Snape y Sandra se econtraron abrazados sin ningún motivo aparente. Azorados, se apartaron el uno del otro sin saber a dónde mirar, ella con las mejillas incendiadas, y él con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho.

Entonces, el capitán, un adusto hombre de unos sesenta años y pelo canoso, gesticuló hacia los recién llegados y los invitó a entrar.

—Adelante, pasen, pero tengan cuidado de no salirse del sendero, la caída es mortal.

—¿La caída? —preguntó Neville, miró de inmediato a los lados del camino y vio que se encontraban a muchos metros por encima del suelo. De la impresión, el chico dio un mal paso y estuvo a punto de caer por el borde y precipitarse al vacío, pero Snape lo sujetó por la parte de atrás de la túnica justo a tiempo—. ¡Merlín Poderoso! Gracias, Snape, me has salvado la vida.

—Ha sido un acto reflejo. Si hubiera pensado antes de actuar, jamás habría cometido ese error.

El joven lo miró con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido, incapaz de decidir si le estaba tomando el pelo o no, pero el hombre ya no le prestaba atención, estaba ocupado en ayudar a Sandra a caminar por el sendero, sujetándola del brazo con cuidado para evitar que cayera.

—¡Vaya, estamos flotando en el aire, Severus! —dijo la chica, impresionada—. La mansión es una especie de casa voladora, ¿quién lo habría imaginado? ¿Cómo crees que lo habrán hecho?

—Casa, medio de transporte… puede llamarlo como prefiera, señorita —dijo el capitán.

—¿Quién ha venido? —dijo una voz y, a continuación, el inconfundible cabello rojo típico de los Weasley apareció por la puerta—. ¡Hermione!

—¡George! —exclamó ella, lanzándose a sus brazos, y la lechuza alzó el vuelo y se puso a aletear pesadamente alrededor de ellos.

—Me alegro mucho de ver que estás bien, Hermione. Estábamos muy preocupados.

—Oh, George. —La joven, rota de emoción, se echó a llorar contra su pecho—. ¡Lo siento tanto! Cuando me capturaron, Ron… Ron intentó salvarme y… y…

—Lo sé, nos llegó la noticia de que te habían aprisionado y de que a él… —Negó con la cabeza con tristeza—. De que lo habían ejecutado en el acto.

—Fue culpa mía —lloró ella—, ¡fui tan estúpida al dejarme atrapar así…!

—No digas eso, la única culpa es de los mortífagos. Ellos son los asesinos. Pero van a pagar por todo lo que han hecho, Hermione. Tarde o temprano les haremos pagar por ello, ya lo verás. Conseguiremos que se haga justicia por Ron y por todos los demás.

—Fue tan valiente, George, ¡tendrías que haberle visto! Os habríais sentido orgullosos de él.

El joven sonrió con tristeza, imaginando a su atolondrado hermano pequeño luchando por proteger al amor de su vida.

—Cada vez somos menos Weasleys —dijo al fin—. Me temo que la que una vez fue familia numerosa ahora está en vías de extinción.

—Eso resulta difícil de creer —dijo una voz grave y adusta.

—¿Snape? —preguntó George, con los ojos como platos—. No puede ser. ¡¿Está vivo?!

No quedó claro si esto último había sido una pregunta o una exclamación, pero el ex profesor le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—El placer es mutuo —replicó.

—¿Es usted Severus Snape? —preguntó el capitán, con interés—. ¿El hombre que todos decían que había muerto y que era el único capaz de despertar al muchacho Potter?

—Yo no diría tanto. Si le hubieran planteado el problema a alguien competente, ya lo habrían resuelto hace tiempo; pero sí, soy yo.

—¿Alguien competente? —se indignó George—. Pero, ¿de qué va? Deja a Harry en estado catatónico y encima…

—Ssshhh… —lo calmó Hermione—. No te pongas así, ahora que está aquí podremos despertarlo.

—Lo hizo para protegerlo —intervino Sandra, con voz débil. Las piernas le empezaban a temblar por el esfuerzo excesivo que había hecho aquel día y sentía una molesta presión en las sienes que probablemente se debiera a la altura a la que estaban, pero esas nimiedades no iban a impedirle defender a Snape.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó George.

—Me llamo Sandra. Severus le lanzó un hechizo a Harry Potter para protegerlo, por eso el _avada kedavra_ de Lord Voldemort no le mató.

El pelirrojo se la quedó mirando un segundo y después desvió la atención hacia Snape, como buscando confirmación de aquellas palabras; pero el hombre no parecía tener ningún interés en justificarse y se limitó a responder a sus ojos inquisitivos con altivez. Nadie dijo nada durante unos instantes hasta que, al fin, fue Neville el que rompió el silencio.

—Esto… ¿creéis que sería posible que pasemos dentro? Y conseguir algo que llevarse a la boca ya sería la rehostia. Estábamos preparando una sopa, pero ninguno de nosotros ha demostrado hasta ahora ser muy buen cocinero, así que cualquier cosa que tengáis por aquí seguro que nos parece un festín…

—Neville, colega, me alegro mucho de verte —dijo George, chocó su mano en alto y después le dio un efusivo abrazo—. Claro que podéis pasar, ¿verdad, capitán?

—Por supuesto, nosotros también estábamos a punto de cenar, a decir verdad. Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que tenemos al señor Snape entre nosotros, lo mejor será despertar al chico Potter lo antes posible y después podremos cenar todos juntos.

—¿Quién más hay por aquí? —preguntó Neville, mientras se adentraban en la vivienda—. ¿Alguien que yo conozca?

—¡Desde luego! Verás un montón de caras conocidas, somos un buen grupo.

Snape y Sandra, rezagados, siguieron a los chicos y el capitán se puso a su lado para hablar.

—Disculpen mi grosería, no me he presentado: me llamo Shultz —dijo—. Quiero que sepan que, una vez acabemos de cenar, tenemos habitaciones libres a su disposición. Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que deseen y combatir con nosotros las fuerzas del Lord. ¿Usted también forma parte de la lucha, señorita? —le preguntó a Sandra.

—Eh… no, en realidad, yo no formaba parte de la resistencia. Cuando me aprisionaron estaba escondida con un grupo de magos y brujas de Londres. Había entre nosotros dos combatientes de la resistencia que tenían intención de llevarnos a un lugar seguro, pero por el camino nos asaltaron los mortífagos. Los mataron a ellos y a todos los que no les interesaron como esclavos. A mí me destinaron al harén de la fortaleza y allí es donde conocí a Hermione.

Por algún motivo, el capitán frunció el ceño ante esta explicación.

—Ya —dijo, simplemente—. Si me disculpan, voy a hablar con mis hombres.

—¿He dicho algo que haya podido ofenderle? —le preguntó a Snape cuando Shultz se hubo ido.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No le hagas caso. Concéntrate sólo en estas palabras: habitaciones libres. Creo que sería capaz de matar a alguien sólo por poder dormir en una cama de verdad.

Sandra sonrió.

—También he creído oír hablar de comida —dijo—, a no ser que sea una alucinación mía causada por el hambre, claro. Ah, y tenemos algo que hacer, una vez nos hayan asignado los dormitorios —concluyó, enigmáticamente.

Snape la miró con una interrogativa ceja enarcada, pero ella se negó a dar más explicaciones.

OoOoOoO

Después de tantos años esperando aquel momento, el proceso de despertar a Harry Potter fue tan rápido y sencillo que a los habitantes de la mansión les resultó algo decepcionante. Habían esperado largos y elaborados conjuros pero, con un sencillo movimiento de la varita de Snape, el chico abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Fue la lógica pregunta que surgió primero de sus labios. Y después—: ¿Dónde estoy?

—Esas son preguntas que requieren de muy largas explicaciones —dijo Shultz—. Propongo que les demos respuesta durante la cena.

OoOoOoO

A los recién llegados, incluido Harry, la cena les supo a gloria. A Harry porque aquel estado de hibernación, por lo visto, provocaba un hambre voraz. A los chicos porque, aunque en el harén no les faltaba de nada, los cocineros no se esmeraban en elaborar ni grandes ni suculentos platos para ellos. Y a Snape, por supuesto, porque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tomaba una comida como es debida y los alimentos –si es que se les podía llamar así– que le proporcionaban durante su cautiverio eran escasos y malos. Por eso, ante tanta abundancia, el ex profesor se hartó a comer de todo lo que habían dispuesto ante ellos con voracidad.

—Calculo que habré engordado unos tres kilos desde que me he sentado a la mesa —le comentó en tono confidencial a Sandra, que estaba a su derecha.

La joven rió.

—Estupendo —repuso ella—, a ver si llenas un poco esos huesitos.

Por algún motivo, la broma le hizo sentir mal. Pensó que debía de ofrecer un aspecto realmente lamentable, todavía más flaco y feo de lo que había sido jamás. Y, aunque su apariencia física nunca le había importado, de pronto se sintió avergonzado de su propio cuerpo. Se puso muy tenso y no contestó nada. Sandra frunció el ceño, sin duda notando que algo no iba bien, y siguió comiendo en silencio.

Harry quedó destrozado ante la noticia de que Ron había muerto, y Hermione y él se abrazaron durante largo rato, intentando consolarse mutuamente de la terrible pérdida. El chico, además, había quedado horrorizado de saber que habían pasado tres años desde que quedó inconsciente, y de que Hermione había estado recluida en un harén.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando de verdad —dijo—. Tengo la sensación como si fuera una pesadilla de la que voy a despertar de un momento a otro.

—Es una pesadilla —dijo Hermione—, pero es muy real, y es nuestro trabajo romperla, porque no va a desaparecer con solo desearlo.

—Pero ahora que te tenemos a ti y tenemos al señor Snape —intervino Shultz—. Tengo la confianza de que podremos vencer por fin.

Un murmullo esperanzado recorrió la mesa.

—Caray, ahora entendemos los informes que nos han ido llegando estos días —dijo George, con animación—. Ha habido numerosas noticias de actividades mortífagas últimamente, ¿verdad, papá?

Arthur Weasley asintió con gravedad. El hombre había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo debido a las desgracias vividas; aquella mirada siempre bondadosa y algo simple que le caracterizaba se había endurecido, adquiriendo un tinte amargo y decepcionado. También parecía haberse encogido un poco y estaba prácticamente calvo. Habló con voz átona, casi sin inflexión.

—Así es. Andan revueltos de un lado a otro. Deben de estar removiendo cielo y tierra para cazaros, Hermione.

—¡Que se jodan esos putos asesinos! —exclamó George—. Aquí no os encontrarán jamás. Daría mi otra oreja a cambio de poder verlos por un agujerito.

Snape no necesitaba verlos para imaginar la agitación que debía recorrer la fortaleza, como un avispero sacudido por una pedrada.

—Seguro que van corriendo de aquí para allá como pollos sin cabeza —dijo Oliver Wood—. ¡Se les ha escapado el único prisionero que mantenía el Lord! Seguro que muchos estarán sufriendo su ira en estos momentos.

El recuerdo de todas las visitas que le había hecho el Lord volvieron, vívidos, a la la mente de Snape. _Buenos días, Severussss_ , siseaba su espeluznante y chirriante voz, _o quizás sean tardes…_ _o noches_ _… nunca podrá_ _s estar seguro,_ _¿verdad?_ , mofarse de su incapacidad para determinar a qué hora o en qué día se hallaba era una de sus "bromas" recurrentes, _¿Cómo se encuentra hoy mi fiel traidor? ¿Bien? Veamos qué podemos hacer para remediarlo_. Y, tras su estudiada introducción, siempre la misma –excepto cuando estaba furioso por algo y lo torturaba sin siquiera decir ni una palabra antes–, Voldemort empezaba con su sesión de interminable tormento.

Miró de reojo a Sandra, que seguía la conversación con interés. Ella sabía exactamente por lo que había pasado, pues había tenido que sufrirlo también. La maldición _reciprocus_ no reproducía las torturas en toda su duración, pero sí en toda su intensidad, y ella había tenido que soportarla durante muchos y larguísimos minutos que condensaban la esencia de sus tres años de sufrimientos. Minutos y minutos enteros de cruciatus sin parar. Eso era una auténtica barbaridad.

Incluso el Lord lo sabía, y por eso solía aplicar sus torturas durante tiempos más cortos, separados por intervalos de un par de minutos para permitir que la víctima se recuperase un poco. Hacerlo de otra manera podría romper el juguete demasiado pronto, y el Lord no toleraba que pasara eso, no importaba lo iracundo o descontrolado que se encontrase.

 _Mi fiel traidor_ , le encantaba llamarlo así, _no creas que vas a librarte de esto volviéndote loco, no voy a permitirlo. He perfeccionado mis cruciatus con un conjuro que te impedirá perder el juicio, pase lo que pase. Podrás disfrutar de la experiencia plenamente, como yo_. La primera vez que le dijo esto Severus se sintió hasta agradecido, porque durante las primeras semanas de su cautiverio se había preguntado en incontables ocasiones por qué diablos no enloquecía de una vez, pudiendo librarse así de aquel infierno, hasta que la explicación del Lord le dio la respuesta.

—¿Y de dónde salió esta mansión? —Oyó que preguntaba Neville.

—Fue una creación de mi padre —respondió Luna Lovegood, y Snape se fijó en que su característica aura de hada extraviada había perdido brillo desde la última vez que la vio, varios años atrás. Ahora la chica llevaba el pelo muy corto y sus ojos azules parecían menos soñadores y empañados con alguna clase de tristeza—. La inventó él y llevó a cabo el proyecto con ayuda de sus amigos, el capitán Shultz , el señor Scamander y su hijo Rolf —el joven que estaba sentado a la derecha de la chica saludó tímidamente con la mano y el capitán asintió con una seca cabezada—. Cuando se perdió la guerra y Harry cayó, pensaron que este sería un buen sitio para esconderse y decidieron usarlo como cuartel general de la resistencia. Ahora quedamos tan pocos, que prácticamente se podría decir que sólo somos los que estamos aquí.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Snape, alarmado—. ¿Las fuerzas de la resistencia consisten sólo en los que estamos en esta mesa?

—Bueno, no, en la Mansión hay más gente; los hombres del capitán, por ejemplo, que también están muy dedicados a la causa y entre los que está su contramaestre, que es el padre de Rolf. Hay también algunos equipos diseminados en tierra, como los que lideran Minerva McGonagall o Kingsley Shacklebolt —aclaró Arthur—; o la casa segura de Cork, que está protegida por un par de ex aurores. Pero no son muchos grupos y lo cierto es que todos cuentan con pocos miembros.

—Un momento, eso no puede ser. ¿Dónde está la gente? ¿Se han aliado todos con el Lord? ¿Están de acuerdo con su régimen de terror?

—Muchos han muerto —intervino Charlie Weasley, con rostro apesadumbrado—. Muchísimos. Nos han ido cazando poco a poco. Otros fueron esclavizados; algunos todavía están escondidos; y otros muchos, por miedo, se rindieron a la política del Lord para así asegurar su supervivencia.

—Antes la resistencia tenía muchos miembros —dijo Dean Thomas—. Pero la mayoría han ido cayendo con el tiempo: Angelina Johnston, Lavender Brown, las gemelas Patil, Lee Jordan, Seamus Finnegan, Cho Chang…

—Hagrid, Poppy, Filius, Pomona, Sybill… —enumeró Rolanda Hooch, con la vista baja, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Mi padre… —dijo Luna, en un hilo de voz.

—Mi madre —continuó George—, mi hermana Ginny, mis hermanos Percy, Fred y Ron…

—Discúlpenme —interrumpió Arthur Weasley, con el rostro desencajado. Se puso en pie y se marchó de la estancia con paso apresurado.

—Lo está llevando realmente mal —dijo Charlie, con tristeza—. Ha sido muy duro para todos nosotros, claro, pero imaginad lo que es para un padre perder a su mujer y a tantos de sus hijos en tan poco tiempo…

—¿Y qué hay de William? —preguntó Snape—. No lo habéis mencionado, pero tampoco lo veo aquí.

—Bill bajó con uno de los grupos de tierra —explicó George—. Capturaron a su mujer, Fleur, y desde entonces no ha dejado de buscarla junto a Victor Krum, que coincidió con ella durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Nos dijeron que lo más probable era que la hubiesen llevado a uno de los harenes de…

Al oír esto, Hermione dio un grito ahogado y se quedó blanca como el papel.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sandra.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo Hermione—. ¿Estáis seguros de eso?

—Nos ha sido imposible comprobarlo, pero...

—Merlín Poderoso, espero de todo corazón que estéis mal informados, porque si no...

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Sandra en voz baja a Severus—. ¿Por qué está tan asustada por esa chica?

—Fleur de la Cour tiene parte de _veela_.

Sandra se quedó helada.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Una _veela_ en un harén? Severus, esa chica está condenada —susurró, intentando que no la oyeran para no inquietar a los presentes.

Snape asintió con gravedad.

—Si de verdad la han llevado a un harén no durará mucho tiempo.

—Tú estabas en la Fortaleza —le preguntó George entonces a Hermione—, ¿la viste alguna vez en ese harén?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero yo estuve poco tiempo, quizá Sandra sepa algo.

—No conozco a ninguna Fleur. Pero, claro, seguramente yo la llamaría por otro nombre.

—¿Otro nombre? —preguntó Oliver Wood.

—Al llegar nos cambiaban el nombre —explicó Neville, con repulsión—. A mí me pusieron Celsus.

—¿Cómo es esa chica… Fleur?

—Alta y rubia, muy delgada; delicada como un tallo de hierba. Y tiene un fuerte acento francés —dijo Charlie.

Sandra sacudió tristemente la cabeza.

—No me suena nadie así, lo siento. Quizá la llevaron a otro harén, creo que hay bastantes a lo largo del país. Aunque a lo mejor hay suerte y no está atrapada en ninguno, sino escondida en algún lugar.

—Ahora, con la ayuda de Harry, podremos derrotar al Lord y todos los que están prisioneros en los harenes serán libres —dijo Luna, con una convicción tan apabullante que por un instante dejó sin palabras a los demás.

Aberforth, que estaba al lado de la joven, puso una mano en su hombro.

—Ojalá tengas razón, muchacha —dijo—. Ojalá podamos por fin enderezar todo lo que se torció por culpa de mi hermano.

Harry miró al hombre con tristeza.

—Eso es algo injusto —dijo—. El profesor Dumbledore no siempre acertaba, pero nunca tuvo la intención de que ocurriera nada de esto.

Aberforth negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

—Tú, precisamente, eres el que menos debería defenderlo, Harry, después de la manera en que mi hermano mangoneó tu vida hasta llevarte a esta situación. Tú y Snape sois los principales damnificados de la influencia nociva de Albus.

Snape apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. Lo cierto era que él mismo lo había pensado también en varias ocasiones.

—Aberforth apenas ha salido de la habitación donde estabas tú inconsciente, Harry —explicó Luna—. Se siente responsable por las acciones de su hermano.

—Le dije mil veces que era una estupidez y una pérdida de tiempo que se pasara todo el día ahí —intervino el capitán, de mal humor—, que sería mucho más útil tomando parte en nuestros planes y en nuestros ataques. ¡Escasos como estamos de refuerzos! Pero él sólo se quedaba ahí quieto mirándote dormir, esperando que te recuperases por obra de algún milagro, o qué sé yo…

—Cualquier lucha sin Harry estaba irremediablemente condenada al fracaso —contestó Aberforth—. Él es el único que puede derrotar al Lord.

—No es que la primera vez que traté de hacerlo funcionara muy bien —dijo Harry—. Pero ahora, gracias a Snape, tengo otra oportunidad de intentarlo.

Entonces Hermione se puso en pie levantando su copa en alto y propuso un brindis por el ex profesor y todos siguieron su ejemplo al instante, mientras el homenajeado se mantenía rígido en su asiento, incómodo por ser objeto de un reconocimiento que no estaba seguro de merecer.

OoOoOoO

Tras la cena, Snape y Sandra salieron del comedor, seguidos por Shultz.

—Supongo que ahora le gustaría descansar —le dijo el capitán a Snape, con una sonrisa afable.

—Estaría bien, sí.

—Su habitación está al final de este mismo pasillo, la última de la derecha.

—¿Y cuál es la mía? —preguntó Sandra—. Estoy tan cansada que creo que podría dormir otros tres días seguidos.

La amabilidad del capitán se esfumó de un plumazo.

—La suya, _señorita_ —pronunció el apelativo con un retintín muy desagradable—, no tengo ni idea de cuál es, mejor será que se lo consulte a uno de nuestros elfos domésticos —rezongó y, despidiéndose de ellos, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

—Merlín, no sé qué le he hecho a ese tipo —dijo Sandra—, pero debe ser muy grave para que me aborrezca tanto.  
Se giró hacia Snape y lo encontró mirando con fijeza en la dirección por la que había desaparecido el capitán, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión dura en el rostro.

—Tú no has hecho nada, Sandra —aseguró, volviéndose hacia ella—. Sea cual sea, el problema es sólo suyo.

—En fin —suspiró la joven—, será mejor que vaya a buscar algún elfo doméstico que pueda indicarme cuál es mi habitación.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, gracias, no es necesario. Ya no me tambaleo al andar y me encuentro mucho mejor, creo que me ha sentado bien la comida caliente. No es que no aprecie las hierbas y las pociones nutritivas, pero...

Snape asintió.

—Lo entiendo.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio. Era la primera vez que se encontraban solos desde que habían salido de la Fortaleza y ambos parecían querer aprovechar el momento, o al menos prolongarlo un poco más, pero sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo. Entonces ella, pensando que era absurdo continuar allí en medio del pasillo sin decirse nada, empezó a darse la vuelta para irse, pero se lo pensó mejor, se puso de puntillas y posó un suavísimo beso en los labios del hombre.

—Me alegro de estar aquí contigo —susurró—. A pesar de lo que ha pasado, no…

Snape devoró sus palabras al abalanzarse a por sus labios. Rodeó la cintura de la joven con las manos y ella se abrazó a su cuello. Se besaron con la voracidad del deseo largamente reprimido. Sandra se apretó contra el pecho del hombre y recorrió con su lengua todos los rincones de aquella boca que tanto había anhelado. Se olvidaron de que existía el mundo y, por unos instantes, no hubo nada más que aquel beso. Pero entonces oyeron un ligero carraspeo y ambos se giraron para encontrarse con un elfo doméstico que los observaba con curiosidad.

—Tengo que enseñarle a la señorita su dormitorio —dijo la servicial criatura.

—S-sí, claro —dijo la joven y, azorados pero reticentes, se separaron el uno del otro—. Buenas noches, Severus.

—Buenas noches, Sandra.

Con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, ella levantó la mano para despedirse de Snape y el elfo se la llevó pasillo abajo.


	14. Chapter 14

Bienvenidas un capítulo más a mi historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dedicáis vuestro tiempo a leerla y en especial a las que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme vuestros comentarios: AnHi, Genna Lotto, Snape's Snake, Equidna, Herenetsess, Mac Snape, Diggea, GabrielleRickmanSnape y MoonyMarauderGirl.

OoOoOoO

Capítulo 14

Snape entró en su habitación todavía sin asimilar del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, la pasión con la que cada uno había buscado los labios del otro.

Deseaba seguir dándole vueltas al tema, pero algo en aquel cuarto lo incomodaba. La sala no tenía ventanas y le resultaba asfixiante. Empezó a dar vueltas arriba y abajo, pensando en Sandra y en el sabor de aquellos labios, que todavía podía sentir en los suyos, pero el aire del cuarto le olía a cerrado y se veía incapaz de calmarse. No había ventanas. ¿Por qué diablos no había ventanas? Se sentó en uno de los sillones, intentando concentrarse en cómo ella había recibido aquel beso, con una ferocidad casi idéntica a la suya. ¿Podría atreverse a creer que aquello significaba que ambos sentían lo mismo? Eso era algo que nunca hubiera creído posible. Algo que a él no le había sucedido jamás y a lo que no creía tener ningún derecho.

Miró a las paredes, repicando con los dedos en el reposabrazos del sillón. Para ser sólo un dormitorio era realmente grande, tenía que reconocerlo; pero, ¿de qué servía tanto espacio si no había ventanas? En realidad, toda la mansión era enorme y la magia que la transportaba, como si fuese un avión o un zeppelín, le resultaba bastante sorprendente. Decidió que iría a hablar con el capitán para que le explicase los detalles del ingenio.

El capitán. Un hombre extraño. Parecía tenerle a él en alta estima y, en cambio, era evidente el desprecio que le demostraba a Sandra. ¿Qué clase de persona podía apreciar más a un hombre como él que a ella, que iluminaba cualquier sitio con su sola presencia? Ella, que era lo más maravilloso que le había sucedido en la vida. ¿Y por qué diablos no podía haber una maldita ventana en aquella habitación?

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento pero, asombrosamente, el sonido no procedía del pasillo, sino de una puerta lateral en la que ni siquiera había reparado. Dos puertas y ninguna ventana. Ridículo. De pronto, sin buscarlo, comprendió por qué le molestaba tanto el asunto: un espacio cerrado sin vistas al exterior, por grande que fuera, siempre le recordaría a su celda en la Fortaleza. Si pensaba que con la libertad se acabarían sus problemas, estaba muy equivocado. Deshacerse del trauma de aquellos años no iba a ser tan fácil. Con un estremecimiento, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta recién descubierta.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Ahí estaba ella de nuevo, aligerando el peso de su corazón. Con sólo verla ya se sentía mucho mejor.

—Adelante, Sandra.

Entró despacio, con las manos enlazadas y mordiéndose los labios.

—Nuestros cuartos se comunican por esta puerta, ¿lo sabías? —explicó, acercándose a él—. Tengo la habitación contigua a la tuya. Bueno, en realidad se lo he pedido yo al elfo doméstico, porque me habían asignado una en la quinta planta y quedaba muy lejos de todo el mundo. Creo que no hay nadie más en ese piso y me daba un poco de miedo estar allí sola.

El hombre asintió en silencio.

—Me alegro de tenerte como vecina. Oye, ¿tu habitación tiene ventanas?

—Sí, una. ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada.

La chica miró alrededor y después examinó el rostro de Snape con atención.

—Te han asignado un cuarto muy grande, ¿no? Me gusta más que el mío, si te digo la verdad. Es que es pequeño y, como estoy tan acostumbrada a dormir en un espacio grande como el harén, me siento un poco enlatada. ¿Me harías el favor de cambiarme la habitación?

El corazón del hombre dio una sacudida en el pecho, sorprendido. ¿Cómo era ella capaz de entender tan fácilmente lo que le ocurría? Porque estaba seguro de que se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad que le producía aquella estancia y, para evitarle el azoramiento de tener que admitirlo en voz alta, simulaba ser ella quien quería cambiar. No había tardado ni un segundo en darse cuenta de aquello que a él le había tomado varios minutos comprender. La observó con admiración un instante, antes de contestar.

—Por supuesto. Quédate esta, si quieres.

—Gracias —dijo ella, y le regaló una sonrisa que le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Snape sintió tantos deseos de besarla de nuevo que se asustó de sí mismo y se apartó un poco de ella.

—Severus, he venido porque necesito hablar un momento contigo. Lo que ha pasado en el pasillo... yo... —La joven vaciló un instante y pasó a mirarse las manos.

—No tenemos por qué hablar de ello, si no quieres.

—Pero es que sí quiero, porque... verás, en la cueva parecías creer que me empeñaba en liberarte sólo para que pudieras despertar a Harry Potter —Snape se acercó más a Sandra para hablar, pero ella le detuvo con un gesto de la mano—. Déjame continuar, por favor. Me soltaste eso y después no me permitiste que te dijera lo que pensaba. De hecho, incluso me pusiste a dormir para que no pudiese replicar...

—Lo hice porque estabas muy débil y quería evitar que te agotaras.

—De acuerdo, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor y tienes que dejar que me explique. Verás, por más egoísta que suene por mi parte, tengo que confesar que cosas como despertar a Potter o vencer al Lord estaban muy lejos de mi cabeza en ese momento. En lo único que podía pensar era… —Se detuvo un momento, nerviosa. Se acomodó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, se estrujó las manos en el regazo y tomó aire para continuar—. Sólo pensaba en ti, Severus, en tu valentía, en tus sacrificios, en tu sufrimiento, en las privaciones que tuviste que pasar toda tu vida como espía, en que nunca recibiste ninguna ayuda de nadie, en lo injusto que era que acabases allí encerrado. No, déjame hablar. —Le detuvo, cuando el hombre hizo ademán de interrumpirla—. Yo quería salvarte a ti. Severus Snape. Mi ex profesor. El hombre al que más he admirado jamás, el más valiente que conozco, un héroe de verdad. Dijiste que no eras imprescindible para despertar a Harry Potter, pero es que eso me daba igual: eres imprescindible para mí.

Snape tragó saliva, temiendo que el nudo de su garganta le impidiese hablar.

—Entonces... —susurró, con voz ahogada—. Eres mucho más inconsciente de lo que pensaba. Yo no valgo la pena.

—Lo creas o no, para mí sí —afirmó ella, sin sombra de duda. Él guardó silencio, los pensamientos acumulándose en su mente como un remolino—. Y dicho esto —continuó, con tono más ligero—, tengo una promesa que cumplir.

Él pestañeó, como saliendo de un profundo trance.

—¿Qué?

Sandra se acercó más a él y llevó sus dedos a la mejilla del hombre, acariciándola con suavidad.

—Mmmhhh... sí, ha vuelto a crecer un poco desde que te afeitaste la última vez, aún puedo cumplir mi promesa en su totalidad...

—Sandra, no necesito que me afeites, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo yo solo —gruñó él, incómodo, apartando la mano de ella.

—Lo sé, pero deja que cuide de ti una vez más —pidió—. Por favor, sólo una vez.

—Ya has hecho demasiado por mí.

—Sólo esta vez, te lo ruego. Una promesa es una promesa.

Snape vaciló.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

—Confía en mí —dijo, zambulléndose en sus ojos negros como en una extensión de agua de la que se desconoce el fondo—. Déjame cuidarte. Quiero hacerte sentir mejor, así que relájate y déjame hacer a mí. Quiero asearte y afeitarte para que te sientas tan limpio y nuevo como hace años que no te sientes.

Snape no estaba convencido, pero Sandra le tentaba de tal manera que no pudo resistirse.

—Está bien, ¿qué he de hacer?

—Nada, Severus, tú no hagas nada. Déjame hacer a mí.

Para su sobresalto, Sandra lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hacia la habitación contigua, la suya. Desde luego, era más pequeña que la que le habían dado a él, pero tenía una magnífica ventana al exterior y sólo de mirar por ella se sintió mejor que en todo el rato que había estado en su propio cuarto.

La mujer lo condujo hasta el aseo, que contenía una gran bañera con patas, y cogió una bolsa de tela que tenía algo dentro.

—Son cosas que he pedido a los elfos domésticos —aclaró.

Lanzó un hechizo a la bañera y esta empezó a llenarse de agua caliente. Cuando se volvió hacia Snape, este había mudado ya la expresión de sorpresa por su ceño habitual.

—Sandra, no es necesario que hagas esto. Puedo darme un baño yo solo.

—No, Severus, tú no has de hacer nada, para eso estoy yo aquí.

Sin hacer caso de las protestas, Sandra llevó sus manos a la estropeada túnica del hombre, la andrajosa túnica que había llevado durante todo su cautiverio, y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones del cuello. Él levantó las manos y la sujetó por las muñecas, suave, pero firmemente.

—Por favor, Severus, déjame hacer. No lo lamentarás —dijo ella, con expresión decidida.

—Ya lo estoy lamentando.

—Severus...

Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre de aquella manera, la determinación del hombre flaqueaba un poco más. La voz de Sandra estaba cargada de tanta dulzura y sensualidad que resultaba irresistible. La presión sobre sus muñecas cedió y la joven reanudó su tarea, con las manos de él encima de las suyas, como si se reservase la opción de cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento para detenerla de nuevo. Pero no lo hizo y, cuando el último botón fue liberado, Snape la soltó y las manos de ella también quedaron libres.

Sandra agarró los lados de la túnica y la deslizó por sus brazos para quitársela, hasta que cayó al suelo y quedó desnudo por completo. A pesar de que la joven lo aseaba siempre cuando estaba prisionero en la celda, nunca había llegado a quedarse en cueros ante ella, ya que Sandra lo tapaba cuanto podía para que no sufriera más frío del que ya pasaba. De hecho, hacía muchos años que no se encontraba desnudo en presencia de una mujer y esto le hacía sentir vulnerable, sensación que lo aterraba y lo humillaba por igual. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Adelante, puedes reírte, no me importa —dijo, en un susurro resignado.

—¿Reírme? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella, sin comprender.

—Sé que soy todo huesos y cicatrices. Ya era flaco antes, pero después de tanto tiempo encerrado y sin apenas comer no debo resultar una visión agradable, excepto para echarse unas buenas risas, supongo.

Sandra dio un paso atrás, conmovida.

—Merlín, por eso reaccionaste así durante la cena cuando mencioné lo de llenar tus huesos con la comida. Creías que me burlaba de ti.

—¿Y no era así?

—Yo nunca, jamás, me burlaría de ti —le aseguró, muy seria. Se le volvió a acercar, se inclinó hacia él y, por un instante, estuvieron tan cerca que pareció que iba a besar su pecho, pero sólo rozó ligeramente las marcadas costillas con la yema de los dedos y después levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—. Eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera.

Snape se estremeció.

—¿Qué dices? Eso no… —intentó decir, asombrado, pero ella posó un suavísimo dedo sobre sus labios.

—Sssshhh. Ahora eres tú quién debe guardar silencio —dijo—. Si pudieras verte con mis ojos, Severus, sabrías que al mirarte sólo veo a alguien tan digno de ser amado que me horroriza pensar en la vida tan solitaria que te ha tocado vivir.

El hombre se quedó sin palabras y Sandra aprovechó para cerrar el grifo y echar en el agua sales de un frasco que llevaba en la bolsa de tela, que perfumaron la estancia con una fragancia floral.

—Jazmín… —susurró el hombre.

—Sí —contestó ella, sonriéndole con dulzura mientras tiraba en la bañera unas gotas de jabón mágico que crearon al instante una espesa capa de espuma—. A mí ya no me gusta, pero sé que a ti sí.

Tomó a Snape de una mano y le hizo entrar en el agua. Él, que aún no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo aquello, se dejó llevar dócilmente. Se sentó en la bañera y, al sentir la deliciosa sensación del agua caliente envolviéndolo y cubriendo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar un leve gemido de placer.

—Ponte cómodo, recuéstate. Así. Ahora cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué? —Snape se reincorporó un poco ante esta última indicación.

—Confía en mí, por favor. No tienes nada que temer, nunca te haría daño.

Se la quedó mirando fijamente, sin decir nada. Confiar en alguien no era algo que le resultara fácil a Severus Snape. Confió en la mujer a la que amaba y ella se casó con su peor enemigo; confió en su amo para que perdonara la vida de su amada, y la asesinó; confió en el enemigo de su amo para que la protegiera, y no lo hizo.

Desde hacía demasiados años, la confianza de Severus Snape no estaba disponible. Y, sin embargo, aquella mujer pecosa y decidida le hacía sentir algo peligrosamente parecido a la confianza absoluta.

Tenía claro que para él, cerrar los ojos en aquel momento y abandonarse a la merced de Sandra equivaldría a saltar al vacío, pero se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado rato perdido en los ojos de ella, que esperaba su respuesta con paciencia, de modo que, con un suspiro, se reclinó contra la bañera y dio el salto.

—Primero te daré un masaje para ayudar a que te relajes —dijo la joven.

La oyó desplazarse a su espalda y de pronto sintió unas cálidas manos sobre sus hombros. El contacto tuvo un efecto asombroso, fue como sus delicadas caricias cuando estaba prisionero, pero mil veces mejor. Allí pocas veces había sentido el contacto de piel contra piel, ya que cuando lo aseaba lo hacía con el paño que le habían proporcionado y, desde luego, la combinación de sus manos con el agua caliente y jabonosa no se podía comparar a las sensaciones recibidas en aquella celda sucia y helada.

Se le escapó otro gemido mientras las manos masajeaban su cuello, sus hombros y la parte superior de su espalda. El calor que desprendían ellas mismas resultaba, a su vez, delicioso.

La mujer siguió destensando sus músculos largo rato, con manos expertas, aplicando presión con la palma o con los nudillos allí donde era requerida, deslizando los largos dedos por su blanca piel, haciendo movimientos circulares con las yemas, pellizcando suavemente pliegues de su carne y dejando una sensación de bienestar allí por donde pasaba.

Cuando Sandra comprobó que el último nudo se había aflojado, Snape la oyó desplazarse de nuevo hasta colocarse a su lado y, sujetando la varita, empezó a afeitarle con cuidado.

—Me encantaría poder afeitarte de la manera tradicional, con una navaja —murmuró de pronto—, es más… ¿cómo decirlo? Íntimo, quizá. Más personal. No, creo que no es eso lo que quiero decir. En fin, es mucho mejor. Pero no quiero arriesgarme a cortarte. Con magia es más limpio y seguro.

—Creo que soy capaz de soportar un par de cortes con la navaja —replicó él, divertido por su absurda preocupación, después de todo lo que habían vivido ambos.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero hacerte daño. Yo no. Ya has sufrido demasiado.

Cuando terminó de afeitarle, dejó la varita a un lado y, con una mano enjabonada, empezó a frotarle el pecho con suavidad. Entonces él abrió los ojos. Estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo, un mechón de pelo caía sobre su rostro y una pequeña apertura en el cuello de su túnica dejaba ver el inicio de su escote. Snape se deleitó con esta visión mientras ella frotaba su torso, sus hombros, sus brazos… Sandra tomó su mano derecha y, con mimo, la lavó dedo a dedo. Cuando terminó hizo lo mismo con la otra y después empezó a frotar su vientre y la parte delantera de los muslos, las rodillas y los pies.

Volvió a subir para limpiar la cara interna de los muslos y, a continuación, sin detenerse, empezó a frotarle, aún más suavemente, el pene y los testículos. Snape no pudo evitar un sobresalto. Tampoco era una novedad que ella asease sus zonas íntimas, pero aquella situación era completamente diferente a cuando estaba en la celda. Sin embargo, la mujer actuaba con una naturalidad sorprendente; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que él empezaba a tener una erección que era incapaz de controlar, la primera que tenía en más de tres años.

Si a Sandra le molestaba su estado de excitación, no lo demostró. Continuó imperturbable con su tarea, frotando su miembro arriba y abajo. Snape gimió, incapaz de contenerse, y ella, todavía con el pene en la mano, le miró y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos abiertos. Sonrió levemente.

—No has confiado en mí —le acusó, sin rencor—, has abierto los ojos.

—Si no confiara en ti, no estaría todavía aquí sentado. Sólo… sólo quería verte.

La sonrisa de la mujer se amplió un tanto y continuó el movimiento de la mano, apretando con más firmeza. Snape sintió una oleada de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo y apretó los dientes, esforzándose por no volver a gemir, aunque ella se lo ponía muy difícil.

La presión sobre su polla fue aumentando a medida que esta crecía y pulsaba bajo los dedos de Sandra. Snape se agarró a ambos lados de la bañera y se empezó a mover al ritmo que marcaba aquella mano. Siguieron mirándose a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra; ella, con aquella apacible sonrisa en los labios; él, con la respiración cada vez más agitada.

Sandra continuó masturbándole, intensificando sabiamente la velocidad y presión de la mano, observando con atención la cara del hombre, que ya no lograba mantener la expresión inalterable y se contorsionaba y arqueaba la espalda bajo sus caricias, excitado hasta el paroxismo.

El calor inundaba su cuerpo en oleadas y los gemidos empezaron a escapar de sus húmedos labios en una fuga sin fin. El cuerpo del hombre vibraba febrilmente y se impulsaba hacia delante en busca de la mano que le arrancaba continuos jadeos de placer.

No sabía en qué momento había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, pero en aquel instante no podía ver, ni oír, ni sentir nada que no fuera su propio goce, su mente libre de cualquier pensamiento racional, sólo el deseo de abandonarse totalmente a la cadencia de aquella mano.

Cuando creía que no iba a poder aguantar más, a punto ya de llegar al clímax, la mujer le soltó y él abrió los ojos de golpe. Abandonado con tanta brusquedad, su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente, y vio en los labios de la mujer una sonrisa traviesa, la mano alzada en el aire, inmóvil.

Snape jadeó con desesperación, sus ojos negros emborronados con una silenciosa súplica; su rostro reflejando una exquisita agonía; toda su atención, todos sus sentidos, centrados únicamente en ella y en su mano.

Sandra ensanchó su sonrisa y, cuando él se sentía ya al borde de la súplica, con lentitud exasperante y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, bajó la mano hasta posarla de nuevo sobre su pene anhelante y él volvió a jadear, esta vez con un sonido gutural, y ya no pudo abandonar esos ojos y esa sonrisa hasta que estalló en un orgasmo intenso y prolongado que sumió todo su cuerpo en violentas convulsiones, derramando su semen en la mano de la mujer y en el agua jabonosa.

Sandra retiró la mano y le dio tiempo a recuperarse, esperando en silencio. Cuando Snape pareció recobrarse un poco, ella limpió el agua de la bañera con un movimiento de la varita, cogió un poco de jabón en sus manos y volvió a lavar todo su cuerpo, con la misma suavidad y dedicación que la primera vez, y después le lavó el pelo y se lo cortó a la medida que solía llevarlo cuando era profesor.

Cuando acabó, vació el agua de la bañera, hizo que el hombre se pusiera en pie y le enjuagó con el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha. Tras esto, cerró el grifo y lo envolvió en una gran y mullida toalla que sacó de la bolsa de tela y secó bien todo su cuerpo. Colocó en sus pies unas zapatillas y, llevándole de un brazo, como había hecho él por ella horas antes, lo condujo hasta la cama.

Snape se dejó hacer mansamente, igual que un niño guiado por su madre, sosteniendo la toalla contra su cuerpo como si fuera una tabla de salvación. Se sentía como en un sueño. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido así de bien, reconfortado y seguro. Quizá nunca lo había estado.

Sandra lo sentó en la cama y, con una toalla más pequeña, le secó la cabeza lentamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada; Sandra, porque estaba concentrada en su tarea; y Snape, porque no hubiera podido pronunciar palabra aunque lo intentara.

Al dejarse agasajar por los cuidados de la mujer, se prolongó la sensación de ser un niño otra vez, y se dio cuenta con asombro de que, por unos preciosos instantes, ella había hecho desaparecer sus sufrimientos y preocupaciones, la guerra, las torturas, las muertes, el Lord… todo carecía de importancia, había quedado lejano y difuso, como salido de una novela leída tiempo atrás y de la que no recordaba el final. Sólo estaba ella, ocupando la totalidad de su conciencia y removiendo en su interior unos sentimientos que ignoraba fuera capaz de sentir.

Y supo que si abriera la boca en aquel momento, sumido como estaba en el torrente de emociones que le embargaba, se le quebraría la voz y podría pasar cualquier cosa, desde besar aquellas manos que le mostraban lo que era la felicidad, a echarse a llorar por tan inesperada –y, por no ser solicitada, aún más valiosa– muestra de… ¿de qué? ¿Bondad? ¿Cariño? ¿Quizá lástima? No lo sabía y, por el momento, tampoco le importaba. Lo único que tenía claro era que nunca nadie le había dado tantas muestras de bondad como aquella joven.

Ajena a la tormentosa agitación que lo sacudía, Sandra acabó de secarle el pelo, abrió las mantas de la cama, le quitó la toalla que lo envolvía y lo ayudó a estirarse sobre el colchón.

Snape la observaba con atención absoluta, fijándose en todos los detalles de su fisonomía por primera vez, ya que tanto en la celda como en la cueva, la escasa luz se lo había impedido. No era una belleza de las que se podrían exhibir en una pasarela; tenía los labios demasiado finos, los ojos pequeños y cansados, y un aire triste que no desaparecía ni bajo su luminosa sonrisa; pero su cara, plagada de pecas, era el espejo que reflejaba un corazón de oro. Le sorprendía no haberse dado cuenta antes de ello. Incluso se reprendió por haber dudado de ella por un instante cuando le pidió que cerrara los ojos, porque en realidad sabía que Sandra era alguien a quien podría confiarle la vida.

Poco acostumbrado como estaba a ser objeto de tantos cuidados, sin embargo, un pensamiento molesto se infiltró en su cerebro. No debería estar perdiendo el tiempo en placeres tan egoístas. Tenía una misión que todavía no había concluido: terminar con la tiranía del Lord. Distracciones como aquella eran un lujo que no se podía permitir. Es más, tampoco las merecía. La sombra de la duda se instaló en su cerebro y se dijo que debería retomar el control de sí mismo, como siempre había sabido hacerlo.

—¿No crees que es egoísta por mi parte estar disfrutando de estos lujos mientras el Lord todavía está ahí fuera, llenando el mundo de terror? —preguntó, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Sandra lo miró con asombro.

—¿Egoísta? Severus, no he conocido a nadie menos egoísta que tú. —Lo recostó sobre unos cojines en la cama, lo arropó con las mantas y le dijo, en un susurro—: Y ahora olvídate por un momento de todo lo demás y concéntrate sólo en descansar. Yo diría que te lo has ganado, ¿no crees? —Él no respondió. No podía—. ¿Deseas que te sirva un té o alguna otra cosa antes de dormir?

"Te deseo a ti", fue el pensamiento que saltó a su mente, sin poder controlarlo, "Te deseo como nunca he deseado nada en mi vida".

—No, gracias —dijo con esfuerzo—, estoy bien. Mejor que bien. Ya has hecho demasiado por mí.

Sandra volvió a sonreír.

—Me alegro de haber sido de ayuda. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame, estaré aquí al lado —dijo. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios que pareció el aleteo de una mariposa—. Que descanses bien.

Cuando ella se iba ya, él la cogió de la mano.

—No tienes por qué marcharte —dijo.

Sandra vaciló. Pareció indecisa sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero al final se decidió.

—Creo que es mejor que lo haga. Mañana va a ser un día agotador, tendréis que planear el ataque a la Fortaleza.

Y, con una sonrisa algo triste, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su habitación.

OoOoOoO

Sandra no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Se había dejado llevar por la sensualidad del baño y había llevado sus caricias al siguiente nivel. Pero es que, cuando él le dijo que quería verla mientras lo aseaba, algo en su interior se desbordó como un río crecido rompiendo una presa. No quería ni pensar qué pasaría cuando se volvieran a encontrar, se moría de vergüenza sólo de imaginarlo, ni tampoco qué pensaría Snape de ella después de lo ocurrido.

Él le había preguntado si se estaba portando como un egoísta, pero en realidad era ella quién lo había sido. Con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo no debería permitirse aquellas debilidades. Severus necesitaba encontrarse en plena forma para luchar contra el Lord y eso significaba que debía descansar y centrarse en el trabajo que tenía por delante. Si algo le ocurriera en combate por su culpa no se lo podría perdonar jamás. ¿Cómo podía haber considerado siquiera por un segundo aceptar su invitación a quedarse con él en su habitación?

Lo que no podía negar era que masturbarlo la había excitado en extremo, igual que contemplar su rostro transfigurado por el placer.

Le amaba, de eso ya estaba segura, y no podía seguir tratando de engañarse. Lo que sintió al contemplar su maltratado cuerpo no era, como Snape había creído, repulsión, sino un dolor profundo y sobrecogedor.

Deseaba cuidarle, darle el amor que merecía, vivir por él y para él… pero, ¿quién era ella, para desear todo eso? Una puta de los mortífagos, mercancía dañada, un juguete de segunda mano… ¿quién iba a querer a alguien así?

Las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua de la ducha, indistinguibles las unas de la otra, como si en realidad no estuviera llorando y fuera sólo un truco de su imaginación.

Cerró los grifos y se secó con la toalla a conciencia, recordando cómo lo había secado a él, su cuerpo pálido y delgado, las costillas marcadas, las numerosas cicatrices.

Con un suspiro, sacudió la cabeza. Si seguía así, tendría que volver a ducharse, pero esta vez con agua fría.

Recordó los gemidos del hombre, los jadeos, el cuerpo crispado y la espalda arqueada, las frenéticas embestidas contra su puño cerrado, la boca entreabierta y húmeda, el brillo de la piel mojada…

—Basta, Sandra, así no vas a llegar a ningún lado —se recriminó, pero ya volvía a sentir aquel agradable calor en el bajo vientre, igual que antes de ducharse.

Volvió a suspirar con resignación y salió del cuarto de baño para meterse en la cama.

Apagó la luz y se estiró desnuda sobre el colchón, estaba demasiado acalorada para meterse entre las mantas.

El aire fresco de la noche cosquilleaba por toda su piel, provocándole un ligero escalofrío. Se tendió de costado, se encogió un poco sobre sí misma y recordó el momento en que había despertado en los brazos de Snape en la cueva. Sólo por aquel despertar ya había valido la pena el tormento de la maldición _reciprocus_. Sólo por verlo libre de nuevo; por verlo vivo y por estar en sus brazos. Haber sido artífice y testigo de su placer hacía solo unos minutos era un privilegio por el que se sentía afortunada.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió el lujo de rendirse al deseo. Llevó la mano derecha a su entrepierna, que la esperaba ansiosa. Su sexo ardía, palpitaba bajo los dedos, que se movieron en su interior con urgencia. Se agarró al colchón con la mano libre, giró la cara y abrió la boca, presionándola contra la almohada para sofocar sus jadeos.

Presa del paroxismo del orgasmo, susurró su nombre, "Severus"; y, con un último espasmo de placer, su cuerpo se tensó unos segundos y al final se distendió por completo, satisfecho.

Cuando recobró un poco la respiración, se dio la vuelta para quedar de nuevo boca arriba y su corazón se detuvo de golpe. Para su profundo tormento, Severus Snape estaba inmóvil al pie de la cama, en albornoz, observándola en silencio.


	15. Chapter 15

Bienvenidas un capítulo más a mi historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dedicáis vuestro tiempo a leerla y en especial a las que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme vuestros comentarios: AnHi, Genna Lotto, Snape's Snake, Equidna, Herenetsess, Mac Snape, Diggea, GabrielleRickmanSnape y MoonyMarauderGirl.

OoOoOoO

Sandra se quería morir. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado de la gloria al infierno en sólo un segundo?

Mortificada, se levantó de la cama con rapidez y, de espaldas a Snape, se cubrió con una bata que había puesto sobre la silla, intentando ganar tiempo para saber qué decir. Sentía las mejillas arder y no por el deseo que acababa de liberar, sino por la vergüenza.

Volvió a girarse hacia él y se le acercó con forzada naturalidad. Quizá no había visto nada; al fin y al cabo, estaba bastante oscuro.

—¿Que… —La voz le salió áspera y se interrumpió para aclararse un poco la garganta—. ¿Querías algo? Si necesitabas alguna cosa sólo tenías que llamarme y habría venido enseguida…

El hombre no dijo nada, sólo se la quedó mirando en la penumbra, con expresión indescifrable. ¿Cuánto rato debía llevar allí?

Sandra sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban por el nerviosismo y llevó una mano al pecho del hombre para no perder el equilibrio.

—Puedo… puedo traerte algo de beber, si tienes sed —ofreció, con voz débil—. O buscar algún libro para que te distraigas, si no puedes dormir. O pedir otra manta, si tienes frío… sólo dime… dime lo que deseas y te lo daré.

Pero él siguió sin contestar y, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, Sandra notó la excitación crecer en ella de nuevo, como si no hubiera servido de nada su breve sesión de autosatisfacción. Acarició el cuello del albornoz de Snape con dos dedos, sin decidirse a soltarlo, los nudillos rozando su piel ligeramente, sintiendo el corazón desbocado y el sexo húmedo de deseo por él.

—Dime qué puedo hacer por ti —repitió, incapaz de soportar más aquel silencio—. Por favor, dime... dime algo.

Él se inclinó un poco sobre ella y su nariz rozó suavemente la de Sandra; después recorrió su pómulo hasta la oreja, provocándole un jadeo involuntario, y susurró, haciéndola estremecer:

—Deseo que digas mi nombre. —Y se apartó de ella lo suficiente para observar su rostro con aquellos ojos penetrantes y oscuros.

Sandra tragó saliva, sintiendo los latidos del corazón del hombre bajo la palma de la mano. Sumergida por entero en aquella mirada, que la envolvía como un manto cálido. Notaba la boca seca y le costaba respirar, pero no había ningún lugar en el mundo en el que prefiriese estar que allí mismo.

—Severu… —dijo, pero la última "s" quedó ahogada en el feroz beso de Snape, que la tomó entre sus brazos con ansia. Sandra sintió que se derretía en sus manos como si fueran de fuego y ella de arcilla, moldeable, elástica y dúctil. Se vio presa de una pasión voraz e incontenible y se apartó un poco de él sólo para arrancarle el albornoz que lo cubría y así poder ver bien su cuerpo. Se acercó a su torso y lamió con la punta de la lengua una de las cicatrices más profundas que lo surcaban. Entonces él la apartó de nuevo para quitarle la bata también y después se abalanzó sobre ella. Cayeron sobre el colchón y Snape se lanzó a probar sus pechos con impaciencia, chupando sus pezones con deleite y deteniéndose un instante para besar un pequeño lunar que Sandra tenía bajo el seno izquierdo mientras una mano viajaba hasta su sexo, apoderándose de la ardiente carne y haciéndola gemir con desesperación.

—Entra en mí —rogó ella, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo las ganas de sentirle dentro—. Por favor, entra en mí. Te deseo.

Pero Snape demoró el momento un poco más. Le sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, contra el colchón, y provocó que se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies al lamer su cuello con la punta de la lengua mientras su polla, dura y palpitante, se burlaba de ella acariciando la entrada sin decidirse a embestir.

—Por favor, Severus —volvió a suplicar ella—. Por favor, te necesito.

Entonces sí. Entonces entró en ella sin más demora, ambos incapaces de esperar más, los dos igual de ardientes y excitados. Entró en ella y Sandra lo notó duro y caliente, muy dentro de ella, como si sus almas se estuvieran fundiendo en una sola a la vez que sus cuerpos.

La joven gimió de placer sin reprimirse ni guardarse nada; se entregó a él por entero, con abandono, con desenfreno, con un punto de locura feliz. Pensó en lo mucho que había deseado aquel momento y en lo infinitamente mejor que era vivirlo de verdad a fantasear con ello. Y los dos se vieron envueltos en un frenesí tan intenso como vertiginoso. Al cabo, hambrienta ella por tanto tiempo sin sentir una pasión tan abrasadora y famélico él por verse privado durante años de cualquier contacto sexual, ambos llegaron a la cúspide y no pudieron ni quisieron poner freno a su pasión. Snape se vertió en ella con un gemido gutural, mientras la joven le empujaba las nalgas con sus talones, instándolo a llegar más adentro e intentando prolongar al máximo la sensación, embriagada de placer.

Cuando terminaron los espasmos finales, Sandra sintió cómo el cuerpo del hombre descansaba sobre el suyo y se vio envuelta en una paz dulce e infinita. Deseó tenerle así para siempre, tan próximo, tan suyo.

Una vez se hubieron recuperado un poco, Snape levantó la cabeza y se acomodó mejor junto a ella, apoyando los codos en el colchón para mirar su rostro de cerca. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más suavidad, con más dulzura, a conciencia. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y le faltaron manos para recorrer su espalda, para abarcar toda su piel de una sola vez.

—Severus… —susurró.

—Sandra —dijo él.

Volvieron a besarse durante largo rato de forma apacible, ya sin urgencia.

—Todavía te deseo —le susurró él al oído, como si fuera un secreto—, todavía necesito más de ti esta noche. Mucho más. Me va a costar saciar el hambre que me acosa.

—Toma cuanto desees de mí —contestó ella—. Te lo doy todo. Todo.

Y él no se lo hizo repetir.

OoOoOoO

Estuvieron explorando cada uno el cuerpo del otro durante casi toda la noche y sólo cayeron rendidos poco antes del amanecer. Por eso, cuando Sandra despertó era ya casi mediodía. Se movió un poco en la cama, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y se sintió extrañamente afligida. Recordó la larga y apasionada noche que había compartido con Snape y notó el calor volver a su piel. ¿Por qué se habría ido de la cama?

Se reprendió mentalmente por su estupidez. Estaba claro que debía de tener muchas cosas que hacer, ahora que Harry Potter estaba consciente de nuevo y había tanto por planificar. Aún así, echó de menos la calidez de su cuerpo y la deliciosa sensación de sus brazos rodeándola. Acercó la almohada a su cara y olió su aroma, impregnado todavía en la tela. No podía dejar de pensar en él, en su cuerpo, en sus manos, en su voz, en la pasión que habían compartido aquella noche...

Le amaba. Le amaba tan profundamente como jamás imaginó que pudiera amar a nadie.

Fue a ducharse con imágenes de la noche pasada desfilando por su mente. Le pareció que era imposible conocer una felicidad mayor.

Salió de la ducha, se puso una bata y, cuando entró de nuevo en el dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que la puerta que daba a la habitación contigua estaba entreabierta y de que Snape había regresado y se hallaba totalmente vestido y mirando por la ventana con aire pensativo. Sintió deseos de abrazarlo y se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

—Creía que habías salido —murmuró.

Snape no contestó, tan sólo la miró fijamente a los ojos; su rostro, una máscara imposible de descifrar.

Sandra se inquietó porque no sabía qué iba a pasar a continuación. Al fin y al cabo, ignoraba qué sentía el hombre. ¿Tendría algún interés en ella, aparte del de satisfacer sus necesidades largo tiempo denegadas? Después de todo, sabía en qué la habían convertido los mortífagos, no se engañaba al respecto. ¿Podría él aceptar a una puta como algo más que una amiga? Sandra entendería que no fuera así.

OoOoOoO

Lo que la joven no comprendía era que él se sentía tan o más inseguro que ella. Snape jamás la consideraría una puta, pero no le resultaba fácil dejarse amar porque nunca antes había sido amado por nadie. Y, sobre todo, le costaba procesar y gestionar esos sentimientos tan desconocidos para él.

Sí, la noche pasada, cuando había entrado en su habitación y la había sorprendido satisfaciendo en solitario su deseo, ella gimió su nombre de tal manera que le provocó una erección inmediata y pulsante, pero estaba seguro de que tenía que haber una buena explicación para aquello que no involucraba en absoluto al amor.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó la joven. Podía notar que estaba ansiosa por algo, pero no sabía qué. En su mente, no cabía imaginar que ella sintiera algo por él. No de verdad. De hecho, la actitud de la joven se le antojaba un misterio que no sabía resolver, ya que no le parecía razonable que nadie pudiera entregarse a alguien como él de una manera tan absoluta. Tenía que haber actuado así por compasión, no cabía otra explicación. ¿Y quizá el nerviosismo que mostraba significaba que se arrepentía ya de lo ocurrido? No le importaba, aunque aquella noche fuera todo lo que tuviera con ella, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—En ti. Sólo puedo pensar en ti, nada más me parece importante en estos momentos —dijo, retirándole con delicadeza un mechón de pelo y poniéndoselo tras la oreja—. Me gustaría prolongar este instante para siempre. Esta noche contigo… —vaciló. Sincerarse con ella en la celda donde estaba prisionero había sido relativamente fácil. Ella era lo único que tenía y hablar con Sandra suponía un consuelo que le motivaba a seguir con vida. Pero ahora que gozaban de libertad, su vieja costumbre de blindarse ante los demás regresaba con fuerza sin siquiera buscarlo—. Esta noche contigo es algo que no olvidaré nunca.

La joven sonrió y se puso de puntillas hasta quedar muy cerca de la boca de Snape.

—Yo tampoco —dijo, en un susurro ahogado, y lo besó de nuevo.

Él rodeó su cintura y la aproximó más a su cuerpo. Más cerca, la necesitaba más cerca. Mucho más. Y así, sin proponérselo, se encontraron de nuevo enredados el uno en el otro.

El hombre estudió sus ojos de azul infinito durante unos segundos, sujetó el rostro de la joven con ambas manos y se acercó a sus labios despacio, para besarlos lenta y suavemente; sólo el más leve contacto repetido una y mil veces, desviándose poco a poco hacia las mejillas, la nariz, la barbilla, los ojos, la frente y el cabello; para volver después a esos jugosos labios y lamerlos ligeramente, solicitando un permiso que le fue concedido al instante. Iliana abrió un poco la boca para acoger esa húmeda y sabrosa lengua, que de inmediato comenzó a jugar con la suya, provocándole un sutil cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo que la impulsó a alzar sus brazos y rodear con ellos la nuca del hombre, enredando sus dedos entre las negras hebras del cabello de Snape.

Él soltó el rostro de la mujer y deslizó sus palmas hacia abajo, acariciando sus senos y su vientre por encima de la tela de la bata. Deshizo el nudo del cinturón y agarró la ropa para quitársela.

Una vez ella quedó desnuda, se lanzó a besar su cuello, con la respiración y el pulso acelerados, y un agradable calor, cada vez más intenso, inundó el cuerpo de Snape, que acariciaba con ambas manos la aterciopelada piel de la espalda de la joven. Entonces se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con dulzura, atrayéndola más hacia él, profundizando el beso poco a poco hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que salir a la superficie a respirar.

—Severus… —susurró ella, mirándole con unos ojos tan brillantes de emoción que Snape quedó sobrecogido.

No añadió nada más, como si hubiera dicho su nombre sólo porque deseaba pronunciarlo, o porque le gustaba como sonaba.

A él también le gustaba oírlo de sus labios. De hecho, le gustaba cualquier cosa que saliera de esos labios rojos y carnosos; y también le encantaba la manera en que lo miraban aquellos dulces ojos de ella.

Nadie lo había mirado nunca así antes, y no sabía qué significaba, ni cómo reaccionar. Pero logró dominar su inseguridad; la agarró de ambas manos y, andando hacia atrás, la condujo hasta la cama mientras contemplaba su belleza desnuda.

Era tan hermosa que dolía mirarla. La suave piel de tacto divino; los pechos generosos y firmes; las sinuosas curvas; las piernas largas y contorneadas; el dulce rostro... pero el hombre había decidido ya que la parte favorita de su cuerpo era aquel lunar, pequeño y escondido, que se encontraba bajo su pecho izquierdo. Lo acarició con un dedo, preguntándose qué habría hecho bien en su vida para conseguir una recompensa tan magnífica.

—No tengo nada que ofrecer que esté a la altura de lo que me das —confesó en un susurro cohibido.

—Yo creo que sí —replicó ella, con una sonrisa pícara.

Puso las manos sobre su pecho y lo empujó para que cayera de espaldas sobre la cama. Intentó incorporarse un poco, pero ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo mantuvo tumbado en el colchón. Se inclinó hacia delante, besó con suavidad el cálido pecho del hombre y después descendió más abajo, para acoger el miembro erecto en su interior y cabalgar la montura salvaje que era Snape mientras él acariciaba sus caderas y sus pechos sin saciarse nunca de la suavidad de su cuerpo, de la calidez de su piel.

Sandra era como una escultura bajo sus manos, una escultura de barro que se adaptaba a ellas, que cedía ante sus caricias, dejándose modelar por sus dedos, adoptando la forma que él quisiera darle, por caprichosa que fuera, y él no podía creer la alegría de sentirla tan suya.

Cuando, embriagados el uno con el otro, los dos llegaron al clímax, se tumbaron de lado en la cama, mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada.

Severus tomó una de las manos de ella y se la llevó a los labios para besar una por una la yema de sus dedos, y después la palma, y después se llevó esa mano, pequeña y suave, a su pecho, donde la acunó y la siguió acariciando suavemente con el pulgar.

—Podría quedarme aquí contigo para siempre —dijo—. Dejemos que el mundo se despedace a sí mismo, si quiere, pero no salgamos nunca de esta cama.

—Nada me gustaría más —respondió ella.

Severus se acercó más y la besó con una dulzura que jamás creyó poseer. La besó y enredó sus dedos en aquel cabello sedoso y creyó sumergirse de nuevo en aquel deseo inagotable, pero unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron su inmersión. Se quedó quieto, muy quieto, mirándola a ella a los ojos.

—A lo mejor —susurró—, si no hacemos ningún ruido acaban por marcharse.

Pero los golpecitos volvieron a repetirse, dos, tres veces, y, a regañadientes, Snape tuvo que ponerse en pie y cubrirse con el albornoz.

—A lo mejor es importante —dijo Sandra.

—No hay nada más importante que tú —contestó, y fue hacia la puerta, que entreabrió sólo una rendija para ver de quién se trataba. Era una pequeño elfo doméstico que llevaba una nota de papel.

—Es de parte del capitán Shultz —dijo la criatura.

—Gracias.

Tomó la nota y cerró de nuevo la puerta de inmediato. Después abrió el papel y leyó con disgusto el mensaje que contenía.

—Han convocado una reunión para hablar de los planes a trazar —dijo, acercándose a la cama de nuevo y sentándose en el borde, junto a Sandra—. La verdad es que no quiero asistir. Estoy harto de todo esto, ojalá hubiese terminado ya. Sólo quiero olvidarme de la guerra y de los mortífagos y de todas estas muertes sin sentido.

Sandra se incorporó y lo abrazó por la espalda, como un manto protector.

—Te entiendo —dijo.

Podía sentir los pechos de ella presionando deliciosamente contra su cuerpo. Levantó la mano y acarició uno de sus brazos, y entonces ella lo besó en el cuello.

—Si voy a tener que acudir a la maldita reunión —decidió entonces—, será mejor que me asegure de tener muchas cosas _verdaderamente_ importantes en las que pensar.

Se dio la vuelta, hizo que ella se recostara sobre la cama y descendió por su cuerpo para saborear una vez más el fruto delicioso de su sexo. Se llevaría su sabor y su olor a la reunión para sentirla a su lado todo el tiempo.

OoOoOoO

Era casi mediodía cuando Sandra salió al pasillo. Snape se había ido una hora antes para acudir a la reunión y ella, extática, casi dando saltitos de alegría al caminar, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la mansión, ya que su felicidad era demasiado grande para quedarse sola en la habitación sin hacer nada. Vio un precioso jardín flotante que había en la parte trasera, donde estaba la puerta de acceso del servicio doméstico, lleno de flores mágicas que habían sido hechizadas para mantenerse siempre frescas. Pero no le dio tiempo a ver más, porque cuando se dirigía a la sala de máquinas se tropezó con Shultz, que ya había terminado la reunión.

El capitán la miró con evidente desprecio. Ella no entendía por qué la odiaba tanto, pero se sentía tan feliz que decidió ser cortés y le deseó los buenos días.

—¿Buenos días? —repitió él, con gesto torcido—. Ya son casi las tardes. Parece que se le han pegado las sábanas, señorita. Debe ser agotador, estar tan ocupado.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó, alarmada, temiendo que supiera que había pasado la noche con Snape.

La miró de arriba abajo y dijo:

—Supongo que ya debe de estar planeando dónde se va a esconder a partir de ahora, ¿no? Huir constantemente debe tener sus compensaciones, no lo niego, pero también ha de ser muy cansado.

—¿Huir? ¿Qué...?

—Ya que no tiene intención de formar parte de la lucha, espero que al menos tenga la decencia de no ser una... distracción para los miembros _realmente_ valiosos de este grupo. Tiene que entender que esta causa es algo muy serio y nos jugamos el futuro de todos, magos y muggles por igual.

—Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que no quiera luchar…

El capitán se mostró sorprendido.

—Ah, ¿no? Vaya, esa es una noticia fantástica. ¿Y puede decirme qué es lo que va a aportar a nuestro equipo? ¿Qué maravillosas habilidades de combate posee? ¿Qué duro entrenamiento la hace estar capacitada para la batalla?

—Yo…

De pronto, Shultz adoptó una expresión adusta y se acercó mucho a ella para hablar.

— _Señorita_ , entiendo que no lo habrá pasado muy bien en la Fortaleza, pero si pretende desquitar su rabia involucrándose en nuestra lucha debe saber que la fuerza de voluntad no es suficiente. Su sola presencia supone una distracción, ¡fíjese qué tarde es y sólo hace un rato que ha salido de su habitación! Buen futuro tendríamos por delante si todos hiciéramos lo mismo.

—Estaba… estaba cansada… —se disculpó—. Ayer desperté después de varios días inconsciente y todavía no me encuentro del todo bien.

—Los mortífagos nos superan en número en una proporción indecente —prosiguió el capitán, sin hacer caso de sus argumentos— y El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado es el mago vivo más poderoso de la tierra, en la actualidad. Supongo que comprende que cualquier paso en falso nos puede costar muy caro y usted, sin habilidades especiales ni experiencia en magia de guerra sólo puede representar una carga para nosotros.

—Eso no es cierto, me esforzaré por ser de ayuda. Mis amigos son lo único que tengo, no los voy a abandonar, lucharé junto a ellos.

—Y los pondrá a todos en peligro al hacerlo.

Sandra se quedó estupefacta.

—¿Por qué dice eso? Yo nunca haría algo así.

—No conscientemente, pero lo hará. Tenerla alrededor no sólo no aportaría nada a nuestra lucha, sino que además tendríamos que hacerle de niñera.

—¡No necesito ninguna niñera!

Shultz sonrió de medio lado.

—En un mundo en conflicto como el nuestro, la necesita. —Hizo una pausa y la expresión de su rostro se suavizó para adoptar otra más tolerante, como la del padrino comprensivo que se ve en la obligación de amonestar a su ahijado no porque disfrute de ello, sino porque es preciso para enseñarle una valiosa lección—. Señorita, por más que su corazón esté dispuesto a arriesgarse y a lanzarse inconscientemente a la guerra de cabeza, no ha de preguntarse qué es lo que desea hacer, sino lo que debe.

—Pero... yo puedo ser de ayuda.

—Lo sería, si estuviera preparada. ¿De verdad está dispuesta a arriesgar, no ya su vida, sino la de todos sus amigos? —Sandra se estremeció—. Porque al no saber defenderse por sí misma, los demás se verán obligados a protegerla, lo que les restará concentración para enfrentar los retos que tienen delante. ¿Cómo se sentiría si por mantenerla a usted fuera de peligro Hermione, Neville o el señor Snape —sintió un sobresalto al oír su nombre— muriesen en batalla? ¿Podría perdonarse alguna vez a sí misma?

Sandra quiso hablar, decirle que se equivocaba, pero no le salieron las palabras. Se había quedado helada imaginando a Severus muriendo por protegerla. Si ocurriera algo así... no podría soportarlo. Estaba claro que jamás los pondría a ninguno de ellos en peligro por voluntad propia, pero recordó las palabras que Snape le había dicho aquella misma mañana, diciéndole que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella, que nada más le parecía importante, y supo que el capitán estaba en lo cierto: ella era una distracción. Una distracción peligrosa que podía poner en riesgo la vida de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo, así como la de sus únicos amigos.

Justo en ese momento apareció Hermione y los interrumpió.

—¡Sandra! Me alegro de verte. Al no encontrarte esta mañana a la hora del desayuno me tenías preocupada, ¿estás bien? Te veo un poco pálida.

La joven miró a Shultz, que se disculpó de ellas diciendo que tenía asuntos urgentes que atender. Antes de marcharse, sin embargo, le dijo a Sandra:

—Piense en lo que le he dicho, señorita. Es de vital importancia.

Ella no dijo nada, pero se despidió de él con una inclinación de cabeza.

OoOoOoO

Tras la conversación con Shultz, Hermione se llevó a Sandra para que conociera a todo el mundo porque, según ella, el día anterior no habían tenido tiempo para presentaciones formales, e insistió en que tenía que hablar con Harry y los demás.

Ella no estaba de humor, pero se dejó llevar por su amiga y conversó con los otros ocupantes de la mansión. Le gustó especialmente Harry, que le pareció un joven centrado y con las ideas muy claras, pero no pudo evitar estar pensando todo el rato en las palabras del capitán.

—Tengo entendido que es a ti a quien debo agradecérselo todo —dijo Harry—, tanto el haberme despertado como la liberación de Hermione, Neville y Snape. Tú los uniste y planeaste la huida.

—Eso es mucho decir. Lo cierto es que a la hora de ejecutar el plan, fui más bien un contratiempo que una ayuda. Tuvieron que cargar conmigo inconsciente todo el rato, como si la fuga no fuera lo bastante peligrosa de por sí. De hecho, deberían haberme dejado allí —murmuró, pensando en que eso era algo en lo que Shultz habría estado de acuerdo con ella—. No me necesitaban para nada. Llevarme sólo sirvió para ponerlos a todos en peligro.

 _Y eso es algo que podría volver a ocurrir_ , se dijo, derrotada.

—Claro, porque hay vidas humanas más valiosas que otras, ¿verdad? —replicó el chico, con sonrisa amable pero voz firme—. ¿Qué usas tú para medir la valía de los hombres? Porque si te riges por el estatus de sangre, quizá deberían haber dejado atrás también a Hermione, ya que sus padres son muggles. O a Snape, que es mestizo. Sí, posiblemente, Neville sea el único que valía la pena ser rescatado, ya que es el único sangre pura. ¿O es que usas una vara de medir distinta a la sangre? —Hizo una pausa y la miró con intensidad—. ¿El sexo, quizá? Porque entonces, Hermione también debería haberse quedado atrás. ¿O tal vez es la religión? ¿O el color de la piel? ¿Afiliación política? ¿Idioma materno? Sea cual sea tu baremo, deshazte de él, porque todos están equivocados. Cuando se empieza a decidir quién tiene derecho a vivir y quién no lo único que se consigue es comenzar guerras.

Sandra resopló.

—Caray, me has vapuleado.

Harry sonrió de nuevo.

—No era mi intención.

—Pues me has dado un buen rapapolvo. Supongo que me lo he buscado yo misma, aunque no pretendía insinuar que unas vidas sean más valiosas que otras. Es sólo que... la mía no parece tan importante cuando la de los demás.

El chico puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Pues te equivocas. De momento, has salvado cuatro vidas, y puede que hayas sido fundamental a la hora de ganar la guerra contra el Lord. Puede que no te tengas en mucha estima a ti misma, pero los demás sabemos valorarte en tu justa medida.

 _No todos, por lo visto_ , pensó ella, pero no dijo nada. De todas formas, se sintió muy agradecida con el chico por su amabilidad, aunque todavía seguía afectada por las palabras de Shultz. El miedo irracional a ser la causa de la perdición de todos aquellos que le importaban se había instalado en su cerebro y ya nada podría quitárselo.

—¿Qué habitación te han dado? —preguntó entonces Harry, con curiosidad—. Espero que sea en el ala oeste, como yo. Es el lado de proa y a través de las ventanas se ve la mansión avanzar sobre los campos. Es alucinante.

—De hecho, estoy en el ala derecha; creo que se llamaría... ¿babor? En realidad, el elfo doméstico me asignó una en la quinta planta, pero le pedí un cambio porque era la única ocupante de ese piso y me sentía un poco aislada. Ahora estoy en la planta baja, en la habitación contigua a la del profesor Snape.

Hermione la miró con un curioso brillo en los ojos al escucharla.

Después de eso, Harry y las dos chicas fueron al comedor, porque ya estaban a punto de servir los platos.

—Al volver a entrar ayer en la mansión recuperé toda la memoria, ¿sabes? —dijo Hermione, entusiasmada—. En cuanto vuelves aquí se revierte el hechizo que te hace olvidar lo que sabes de este lugar cuando te vas.

—Eso es estupendo.

—Sí, yo también lo creo. Más tarde tengo intención de enseñarte hasta el último rincón. Verás la sala de máquinas, es espectacular. No es que haya máquinas, en realidad, es sólo el nombre que le han dado, porque ahí están ubicadas las fuerzas mágicas que hacen funcionar la mansión. Son como corrientes invisibles que giran y se distribuyen a través de unos engranajes y tuberías que flotan en el aire, es curiosísimo. También te llevaré a la cabina del capitán, que está en el ático y tiene unas vistas espectaculares, es como volar en avión, pero infinitamente mejor; y después podemos salir al camino de piedra para ver los campos sembrados allá abajo, en tierra, pasando bajo nuestros pies a velocidad de vértigo. Es impresionante, te va a encantar.

Sandra intentaba escucharla con interés, pero le costaba porque su atención se desviaba todo el tiempo. Además, estaba algo nerviosa porque Snape no había ido a comer y hacía rato que no lo veía. Tampoco apareció el capitán, y se preguntó si estarían juntos reconsiderando algunos puntos de la reunión que habían tenido antes. O quizá conviniendo en que ella era un estorbo para sus planes.

Se recriminó a sí misma el haber pensado eso. Snape jamás diría algo así de ella, y lo sabía. De hecho, ese era precisamente el problema que había detectado Shultz y que ella no quería reconocer. No tenía ya ninguna duda de que el ex profesor la apreciaba, y ese aprecio podía llevarlo a pasar por alto cosas como que lo único que ella hacía en la mansión era volver las cosas más difíciles para todos.

—… ¿no crees? —dijo Hermione.

—Perdona, ¿qué me decías?

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida…

—Sí, sí, es sólo que… me he despistado un momento.

—Te explicaba que en realidad vinieron a recogernos en cuanto llegó la lechuza, pero al seguirla de vuelta, se dieron cuenta de que la pobre es tan vieja que tenía que detenerse por el camino cada dos por tres para reponer fuerzas. Entonces supieron que el camino de ida debía haber sido igual, lo que significaba que llevábamos varios días esperándolos. Hasta temieron llegar tarde y que nos hubieran atrapado los mortífagos. Si la lechuza fuera joven y sana, habrían venido el mismo día y tú habrías podido despertar en una cama de verdad, en lugar de en una cueva húmeda y fría. —Sandra pensó que no cambiaría su despertar en la cueva en brazos de Snape por nada del mundo, por fría e incómoda que fuera, pero guardó silencio—. Sin embargo, cuando el capitán la recogió y...

—¿Qué sabes de Shultz? —preguntó de golpe—. Porque no le caigo muy bien…

Hermione pareció extrañada por el comentario.

—Seguro que no es lo que crees. Es un buen hombre, pero lo ha pasado muy mal. Es capitán de la Real Fuerza Aérea Británica, y como es squib cursó estudios en escuelas muggles, con…

—¿Es squib?

—Sí. Todos sus parientes eran magos, menos él. Desde el principio de la guerra, su familia formó parte de la resistencia y él luchó con el ejército nacional para combatir el avance de las fuerzas del Lord pero, como sabes, los muggles pudieron resistir durante muy poco tiempo los ataques mágicos. Simplemente, no estaban preparados para una amenaza como esa. Con el tiempo, el ejército británico quedó desmantelado en todas sus divisiones y Shultz tuvo la mala suerte de que los mortífagos fueron matando uno por uno a todos los miembros de su familia hasta que sólo quedó él. Sus padres, su mujer, los dos hijos, incluso sus hermanos y sobrinos. Todos muertos. Él es el único que sobrevivió, y está muy comprometido con la causa.

—Merlín... —dijo Sandra, lívida. Ahora que conocía la historia del capitán lo entendía mejor. Las palabras de Harry le habían resultado reconfortantes, pero Shultz estaba en lo cierto: la resistencia tenía por delante un trabajo arduo y peligroso; no podían perder el tiempo haciéndole de niñera, y menos teniendo en cuenta que ella no aportaba nada a la causa. Lo más probable era que por su culpa se metieran en más problemas de los que ya tenían—. Por Merlín y Morgana, ahora entiendo por qué me odia tanto. Me debe de considerar una ofensa para la sociedad mágica. Él, que no tiene magia, se enfrenta a diario a magos y brujas tenebrosos sin acobardarse, dispuesto a sacrificar a toda su familia por defender la libertad. En cambio yo, siendo bruja, podría luchar con más y mejores armas que él, y aún así me he dedicado a esconderme como un animalillo asustado toda mi vida. Lógico que me aborrezca.

—¡Anda ya! Qué exagerada eres —dijo Hermione.

—No has visto cómo me mira ni cómo me habla desde que le expliqué que yo no formaba parte de la resistencia, que cuando nos atraparon los mortífagos sólo estaba escondiéndome junto con otras personas. La verdad es que pasé mucho tiempo sin involucrarme en la guerra, me decía que el asunto no iba conmigo. Incluso cuando la cosa se empezó a poner realmente fea, me negué a aceptarlo. Seguí haciendo mi vida normal hasta que me fue imposible mantener la pantomima.

—Pero eso fue antes de que te atraparan. Eras otra persona. Todos éramos otras personas antes de esto.

—No, no ha cambiado nada. Sigo sin tener ninguna habilidad, ningún entrenamiento que pueda ayudar para enfrentarnos a los mortífagos. No me extraña que piense que soy una cobarde y un parásito. Y con razón.

—Pero eso es absurdo, tú no eres ninguna cobarde y mucho menos un parásito —insistió Hermione—. ¡Tú nos has salvado a todos! Primero, al planear nuestra huida; y después al liberar a Snape. Sin él, no habríamos podido despertar a Harry, diga él lo que diga.

Sandra se encogió de hombros.

—Algo por el estilo ha dicho Harry, también, y se lo agradezco mucho, pero hay que ser prácticos y afrontar los hechos. El capitán tiene razón, quizá os haya sido útil en cierto momento, pero en un combate sería más una carga que una ayuda. —Empezó a enumerar con los dedos—: no sé luchar ni elaborar pociones si no es con el libro de texto delante, tampoco soy experta en contrahechizos; no tengo dotes de enfermera ni soy una bruja excepcional en ningún sentido. Merlín, ¡ni siquiera sé cocinar bien! Sólo soy un estorbo, una boca más que alimentar.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¡No es cierto!

Pero Sandra se estaba empezando a deprimir tanto que casi sentía ganas de llorar. Pensaba en Snape, en cómo la había hecho suya la noche anterior y en cómo le había parecido que con ella se sentía feliz.

Hacerlo feliz era lo que más deseaba del mundo, pero tras hablar con Shultz se sentía terriblemente egoísta al ponerle en peligro sólo para poder satisfacer su necesidad de permanecer a su lado. Porque sí, porque ya estaba convencida de que quedándose sólo iba a conseguir que lo mataran. Que los mataran a todos.

Snape necesitaba estar concentrado en su misión si aspiraba a salir con vida de ella, porque cualquier pequeña distracción podría costarle muy cara, y si algo le ocurriera por su culpa no podría perdonárselo jamás. Los argumentos del capitán habían sido tan convincentes que casi se podía imaginar la escena: ella poniéndose en riesgo tontamente, Severus intentando salvarle la vida y el Lord asesinándolo por ello. No podía quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza, como si las hubiera visto realmente con sus ojos: Severus cayendo muerto al suelo con un rictus de asombro en el rostro. Se dijo que debía evitar a cualquier precio que aquella pesadilla se hiciera realidad, pero para ello sólo había una cosa que pudiera hacer, por duro que fuera.

—Sí lo es. Y te ruego que me disculpes, pero no tengo hambre, así que mejor será que vuelva a mi habitación.

Se levantó de la mesa casi de un salto. No, no estaba dispuesta a poner en peligro a nadie y sabía lo que tenía que hacer para evitarlo.

—Pero Sandra, ¡si no has comido nada…! —dijo Hermione, preocupada, pero ya se había ido.

OoOoOoO

Snape, por su parte, no se tropezó con Shultz, sino que fue a buscarlo él mismo. De hecho, ajeno a todas las tribulaciones por las que estaba pasando Sandra en aquellos momentos, incluso había decidido saltarse la comida del mediodía para intercambiar unas palabras con el capitán, ya que durante la reunión que habían tenido todos para planear la estr ategia a seguir no había encontrado ocasión para hablar con él en privado.

Él también había notado su hostilidad hacia la muchacha, por lo que se dirigió al puente de mando, le comunicó el motivo de su visita y le exigió que dejase de hostigarla.

—No sé qué problema tiene con ella, capitán —dijo—, pero, sea cual sea, más le vale dejarla en paz. Aunque usted, por motivos que escapan a mi comprensión, no quiera creerlo, Sandra vale muchísimo más que yo, y si insiste en tratarla como una basura, va a tener que vérselas conmigo.

—No lo entiende. Usted no supone ningún problema, señor Snape, pero ella...

Snape no le permitió continuar, le explicó lo valiente que había sido la joven y todo lo que había hecho por ellos, pero Shultz no pareció impresionado por la historia.

—No veo por qué me está contando esto —dijo, simplemente.

—Porque si su intención es echarla de la mansión —contestó él entonces—, sepa que también me tendrá que echar a mí, ya que no pienso estar en un sitio donde ella no es bienvenida.

—¡Pero no puede irse, señor Snape! ¡Le necesitamos para la lucha! —dijo Shultz.

Pero él se mostró firme y afirmó que, si la expulsaba a ella, los perdería a los dos, por lo que el capitán accedió de mala gana a aceptarla a bordo. Con lo que no contaba Snape, y para lo que no estaba preparado en absoluto, era para la circunstancia de que fuera ella misma quién quisiera marcharse.

OoOoOoO

Dos horas. Sólo tendría que esperar dos horas más y podría desembarcar de la estrambótica nave-mansión.

El capitán, mucho más cordial con ella desde que le había comunicado su decisión de irse, le aseguró que Cork era un lugar bastante tranquilo donde los ataques mortífagos eran muy esporádicos.

Tenía que dirigirse a una dirección que le había dado, donde se pondría en contacto con el grupo de la resistencia encabezado por un amigo suyo, llamado Durand. Su equipo la entrenaría a fondo para el combate.

—Cuando me informen de que está lista, le daré gustoso la bienvenida de nuevo en la mansión —dijo Shultz.

—¿Cómo? ¿Estás pensando en marcharte? —preguntó Harry Potter, que estaba cerca de ellos, conversando con Aberforth.

El muchacho se mostró contrariado por su deseo de partir y le dijo que le parecía una mala idea, que en ningún sito estaría más segura que allí.

—Creo que ya no me interesa tanto estar segura como estar preparada —dijo la chica.

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión? Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos conocernos mejor, Hermione me ha contado cosas estupendas de ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero debo irme.

El chico se resignó al fin y le deseó buena suerte.

Tras esto, y por difícil que resultara, supo que tenía que ir a ver a Snape para informarle de que se marchaba.

Estuvo plantada ante la puerta de su habitación durante varios minutos, sin decidirse a llamar. Finalmente, cuando levantó la mano para golpear la madera con el puño, la puerta se abrió y se encontró de bruces con el hombre, que casualmente se disponía a salir.

—Sandra… —Snape parecía tan sorprendido como ella misma, que de pronto no supo qué decir—. ¿Quieres pasar?

—¿Ibas a algún sitio? No quisiera interrumpir tus planes…

—No, no —dijo él apresuradamente—, no es nada que no pueda esperar. Pasa, por favor.

Nada más cruzar el umbral, Sandra sintió su corazón bombeando a mil por hora. Había sido una idea terrible presentarse ahí, ¿qué había de malo en marcharse sin más y dejar que se enterase por otros? _Nadie puede decir que eres una cobarde_ , le llegó a la memoria la voz de Hermione. ¡Ja! Si pudiera verla en aquel momento.

Se dio la vuelta para encarar al hombre y vio que lo tenía mucho más cerca de lo que imaginaba, a menos de dos palmos, como si hubiera estado dudando si decirle algo o no y ella se hubiera girado antes de que se decidiera.

—Sandra, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo. Hace un rato he hablado con el capitán y creo que he conseguido hacerle entrar en razón, no volverá a tratarte con desprecio, me he asegurado bien de ello.

La mujer tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. No te preocupes por eso.

—De hecho, si se le ocurriera...

—Da igual, Severus. Nada de eso tiene importancia ya, porque en un par de horas me habré ido.

Toda la sangre desapareció del rostro de Snape y daba la impresión de que le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Tan impactado quedó por sus palabras, que le costó unos segundos retomar el dominio de su voz.

—¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde?

—El capitán ha contactado con una célula de la resistencia ubicada en Cork. Me iré con ellos y me enseñarán a luchar para que en adelante no dependa de nadie más que de mí misma.

Un oneroso silencio se produjo entre los dos. Sandra no se atrevía a mirar a Snape a los ojos por si la emoción la traicionaba y se ponía a llorar. No quería irse, no quería abandonarlo. Sólo quería quedarse junto a él por el resto de su vida y amarlo con todo su ser. Pero haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo a salvo y su partida le parecía la opción menos peligrosa para él.

—Pero... pero no tienes por qué hacer esto. El capitán no va a echarte de aquí, él...

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el capitán. Es solo... es algo que debo hacer.

—No. No puedes irte —dijo él al fin, con un aire que invitaba a zanjar la cuestión—. Si te encuentran los mortífagos… si alguno te reconoce… sabes que el Lord estará buscando como loco a los que ayudaron a fugarse a su prisionero. Arriesgarse de esa manera es muy imprudente.

—También lo era planear la huida de la Fortaleza y aquí estamos —repuso ella, aparentando indiferencia—. Pero puedes estar tranquilo, Shultz me ha asegurado que estaré a salvo y que los miembros de la célula de Cork son de fiar. Dice que él les confiaría su vida.

El rostro de Snape reflejaba una emoción cercana al pánico, como el hombre que se ahoga sin remedio.

—Sandra, yo... —Era evidente que le costaba encontrar las palabras, pero no podía ayudarle, ella misma estaba demasiado destrozada por su propia decisión—. No puedes irte...

—Debo hacerlo.

—¡No lo entiendes! —la apremió, sujetándola de los brazos. Cerró los ojos un instante, tomó aire y prosiguió—. No te puedes ir porque te necesito. Porque esta noche contigo ha sido la mejor de mi vida y no quiero renunciar a esto. Yo... no recuerdo haber vivido jamás un solo instante de felicidad, así que no tengo mucha experiencia, pero creo que anoche fui capaz de experimentarla contigo.

Sandra se quedó de piedra. Jamás había esperado oír algo así de labios de Snape y, aunque su corazón saltaba de alegría en su pecho, le parecía que aquella confesión sólo confirmaba lo que ya sabía: su simple presencia allí suponía una distracción para él que le haría perder la concentración en lo realmente importante. Que le pondría en peligro.

Más convencida que nunca, aunque con el corazón hecho trizas, Sandra negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—Precisamente por eso debo irme —dijo. Y nunca vio un rostro más desolado que el de Snape en aquellos momentos.

Se sintió peligrosamente cerca de cambiar de opinión, por lo que se dio la vuelta y se obligó a marcharse del cuarto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

OoOoOoO

Todo era culpa suya. La mujer a la que amaba más que a su vida, aquella por la que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, la que le había devuelto la esperanza cuando ya no le quedaba nada, ni siquiera su dignidad, se iba a ir del único lugar donde estaba a salvo porque había sido incapaz de decirle lo que sentía.

Le costaba muchísimo expresar sus sentimientos, eso no era ninguna sorpresa. Le volvían vulnerable de nuevo cuando por fin había logrado sentirse otra vez fuerte y en control de su destino. Pero, aunque su instinto se rebelaba ante esa indefensión, entendía que si había un momento en que debía sincerarse, era aquel. Por eso se había esforzado por combatir su eterno mecanismo de defensa, pero era evidente que había fracasado, y se debía a que se había expresado con una torpeza infinita. En vez de abrirle su corazón de par en par se había limitado a dejar entreabierta una pequeña rendija esperando que fuera suficiente. Pero no lo era. Ni mucho menos.

Se quedó mirando la puerta por la que ella había salido como si contuviera alguna clave que pudiera ayudarle a resolver aquella situación, pero no encontró más que silencio y soledad.

OoOoOoO

Se había marchado muy digna de la habitación de Snape pero, tras ajustar la puerta, apoyó la espalda contra la madera, cerró los ojos y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sintiéndose más desolada que nunca en la vida. Incluso más que cuando fue capturada por los mortífagos. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos, llorando inconsolablemente.

No quería irse, desde luego que no, pero no veía otra solución. Se había enamorado de Snape como una colegiala; no se engañaba al respecto, y estaba dispuesta a todo por mantenerlo a salvo. Incluso a alejarse de él.

Además, quizá si aprendía a defenderse y a luchar con la resistencia podría resultar de utilidad para la causa y no se sentiría tan mal consigo misma, tan inútil.

Por fin logró dejar de llorar, pero sus ojos estaban hinchados y le escocían. Se encontraba muy cansada y todavía no tenía ganas de moverse, pero de pronto sonaron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta que daba al pasillo. Se limpió las lágrimas con las manos y, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levantó del suelo. Cuando abrió, se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Hermione.

—El capitán me ha dicho que te vas, ¿es que no pensabas decírmelo?

—Sí, claro que sí, pero… verás, es que estoy un poco cansada y…

—¿Has perdido el juicio? Esa es una decisión pésima. No debes abandonar la mansión, aquí estás a salvo. —Sandra se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y la joven la miró asombrada—. Después de todo lo que has pasado para poder huir, ¿te da igual que te atrapen otra vez?

—No, claro que no, pero no voy a permitir que el miedo me impida hacer lo que debo.

—¿Lo que debes? —Hermione frunció el ceño de nuevo y la observó con atención—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Puedo ver que ha ocurrido algo. Has estado llorando, eso es evidente. Dime qué sucede, por favor, seguro que podemos arreglarlo, pero no te vayas de la mansión. En ningún lugar estarás tan segura como aquí.

—Eres tú quien va a correr peligro combatiendo a los mortífagos, así que no necesitas preocuparte por mí, de verdad. Me quedaré en una casa franca de la resistencia donde me enseñarán a luchar y a defenderme por mí misma. No me volverán a cazar.

—Y eso, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿De verdad tengo que explicarte lo que pasará si te capturan los mortífagos? Tras haberlos humillado con nuestra fuga, dudo mucho que vayan a dejar que te libres con sólo una palmadita en el culo y de vuelta al harén. Y Malfoy, ¿qué crees que te hará si te encuentra, después de traicionarlo por segunda vez? Debe de estar furioso, sobre todo, porque habrá sufrido en su propia piel la ira de su amo tras dejarse engañar por ti. Y eso por no hablar de que lo más probable es que el Lord quiera dar ejemplo contigo.

—No tengo miedo, Hermione.

—Pues deberías. Eres una imprudente.

Sandra le dirigió una sonrisa amarga.

—No eres la primera que me lo dice. Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien, y vosotros lucharéis mejor sin mí. Dejaré de ser un incordio.

—¡Tú no eres...! —Justo en ese momento, Snape salió de su habitación y se encontró con ellas en el pasillo. Hermione se giró hacia él en busca de apoyo–. Díselo, Snape. Dile que no es ningún incordio, que queremos que se quede con nosotros y que es una locura que se vaya.

El ex profesor se quedó helado en la puerta, con expresión consternada. Sandra lo miró un instante y después clavó los ojos en el suelo.

—Déjalo ya, Hermione —pidió la joven—. Por favor.

—No, no dejaré que te vayas. Snape, dile algo. ¡No te quedes ahí pasmado!

—¡Se acabó! —la atajó Sandra—. Es mi decisión. Me voy y no hay más que discutir —dijo, y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Hermione se giró hacia Snape hecha una furia y descargó toda su frustración en él.

—¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? ¿Es que te da igual? ¿Os habéis vuelto locos los dos o qué? ¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí y verla marchar sin hacer nada por evitarlo, después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por ti? ¿Por qué no me has ayudado a convencerla?

—Porque, señorita Granger —dijo con voz cansada—, yo lo único que hago es joderlo todo.

Hermione miró al hombre boquiabierta mientras se alejaba pasillo abajo.

—¡Locos! ¡Se han vuelto todos locos! —dijo, exasperada, y volvió a golpear la puerta de su amiga—. Sandra, ábreme, aún no he acabado de hablar contigo.

La chica abrió de golpe, enfadada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? No me voy a quedar, ¿es que no te ha quedad...?

—¿Es por Snape? —soltó Hermione de pronto, dejándola estupefacta.

—¿Por… por Snape? —miró a la puerta de al lado por si el hombre seguía allí—. Pasa —dijo, haciéndole un gesto para que entrase en la habitación. Cuando estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta tras ella—. ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

—Vamos, Sandra, no soy estúpida, ¿vale?

—No... —Estuvo a punto de negarlo, pero descubrió que no le quedaba energía para seguir mintiendo—. Está bien, sí, tienes razón… me... él me...

—Estás enamorada de él.

Sandra suspiró.

—Como una idiota. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver, yo…

—¡Y una mierda! Tiene todo que ver. Lo que no entiendo es qué problema tenéis, es evidente que él también se muere por ti. ¿O es que estás ciega? En los años que hace que lo conozco no le he visto ni una sola vez mirar a alguien como te mira a ti, o tratar a nadie con tanta consideración y respeto.

Sandra cerró los ojos, mortificada.

—Eso… eso da igual.

—¿Cómo dices?

—De nada sirve que sienta algo por mí si lo único que consigo con ello es lograr que lo maten.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo van a matar? ¡No entiendo nada!

—Yo no puedo ayudaros en la lucha con los mortífagos, si tratase de hacerlo sólo conseguiría que me derribasen al primer intento, así que si me quedo aquí sólo conseguiré distraer a Severus en un momento en el que necesita de toda su concentración para afrontar lo que se le avecina. Lo que se os avecina a todos.

Hermione levantó las manos ante ella, como queriendo rechazar algo que se le abalanzara encima.

—Eso es lo más absurdo que he oído en mi vida. No sé quién te ha metido esas tontas ideas en la cabeza, pero…

—¡Hermione, déjalo! —gritó Sandra, nerviosa, incapaz de continuar con aquello—. Si hay la más mínima posibilidad de que mis miedos tengan fundamento, no pienso arriesgar su vida absurdamente. Ni las vuestras. Te ruego que te vayas y me dejes sola, quiero pasar en calma los pocos minutos que me quedan antes de irme.

La chica guardó silencio unos instantes, con la desaprobación pintada en el rostro.

—Cometes un error, Sandra. Un error terrible —dijo y, a regañadientes, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.


	16. Chapter 16

Bienvenidas un capítulo más a mi historia, ¡y ya es el penúltimo!

Sí, lamento deciros que la historia está llegando a su fin, y el capítulo que publicaré la semana que viene, el 17, es ya el último. Pero, de momento, todavía pueden suceder muchas cosas en esta aventura y espero que sean de vuestro agrado.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dedicáis vuestro tiempo a leerla y en especial a las que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme vuestros comentarios: AnHi, Genna Lotto, Snape's Snake, Equidna, Herenetsess, Mac Snape, Diggea, GabrielleRickmanSnape y MoonyMarauderGirl.

OoOoOoO

Capítulo 16

Cuando llegaron a Cork, la mansión se detuvo y quedó flotando a muchos metros por encima de un solar vacío a las afueras de la población.

Desde abajo, cualquiera que mirase hacia arriba sólo vería una enorme nube que tapaba la luz del sol, pero desde el camino de piedra, las vistas eran realmente espectaculares. Si no fuera por el dolor que sentía por marcharse, seguramente Sandra hubiera podido disfrutar de aquella experiencia; pero, tal como estaban las cosas, le daba la sensación de avanzar sonámbula por un sueño pesado del que no podía despertar.

Las palabras de Hermione resonaban en su cabeza: _Es un error, es un error_. Pero se sentía incapaz de cambiar el rumbo que había tomado, como si al decidir marcharse se hubiera puesto en funcionamiento una maquinaria imposible de detener.

Llegó al final del camino de piedra, donde el capitán estaba tendiendo la escalera de mano que la llevaría abajo. Le había indicado que a tres calles encontraría una pequeña plaza en la que había una casa con una puerta negra; debía llamar a ella, preguntar por Dovanski e indicar que iba de parte del capitán Shultz, y se suponía que al oír esto le abrirían enseguida.

Estaba nerviosa y tenía ganas de llorar, ya que ignoraba si volvería a ver a Snape alguna vez y esa incertidumbre desgarraba su corazón. Tampoco sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, ¿cómo podría estar segura? Todo era muy dificil y confuso, pero el miedo de ser la causante de la desgracia del hombre era demasiado acuciante para ignorarlo. Esperaba de todo corazón que, al marchar ella, aumentasen las posibilidades de supervivencia de Snape, como había declarado el capitán. Esa era su única razón para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 _Por lo menos_ , pensó, _nada ni nadie podrán quitarme jamás la noche que hemos pasado juntos_.

Se había despedido ya de Neville, de Harry y de Hermione, enfrentándose de nuevo a las acaloradas protestas de la joven. De quién no lo había hecho era de Snape. Sabía que no podría decirle adiós sin echarse a llorar y sólo de pensar en montar una escena se ponía enferma, así que consideró que lo mejor era no despedirse.

Cuando llegó al final del camino agarró la escalera de mano y miró atrás, a la mansión que estaba abandonando. La luz del sol reflejaba en las ventanas impidiéndole ver el interior, pero sabía que ahí dentro estaba él, en algún lugar, quizá pensando en ella también.

Se armó de valor, se agarró bien a la escalera y esta se la llevó a tierra por fin.

OoOoOoO

Desde una de las ventanas del comedor, Snape la veía partir con una expresión amarga en el rostro. En determinado momento, Sandra se dio la vuelta y miró directamente a donde estaba él, casi como si pudiese verlo, aunque teniendo en cuenta la luz exterior y la distancia a la que estaba no estaba seguro de que eso fuera posible. Después se volvió a girar, la escala de cuerda se la llevó y Snape ya no pudo verla más. Fue como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de sí mismo.

Se había estado debatiendo en un gran dilema interior desde que Sandra le comunicó su decisión de marcharse. Granger tenía toda la razón al decir que era un error que dejara la nave, por supuesto. Él lo sabía, también se lo había dicho a ella, y aún así no había hecho nada por impedirlo. ¿Acaso no indicaba eso que era el ser más rastrero de la tierra?

 _Eres un maldito cobarde_ , se dijo, _permites que se ponga en peligro, después de haberte salvado de algo peor que la muerte, sólo porque no sabes cómo decirle que la amas, que quieres que se quede contigo, que la necesitas a tu lado_. _Sólo porque tienes miedo al rechazo._ Sí, era un cobarde, sin ninguna duda.

Se quedó contemplando el camino de piedra, ahora vacío, hasta que vio cómo el capitán recogía la escalera y la mansión empezó a moverse. Entonces, algo dentro de él se rompió, esa intangible coraza que lo había mantenido alejado de sus emociones durante tantos años, el caparazón que lo ayudaba a mantenerse impasible ante cualquier cosa que amenazara con afectarle. Se sintió expuesto y vulnerable, y comprendió que jamás debería haber permitido que sucediera aquello, que no debería haberla dejado marchar. Que el error no había sido de Sandra, sino de él.

—¿Qué he hecho? —murmuró, desolado por su estupidez—. Merlín, ¿qué he hecho?

De pronto, la puerta del comedor se abrió de un empujón y Hermione entró hecha una furia.

—¿Cómo has podido dejar que ocurriera esto, Snape? Sabes que no debe estar ahí abajo. ¡Lo sabes!

El hombre se giró hacia ella y la ira de la joven vaciló un tanto al ver la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera, Granger? Estaba decidida a irse.

—Eso son tonterías, si le hubieras pedido que se quedara, lo habría hecho. Eres el único que podría haberla convencido.

—Yo no tengo ningún poder sobre ella.

—¡No estoy hablando de poder, sino de amor! —gritó la joven, exasperada, y él la miró como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago—. Hazme caso, ¿vale? —dijo, impaciente—. Por una vez en la vida, hazme caso. Aún no es demasiado tarde. He intentado hablar con el capitán, pero no ha querido escucharme, él está de acuerdo en que se vaya, pero quizá tú puedas persuadirle de que volvamos a buscarla; y, si le pides a ella que se quede, lo hará, te lo aseguro.

—Ya le dije que era una locura que se fuera, pero no me hizo caso.

—Pero es que no tienes que explicarle lo buena o mala idea que es, basta con que admitas ante ella cuánto _deseas_ que se quede. Sé que es así, Snape, y mientras discutimos esto sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Aún podemos ir a buscarla, es tu decisión.

El hombre la miró con intensidad unos segundos más, después salió al pasillo y, cuando comprobó que Hermione ya no podía verlo, echó a correr hasta la cabina del capitán, se plantó en la puerta y le gritó a Shultz que detuviera la mansión.

—¡Tenemos que volver! ¡Tenemos que traerla de vuelta!

—¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?

—Tenemos que volver a buscarla —insistió—. No puede quedarse aquí, la encontrarán.

—¿Se refiere a la fulana?

Snape sintió una rabia ciega en su interior que lo impulsaba a golpear al capitán y sus puños se crisparon; pero tenía que lograr que Shultz colaborase, de modo que trató de contener su furia.

—Tenemos que ir a buscarla —repitió, con voz gélida.

—Eso es imposible –contestó el capitán, deshaciéndose del agarre de Snape, que se había vuelto aún más rígido, hasta el punto de volverse doloroso como unas garras clavándose en su carne–. No vamos a bajar de nuevo, acabamos de partir de allí. Además, ella estará bien. Si se cansa de jugar a entrenar con la resistencia, seguro que no tardará en encontrar un prostíbulo en el que trabajar.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Snape, que a esas alturas ya estaba fuera de sí. Sin pensarlo siquiera, y olvidándose de toda prudencia, echó el puño derecho hacia atrás y lo propulsó hacia delante hasta estrellarse con la nariz del capitán, que se rompió con un escalofriante crujido al tiempo que el hombre salía despedido de espaldas hasta chocar contra la pared y caer al suelo desmadejado. Snape se lo quedó mirando, asombrado por la fuerza del impacto.

—¡Joder! —chilló el capitán—. Creo que me la ha roto.

De la nariz de Shultz manaba la sangre a chorro y él no podía dejar de observarlo, fascinado, hasta que el dolor de los nudillos llamó su atención con demasiada insistencia como para pasarlo por alto.

Se miró el machacado puño con cierta sorpresa. Había sufrido incontables torturas de manos del Lord y todavía podía sentir dolor por algo tan banal como el primer puñetazo que daba en su vida. Negó con la cabeza, desconcertado, se masajeó el puño un instante y después se acercó de nuevo a Shultz, le echó la mano al cuello y, sujetándolo con fuerza, lo puso en pie y lo mantuvo acorralado contra la pared.

—Vamos. A bajar. A buscarla —siseó, con una voz grave y áspera como el gruñido de un lobo.

El capitán, que doblaba a Snape en corpulencia, intentó infructuosamente zafarse del doloroso agarre. Le costaba respirar y veía lucecitas ante los ojos, sin contar con el tremendo dolor que provenía de su nariz.

—E-está b-bien —dijo con esfuerzo—. S-suélte-me...

Y, cuando ya creía que iba a perder el conocimiento por la falta de oxígeno, Snape lo dejó ir.

—Adelante, entonces, no querrá que se lo repita —dijo.

El capitán se masajeó un poco el cuello y después tomó el timón, hizo girar la mansión y regresaron al solar donde habían dejado a Sandra.

El capitán se masajeó un poco el cuello y después tomó el timón, hizo girar la mansión y regresaron al solar donde habían dejado a Sandra.

—Usted se viene conmigo —dijo Snape, sin dejar lugar a réplica, y obligó al hombre a salir al camino de piedra con él.

—Si bajamos ahora por la escalerilla no recordaremos cómo volver, ya que el hechizo desmemorizador está colocado en ella —le advirtió el capitán—. Tendremos que buscar una lechuza y enviarla, lo cual será una pérdida de tiempo y…

—En ese caso, no bajaremos por la escalera de mano —dijo Snape.

—¿Qué? ¿Y cómo...?

—Nos desapareceremos.

—¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Detectarán la magia de aparición!

—¿Y qué más da? La mansión es intrazable, ¿no es cierto? Cuando nos aparezcamos aquí de nuevo no podrán encontrarnos.

—¡Pero es muy peligroso! Una vez nos hayan detectado…

—Dispondremos de poco tiempo, lo sé, pero será suficiente. Tendrá que serlo.

Y, sin añadir una sola palabra más, Snape agarró del brazo al capitán y se desapareció con él.

—¿Es que se ha vuelto loco? —chilló el hombre, colérico.

—Si no quiere que nos descubran, será mejor que no perdamos el tiempo. ¿A dónde ha enviado a Sandra?

—A la casa segura, está a tres calles de aquí.

—Pues vamos.

Se dirigieron allí a paso rápido, pero nada más llegar a la plaza, el capitán vio que algo andaba mal y se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Está entreabierta —dijo, señalando a una puerta negra al otro lado de la plaza—. Y no debería.

Sacó de su bolsillo una pistola al tiempo que Snape desenfundaba su varita.

—¿La resistencia se oculta en una casa muggle? —preguntó el ex profesor, en un susurro furioso—. ¿Sin hechizos de ocultación ni nada?

—Es un lugar perfectamente seguro —susurró en respuesta el capitán, abriendo la puerta con una mano, alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño en el interior—. Al menos, lo era hasta ahora.

—Ya lo veo —gruñó Snape, señalando el cuerpo sin vida de un joven de unos veinte años, tendido en el suelo del pasillo—. No me extraña que cada vez queden menos células de la resistencia.

—Eowain —dijo el capitán, agachándose rápidamente junto al muerto, con gesto apesadumbrado—. ¡Hijos de puta! Un muchacho tan valiente…

Pero Snape no lo escuchaba, ya se había adentrado en la vivienda en busca de Sandra.

Registró el edificio de arriba abajo, pero no encontró ni rastro de ella. Sí halló, en cambio, otros tres muertos más en diferentes partes de la casa.

Cuando el capitán llegó al salón de la segunda planta, Snape temblaba de preocupación y de ira.

—¿Esto es lo que usted llama una casa _segura_? —dijo, siseando de indignación—. Como le ocurra algo a Sandra, Shultz, le haré a usted directamente responsable. Y eso sí puede tenerlo por _seguro_.

El capitán pareció genuinamente consternado.

—Han sido carroñeros —repuso, con amargura—, reconocería su inmundo olor en cualquier parte. Ellos mataron a mi esposa. —Paseó la mirada alrededor por un momento y después se volvió hacia Snape—. El ataque ha debido de ocurrir justo ahora, ya que contacté con el grupo no hace ni tres horas para decirles que les enviaba a una mujer.

—¿Y por qué está tan convencido de que, cuando contactó con ellos, no era uno de los carroñeros quien contestaba a su mensaje?

—Porque… —El capitán frunció el ceño—. La verdad es que no puedo asegurarlo al 100%.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Snape, fuera de sí—. Si no fuera porque no pienso malgastar mis energías en ello, lo mataría ahora mismo.

—Si estoy en lo cierto y son carroñeros, sé a dónde se la habrán llevado —ofreció el capitán, intentando ser de ayuda—. Durante un tiempo pertenecí a este grupo de la resistencia y una vez logramos seguir a una partida de carroñeros justo después de uno de sus ataques al pueblo. Tienen un campamento a las afueras, en el bosque encantado de Leearwin, no muy lejos del solar donde nos hemos aparecido. Antes de llevarla a los mortífagos es probable que quieran… —Apartó la cara y bajó la voz, se veía claramente que se sentía culpable, pero Snape no se conmovió ni un ápice—. Divertirse un rato con ella…

Snape apretó los puños con un deseo incontenible de golpear al hombre de nuevo, pero su parte más racional le decía que lo necesitaba y que cada minuto que pasaba era precioso.

—Lléveme a ese campamento —exigió, su voz de nuevo aquel gruñido áspero y peligroso—. Ahora.

—Escuche —dijo el capitán—. Tiene motivos para estar enfadado y entiendo que quiere ir a buscarla, pero ir allí los dos solos es un suicidio. Regresemos a la mansión y llevemos refuerzos con nosotros.

Snape estudió al hombre con atención, se estaba secando con una mano el sudor que le corría por la frente y lo miraba con sincera preocupación. Su parte más emocional, la que no entendía de estrategias, le decía que tenían que ir de inmediato a buscar a Sandra, sin desvíos de ningún tipo; pero había mucho en juego y no quería arriesgarse a que una mala decisión - _otra_ mala decisión, se rectificó- le costase la vida a la única persona que le importaba en el mundo. La propuesta del capitán era sin duda más sensata que la idea de presentarse allí los dos solos, un mago y un squib. Y tenía más probabilidades de éxito, que era lo único que le preocupaba.

—De acuerdo —dijo al fin—, pero démonos prisa.

OoOoOoO

Se dispuso una expedición de siete personas: Arthur Weasley, el capitán Shultz, Hermione, Neville, Snape, Dorn (un mago al que el ex profesor no conocía pero que el capitán aseguró que hacía tiempo que formaba parte de la resistencia) y Harry Potter que, a pesar de las numerosas opiniones en contra de que lo hiciera, se empeñó en ir también él mismo a buscar a Sandra. Estudiaron el campamento de los carroñeros desde la mansión, con la seguridad de saber que nadie los podía descubrir, escondidos como estaban tras la nube, y decidieron aparecerse a un lado del mismo. Pero, justo cuando se disponían a ello, apareció un grupo de mortífagos y tuvieron que esperar a que se fueran. Por suerte, no tardaron mucho, y cuando lo hicieron se llevaron con ellos a un buen número de los hombres allí acampados, de modo que sólo quedaron a la vista unos quince.

Se aparecieron a unos metros de donde estaba el que hacía la guardia y Harry le lanzó un _desmaius_. Tras un rápido reconocimiento del campamento, no encontraron ninguna señal de Sandra, pero Snape no se dejó llevar por el derrotismo. Extraería la información que necesitaba de aquellos hombres, costara lo que costara.

Ocultos por la vegetación, observaron como un carroñero más alto que el resto, que parecía haber sido dejado al mando de los que habían quedado, le daba unas órdenes a dos de los hombres y luego se acercaba a bromear con otro, sentado junto a una hoguera, que se veía fuera de lugar en aquel grupo por su aspecto mucho más urbanita, ya que iba bien aseado, con el pelo corto y bien arreglado, y vestía un traje gris y abrigo de lana.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —susurró el capitán cuando identificó el sonriente rostro del hombre del traje—. ¡Es Harold! ¡Harold Steiner! Uno de los miembros de la célula de la resistencia. ¡Rata asquerosa! Ha sido él el que los ha vendido a los carroñeros. Mirad, mirad como se ríe. Le voy a arrancar los putos dientes de un balazo, a ver cómo sonríe después.

Se incorporó para avanzar hacia él y Snape lo sujetó del brazo para detenerlo.

—Todavía no —susurró, tan impaciente como él, pero haciendo uso de su sangre fría para calcular la mejor estrategia a seguir—, primero tenemos que eliminar a ese que está hablando con él, parece el cabecilla.

Acordaron separarse para caer sobre ellos al mismo tiempo. Snape estaba a punto de dar la señal cuando el jefe de los carroñeros fue tan amable de ponérselo más fácil: se dirigió justo hacia donde estaba él escondido, bajándose la bragueta con la evidente intención de aliviar sus necesidades. Antes de que llegase al árbol que había escogido para tal propósito, sin embargo, se encontró con una varita clavándose en su cuello. El hombre rió de medio lado.

—No sabes con quién estás tratando, pardillo —dijo.

—No —replicó Snape, con voz grave y peligrosa—, eres tú quién no lo sabe.

El carroñero giró un poco la cabeza, lo justo para ver quién estaba a su espalda, y sonrió más ampliamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y con quién tengo el placer?

—Seguro que has oído los rumores. ¿Te suena de algo que te mencione al prisionero del Lord?

El carroñero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, en una mezcla de asombro y codicia.

—¡Tú eres al que están buscando por todas partes! ¡Ajajá! Oh, chico, hoy es mi día de suerte. Voy a hacerme muy rico contigo…

—Lo dudo mucho —replicó Snape y, retorciéndole un brazo a la espalda, lo obligó a darse la vuelta para que viese a todos sus subalternos desarmados y sometidos por sus compañeros de misión—. Y ahora será mejor que me expliques dónde está la mujer que os habéis llevado de la casa franca.

OoOoOoO

Snape ni siquiera tuvo que recurrir a los _cruciatus_ para obtener la información que buscaba, ya que uno de los hombres lo cantó todo después de sólo tres costillas rotas. Tras esto, desmemoriaron a los carroñeros tan a conciencia que cuando acabaron con ellos apenas recordaban cómo atarse los zapatos. Excepto a Harold Steiner, a quien el capitán se dio el gusto de matar personalmente con su arma.

OoOoOoO

Se encontraban en la sala de reuniones de la mansión debatiendo cuál era la mejor forma de proceder, pero Snape ni siquiera los escuchaba; no hacía más que mirar por la ventana, dándole la espalda a todos, la preocupación y el remordimiento carcomiéndolo por dentro.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en aquel momento? ¿Estaría muy asustada? ¿Sufriría? Con un nudo en el pecho, Snape reconoció que eso era lo más probable; sobre todo, si la habían reconocido.

La habían enviado a la Fortaleza. Una cuadrilla de mortífagos, probablemente la misma que vieron desde la mansión antes de ir al campamento, había tirado unas monedas de oro a los pies de los carroñeros y se la habían llevado con ellos. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Deberían haber atacado a la cuadrilla. ¡Tendría que haber sospechado que la tenían ellos! Su corazón se encogió angustiado al pensar por lo que ella debía de estar pasando.

Todo era por su culpa. Poco importaba que fuera pura casualidad que el traidor de Steiner hubiera escogido precisamente aquel día para traicionar a su grupo; si él no la hubiese dejado marchar, no la habría perdido. Las palabras, que tan fácilmente fluían a sus labios cuando pretendía herir a alguien, le fallaban cuando de lo que se trataba era de expresar sus sentimientos. ¡Si tan sólo le hubiera insistido un poco más para que se quedara!

Sacudió la cabeza, nada de aquello era de ayuda en aquel momento; tenía que concentrarse en lo más urgente. Se dio la vuelta y declaró ante los demás:

—Vosotros haced lo que queráis, pero yo voy a ir a ahora mismo a la Fortaleza a rescatarla.

—Pero, Snape… —empezó Hermione, titubeante.

—No voy a discutirlo, mi decisión está tomada.

Por increíble que pareciera, el insufrible de Potter empezó a sonreír.

—Claro que sí, Snape. Bienvenido a la reunión —dijo, en tono de burla—, eso es precisamente lo que acabábamos de decidir.

El hombre lo miró sorprendido unos segundos.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Claro, sería un error esperar. No sabemos por cuánto tiempo... —Harry vaciló, dudando sobre cuánta delicadeza emplear. Al final decidió que no valía la pena preocuparse por esas cosas en un momento como aquél—. No sabemos cuánto tiempo la van a mantener con vida.

—Cierto —concordó Snape, pero la palabra sonó forzada, como si le hubiera costado pronunciarla—. Bien, pues me prepararé para marcharme lo…

—No me has entendido —dijo el chico, negando con la cabeza—. TODOS vamos a ir a la Fortaleza. Adelantamos el plan para asaltarla, venceremos a Voldemort en su propia casa cuando menos se lo espera.

Snape estaba tan ofuscado que le costó unos instantes comprender lo que le había dicho.

—¿Vais a adelantar el plan? Pero no está del todo elaborado.

—No, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que la maten —dijo Hermione—. Además, seguro que los mortífagos tampoco esperan que los ataquemos tan pronto, así que tendremos el elemento sorpresa a nuestro favor.

—Y muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia —intervino Bill Weasley.

—Exacto —dijo Hermione—. Con Voldemort fuera de la ecuación, será mucho más fácil encontrar a Sandra.

—Entraremos sin que nos detecten a través de la sala de los Menesteres, así nos encontraremos en el núcleo mortífago antes de que se den cuenta y los aplastaremos desde dentro —explicó Harry—. Partimos de inmediato. Cuanto más tardemos, más peligra la vida de Sandra.

—Estoy de acuerdo —contestó Snape, sorprendido por concordar con Potter en algo por primera vez en la vida.

Y se dispusieron a prepararse para el ataque.

OoOoOoO

Cuando llegaron al Cabeza de Puerco, sin embargo, se encontraron con el túnel cerrado y tuvieron un momento de desconcierto. ¿Habrían descubierto los mortífagos su vía de escape? Pero entonces Aberforth se adelantó y desenrolló ante ellos un gran lienzo con el retrato de una joven de rostro apacible.

—Desgraciadamente, en mi taberna no disponía de una sala de los Menesteres que apareciera cuando la necesitaba —dijo—, pero siempre he podido contar con mi pequeña Ariadna. —En cuanto adhirió el lienzo a la pared, la chica sonrió con dulzura y le tendió la mano a su viejo hermano—. Vamos —les instó el hombre, tomando la blanquísima palma para auparse y entrar en el cuadro—, ella nos guiará.

Siguieron el oscuro túnel iluminándose con sus varitas hasta llegar a la puerta del otro lado, que estaba cerrada.

—Es el momento de la verdad —dijo Neville, en un susurro—, si han descubierto el túnel, tendremos a un grupo de mortífagos montando guardia al otro lado.

—Enseguida lo averiguaremos —repuso Snape, y empujó la puerta con decisión.

La Sala de los Menesteres estaba casi tan vacía como la última vez que habían estado en ella. La única diferencia era un bulto negro colocado sobre una mesa de madera.

—Hemos tenido suerte, aún no deben de saber cómo huimos la otra vez —dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Arthur Weasley, señalando lo que había sobre la mesa.

Snape se acercó para examinarlo.

—Son túnicas mortífagas.

—¿Quiere eso decir que sí conocen la sala? —preguntó el capitán, mirando a todos lados, alarmado.

—No —explicó Neville, con una amplia sonrisa—, quiere decir que la sala las ha dejado ahí para que nos camuflemos con ellas y así pasar desapercibidos.

—¿Qué…?

—Es una sala mágica, te proporciona todo lo que necesitas —aclaró George.

—Basta de cháchara —intervino Aberforth—, tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Snape, muy serio—. Potter, saca tu capa invisible; los demás nos vestiremos con esto.

Salieron al pasillo ataviados con sus túnicas mortífagas y con la cabeza cubierta por la capucha, esperando no encontrarse con nadie conocido hasta que llegaran a su destino, el despacho de Dumbledore, ya que Snape estaba seguro de que el Lord se lo habría apropiado. "Él no se conformaría con menos", aseguró a los demás. Pero no llegaron muy lejos, porque tuvieron la mala suerte de tropezarse con Bellatrix Lestrange, que iba acompañada de los Carrow, y se desató el infierno. La mortífaga, suspicaz, los detuvo para preguntarles a dónde iban. Arthur Weasley empezó a inventar alguna excusa, pero Lestrange se acercó a donde estaba Neville, olió sus ropas como si fuera un perro y de un tirón le bajó la capucha, descubriéndolo.

—¡Tú! —dijo y, con un chillido desquiciante, le lanzó una maldición.

Hermione la interceptó y la desvió con gran habilidad y, a partir de ese momento, las balas del capitán y los hechizos de los demás empezaron a volar por todos lados. Cuando vio que acudían más mortífagos atraídos por el ruido, Snape se dio cuenta de que así no iban a conseguir encontrar a Sandra.

—¡Potter! —llamó, en un susurro.

—¿Qué? —dijo una voz a su lado, donde no parecía haber nadie.

—Ven conmigo, tenemos que salir de aquí como sea.

Giró por un pasillo lateral para dar un rodeo mientras los demás mantenían entretenidos a los mortífagos.

—¿Estás conmigo? —susurró, para asegurarse.

—Sí, estoy aquí.

—Bien, no te separes de mí.

Cubierto por la capucha, Snape pudo avanzar por largos corredores sin ser detenido por nadie, hasta que de pronto se dio de bruces con Yaxley, que le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Dónde vas tú? ¿No te has enterado de que tenemos intrusos?

Snape calculó las posibilidades que tenía de engañarlo con alguna mentira y las descartó por escasas y porque sólo implicaban una mayor pérdida de tiempo, de modo que se retiró la capucha y dijo:

—Sí, me he enterado. _Avada kedavra_.

El hombre se desplomó en el suelo sin poder siquiera sacar su varita. Harry se quitó la capa invisible, indignado.

—¿No crees que deberías evitar esa maldición en la medida de lo posible? No somos asesinos, como ellos.

Snape se giró furioso hacia él.

—¡Despierta, Potter! ¡Ya va siendo hora de que lo hagas! Estamos en guerra y mortífagos como Yaxley sabían perfectamente a qué se arriesgaban al alistarse en las filas del Lord. ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te enfrentes a Él? ¿Matarlo a _desmaius_? No podrás vencerle con nada más que con la maldición asesina, ¿me entiendes? —Cerró los ojos un instante y negó con la cabeza, exasperado—. Sólo de pensar que nuestro futuro está en tus manos por culpa de una estúpida profecía...

—¡Yo tampoco escogí esto! —protestó el chico.

—Escúchame bien: no tendrás más que una única oportunidad, porque el Señor Tenebroso no te va a dar dos. Más te vale no desaprovecharla o yo mismo me encargaré de que lo lamentes.

—Tranquilo, Snape, sé lo que nos jugamos y comprendo perfectamente que tendré que usar la maldición con él. Es sólo que, hasta entonces, preferiría no usarla con nadie más.

—¿Ni siquiera con Bellatrix, que mató a tu _querido_ padrino? —Harry vaciló y él sonrió de medio lado—. Ya me parecía a mí. Venga, déjate de remilgos de una vez y andando —le instó el hombre, y Harry se cubrió de nuevo con la capa.

Llegaron a la vieja gárgola sin más incidentes, pero una vez allí tuvieron que averiguar la contraseña que les permitiría acceder al despacho.

Probaron algunas frases, sin éxito, hasta que a Snape se le ocurrió pronunciar en voz alta "Lord Voldemort" y la escalera de acceso apareció ante ellos.

—Vaya… —escuchó decir a Harry a su lado—. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—De hecho, he sido un poco lento. Se me debería haber ocurrido antes —susurró Snape—. Al fin y al cabo, no hay nada comparable a su gigantesco ego.

—Cierto, y si además tenemos en cuenta que nadie se atreve a pronunciar su nombre en voz alta… —continuó el chico.

Snape asintió de una cabezada y subió un par de peldaños, Harry se situó justo detrás de él y las escaleras empezaron a ascender.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —susurró el chico cuando llegaron a la puerta de madera del despacho.

—Actuaremos tan rápido como podamos para pillarle desprevenido. No te quites la capa hasta que no llegue el momento adecuado.

—¿Y cómo sabré cuál es?

Snape apretó los dientes un segundo.

—No puedo llevarte siempre de la mano, Potter. Tendremos que darle un voto de confianza a tu intuición.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron a la sala mirando a todos lados a la vez, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos.

El despacho había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvieron allí. La recargada decoración, llena de objetos antiguos y fascinantes, había desaparecido, así como la multitud de retratos que colgaban de las paredes. De hecho, Voldemort sólo había conservado el viejo escritorio de roble, el sillón alto perteneciente al director y un único cuadro, situado detrás de dicho asiento: el de Albus Dumbledore. El resto de la estancia estaba completamente vacía.

—Me gusta lo que ha hecho con el lugar —se mofó Snape—. Siempre me pareció que este despacho resultaba asfixiante, con tantos objetos por todos lados.

—Ha guardado el retrato de Dumbledore —dijo Harry, pasmado.

El anciano del cuadro asintió con gesto triste.

—Sí, mis queridos muchachos, así es. Dijo que como _agradecimiento_ por mis servicios quería que estuviera en primera fila para ser testigo de todas sus atrocidades —explicó cansadamente—. Y ha cometido muchas.

—¿Sus servicios? —preguntó Harry.

—Según él, si hubiera intentado detenerlo cuando era joven y su poder aún estaba emergiendo, probablemente habría podido pararle los pies, pero gracias a que nunca me enfrenté a él abiertamente logró convertirse en lo que es y asegura estar muy agradecido por ello.

—No suena tan descabellado —dijo Snape, con acidez, y el anciano compuso un gesto amargo—. De hecho, me parece un análisis bastante acertado de la situación.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Ha salido apresuradamente, creo que han atacado el castillo. Supongo que habréis sido vosotros.

—Mierda, ha ido a donde estábamos antes. Tenemos que volver —dijo Harry.

—Espera un momento —dijo Snape. Y, dirigiéndose al cuadro—: Había una chica. Pecosa, pelo castaño, aproximadamente 1,70 de altura. ¿La has visto? ¿Sabes algo de ella?

Dumbledore negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—Por desgracia, arrancaron todos los cuadros del castillo excepto el mío y exorcizaron tanto a Peeves como a los fantasmas de las casas. No tengo ojos ni oídos para ver lo que pasa fuera de este despacho.

—O sea, que ahora eres de tanta ayuda para mí como cuando estabas vivo —dijo, cargado de resentimiento—. ¿Tienes alguna información que realmente pueda sernos de utilidad?

Dumbledore puso expresión contrita, pero Snape no se conmovió.

—Me temo que no —dijo al fin—. Por favor, Severus, tenéis que detenerle —rogó el anciano desde el cuadro, con tono desesperado—. Por lo que más queráis, detenedle de una vez y para siempre.

—No te necesitamos a ti para que nos digas eso —refunfuñó Snape, y salieron de allí con rapidez.

Cuando regresaron al fragor de la batalla, se dieron cuenta de que no les iba a resultar muy fácil llegar hasta sus compañeros, ya que los mortífagos los habían cercado por todos los pasillos, y los hechizos y las maldiciones volaban sin descanso.

—Sujeta mi túnica y no la sueltes por nada —susurró Snape y, cuando notó el agarre de la mano invisible del joven, se cubrió del todo con la capucha y empezó a avanzar entre los mortífagos, zigzagueando hábilmente hasta llegar a primera línea de fuego.

Vio con consternación que había varios compañeros caídos: Aberforth, Dean Thomas, Arthur Weasley, el capitán Shultz… los pocos que quedaban habían conseguido resguardarse en una cúpula protectora que parecía debilitarse por momentos y que, al tiempo que los protegía, les impedía atacar ellos mismos a los enemigos que los rodeaban. Estaban asustados y apiñados entre ellos, y alrededor de la cúpula se habían congregado docenas de mortífagos sedientos de sangre que lanzaban maldiciones sin parar, intentando romper la protección; mientras Voldemort, justo enfrente de donde estaban Harry y él, observaba el asedio con sus ojos carmesíes refulgiendo divertidos, como si todo aquello se tratase de un entretenido espectáculo circense.

Snape no vio otra solución. Se adelantó hasta llegar al lado mismo de la cúpula y se retiró la capucha.

—¡Eh, Voldemort! Hijo de puta —dijo—. Creo que me andabas buscando.

Todas las maldiciones se detuvieron de golpe y las exclamaciones y murmullos se propagaron como la pólvora entre los presentes. Los compañeros refugiados en la cúpula se quedaron también boquiabiertos por la temeraria jugada, y el mismo Lord no pudo evitar traicionar su asombro al ver ante él, de entre todos los hombres, a Severus Snape.

—¡Mirad quién nos honra con su presencia! —dijo, con su voz siseante y venenosa—. Pero si es mi fiel traidor.

—Dejad que me lo cargue, milord; dejad que me lo cargue, por favor —suplicó Bellatrix Lestrange, salivando de excitación.

—Cierra el hocico, perro faldero —dijo Snape—. Los mayores estamos hablando.

Bellatrix soltó un chillido agudo y desagradable, pero Voldemort se limitó a sonreír.

—Dime, traidor, ¿cómo osas regresar a mi fortaleza y presentarte ante mí después de haber huido de tu merecido castigo?

—Era la única manera de venceros... _milord_ —dijo Snape, haciendo una burlesca inclinación de cabeza.

Un escalofriante silencio recorrió la sala durante unos segundos. Entonces, de repente, Voldemort soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—¿Vencerme? Te recuerdo que ya lo intentasteis una vez con deplorables resultados, y en aquellos tiempos érais muchos más en vuestro bando que el puñado de corderitos asustados que te acompaña ahora. Noto a faltar en especial a cierto supuesto "salvador del mundo mágico" que acabó tan muerto como todos los demás. Ni siquiera fue dificil de matar, lo cierto es que resultó decepcionante. Y ahora te ha llegado la hora de compartir su destino, Severus, mi único y fiel traidor.

Levantó la varita contra él y, cuando empezaba ya a pronunciar la primera palabra de la maldición mortal, el arma se zafó de su mano y quedó suspendida en el aire en mitad del pasillo. La conmoción que este hecho provocó entre los mortífagos no fue nada comparada con el alboroto que se montó cuando Harry se quitó la capa invisible y se mostró ante todos sosteniendo la varita del Lord. Lo apuntaba con ella, sin dejar de vigilarlo ni un segundo, pero temblaba ostensiblemente y respiraba con dificultad por la boca, presa del miedo.

—¡TÚ! —bramó Voldemort, encolerizado—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que matarte para que permanezcas muerto?

—Harry —dijo Snape en voz baja y tranquilizadora, y el sólo hecho de que lo llamase por su nombre ya logró que toda la atención del asustado chico se centrase en él, y parte del miedo quedó en segundo plano—, mantén la calma, no dudes, no le des tregua, sabes que si le ofreces la más mínima oportunidad la aprovechará. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Debes acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Ahora. Que nada te detenga.

Harry asintió.

—Eso es, Potter —dijo Voldemort, sonriendo con maldad—, renuncia a todos tus bonitos principios y mátame, si crees que eres capaz. Pero dudo mucho que puedas, al fin y al cabo estás ante un hombre desarmado e indefenso. Matarme sería asesinato a sangre fría. Seguro que el viejo Dumbledore te inculcó ciertos valores demasiado profundamente como para que ahora te los saltes sin pensarlo.

—Harry, escúchame bien: está desarmado, pero de ningún modo indefenso, ¡no dudes más! —le instó Snape, en tono más apremiante.

Voldemort, envalentonado por la falta de respuesta del chico, volvió a hablar.

—Me parece, Severus, que el sobrevalorado Niño-Que-Vivió jamás po…

No pudo completar la frase. Snape sujetó la mano del chico para ayudarlo a mantenerla firme, susurró: "¡Ahora, Harry!", y el chico gritó su primer y último _avada kedavra_ con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. El repulsivo cuerpo del Lord salió despedido hacia atrás y se desplomó en el suelo, todavía con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y por la frase que había dejado a medias.

Tras un segundo de traumatizado asombro entre los mortífagos, se desató el caos más absoluto.

Algunos de los magos oscuros empezaron a atacar a los miembros de la resistencia, que habían hecho desaparecer la cúpula protectora; pero la mayoría salieron corriendo como pollos sin cabeza en un intento de huir de allí. Algunos, incluso, empezaron a atacar a sus propios camaradas, asegurándoles a Harry y a los demás que ellos sólo estaban con el Lord por miedo, pero que estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos en lo que hiciera falta.

Snape se desentendió de todo aquello; muerto Voldemort, su único interés era recuperar a Sandra, por lo que desarmó a uno de los mortífagos y le ordenó, varita en mano, que lo llevase al harén. Una vez allí, lo dejó inconsciente e hizo lo mismo con el centinela que guardaba la sala. Cuando entró donde estaban las mujeres, las encontró apiñadas las unas contra las otras, aterradas por el sonido de la batalla que estaban escuchando. Sandra, sin embargo, no estaba allí.

—El Lord ha muerto —anunció, sin preámbulos—. Sois libres de marcharos de aquí e ir donde queráis. Pero antes, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Sandra?

El impacto inicial de sus palabras provocó un aluvión de comentarios entre las mujeres, que ya no escucharon su pregunta. Snape, impaciente, elevó más la voz.

—¡Silencio! He dicho si sabéis dónde está Sandra.

—¿Quién es Sandra? —preguntó una, en respuesta.

—Quizá la conozcáis mejor por Iliana.

—No está aquí —dijo otra, con expresión confundida.

—Dicen que huyó… —aventuró una tercera.

Eso es mentira —la atajó una cuarta, de facciones adustas—. Nadie puede huir de aquí. Los mortífagos debieron de matarla.

—No está muerta —dijo Snape, pero entonces una idea terrible le vino a la mente y, con esfuerzo, añadió—: Al menos... no lo estaba hace unas horas.

Las mujeres volvieron a murmurar entre sí.

—Entonces… ¿nadie la ha visto? —insistió el hombre.

—¿Hoy? No, hace días que no sabemos de ella.

Snape apretó los labios y abrió la puerta de par en par.

—De acuerdo, os podéis marchar —dijo—. No vayáis por el ala este del castillo, todavía vuelan los hechizos por allí. —Las mujeres empezaron a huir en desbandada, pero cuando vio a Nadine, el hombre la agarró del brazo—. Tú no. Tú te vienes conmigo. Enséñame dónde está el despacho de Lucius Malfoy.

La mujer lo guió, tal como le pedía, pero tanto el despacho como su habitación privada estaban vacíos. Snape le dio una patada a una silla, frustrado, tirándola al suelo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde se la puede haber llevado? —preguntó, pero Nadine, encogida de miedo, negó con la cabeza.

Snape gruñó, tiró al suelo todo lo que había en el escritorio de un manotazo, apoyó las palmas de las manos en la madera e intentó recuperar algo de sangre fría para poder pensar con mayor claridad. Tras unos segundos, con un estremecimiento, se acordó de su propia celda y supo sin ninguna duda que se encontraban ahí.

—Lárgate —le dijo a Nadine—. Pero antes, a unos trescientos metros a la derecha de vuestro harén se encuentra el harén masculino. Ve allí y diles que son libres y pueden marcharse. Si no haces lo que te digo, créeme que lo sabré, te buscaré y haré que pagues bien caro por ser una rata traidora y cobarde capaz de vender a sus propias compañeras de infortunios.

La mujer lo miró con odio, pero asintió con la cabeza, y Snape fue corriendo a la entrada de las mazmorras. Anteriormente, solía estar custodiado por el carcelero, pero ahora, sin ningún prisionero al que guardar, el lugar se encontraba desierto.

Bajó las escaleras intentando reprimir la sensación de opresión que le causaba el descender de nuevo al que había sido su infierno personal durante tres largos años. Cuando llegó al final de las mazmorras, iluminó la pequeña y deprimente celda con la varita.

En el suelo estaban aún las que habían sido sus cadenas, olvidadas tal como él las dejó días atrás, pero Sandra tampoco estaba allí. Frustrado, quiso darse la vuelta para largarse cuanto antes; sin embargo, un impulso masoquista lo obligó a echar otro vistazo al lugar. Podía sentir el odio infectando su sangre como una enfermedad. Sus mandíbulas se tensaron y su puño apretó con fuerza innecesaria la varita, y se tuvo que obligar a girarse y dar un paso tras otro hasta verse por fin fuera de la celda.

Regresó al lugar donde se había librado la batalla, ya terminada, y Hermione le salió al paso.

—¿La has encontrado?

Él negó con la cabeza, con expresión grave.

—¿Has visto a Malfoy?

—No, no lo he visto en todo el rato. Creo que no debía de estar en la fortaleza cuando ha empezado la batalla.

—Eso es lo que me temo. ¿Dónde diablos puede estar? —gruñó Snape.

—¿Crees que la tiene él?

—No lo sé, pero el cabecilla de los carroñeros dijo que Lucius se la llevó, y nadie ha visto a ninguno de los dos en el castillo, así que eso es lo más probable.

—Entonces —dijo la chica, con un brillo duro y frío en la mirada que Snape nunca había visto en ella—, será mejor que consigamos la información que necesitamos cuanto antes, ¿no crees?

Y, varita en mano, Hermione se acercó a uno de los mortífagos apresados, decidida a obtener la información que necesitaba por el medio que fuera.


	17. Chapter 17

Bienvenidas de nuevo. Hemos llegado por fin al último capítulo de mi historia.

Espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla y, sobre todo, que este último capítulo esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas.

Sin embargo, aunque la semana que viene no haya actualización, seguramente empezaré a publicar un nuevo fic en esta plataforma, en este caso un snarry, por si os apetece leerlo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dedicado vuestro tiempo a leer mi historia y en especial a las que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme vuestros comentarios: AnHi, Genna Lotto, Snape's Snake, Equidna, Herenetsess, Mac Snape, Diggea, GabrielleRickmanSnape y MoonyMarauderGirl.

¡Un abrazo a todas y hasta siempre!

OoOoOoO

Capítulo 17

Sandra tiró de sus cadenas por enésima vez, de nuevo sin resultado.

Malfoy había vuelto a salir de la habitación, agarrándose el brazo izquierdo como si quemase, y aunque ella intentaba liberarse y buscar con la mirada una vía de escape, no tuvo éxito en ninguna de las dos cosas. La única puerta era la que usó el mortífago para salir y, sin varita, no podía desaparecerse.

Esperaba que el dolor del antebrazo significara que estaba siendo convocado por el Lord, para así poder tener más tiempo de escapar, pero empezaba a creer que era inútil: tardase lo que tardase en volver, ella no iría a ningún lado.

—Merlín… —susurró, y volvió a estirar con fuerza, en vano. Frustrada, soltó un grito de impotencia.

Reconocía que había actuado de manera irracional y se maldijo de nuevo por abandonar la mansión. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Todos le habían advertido que no lo hiciera, pero es que, ¿cómo iba a imaginar que la casa franca a la que la dirigió el capitán sería una trampa?

Sin embargo, al llamar a la puerta la recibieron dos hombres de aspecto turbio que la hicieron sospechar que algo andaba mal.

—H-hola… c-creo que me he equivocado de…

—Identificación, por favor —dijo uno de ellos, mirándola de arriba abajo con evidente lascivia.

Sandra dio un paso atrás, alarmada.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Estamos de guardia y no te habíamos visto por aquí antes, guapa, entenderás que no podemos fiarnos de nadie que no nos enseñe antes su identificación.

—N-no tengo ninguna —confesó, intentando que su voz no sonase demasiado temblorosa—. Sólo me han dicho que pregunte por Dovanski.

—Entonces, creo que tenemos un problema, guapa —dijo el hombre—. ¿Cómo crees que podríamos solucionarlo?

Se acercó mucho a ella, tanto, que Sandra pudo oler su aliento apestando a alcohol.

—De hecho, me debo haber equivocado de lugar. Siento haberlos molestado. Ya me voy.

—No tan rápido —dijo el hombre, sujetándola del brazo.

—Me temo que va a tener que acompañarnos, señorita —dijo entonces el otro.

Sandra intentó retroceder aún más, aferrando la varita con fuerza dentro del bolsillo, pero él la seguía agarrando con fuerza.

—¿Acompañarlos a dónde?

Los hombres se miraron entre sí un instante y desenfundaron sus propias varitas.

—Dondequiera que nosotros te digamos, guapa.

Sandra logró lanzarle un desmaius al que la sujetaba; pero el otro se apartó a tiempo y, cuando intentó lanzar un nuevo hechizo, unos fuertes brazos la apresaron por la espalda. Aferró con más fuerza su varita durante un segundo, pero el hombre que la había atrapado le retorció el brazo hasta hacerla gritar y la obligó a soltarla. Y ahí acabó todo.

Había que tener mala suerte, se dijo Sandra, intentando ignorar el frío de la sala, para ir a parar a aquel lugar justo cuando los carroñeros se habían infiltrado en el grupo de la resistencia, eliminando a todos los ocupantes de la casa franca. Pero claro, suerte no era algo que ella hubiera tenido nunca en abundancia, como lo demostraba el hecho de que, cuando la llevaron al campamento de los carroñeros, uno de ellos fuese un informante de Lucius Malfoy, que reconoció en ella a la mujer que su amo estaba buscando.

—Tú, pecosa —la llamó, con voz de cazalla, mientras sus compañeros la manoseaban como si fuera una pieza de fruta en un mercado—, ¿no te llamarás Iliana, por casualidad?

En vez de contestar, Sandra le dio una patada en los testículos a uno de sus captores y le mordió la mano a otro, pero los demás la aferraron con más fuerza, impidiéndole moverse por completo.

El que le había hecho la pregunta se le acercó y, con un movimiento de varita, le rasgó la túnica de arriba abajo, cosa que obtuvo la aprobación de sus compañeros, a los que las manos parecieron crecerles a pares, pues Sandra las sentía por toda su piel todavía con más insistencia que antes. El hombre, que se llamaba Lacroix, como más tarde descubrió Sandra, se inclinó sobre ella para examinar con atención la parte inferior de su pecho izquierdo, donde estaba su inconfundible lunar.

—Así que eres tú —dijo, y se frotó las manos pensando en la recompensa que iba a cobrar por entregarla. Entonces, Sandra comprendió que estaba perdida.

Por lo menos, pensaba ahora al recordar todo aquello mientras seguía tironeando de sus cadenas, el ser reconocida le sirvió para que el hombre impidiera que la violaran, ya que Malfoy había dado órdenes estrictas de que nadie la tocase.

—Bueno, chicos, me temo que os habéis quedado sin diversión. Este coñito es propiedad privada —advirtió Lacroix. Todos los presentes dejaron ruidosamente claro lo que opinaban sobre eso con airados gritos de protesta, pero él insistió—. Si no queréis conocer la furia de su propietario, Lucius Malfoy, y pasar el resto de vuestras vidas averiguando de qué sirve un hombre al que le han cortado las manos, la lengua y la polla, mantenedlas todas lejos de su zorrita.

A juzgar por cómo la devoraban con los ojos, la mayoría de ellos hubiera enfrentado aquel peligro de buen grado. Las protestas siguieron propagándose por todo el campamento y a Lacroix le costó no pocos esfuerzos apartar al resto de carroñeros de ella, pero al final consiguió que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima. Un rato más tarde, apareció Malfoy y se la llevó con él.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba muerta de miedo. Estaba segura de que la entregaría al Lord, pero, para su sorpresa, cuando Malfoy se desapareció con ella no fue para aparecerse en la Fortaleza ni en los terrenos colindantes, sino en una señorial casa de campo en medio de la montaña.

—¿Dónde estamos? —logró decir, a pesar del terror del momento.

Malfoy no contestó. La llevó al interior de la vivienda, que estaba desierto, y bajó con ella al sótano, donde conjuró unas cadenas que ataron sus muñecas a una viga del techo y le dijo:

—Ahora tengo asuntos importantes que atender, pero en cuanto vuelva, tú y yo tendremos una conversación muy seria.

—¿Me vas a dejar aquí, sola y atada?

El hombre tampoco contestó a esto. Acercó mucho su rostro al de la muchacha y preguntó, con tono amenazante:

—¿Desde cuándo te atreves a tutearme, Iliana?

—Desde que no tengo nada que perder si lo hago —dijo ella, elevando la barbilla, intentando aparentar que no tenía miedo—. Y mi nombre es Sandra.

—¿Crees que no tienes nada que perder? ¿Es que piensas que no voy a matarte, si me da la gana de hacerlo?

—¿Y qué valor tiene mi vida? —preguntó ella, con indiferencia.

Malfoy la observó unos instantes como tratando de discernir si hablaba en serio, después pareció decidir que no le importaba, resopló, se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin más explicaciones. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en volver, rezongando algo sobre que se le habían adelantado.

—...alguien ha debido de atacar su campamento mientras te traía aquí y los ha desmemoriado a todos. Me han ahorrado el trabajo de matarlos, pero me preocupa lo que pueden haber dicho antes de que les borraran la memoria. Si el Lord se entera de que te he capturado y no te he llevado ante él… —De pronto, se quedó sumido en sus cavilaciones, en silencio, y cuando se giró hacia ella de nuevo había una ira intensa en su mirada—. No te imaginas cuánto dolor me has causado, Iliana. Lo furioso que estaba el Lord porque te había dejado escapar. Estabas bajo mi responsabilidad desde el momento en que te asigné que le llevaras la comida a Severus, ¿sabes? Por lo tanto, al fugaros de aquella manera, mi amo me culpó a mí. ¿Y sabes lo que Él hace cuando quiere castigar a alguien?

—¿Los deja sin cenar? —dijo ella, afectando aburrimiento.

Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa muy desagradable.

—Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, pero sé que entiendes a qué me refiero. Por eso mi amo no tiene prisioneros. Sólo uno —levantó un dedo de la mano derecha—. Sólo uno.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo es que el Lord no te ha matado ya y me ha ahorrado esta tediosa conversación contigo?

—Porque le convencí de que os conocía mejor que nadie y, por tanto, sólo yo podría encontraros a ti y a Severus. Y así ha sido. Al menos, contigo. Pero, créeme, vuestra "travesura" no me ha salido barata.

Se levantó la túnica y le enseñó las terribles señales de los cruciatus que le había infligido su amo. Sandra no se conmovió, después de haber visto esas mismas marcas multiplicadas por veinte, por treinta, por cuarenta... en el cuerpo del hombre al que amaba, aquello no la inmutó lo más mínimo.

—¿Y por qué no me has entregado a él? Si descubre que me tienes presa y no se lo has dicho... —inquirió Sandra, intentando averiguar qué pretendía hacer con ella.

—Ya te lo expliqué la última vez que hablamos —contestó, irritado—, aunque es evidente que no estabas escuchando: eres mía. De nadie más. No eres del Lord, no eres de Severus, no eres de nadie, más que mía. Que huyeras de mí sólo significa que tendrás que aprender la lección a través de métodos didácticos mucho más dolorosos. Créeme, no es lo que tenía previsto para nosotros, pero no me has dejado otra opción.

—Qué desconsiderado de mi parte —dijo Sandra, intentando ocultar el miedo tras una máscara de ironía.

Malfoy le dedicó una mueca cruel.

—Podría decir que esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti, pero sería mentira. La verdad es que te habrías ahorrado mucho sufrimiento si tan sólo hubieras aceptado tu situación, como las demás mujeres. ¿No te regalé cosas bonitas? ¿No te traté bien? ¿No te saqué de aquel harén donde sólo eras una puta más entre muchas y te di tus preciadas duchas calientes, tus piezas de fruta, una acogedora cama…? Has sido muy poco agradecida, Iliana, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. Pero ahora todo vuelve a ser como corresponde. Ahora vuelves a encontrarte donde perteneces.

—No por mucho tiempo —dijo Sandra, tratando de sonar convencida—. Severus te encontrará y te matará.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —se burló él, y negó con la cabeza con aire divertido—. Iliana, Iliana, ¡qué ilusa eres! Todavía crees en cuentos de hadas. Déjame que te revele una triste verdad, preciosa: a nadie le interesas lo más mínimo. Aún si Severus no se ha olvidado ya de ti, cosa enteramente posible, ya que seguro que sólo te utilizó para huir de la Fortaleza, jamás vendría a buscarte aquí, porque nadie, absolutamente NADIE, sabe a dónde te he llevado.

Sandra notó que la barbilla le empezaba a temblar y se maldijo por no ser capaz de mantener el tipo. Pero es que el mortífago había acertado de pleno, no en que Snape se hubiera olvidado ya de ella, que no lo creía, sino en que ni siquiera debía de estar buscándola porque no podía saber que había desaparecido. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo, si ella se había marchado tan alegremente de la mansión que la mantendría a salvo? Había sido tan estúpida que ni siquiera había dejado abierta la posibilidad de ser rescatada. Un terror profundo y paralizador le retorció las entrañas como una garra.

Entonces Malfoy se acercó a ella y, con un movimiento de varita, hizo desaparecer sus ropas.

—Eso está mejor, siempre me gusta ver la mercancía antes de probarla. Para empezar con tus clases de adoctrinamiento, Iliana, te recomiendo que no sigas tuteándome. Tú y yo no somos iguales y, por lo tanto, debes tratarme con el debido respeto.

Si esperaba que se mostrase sumisa y le contestase con un "Sí, amo", lo tenía claro, porque a pesar del pánico que sentía ella no tenía ninguna intención de ser servil. Ya no estaba en el harén y no pensaba volver a ser la esclava de nadie. Tras conseguir su libertad y perderla de nuevo por su propia estupidez, no tenía ninguna intención de perder también su dignidad.

Viendo que no iba a conseguir tan fácilmente lo que quería de ella, el rostro de Malfoy se transformó en una mueca de rabia. La golpeó con el dorso de la mano, partiéndole el labio inferior.

—Cuanto más tardes en someterte, más sufrirás. Pero no tienes por qué hacer las cosas tan difíciles, preciosa. —Se acercó a su cuello y lo lamió despacio, causándole una repugnancia que apenas pudo contener. Luego se apartó de ella con expresión satisfecha—. Sabes tan bien como siempre. Me alegra ver que… —De pronto, un gesto de dolor contrajo su rostro y el mortífago se apretó el brazo izquierdo—. ¡Mierda! Lamento la interrupción, preciosa, enseguida estoy contigo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, esa vez Malfoy tardó más en regresar. Sandra comenzaba a notar que se le entumecían los brazos por el frío y por tenerlos tanto tiempo levantados. La baja temperatura también provocaba que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, pero no hizo caso de esto, ni tampoco de las rozaduras que los grilletes le provocaban en las muñecas y los tobillos, porque seguía intentando buscar una salida desesperadamente. Trató de planear alguna estrategia, pero no había mucho por donde empezar, la sala estaba vacía excepto por una única y destartalada silla. Quizá, se dijo, si Malfoy la desatase y se distrajese por un segundo, podría agarrarla y golpearlo con ella.

La alta improbabilidad de que sucedieran ambas cosas no le impedía tener esperanzas; estaba decidida a escapar como fuera. Pero lo cierto era que, cuando el mortífago volvió al sótano con expresión lúgubre, todavía no había podido dar con ningún plan eficaz para huir.

—El Lord nos ha convocado a todos. Al parecer, algún demente ha decidido asaltar la Fortaleza —dijo Malfoy, y Sandra sonrió para sí, porque aquello sólo podía significar que Severus, Harry, Hermione y los demás habían decidido atacar. Deseó de todo corazón que salieran victoriosos de la batalla—. Tú no sabrás nada de eso, ¿verdad? —Ella no respondió. Se lo quedó mirando con expresión desafiante y él chasqueó la lengua—. Lo que me imaginaba.

—¿No deberías ir tú también a combatir? Te van a notar a faltar.

—Sí, supongo que yo debería estar allí ahora, pero estoy seguro de que mis colegas podrán aplastar solitos a esos gusanos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —Sandra frunció los labios con rabia y él se le acercó sin dejar de mirarla con extraña intensidad—. ¿Sabes? Hay un detalle intrigante sobre lo que está sucediendo que me gustaría compartir contigo: los invasores han conseguido entrar y atravesar todas las barreras de seguridad sin ser detectados por nadie. Curioso, ¿no? Debería ser imposible, ya que la Fortaleza está fuertemente protegida para hacerla inexpugnable. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo lo han hecho? Porque, para ser sinceros, me recuerda mucho a vuestra misteriosa fuga. —Sandra murmuró algo, Malfoy no lo entendió y se le acercó medio paso—. ¿Cómo dices?

—Digo que... —y volvió a farfullar algo incomprensible.

Él se le acercó más y se inclinó hacia delante hasta quedar muy cerca de ella.

—¿Qué estás murmurando?

—Digo que vayas corriendo a chuparle la polla a tu amo antes de que se busque una puta mejor que tú —repitió, con voz normal, y le dio un fuerte cabezazo que impactó en la nariz del mortífago con tanta fuerza que llegó a escucharse un crujido.

—¡Aaaahhhgh! —Malfoy se llevó la mano a la cara y retrocedió con pasos tambaleantes. La propia Sandra sentía un dolor terrible en la frente, pero la breve aunque embriagadora sensación de victoria hizo que se encontrara mucho mejor que en todo el rato que llevaba allí—. ¡Me has roto la nariz, zorra loca! —Dos regueros de sangre descendían desde la nariz del mortífago hasta su boca, manchándole los dientes de rojo, y después continuaban hacia la barbilla. Se lanzó un hechizo sanador y se acercó a ella con las manchas de sangre confiriéndole un aspecto feroz, como el de los indígenas salvajes de alguna selva remota—. Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh? —dijo entonces. Y, acto seguido, le dio otra fortísima bofetada, que provocó que su mejilla estallara de dolor, seguida de un puñetazo en el estómago que la dejó sin poder respirar durante unos segundos—. Eso te enseñará. Y ahora explícame cómo huisteis del castillo. Cuando le cuente al Lord vuestra ruta de escape, estoy seguro de que perdonará mi pequeña demora en acudir a su llamada, así que más vale que empieces a cantar.

A pesar del fuego ardiente en su mejilla y de su estómago, Sandra volvió a sonreír unos segundos más, y todavía consiguió mantenerse valientemente firme durante los primeros instantes del _cruciatus_ que le lanzó Malfoy. Después, sin embargo, su sonrisa se desdibujó en un grito desgarrador.

OoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, las cosas estaban ya mucho más calmadas. Durante un momento, Potter intentó ponerse algo remilgado con lo de torturar a los mortífagos presos, pero enseguida lo persuadieron con argumentos bien razonados.

—Nosotros somos mejor que eso —aseguró el chico—. No debemos convertirnos en monstruos, como ellos, o todo esto habrá sido en vano.

La feroz mirada de Hermione le hizo retroceder un poco.

—Claro, Harry. Primero le sacaremos a este cabrón todo lo que necesitamos saber para encontrar a Sandra —dijo, agarrando por un hombro a Goyle, al que estaba interrogando junto con Snape—; y después te prometo que trabajaré duramente en lo de no convertirme en un monstruo, ¿qué te parece?

Harry observó con detenimiento a su amiga y a su ex profesor, ambos tenían la misma mirada decidida y salvaje. Aunque aquel fuera un camino peligroso, no podía negarles la oportunidad de hacer las cosas a su manera. Al fin y al cabo, ellos habían sufrido tres años de dominio mortífago que él había pasado durmiendo. Y, de todos modos, a aquellas alturas, a nadie le quedaban suficientes escrúpulos como para detenerlos.

—Encontradla —dijo sin más, y se dio la vuelta para atender a los heridos.

Conseguir respuestas no les resultó tan difícil como habían creído. Probablemente, con el amo muerto, los vasallos pensaron que no valía la pena mantener secretos por nadie ni sufrir aquellos _cruciatus_ sólo para proteger a Malfoy.

Hermione se quedó algo decepcionada, estaba claro que hubiera querido seguir _interrog_ _á_ _ndolo_ un poco más. Al fin y al cabo, aún tenía dolorosamente fresco el recuerdo de las veces que Goyle la solicitó. Pero las prisas de Snape la hicieron soltar a su presa de mala gana.

El mortífago les contó que no había visto a Malfoy durante la batalla, pero que había oído a McNair hablando con él por la red flú y había mencionado algo de una villa.

—¿Te refieres a Malfoy Manor? —preguntó Snape.

—No, Lucius ya no vive ahí, tiene otra casa en el campo, pero no sé exactamente dónde.

—¿Y quién lo sabe?

—Seguramente McNair…

—McNair está muerto, ¿quién más?

—Bellatrix, por supuesto…

—Por más tentador que resulte interrogarla a ella, jamás hablará y no podemos perder más tiempo.

—Quizá Dolohov…

Snape levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor buscando al mortífago mencionado, pero no estaba en ningún lado; ni vivo, ni muerto. Lo más probable es que fuera uno de los que logró huir durante los minutos de confusión que siguieron a la caída de Voldemort.

—¿Quién más?

—No... no lo sé.

—Vamos, contesta. No te conviene hacerme enfadar.

—De verdad, n-no lo sé...

Tanto Snape como Hermione se emplearon a fondo en intentar conseguir la información que necesitaban, pero estaba claro que el preso no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrar a Malfoy. Temiendo que se estuviesen quedando sin tiempo para encontrar a Sandra, el ex profesor no pudo soportar la frustración y acabó por lanzarle la maldición asesina al mortífago, que cayó desmadejado al suelo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Snape? ¿Cómo la vamos a encontrar? —dijo Hermione.

Él guardó silencio, sin mirarla siquiera.

—Necesito salir de aquí —dijo al fin—. Aquí dentro no puedo pensar.

Una vez fuera de la Fortaleza que lo mantuvo cautivo tanto tiempo, en los terrenos baldíos donde antes se extendía la vegetación que rodeaba el colegio, observando la devastación que solía ser el Bosque Prohibido y las estrellas que se cernían sobre todo sin preocuparse por las miserias humanas, a Snape se le ocurrió una idea.

—Ha dicho que esa villa es propiedad de Malfoy, ¿no?

—Así es. —Hermione lo observó con atención—. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Si esa casa es suya, la rata voladora debería ser capaz de encontrarla.

—¿Albert? —La chica se mostró sorprendida—. Bueno... sí, supongo... pero no es que sea una lechuza muy rápida.

—Eso no es problema. En la cueva estábamos limitados por lo que yo mismo pudiera elaborar con las hierbas que nos rodeaban, pero en la mansión tienen todo tipo de pociones, yo mismo las he visto en la sala de enfermería. Unas gotas de poción tonificante ayudarán a mejorar su estado lo suficiente para que nos lleve a donde queremos.

—Está bien, no tenemos nada que perder por probarlo.

Antes de abandonar la mansión para ir a atacar la Fortaleza y dejarla anclada justo encima de los restos de lo que antaño había sido el Cabeza de Puerco, el capitán Schultz había hecho eliminar todos los hechizos que la protegían, tanto los desmemoriantes como los de ocultamiento, ya que si perdían aquella batalla, tampoco quedaría nadie para regresar allí. Por tanto, Snape y Hermione se aparecieron en la mansión sin ningún obstáculo y, sin demora, se fueron a buscar a Albert, lo llevaron a enfermería y le administraron unas gotas de una poción impregnándolas en una golosina lechucil.

—¿Tendrá suficiente con eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—No estoy seguro, nunca antes he dosificado para tratar a una lechuza. Supongo que tendremos que confiar en mis habilidades como maestro en Pociones.

Ataron a la pata del ave una nota en blanco que se suponía que debía de entregar a Lucius Malfoy en su villa y después la llevaron a la ventana más cercana, desde donde salió volando de inmediato.

—Buena suerte, Albert —dijo Hermione—. Iré a buscar una escoba.

—No hay tiempo, yo seguiré a la lechuza, puedo volar sin ayuda de artefactos mágicos.

—Llévame contigo, entonces.

Snape la miró indignado.

—Pero, ¿qué te has pensado? ¡Yo no llevo pasajeros, Granger! ¿Te crees que soy una aerolínea comercial y que vendo billetes? —rezongó.

—Puedo agarrarme a ti para no caer. No me soltaré —insistió ella.

—No soy un traslador. Tú vuelve a la Fortaleza; tus amigos te necesitan, hay mucho trabajo por hacer allí, y yo puedo apañármelas solo. Lo he hecho toda mi vida.

—Pero Malfoy es peligroso.

Los ojos de Snape reflejaron una oscuridad interior que resultaba sobrecogedora.

—Yo también lo soy —dijo, con voz profunda.

Y, sin decir más, salió por la misma ventana, en pos de la lechuza.

OoOoOoO

Sandra jadeó con desesperación en busca de aire. El último _cruciatus_ , especialmente largo, la había obligado a contener la respiración y ahora sus pulmones ardían mientras intentaba recuperarse a marchas forzadas. El dolor, insoportable, la llevó de vuelta a la mazmorra donde Snape había estado prisionero, a las cadenas malditas que le habían hecho experimentar en su propia piel todo el tormento del hombre. Pero al menos aquel sufrimiento había tenido un propósito: liberarlo.

Malfoy se inclinó sobre ella, tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir la calidez de su aliento en la piel. Le acarició el cabello con suavidad y susurró:

—Iliana, Iliana, ¿por qué tienes que volverlo todo tan difícil? Sería muchísimo más agradable que estuvieramos a buenas, tú y yo. Al fin y al cabo, yo tampoco disfruto con esto, ¿sabes?

—Lo disimulas bien —dijo ella, con voz áspera. Él sonrió.

—Tarde o temprano voy a quebrar tu voluntad y te convertiré en una buena sierva. Eres de mi propiedad, quieras o no, y es inútil que te resistas. Podríamos pasarlo tan bien juntos… como en los buenos tiempos. ¿No querrías que nos lleváramos tan bien como antes, Iliana?

La chica volvió a intentar darle otro cabezazo, pero él se apartó a tiempo.

—Nunca nos hemos llevado bien —replicó ella, con esfuerzo—. Nunca hemos tenido buenos tiempos juntos. Y por supuesto que disfrutas con esto, eres un sádico hijo de puta.

—No digas que no, aún recuerdo tus gemidos. Se me pone dura sólo de recordarlo: tus uñas clavándose en mi espalda; tus pezones erectos por la excitación; tus piernas aferrando mi cintura, empujando mis nalgas para que te penetrara más a fondo… —dijo, pellizcándole el pezón derecho con dos dedos—. Sólo quiero eso, Iliana, que te entregues a mí como hacías antes, nada más.

—Me llamo Sandra, y nunca me he entregado a ti voluntariamente, sólo era una esclava. Los gemidos, mi deseo, mis orgasmos… ninguno de ellos te perteneció jamás, sólo eran producto de mis fantasías.

—¿Fantasías? ¿De qué estás hablando? —chilló el hombre, indignado—. Eran reales, tan reales como tú y como yo.

—Sí, lo eran, pero no los causabas tú, sino Severus —escupió—. No pensaba en ti. Ni una sola vez pensé en ti.

Malfoy se quedó unos instantes impactado por la revelación, incapaz de procesarla de inmediato.

—¿En Severus? —repitió, estúpidamente. Pero después se incorporó de golpe y le lanzó un nuevo _cruciatus_ con toda la rabia de su corazón—. Está bien, puta, si es así como lo quieres, así es como lo tendrás —dijo.

Sandra gritó hasta que se quedó sin voz, hasta que su garganta parecía papel de lija frotando un puñado de arena.

Por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de saber que Snape estaba libre y podría empezar de nuevo en algún sitio. Saber que él tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz le daba fuerzas.

Rogó poder desmayarse para descansar un poco de aquella tortura, pero no tuvo esa suerte, y Malfoy siguió lanzándole maldiciones hasta que, con un grito frustrado, tiró la varita a un lado de la habitación.

Sandra tardó todavía unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el dolor se había detenido. Todos sus músculos chillaban, tensos como la piel de un tambor, pero era como un eco, menos intenso y menos ardiente que antes. Cuando su mente se despejó un poco se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba de espaldas a ella, con los hombros hundidos y las manos tapándole la cara, y por un instante creyó que estaba llorando. De pronto, el hombre tomó una profunda inspiración y luego soltó el aire muy despacio, dejando caer las manos a los costados de su cuerpo. Se estiró cuan largo era y se giró de nuevo hacia ella. Una expresión de paz inundaba su rostro, como si acabara de tener una revelación.

—He estado abordando todo este tema de una manera equivocada —dijo, con voz calmada—, ahora lo veo. —Negó con la cabeza despacio—. Te pedía a ti que no hicieras las cosas más difíciles y eso es justamente lo que he hecho yo, dificultar la situación, cuando todo podría ser tan sencillo. Déjame que te lo muestre.

Recogió la varita del suelo y conjuró una cama a un lado de la estancia; luego apuntó hacia ella, se deshizo de las cadenas e hizo aparecer en el cuello de la muchacha una correa de perro hecha de cuero.

—La correa es sólo una medida de precaución —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como si se estuviera disculpando—. No creo que vaya a ser necesario usarla. Pero si decides portarte mal, debes saber que no te van a gustar sus efectos.

Sandra no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación y se prometió a sí misma que apretaría los dientes y lo soportaría sin quejas, decidida a no darle a Malfoy la satisfacción de oírla llorar o suplicarle piedad.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo que había vivido hasta aquel momento, la había preparado para lo que sucedió a continuación.

OoOoOoO

La lechuza repiqueteaba con insistencia en una de las ventanas y no se detuvo hasta que Severus le tendió una golosina.

—Bien hecho, rata asquerosa, al final vas a resultar mucho más útil de lo que pensábamos —dijo, y desenrolló la nota de su pata—. No te preocupes, que ya le daré yo a Malfoy el mensaje.

La villa era muy grande pero, a pesar de que ya estaba anocheciendo, no se veía ninguna luz encendida en el interior. Por suerte, tampoco parecía tener fuertes sistemas de protección. Malfoy debía de habérsela apropiado recientemente; casi seguro que incautada a algún muggle al que había asesinado.

Venció los pocos hechizos protectores existentes sin ningún esfuerzo y se adentró, silencioso y vigilante, en la oscuridad del interior. No se oía ningún ruido y no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, así que decidió ir abriendo puerta por puerta. Pero, cuando se dirigía ya a la amplia escalinata de mármol que daba al piso superior, escuchó una voz apagada que provenía de abajo, por lo que, con los cinco sentidos alerta, buscó una puerta que condujera al sótano. Mientras descendía a oscuras, volvió a oír aquella voz.

—¿No te lo había dicho? Así ha sido mucho mejor, ¿no te parece? Yo, desde luego, me lo he pasado de fábula, ya tengo ganas de repetirlo.

Una horrible carcajada cortó el silencio de la casa como un cuchillo. Era Lucius Malfoy, no había ninguna duda. Pero todavía no podía saber con certeza con quién estaba porque nadie respondía a sus palabras.

Tampoco sabía dónde encontrarlos, ya que el sótano estaba en completa oscuridad, pero no se atrevió a lanzar un lumos porque temía que Malfoy detectase su presencia antes de tiempo. Girando sobre sí mismo, descubrió en el suelo una pequeña rendija de luz que evidenciaba que había una puerta cerrada que no podía ver.

—No pongas esa cara, Iliana, que sé que has disfrutado lo mismo que yo. Exactamente lo mismo que yo —dijo Malfoy, y prorrumpió en una risotada desagradable.

Esa era la prueba definitiva de que ella estaba allí. Cruzó la estancia con cuidado para no tropezar con nada y, rogando a dioses en los que nunca había creído para que Malfoy estuviese de espaldas cuando atravesara la puerta, la abrió y entró en la habitación iluminada.

El mortífago no estaba de espaldas a él, pero sí de costado y no lo vio entrar porque estaba muy ocupado arreglándose la ropa que llevaba puesta. Los dioses parecían estar de su parte por una vez en la vida. Vio a Sandra desnuda sobre una cama. No estaba atada, pero tenía las piernas dobladas contra el pecho y se las sujetaba con los brazos con fuerza. En el ángulo en el que estaban debería haberle visto entrar, pero no pareció notar su presencia. Miraba fijamente a un punto frente a ella, totalmente inmóvil, sin parpadear siquiera, y Severus sintió un escalofrío. Le dio la impresión de estar mirando una cáscara vacía.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —gritó con rabia, y la varita de Malfoy salió despedida a un lado de la habitación.

—¡Severus!

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Lucius.

—¿Todavía con vida, viejo amigo? Creía que el Lord ya habría dispuesto de ti a estas alturas.

—Siento informarte de que el Lord está muerto.

Malfoy pareció preocupado por un segundo, pero se sobrepuso enseguida.

—¡Eso es mentira!

Snape sonrió sin rastro de humor.

—No me digas que no has notado que la Marca Tenebrosa ha dejado de arder. —El mortífago se miró el antebrazo, sorprendido y cada vez más atemorizado. Distraído como había estado con Sandra, no se dio cuenta de que su amo había dejado de llamar—. Eso es, Lucius, la Marca se ha desvanecido, pronto desaparecerá del todo y no será más que un desagradable recuerdo. Ha llegado la hora de que pagues por tus crímenes y estoy encantado de ser yo quien dicte tu sentencia: te condeno a muerte.

Malfoy levantó una mano hacia él para que se detuviera.

—Yo de ti no lo haría. Si me matas, no podrás liberarla jamás —lo amenazó, señalando a Sandra.

—¿De qué hablas? Sin ti, ella será libre.

—Te equivocas —le corrigió, con aire arrogante—. La correa de su cuello está encantada con un _ineternum_. Sólo yo puedo liberarla.

Snape vaciló, no podía arriesgarse a matarlo si había una posibilidad de que estuviese diciendo la verdad.

—Eres un hijo de puta —dijo, pero el otro no se inmutó.

El hechizo _ineternum_ no era muy frecuente, pero era inquebrantable, y sólo quien lo había conjurado podía deshacerlo. Con un hechizo como ese, la correa se iría ciñendo cada vez más en torno al cuello a medida que pasaran las horas y, si el mago moría, la correa se convertía en irrompible para siempre, lo que significaba una lenta y agonizante muerte por asfixia para la víctima. Malfoy era tan sádico que lo creía muy capaz de haberlo utilizado.

— _Accio_ varita de Lucius Malfoy —ordenó Snape, furioso. El arma se elevó del suelo y voló a su mano en el acto. Con cautela, se la tendió a su propietario—. Libérala. Y no hagas ninguna tontería si no quieres que sacie contigo toda la sed de venganza de estos años que he pasado prisionero.

—¿Por qué iba a obedecerte? En cuanto la libere me matarás.

Snape apretó las mandíbulas con rabia.

—Si no la liberas, te juro que haré que me supliques que te mate.

Con expresión extraña, el mortífago miró durante un segundo los ojos negros del que una vez había sido su amigo.

—El caso es que Iliana es mía, así que, si le quito la correa, será sólo para llevármela conmigo. Parece que nos encontramos en un dilema, ¿no? —dijo.

—Dilema, ninguno. Ya estoy harto de esto —respondió, y le lanzó un _imperius_ —. Ahora quítale esa cosa del cuello de una vez.

Malfoy se esforzó al máximo por resistirse a la maldición, pero la técnica y la fuerza de voluntad de Snape eran muy poderosas, y estaba demasiado furioso para dejarse vencer. El mortífago tomó la varita que le ofrecía, pronunció un _finite incantatem_ quehizo desaparecer la correa y después le devolvió su arma a Snape, que la rompió en dos trozos y se acercó corriendo a donde estaba Sandra.

La llamó por su nombre, pero ella no contestó ni reaccionó de ninguna manera. Vio que unos hilillos de sangre descendían por sus pantorrillas y se dio cuenta de que se debía a que la joven se estaba arañando insistentemente las rodillas con las uñas, así que le apartó las manos con delicadeza para que dejase de hacerse daño.

Se quitó la capa que llevaba para cubrirla con ella, frotando sus brazos con fuerza para hacerla entrar en calor, igual que hizo ella tantas veces con él cuando estaba en la celda, y murmuró un hechizo para subir la temperatura de la sala. La joven todavía no se había movido en absoluto y parecía completamente ajena a lo que ocurría en la estancia. De hecho, era como si no estuviera allí, al menos, su mente.

—¿Qué mierda le has hecho, hijo de puta? —preguntó Snape, con la voz cargada de preocupación. Ardía en deseos de matarlo con sus propias manos—. ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Por qué está así?

Malfoy, liberado ya de la maldición _imperius_ , miró a la chica muy serio, pero no contestó.

—¿Es verdad que el Lord está muerto? —preguntó en cambio.

—No hace falta que yo te lo confirme. Lo sabes perfectamente. Lo sientes. —Malfoy asintió despacio, con aire pensativo—. Dime de una vez qué le has hecho.

El mortífago negó con la cabeza.

—Se recuperará, sólo se ha tropezado con algo que no esperaba —dijo. Se acercó sigilosamente a la silla de madera y la agarró con fuerza—. Igual que tú —añadió, y se abalanzó sobre el hombre blandiendo la silla en el aire, intentando golpearle con ella.

Sin embargo, Snape fue más rápido. Se giró de repente y le lanzó una maldición que sólo había usado en sus días de juventud y que esperaba no tener que volver a utilizar nunca más en su vida.

— _Sectusempra_.

Malfoy cayó desplomado al suelo, preso de convulsiones terribles, mientras todos los orificios de su cuerpo sangraban con profusión. Empezó a emitir un gorgoteo incomprensible, pero Snape no se preocupó por entender lo que decía. Ni siquiera prestó atención a la agonía del que había sido una vez su amigo. Lo dejó morir solo y olvidado, centrándose únicamente en la mujer a la que amaba, que necesitaba de su ayuda más que nunca.

—Sandra —susurró, con suavidad. Le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos, empañados por la preocupación, pero ella apartó la cara—. Lucius se ha ido. No volverá a hacerte daño.

Ella siguió sin reaccionar y Snape empezó a temer que hubiera perdido el juicio. Si al menos supiera qué había ocurrido, quizá podría hacer algo pero, tal como estaban las cosas, se sentía totalmente impotente.

—Todo ha acabado ya —susurró, la abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente con suavidad. Ella cerró los ojos y hundió la cara en el pecho del hombre. Temblaba como una hoja de los pies a la cabeza—. El Lord está muerto y Lucius también, nadie nos busca ya. Somos libres. —Sandra prorrumpió en llanto y él la acunó en sus brazos, meciéndola con suavidad adelante y atrás—. Por favor, Sandra, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte? Dime qué te ha hecho. Habla conmigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lloró con más fuerza.

—Sácame de aquí. Por favor, sólo quiero irme de aquí.

—Eso está hecho —aseguró él, satisfecho de poder hacer al menos algo para aliviar su dolor.

Se puso en pie, la tomó en brazos y se desapareció con ella para aparecerse en una vieja casa abandonada.

Sandra no preguntó dónde estaban. No preguntó nada. De hecho, no volvió a pronunciar palabra en toda la noche.

Snape encendió la chimenea de una de las habitaciones y arregló la cama para que ella pudiera descansar. Cuando vio que dormía, envió un mensaje a través de los polvos flú para informar a Hermione y a los demás de que la había encontrado con vida, pero que necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse.

A pesar del día agotador y de lo exhausto que se encontraba fue incapaz de pegar ojo, y se pasó toda la noche sentado en una silla junto a la cama, velando el sueño de la joven.

Por la mañana temprano convocó a una lechuza comercial para encargarle un pedido de alimentos y preparó algo de desayuno para cuando ella despertara, pero cuando Sandra bajó al piso inferior, caminando con desánimo, como una marioneta que sólo se mueve porque alguien tira de sus hilos desde arriba, se negó a probar bocado. Se sentó en el sofá, frente al fuego de la chimenea, y dobló las rodillas contra su pecho, como cuando la encontró la noche anterior en la villa de Malfoy.

Con el corazón en un puño, Snape se sentó a su lado, se giró de cara a ella y puso una mano en su rodilla.

—Sandra... lo lamento tanto... todo esto es culpa mía —dijo—. Todo lo que ha pasado. Nunca debí dejarte marchar.

La chica abrió la boca con dificultad, parecía casi que le hiciera daño hablar.

—No hubieras podido impedírmelo —dijo, con una voz áspera que era el resultado de haber gritado tanto el día anterior. Frunció los labios con una mezcla de frustración y de dolor—. Me lo advertisteis y no hice caso. He sido una estúpida.

—No digas eso. No podías imaginar que hubiera un traidor en la resistencia.

Ella negó tristemente.

—Estaba empeñada en saber defenderme por mí misma y sólo he conseguido... —Su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar.

—Merlín, Sandra, ¿pero qué te ha hecho ese hijo de puta de Malfoy? —preguntó, desesperado—. Después de todo por lo que has pasado, las experiencias terribles que has tenido... nunca te había visto tan rota.

—Él... yo... —sacudió la cabeza, impotente.

—Veo marcas de _cruciatus_ en tu piel, pero tú ya los habías sufrido con anterioridad, ¿qué clase de tortura puede haberte quebrado así, después de haber soportado el _reciprocus_ como lo hiciste?

—No... él no... sí, me torturó, pero eso no...

Snape esperó con paciencia, pero la joven no parecía capaz de expresarlo con palabras.

—¿Fue quizás una tortura psicológica? ¿Es eso? ¿Te dijo algo que te hirió?

—No, no se trata de eso.

—¿Te hizo daño, más de lo que creías poder soportar?

—Sí, me lo hizo, pero eso no...

—¿Pues entonces qué?

—Él... él... —era evidente que estaba luchando por decirlo en voz alta, pero algo se lo impedía. Se produjo un silencio durante el cual Snape esperó con paciencia a que ella continuase, pero se alargó tanto que empezó a creer que no se lo iba a decir nunca. Entonces, de manera inesperada, Sandra prosiguió—: Me hizo el amor.

El hombre se quedó impactado por aquellas palabras.

—¿Quieres decir que te violó?

—No. Sí. Sí, claro, sí. Yo no quería, pero...

—Te violó, Sandra, no debes sentirte culpable de nada, te tenía atada y amenazada, no podías...

—No. No me ató. Bueno, antes sí, pero no cuando... no en la cama. En la cama no estaba atada porque no hacía falta —dijo y, por primera vez, miró a Snape a los ojos, y él vio una angustia tan profunda en su rostro que sintió como si un puño le estrujara el pecho, impidiéndole respirar—. ¿Entiendes? ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—No... la verdad es que no —dijo desolado—, lo siento. ¿Estabas paralizada por el miedo? ¿Es eso?

Ella cerró los ojos y su rostro reflejó el tormento de su corazón.

—No. No tenía miedo. Lo había tenido, pero no entonces. Eso es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada, ¿sabes? —Volvió a abrir los ojos y Snape vio que estaban anegados—. El sexo, que me utilicen de esa manera... eso ya no me asusta. Pero cuando él... cuando él me... —estaba tan avergonzada y aturdida que se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultarse tras ellas, por lo que sus siguientes palabras se escucharon sofocadas—. Merlín, yo no quería, te prometo que no quería, pero cuando él me poseyó, le... le deseaba... no sé por qué, detesto a Malfoy con todas mis fuerzas, pero en aquel momento le deseaba. Sentía un deseo irresistible y fui incapaz de... —Era evidente que le costaba tanto expresarlo porque ni siquiera ella misma podía entender lo que había sucedido y Snape sintió un odio tan profundo hacia Malfoy que deseó no haberlo matado para poder alargar su sufrimiento mucho más—. El deseo era tan intenso... el placer... no pude... no pude resistirme, y esta vez ni siquiera te estaba imaginando a ti, como cuando estábamos en la Fortaleza y fantaseaba contigo para poder soportar aquello. —El hombre escuchó esta revelación con asombro, pero no dijo nada—. Esta vez no pensaba en ti y, aún así... Dios mío. —Volvió a llorar con desconsuelo, sus hombros sacudiéndose arriba y abajo frenéticamente—. No pude evitarlo, no sé... no sé por qué no intenté resistirme, por qué no huí... no estaba atada, ¿por qué...?

—Porque estabas sometida a su deseo bajo un encantamiento —dijo él con tono lúgubre, que por fin lo había comprendido todo.

—No —sollozó ella, inconsolable—, no me lanzó un _imperius_ , lo sé, los he sufrido antes y sé cómo son.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, una amargura infinita invadiéndolo como nunca antes.

—No me refiero a un _imperius_. Es algo más sutil y mucho más cruel. Con el _imperius_ sabes que estás siendo manipulado, con este otro hechizo no. Se llama "prisión de deseo" y hace que el receptor sienta todo el deseo y el placer sexual de la persona que lo conjura, pero de una manera tan intensificada que puede incluso anular su voluntad. Muchas parejas lo utilizaban en la antigüedad como hechizo amoroso, ya que su uso consensual potencia las sensaciones del encuentro sexual, pero fue prohibido hace casi un siglo, cuando se descubrió que algunos violadores lo utilizaban para cometer sus crímenes. Las víctimas no comprendían su propia reacción ante el agresor, ya que les resultaba imposible diferenciar sus sensaciones de las de él, con lo cual todo se mezclaba: el miedo, el deseo, el dolor, el placer, la repugnancia, la pasión... todo se confundía y no eran capaces de discernir una cosa de la otra. Muchas de las personas hechizadas con la "prisión de deseo" jamás se recuperaban del trauma psicológico. Sobre todo, porque la mayoría nunca llegaban a saber que habían estado sujetas a un hechizo y el recuerdo de no haberse defendido durante la violación e incluso haber sentido placer (placer que no era suyo, pero ellas no lo sabían) las atormentaba hasta hacerles perder el juicio.

Sandra lo observó con expesión de horror.

—Merlín... ¿y eso es lo que me hizo Malfoy?

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente, porque no es la primera vez que lo ha usado. No muchos mortífagos usan la "prisión de deseo", porque simplemente toman lo que quieren sin preocuparse de nada más, pero Lucius sí. Lucius conoce bien el hechizo, porque cuando era joven solía fanfarronear de lo mucho que hacía disfrutar a las mujeres con él.

—Eso es... es...

Sandra sintió arcadas. Snape la condujo con rapidez al cuarto de baño y ella vomitó en la taza del váter mientras él le sujetaba el pelo con delicadeza para que no se ensuciara. Se limpió con papel y tiró de la cadena, pero no se levantó del suelo, no tenía fuerzas. Empezó a llorar de nuevo.

—Pensaba... yo pensaba...

—Lo sé —dijo Snape con suavidad, agachándose a su lado, y le besó la frente con dulzura—. Pero no fue así. No era deseo real, sólo un hechizo. Ese hijo de puta supo encontrar una nueva manera de torturarte. —Su voz sonaba contenida, pero lo delataba un ligero temblor ocasionado por el odio—. Te juro que si lo tuviera delante ahora mismo lo mataría de nuevo, y lo haría de manera mucho más lenta.

—Nunca había oído mencionar un hechizo como ese.

Snape frunció los labios unos instantes con rabia.

—Le dije a Dumbledore que los profesores de Defensa deberían enseñarlo en clase para que los alumnos pudieran protegerse, o al menos saber a qué podían enfrentarse, pero no quiso ni oír hablar del tema porque es un hechizo prohibido y porque consideraba que era demasiado horrible y podía dañar las "frágiles" mentes de sus estudiantes. Lo que el viejo loco no quería entender es que es infinitamente peor tener que enfrentar las consecuencias sin saber de qué se trata.

Observó a Sandra en silencio unos segundos. A pesar de que había dormido bastante rato, se la veía ojerosa y muy pálida, y aquel brillo que solía encontrar siempre en su mirada se había apagado por completo.

—Estoy tan cansada... —murmuró ella.

—Necesitas reposar un poco más. Te voy a hacer una poción revitalizadora para que te la tomes bien caliente y después te volverás a acostar. Ahora que sabes lo que ha ocurrido realmente, debes procesarlo todo con tranquilidad y darte tiempo para asimilar el hecho de que no tienes culpa de nada. Cuando hayas podido descansar lo suficiente, hablaremos de nuevo.

OoOoOoO

Era ya avanzada la tarde cuando Snape se decidió a entrar en la habitación donde estaba Sandra. Dio unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta y ella, desde dentro, le dijo que pasara.

La encontró sentada en la cama con las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho, en la postura en que parecía sentirse más cómoda desde que la rescató de Malfoy. Supuso que, de una manera inconsciente, abrazarse a sus propias piernas la confortaba y le daba seguridad.

—Pensaba que dormías —dijo.

—Antes sí, pero me he despertado hace un rato —contestó ella.

Snape asintió y se sentó en un lado de la cama.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

Ella tardó en contestar.

—Depende... —dijo al fin—. ¿Es verdad que Malfoy me lanzó un hechizo? —El hombre volvió a asentir—. Entonces me encuentro mucho mejor. —Sandra trató incluso de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para confirmar sus palabras, pero duró sólo un segundo—. No podía entenderlo, ¿sabes? Le daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza y no lograba comprender por qué no me había defendido de él, por qué me sentía tan... excitada...

—Sshhh... déjalo ya. Ahora ya pasó. No debes preocuparte por Malfoy nunca más.

—¿Está muerto del todo? ¿Lo has matado?

—Sí. Y si con eso no tienes suficiente para relajarte, creo que sé algo que te puede ayudar a sentirte más animada —dijo Snape, que llevaba todo el día intentando buscar la manera de hacer que ella se sintiera mejor—. Vas a tomarte un largo y terapéutico baño caliente.

—¿Un baño?

—Sí. Conozco unas técnicas de relajación muy efectivas, me las enseñó alguien muy próximo a mí durante un viaje que hice en una mansión flotante...

Sandra sintió que el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. El recuerdo de lo que ocurrió en la mansión estaba muy presente en las mentes de ambos.

—Severus, no tienes por qué...

—Shhhh. —La silenció, posando un dedo largo y delgado sobre sus labios—. Es mi turno de cuidarte y nada me va a privar de ese privilegio.

OoOoOoO

El baño caliente resultaba tan delicioso que Sandra creyó estar sumida en un sueño. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones soltando suspiros de placer. Snape estaba detrás de ella, lavándole el pelo con una delicadeza que parecía reservada a los grandes artistas, como el suave rozar de las teclas de un piano o las precisas pinceladas de un pintor.

En cierto momento, Sandra abrió los ojos de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que el viejo techo del aseo estaba surcado por una profunda y tortuosa grieta.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué casa es esta a la que me has traído? No se me ha ocurrido preguntártelo antes.

—Este era mi hogar. No era gran cosa cuando vivía en él y después de años de abandono todavía es más inhóspito, pero es el primer lugar que me ha venido a la cabeza.

—Es perfecto —aseguró ella.

Snape sonrió.

—Qué va, está muy lejos de serlo, pero por ahora servirá.

Se quedaron un instante en silencio y después ella volvió a hablar. A él le aliviaba que lo hiciera: quería decir que se encontraba mejor.

—Siempre me meto en líos, ¿verdad? —susurró, con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, mientras se deleitaba sintiendo las manos del hombre en su cuero cabelludo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es algo que solía repetir siempre mi tío. Era de la opinión que yo solía atraer los problemas.

—Ah, bueno... tu tío no me conocía a mí.

Sandra sonrió más ampliamente, esta vez de verdad.

—De hecho, sí. Una vez fue a Hogwarts a quejarse ante el director porque el profesor de Pociones me había suspendido un trimestre porque había hecho explotar un caldero durante una de las clases. Creo que tus argumentos no le convencieron, porque me mandó un aullador despotricando contra ti, aunque eso no me libró de una severa reprimenda de mi tío.

Snape detuvo el masaje y se desplazó hacia un lado para estar cara a cara con ella, con el ceño fruncido por tratar de hacer memoria.

—Sí, me acuerdo. Dejaste las paredes del aula bañadas con una sustancia que se suponía que era poción de coraje, pero aquella cosa parecía tener vida propia.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Sandra, recordando aquel momento—. Me castigaste a limpiar las paredes a la manera muggle, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarle un paño, aquella viscosidad se apartaba de mí, como si me rehuyera.

—Creo que quizá inventaste una nueva especie de criatura mágica. Pero tuvo una corta vida, cuando me cansé de verte luchar contra la sustancia sin ningún éxito, lancé un hechizo para hacerlo desaparecer.

Snape observó la sonrisa risueña de la joven con curiosidad y de pronto ella se sintió tentada a besarlo. Rememorar aquella época pasada le había hecho sentir bien, y ahora, teniéndolo allí, tan cerca y colmándola de tantas atenciones, redescubrió lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Fue un accidente, no pretendía volar tu aula de pociones, Severus. Lo siento.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia —dijo él y, de pronto, pareció atormentado—. Sandra… —susurró, como si temiera elevar la voz—. Quiero que sepas que fui enseguida a buscarte después de que te marcharas, pero ya no estabas allí y entonces descubrimos que la casa franca había sido tomada. Cuando vi que los miembros de la resistencia habían sido asesinados... —negó con la cabeza, intentando espantar el recuerdo—. Pensaba que te había perdido para siempre, estaba muerto de preocupación. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Granger, en particular, parecía dispuesta a todo para encontrarte. Tanta determinación... nunca creí que fuera a ver tanta fuerza en ella.

La chica sonrió levemente pensando en su amiga, pero después compuso una pequeña mueca.

—Bueno, supongo que el capitán Shultz no estaba tan preocupado como eso.

—Lo creas o no, Shultz también. Es cierto que él no te tenía en mucha estima, y ya tuve unas palabras con él a ese respecto, pero tampoco pretendía mandarte de cabeza a una trampa.

El corazón de Sandra le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

—¿Hablaste de mí con el capitán?

Snape asintió despacio.

—Le dije que no sabía qué problema tenía contigo, pero que me daba lo mismo: si no te quería a ti en la mansión, yo me iría también. Pero entonces fuiste tú quién se quiso marchar y yo… me quedé bloqueado. Todo lo que había imaginado en mi mente se vino abajo y no supe reaccionar a tiempo.

Sandra sintió otra vez ganas de llorar.

—He sido una idiota, ¿verdad? Quería evitar que corrieras peligro por mi culpa, pero al final he conseguido meterme yo solita en la cabeza del lobo.

—Sandra, aquí el único idiota he sido yo —declaró Snape con aflicción—. Cuando llegamos a la mansión no acababa de encontrar mi lugar. Era libre por fin, pero casi me sentía como si todavía estuviera encerrado en la Fortaleza. Creo que una parte de mí se había quedado allí abajo, en la oscuridad de la mazmorra. No sabía si podría recuperarla algún día. Ni siquiera sabía si quería. Pero cuando hicimos el amor, cuando te entregaste a mí de aquella manera, tan completa, tan incondicional… entonces comprendí que lo único que deseaba en la vida era vivirla junto a ti. Jamás tendría que haberte dejado marchar.

—Nadie podía prever lo que iba a ocurrir —dijo Sandra, con un nudo en la garganta causado por la emoción.

—Pero yo sabía que era una idea terrible, que en tierra te podían capturar con mucha más facilidad. Si no hubiera sido un jodido egoísta no te habrías ido de la mansión. No te imaginas cómo lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante en la bañera, acunó su rostro entre las manos húmedas, y lo besó con ternura. Un beso breve y dulce que los dejó a ambos con ganas de más.

—Los dos nos sentimos culpables —dijo Sandra—, y los dos hemos sufrido, pero ya no quiero pensar más en eso. Prefiero centrarme en el presente.

—¿Y en el futuro?

—Eso lo dejo para mañana.

Él sonrió y la miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

—Pues entonces mañana te contaré mi idea.

—¿Qué idea?

Snape negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, es una idea para el futuro, y tú ahora sólo quieres centrarte en el presente, así que te la diré mañana.

—¡No es justo! Yo no sabía que estabas pensando en una idea de futuro.

El hombre sonrió.

—Está bien, te lo diré. Según tengo entendido, querías aprender a defenderte por ti misma, ¿no?

—Sí, ¡y bien que me ha ido! —replicó ella, con amargura.

—No tenías quién te enseñara, pero siempre es más fácil aprender con un profesor que te guíe...

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Sandra.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, exactamente?

Tardó un segundo en contestar, como si fuera consciente de que iba a hacerle una proposición de la que no se podría echar atrás.

—Que yo puedo ayudarte —dijo—. Tú sólo me conociste como profesor de Pociones, pero también he dado clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. A decir verdad, soy un experto en el tema.

Sandra sonrió y frotó con suavidad la mejilla de Snape para quitarle la espuma de jabón que le había quedado de su caricia anterior.

—¿Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? Eso es justo lo que necesito.

—Pero ten en cuenta que aprender a defenderse es algo que requiere tiempo, hay gente que dedica toda una vida a dominar ese arte.

—¿Me estás diciendo que podría pasarme toda la vida como alumna tuya? —preguntó Sandra.

—Dicho así, supongo que suena a condena...

—Al contrario. Me suena a un sueño del que no quiero despertar.

Snape dio un suave resoplido.

—A mis métodos de enseñanza los han llamado por muchos nombres, Sandra, pero nunca nadie los había calificado de "sueño". "Pesadilla", quizá; pero, ¿"sueño"? Jamás.

—Eso es porque la gente no te conoce como yo.

Se la quedó mirando con una intensidad abrumadora y ella sostuvo su mirada sin vacilar. Entonces él frunció los labios y, por un segundo, pareció atormentado de nuevo por algo.

—Sandra, cuando estábamos en la Mansión cometí el error de no decirte lo que siento —confesó al fin, muy serio, y aspiró hondo para armarse de valor—. Pensaba que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, que lo tenía todo controlado y esta vez evitaría estropearlo todo, no como en mi juventud, cuando creía que amar a alguien era arrastrarle a mi propia oscuridad y lo único que conseguí fue alejar de mí a la única persona que me importaba. Creía que esta vez no me ocurriría lo mismo porque estaba convencido de que lo que necesitabas, como ella, era que te dejara espacio, que no te agobiara imponiéndote mis sentimientos. Así que lo hice porque no quería perderte, quería evitar que mi necesidad de ti te asfixiara, pero me volví a equivocar, porque tú no eres ella y yo tampoco soy ya aquel muchacho inseguro y desdichado que funcionaba a base de rencor. Tú lo único que querías de mí era que fuera sincero, que abriese mi interior para ti y te dejase asomar dentro. Y por segunda vez eché de mi lado a quién me importa más que mi vida.

—Oh, Severus... —murmuró Sandra, conmovida por aquellas palabras y por el profundo sufrimiento del hombre.

—¿Te imaginas lo que es eso? —preguntó él—. Estaba seguro de que, por segunda vez, la persona a la que amo había muerto por culpa mía.

Se detuvo un instante para recobrarse, porque su voz estuvo a punto de fallar.

—Pero no es eso lo que ocurrió. Tú no me alejaste de ti, fui yo quién me marché. Y lo hice porque creía que al quedarme te pondría en más peligro del que ya estabas. Tú no hiciste nada mal.

—Sí que lo hice —insistió él—. Fuera cual fuera tu motivo para dejar la mansión, yo nunca debería haber permitido que lo hicieras. Y ahora sé, porque Granger me lo dijo y porque por fin lo he comprendido, que yo podía haberte detenido con sólo decirte lo que debía. Pero no pienso cometer el mismo error nunca más, por eso quiero que sepas que te amo, que eres lo mejor... lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida, a pesar de las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos. —Se encogió de hombros y, como si hubiera llegado a esa conclusión tras mucho meditarlo, declaró—: La verdad es que te necesito y que ya no concibo mi vida sin ti.

Sandra apenas podía hablar. Con gran esfuerzo, murmuró:

—¿D-de verdad sientes eso?

—Nunca he tenido nada más claro —contestó él, rotundo.

—Y… y, ¿no te doy asco por haber estado sirviendo en un harén?

—¡¿Qué?! Sandra, ¿cómo puedes decir algo así? Merlín, si alguna vez he dicho algo para hacerte creer eso me merezco cada una de las torturas infligidas por el Lord. —La agarró de los brazos y la miró con intensidad—. No vuelvas a decir algo así, ¿me oyes? No vuelvas a despreciarte por culpa de lo que ellos te han hecho. ¿Crees que eres menos respetable que Malfoy o Yaxley porque ellos han abusado de ti? Son ellos quienes no merecen respeto, ¿no lo entiendes? Ni el Lord ni ninguno de sus perros están a la altura de tus zapatos. Lo que os hicieron no es vuestra vergüenza, ni tuya, ni de Granger, ni de ninguna otra de las personas confinadas al harén, sino la de ellos.

—Yo… —No supo que decir y agachó la cabeza. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse sucia.

—Sandra, no soy bueno expresando mis emociones y tampoco tengo mucha experiencia relacionándome con los demás, pero quiero estar contigo, quiero cuidarte y hacer todo lo posible para que seas feliz. Sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecer, o más bien nada, y ni siquiera sé cómo amar a alguien, como he demostrado con creces las dos veces que lo he intentado, pero sé que quiero aprender a hacerlo contigo.

La joven se abalanzó sobre él, lo agarró de la túnica para atraerlo contra sí y lo besó con una furia hambrienta, sin preocuparle si mojaba sus ropas o no. Sandra no tenía bastantes manos para abarcar su rostro, su pecho, su espalda... Él rodeó su cintura, perplejo y algo temeroso de que ella se esfumara como un sueño al despertar. El tiempo se detuvo para los dos y los sufrimientos y pesares del pasado quedaron olvidados por un instante. Cuando se separaron, al fin, ambos estaban sin aliento y con el corazón desbocado, había un charco de agua en el suelo y la parte superior de la túnica del hombre estaba completamente empapada, pero estos eran detalles sin importancia en los que ninguno de los dos reparó.

—No tienes que ofrecerme nada, Severus, sólo te necesito a ti. Te amo. —Se apartó un poco de él para poder mirarlo mejor a los ojos y repitió—: Te amo.

Entonces Snape hizo algo que los sorprendió a ambos: se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la bañera con ropas y todo, haciendo reír a Sandra. Después se pegó al cuerpo de ella para besarla de nuevo, esta vez mucho más despacio, más a fondo, deleitándose en cada sensación, en cada segundo, en cada milímetro.

Sin saber cómo, las manos de ambos se coordinaron en la tarea de desvestirlo. Sin prisas, porque cada paso era importante, cada paso significaba un compromiso más profundo hacia el otro, cada paso prolongaba el goce del momento.

—Eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca —jadeó él, sobrecogido de deseo.

Ella se puso de puntillas y volvió a besarlo. Las oscuras prendas fueron cayendo fuera de la bañera, por ambos lados, con chapoteos sordos contra el suelo. Cuando el hombre quedó desnudo, ella se apartó para contemplar bien su maltratado cuerpo. Las abundantes cicatrices conformaban un intrincado mapa de su piel, un mapa que Sandra deseaba aprenderse de memoria para recorrerlo una y otra vez.

Snape se sentó en el fondo de la bañera y tiró de ella para que lo acompañara. Ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y descendió sobre su miembro, que estaba ya erecto y palpitante de deseo por ella. Snape jadeó y Sandra se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, con la espalda muy recta y disfrutando de la sensación de tenerle dentro por fin, mientras él acariciaba con reverencia sus pechos, endurecidos por la excitación. No se apresuraron, pero tampoco permitieron que los distrajeran ni vacilaciones ni temores de ningún tipo. Los dos se encontraban justo donde querían estar, el uno en brazos del otro, completamente concentrados en el presente, y no había nada que desearan más en el mundo que hacer durar aquel momento para siempre.

Hicieron el amor mirándose a los ojos, perdido cada uno en el alma del otro, cada movimiento convirtiéndolos a ambos en un único ser, y cuando Sandra se corrió pronunció el nombre de Snape en un grito ardiente que él recogió en su boca.

OoOoOoO

—Me muero de hambre —dijo ella, comiendo trozos de pan a dos carrillos.

Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina y sus pies, cruzados y descalzos, se balanceaban adelante y atrás mientras observaba a Snape con una sensación cálida en el pecho que le costaba identificar con la felicidad porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no la sentía. Él, mientras tanto, se ocupaba de la sartén que había puesto en el fuego.

—Ya casi está listo —dijo, girándose para mirarla un segundo. Tenía la túnica sin abrochar, por lo que un resquicio de su pecho quedó expuesto a la ávida mirada de la joven, que no se perdió el espectáculo.

Sacudió la sartén un par de veces más y luego emplató los huevos revueltos y le llevó a ella su ración. Sandra separó las piernas para que él se acomodara entre ellas y volvió a cruzar los pies por detrás de sus rodillas.

—¿Y no sería más cómodo comer como personas, sentados a la mesa? —sugirió él, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Posiblemente —dijo ella, encogiendo los hombros en un gesto que significaba "pero me da absolutamente lo mismo". De modo que Snape comió de pie, abrazado por sus piernas, mientras ella hacía lo propio todavía sentada en el borde de la mesa.

Apenas podían creer que estuvieran allí, disfrutando juntos de una escena tan cotidiana como maravillosa, además de absolutamente inédita en las vidas de ambos.

—Casi no me puedo creer que el Lord esté muerto de verdad —dijo Sandra. Todavía le costaba procesar la magnitud de todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

Snape asintió, pensativo.

—Sí, al final Potter ha cumplido con su destino. Al menos, esto hace que todos mis años de espiar y de trabajar a dos bandos tenga sentido. Si después de todo eso hubiéramos perdido...

—Lo entiendo.

—¿Sabes? Jamás reconoceré ante él que he dicho esto, pero durante la batalla logró que me sintiera orgulloso de él.

Sandra sonrió brevemente, pero después se atrevió por fin a formular la pregunta que la venía preocupando desde que Snape la rescató y que más temía hacer.

—¿Hay... hay muchas bajas?

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Hermione y Neville?

—No, ellos están bien. —Sandra cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro, aliviada—. Y Potter también. De hecho, tus amigos quisieron venir de inmediato a verte para comprobar por sí mismos que estabas bien, pero les avisé de que quién pusiera un pie aquí sin nuestro expreso permiso pasaría el resto de su existencia convertido en un bonito pisapapeles.

—¡Severus! ¡Qué cosas se te ocurren! —rió Sandra.

—¿He hecho mal al mantenerlos alejados por el momento?

La joven sólo se lo pensó un segundo.

—No, todavía no me siento preparada para encontrarme con ellos. Han pasado demasiadas cosas. Pero pronto sí, quiero ver cómo están todos. —El hombre asintió en silencio y volvió a coger el plato de la mesa para acabar de comer—. Y ahora, ¿qué va a ocurrir?

Snape se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Supongo que el país tendrá que ir reconstruyéndose poco a poco. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer y el proceso será lento y difícil, pero no queda más remedio que aguantarse. Y ahora que los muggles están enterados de que la magia existe, y de lo poderosa y peligrosa que puede llegar a ser, seguro que tendrán mucho miedo de nosotros. Y el miedo también es poderoso y peligroso. Lo cierto es que todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora y tendremos que buscar maneras de tender puentes con los muggles. Tanto ellos como los magos tenemos...

—Severus, me refería a nosotros…

—Ah...

—En concreto… verás, lo cierto es que no tengo a dónde ir —admitió Sandra—. Mi casa fue destruida por los mortífagos y no me quedan familiares o amigos a los que acudir, ¿podría...? ¿Podría quedarme contigo por un tiempo? Buscaré algún lugar en el que hospedarme en cuanto pueda, claro, pero...

Snape la observó muy serio y dijo:

—Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, Sandra. No es necesario que busques ningún hogar; si lo deseas, tienes uno aquí mismo.

—No me lo digas dos veces o te tomaré la palabra —le advirtió ella, sonriendo levemente.

—Este es tu hogar, si tú quieres —repitió él, con firmeza.

Y, con el corazón henchido de emoción, Sandra comprendió que era cierto.

Echó un nuevo y lujurioso vistazo al cuello abierto de la túnica de Snape y dijo:

—Tengo hambre.

—Pero si todavía no te has acabado lo que tienes en el plato. ¿Quieres que prepare más?

Ella negó con la cabeza, dejó el plato sobre la mesa y agarró la ropa del hombre para atraerlo más contra sí.

—Tengo hambre —repitió en un susurro casi jadeante, sus ojos brillando con intensidad.

Snape comprendió al fin y apartó su propia comida para atender diligentemente las necesidades de su amada. De algún modo, mientras ellos hacían un mejor uso de la mesa, los platos de ambos acabaron en el suelo y la comida desparramada, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó lo más mínimo.


End file.
